The Snow Angel
by Sunset Miko
Summary: After the Lady of the West casts a vicious spell on Sesshoumaru, he finds himself weak and helpless, on the brink of death. Kagome stumbles across the taiyoukai and saves his life, causing him start to see things a different way.
1. The Spell

Chapter 1 - The Spell *Sit, Boy!* (The Puppy Love Challenge)

"Absolutely not," Sesshoumaru said with finality. "I will do no such thing."

"Is that so, my son?" a beautiful demoness replied in a condescending tone. "Need I remind you, Sesshoumaru, that until you take a mate or I step down, you are Lord in name only? You shall do as you are told."

"Your mind must be going soft with age, Mother, if you believe for a moment that I will allow you to dictate something of such importance to me. I will not simply obey."

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, which held dark warning. "My dear boy, if you are going to behave like a child, I have no problem treating you like one. I think that perhaps you need a time out." The Lady of the West lowered her head and began chanting softly, the words unrecognizable, but their purpose obvious to her son.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and he did something that he had never done before in his adult life; he turned tail and ran. The taiyoukai didn't make it more than three steps down the hall before his limbs felt like lead, and he fell to his hands and knees. Though he tried to rise, he found it impossible. He craned his neck to look behind him and saw his mother walking slowly towards him, still chanting.

It was then that he did something else he had never done before. He begged. "Mother, please, do not do this. I am certain that we can come to some agreement. Please, Mother, anything but th..." His voice failed him. As he tried once more to speak, all that came out were guttural growls and yips. His head fell forward, lowering in resignation, and he watched as his hands changed, sprouting fur while his fingers shortened, claws shifting, to become paws. The pain was excruciating, but he managed to keep quiet, refusing to lose even more of his dignity. When the transformation was complete, Sesshoumaru mentally sighed in relief. At least the agony was over, though he knew the problems were just beginning.

The Lady of the West circled her son at a lazy pace, as if evaluating her work. She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "No, no, this won't do. We can't have people knowing who you really are," she said as she noticed the crescent moon just above his eyes. She reached towards him, and Sesshoumaru snapped at her hand, trying to bite her. She moved much faster than he was capable of at the moment, easily evading his teeth. She smacked his nose, and he let out a yip of surprised pain. "You should know better, Sesshoumaru." She reached towards him again and ran her thumb over the marking that proclaimed him heir to the West. When she pulled back, it had disappeared. "That's better."

She studied him for several more long moments before nodding. "I think I'll leave the stripes. They are common enough that they will not serve to identify you. Now," she snapped her fingers, and a male who had been watching the entire exchange with barely veiled glee rushed to her side. "Tsukiko, escort my son off the palace grounds. I think it is time that he realize just how spoiled he really is. Perhaps fending for himself for while will adjust his attitude." To Sesshoumaru she said, "Do not come back, my son, until you have learned your lesson." The Lady of the West then turned and walked away, leaving her now mortal canine son alone with her most favored concubine.


	2. The Barrier

Chapter 2 - The Barrier *Sic 'em!* (The Puppy Love Challenge)

Tsukiko quickly slid a loop of rope over Sesshoumaru's head and began to pull on the other end. The circle of rope tightened until the once-taiyoukai found breathing difficult. He refused to make this easy, however, and he sat down. He would not be lead around like a pet on a leash. He quickly learned that his meager strength was nothing compared to the inuyoukai male who was perfectly content with dragging him. Realizing that he would be strangled if he didn't cooperate, Sesshoumaru struggled to gain his footing. Once he had, he then walked on his own beside the fool who would die the moment he returned to his usual form, allowing his mother's plaything to guide him out of the palace.

The once-taiyoukai was so focused on his thoughts, his plans of pain and revenge for his mother and her concubine, that he was oblivious as to where he was being led. He walked along, paying no attention to his surroundings, so when he was suddenly roughly kicked, he was more surprised than hurt. He slid several feet and when he looked up, Sesshoumaru realized he was in trouble. The fool had led him right out of the West! He quickly tried to cross the border back into his own lands, but was violently repelled by a barrier.

Tsukiko laughed. "You won't be coming home, Sesshoumaru. It took a lot of work, but I've erected a barrier that will not allow you to reenter the Western Lands ever again. The best part is that it is entirely undetectable. Your mother will never know. With you gone, I will finally convince her to be my mate. Since you won't be around to challenge me for the position, I will become the Lord of the West."

Sesshoumaru snarled and dove towards the fool, only to be thrown back again. He let out a yelp of pain but shook it off and rose once more to glare at his mother's most favored concubine.

"I wonder how long it will take the Lady to realize how long you've been gone. You'll be dead by the time she realizes you should have returned. She made this all so very easy for me, almost as if she were asking me to get you out of the way of our happiness. Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said sarcastically. "I will enjoy living in your palace, sitting on your throne, fucking your mother."

The once-taiyoukai turned mortal canine Sesshoumaru snarled dangerously before turning around and walking away from Tsukiko. He didn't need to be thrown by the barrier again, knowing it was powerful and that he was not going to get through it. He walked away with his head held high, ignoring the inuyoukai's laugher as he went.

Tsukiko was a bigger fool than Sesshoumaru had given him credit for if he truly believed that his mother would mate a mere concubine. She had no desire to take another mate. His father's betrayal had been more than enough to teach her not to trust a male. She liked being free to enjoy whatever male she desired, and just because Tsukiko was whom she called on the most did not mean she had feelings for him. It simply meant that he was good in bed.

No, Sesshoumaru had nothing to worry about, in that area at least. His mother would not take a mate, and his position as heir would not be in jeopardy, so long as he survived this trial, at least. If he were to die, then his mother would be forced to mate and produce a new heir, but he had no intention of dying. Even without his youkai blood and the strength it gave him, he would survive just fine. Yes, it would be harder outside of his ancestral lands. If he had remained in the West, the land itself would have provided for him because of the connection his family line had to it. Outside the West, he was truly on his own.


	3. The Whimper

Chapter 3 - The Whimper *Play Dead!* (The Puppy Love Challenge)

Two Weeks Later

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, stomping her boot covered feet in frustration. "We need to find shelter!"

"The hell we do! We've only been walking for a few hours! We can't let a little snow slow us down."

"Inuyasha," she growled through her tightly clenched jaw. "We are human, and we need shelter from the cold. We've slept outside in the snow for days now. If we don't get a chance to warm up, we're going to get sick, get frostbite, or both! We cannot continue like this. Now, you will find us shelter or Kirara will. Either way, we're not taking another step unless it is toward someplace we can get warm and dry. Do you understand me?"

The hanyou's ears flattened to his head and he nodded. "Fine, wench. Stay here, and I'll scout around for some shelter for your weak human selves."

Kagome grinned, knowing his insult was only meant to cover the fact that he was giving in to her. "Good." She and the rest of their pack watched as Inuyasha leapt away before they all relaxed, finding places to sit and rest.

"It's a good thing you got him to agree," Miroku said. "The sky is an ominous color. I believe a storm is coming."

"Yeah, I feel it, too," the miko agreed. The group fell silent, just enjoying being able to sit for a while

as they awaited Inuyasha's return. Several minutes had passed before Kagome's head snapped up. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Sango replied.

"It was like a whimper or something. Shhh. I want to see if I can hear it again. I think something's out there." The entire group fell silent once more, this time listening intently for any sound. A minute later, it happened again, a weak whimper from somewhere in the clearing they were seated in. "Did you hear it?" she asked, and everyone nodded in response. "Shippo, can you tell where it came from?"

Shippo rose and started walking in the direction the sound had originated from, Kagome right behind him. A few steps later, he stopped and waited. When the whimper came again, he continued to walk until he pointed into an area of deep snow against the bottom of a tree. The miko shoved her hands into the snowdrift without hesitation, stopping when she reached something hard that seemed to be quivering.

"There's something under here!" she cried before tossing her bag off her shoulder and opening it. She quickly pulled out her frying pan and began to dig, flinging snow in every direction as she tried to uncover the source of such a pitiful, needy sound.

"Kagome, are you sure that's a good idea? You don't know what's under there," Sango said hesitantly. "It could be anything."

"It doesn't matter what it is," Kagome yelled back. "It's in trouble and needs help. I can't just leave something living buried under all this snow to freeze to death!"

Seeing Kagome's determination, Shippo joined in, helping her dig, and soon they reached wet, dingy white fur. Kagome tossed aside the frying pan, not wanting to injure the animal she was trying to help, and continued to excavate the area with her hands. It took a while, and she was sweating from the exertion by the time the creature was visible.

"It's a dog!" she cried out, pushing the remaining snow away from the canine's body so that she could look it over. She quickly spotted the rope around its neck and gasped. She tried to tug on the end not connected to the dog but found it stuck tight. "Someone tied him up! Oh, Gods, the rope is embedded in his throat. How long have you been stuck here, Big Guy?" she asked softly while looking into mournful golden eyes. "Sango, give me your knife."

"Are you sure you want to release him? Perhaps he was tied for a reason."

"So that he could lay here and die? Not a good reason. Knife!" With a sigh, Sango handed over the knife, and Kagome cut the rope a short distance away from where it was tied around his neck. She studied what was left for a moment before cursing under her breath. "It's a damn slip knot. They might as well have put a noose around his neck. Who did this to you, Big Guy?" she asked softly while running her hand over the soaking wet fur of his head. She stroked one ear, already falling in love with the obviously gentle creature.

After a moment, she realized that a good petting was not necessarily what the dog needed most. She dug through her backpack and located a package of beef jerky. She ripped it open and pulled out a few pieces. "You'll have to eat slow, okay. I know you're hungry, but if you eat too much too fast, it'll come right back up." She held out her hand, the jerky on her palm, and he ate it eagerly. While he did, she ran her hands over his body once more in an attempt to find any other injuries. She could feel every one of his ribs and she shook her head. The poor thing was not only freezing, but starved as well.

"You poor baby," she cooed, giving him a few more pieces of dried meat. She could see blood on his fur in a few places, and she checked over his injuries carefully, not wanting to cause him any more pain. When she pressed a little too hard on the ribs of his left side, the dog let out a yelp of pain and Kagome pulled her hand back quickly. "I'm sorry. Someone did a number on you, huh? You've got cuts, the embedded collar, and some pretty sore ribs. I'm so sorry someone did such a horrible thing to you."


	4. The Savior

Chapter 4 - The Savior *Hero* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Sesshoumaru looked up at her in awe. He recognized the female the second she unburied his face, but he never paid much attention to her before. She was a nuisance while he battled Inuyasha, but not a true opponent, so she didn't warrant his time. Now, however, he couldn't believe how kind she was being. Most humans, he assumed, would have ignored his whimpering. If they had bothered to investigate, when they found him in such a state, they would have left him to die rather than attempt to help him. This woman, she was an angel, his savior. If she did nothing else for him, she still had done enough to earn a life debt.

He didn't doubt that when Inuyasha returned, he would be left to his own devices, but at least he was no longer trapped and buried. He could, perhaps, find shelter on his own. Food, on the other hand, was a problem.

It had been an incredibly difficult two weeks for the taiyoukai turned mortal dog. At first, he had ignored the cold. His fur was enough to keep him reasonably warm. He had immediately searched out some kind of shelter, but everything he came across was occupied by some other animal, all of them stronger than he was. Yes, he was a large dog, but he had never fought in this form before. It wasn't the same as his true form, when he could fly and drool acid. He was just a mortal dog with no idea how to survive.

He tried to hunt, but all the small game he found easily outran him. His bulk slowed him down, though as the days passed, he felt himself growing thinner. Starvation didn't just cause him to lose weight, however. It also made him weaker by the day. Every day that he did not successfully find food made it that much harder to do so the next. He had tried everything, even scavenging, but to no avail. He attempted to fill his stomach with tree bark, but all that did was make him sick.

Finally, he had grown desperate. He no longer evaluated whether he could best an animal in battle. He simply attacked anything he could find. It was a boar that got him. It was larger than he was and obviously well fed. The boar had massive bulk behind its attacks, and it easily caused him serious injury. Sesshoumaru had been forced to run for his life, and that was how he ended up in the situation the miko found him in.

Tsukiko had left the rope around his neck, and the long end dragged along behind him. Most of the time it was easy to ignore, but sometimes it would snag on something as he passed, so he had learned to be careful where he walked. While trying to escape the boar, however, he hadn't the time to do so. As he ran, the end of the rope became wedged between two large stones. It had stopped with such a jerk that it flipped him over. He ended up on his back, his head spinning from the impact with the frozen ground.

It took everything he had to climb to his feet., He had to squirm around on the ground until his body was closer to the end of the stuck rope before he could rise. He tried everything to get the rope unstuck, pulling in every direction, hoping to tug it loose. He even tried to chew through it, but he was unsuccessful. When the snow had begun to fall heavily a few days ago, he had no other option but to lay down and die. If the miko hadn't found him, he would have, too. He was weak from hunger. His body ached from his injuries, and he was chilled to the bone. He wouldn't have made it another day.


	5. The Shelter

Chapter 5 - The Shelter *Fortune* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha demanded loudly, making Kagome jump. "That's just great, guys. No one was paying any attention to your surroundings. Anyone could have snuck up on you and attacked! And for what?" he asked, looking over the creature Kagome knelt next to. "A fucking mutt?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Calm down. We're fine. Did you find shelter?"

"Yeah," he said while glaring at the animal. "I found a cave. It's big enough for us to be comfortable but not too big that a nice fire won't warm it up. We need to get going, and that thing is not coming with us."

"Yes, he is, Inuyasha. I'm not going to leave him out here to die. Someone else already did that!"

"Maybe they had a good fucking reason, too! Damn it, Kagome. We don't have time to be nursing some mutt back to health. You're already wasting our food on it."

"Actually," Miroku interjected. "It doesn't appear as though we'll be doing much for the next few days. It looks like a storm is approaching."

"See, he won't be a problem. By the time we need to start traveling again, I'm sure he'll be much better," the miko said.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get going then."

Kagome looked at the dog and smiled. "Think you can get up and walk, boy? It isn't too far, is it Inuyasha?" The hanyou just shrugged, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let's give it a shot. Can you stand up?"

The dog stared into her eyes for a long moment before struggling to climb to his feet. His legs wobbled dangerously, and as he tried to take a step, they collapsed under him. He hit the ground at an odd angle and whined in pain. Sesshoumaru was humiliated to be seen in such a pathetic condition, but there was nothing he could do. At least no one knew his true identity. He wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"See? He's half dead already. Just leave him in peace to die," Inuyasha said in frustration, ready to move on. He had found Kagome the shelter she demanded, and now he wanted her to see just how good of a provider he could be. He wanted her to be proud of him. She was always taking care of him, but he could take care of her as well, and he wanted her to know it. Sure, he fought tooth and nail about stopping, but only because he was devoted to their quest. Sometimes he forgot how fragile human bodies were, and she only needed to remind him.

"I can't do that, Inuyasha. Look at him. He doesn't want to die. He's too weak to walk, and, even as skinny as he is, he's too big for me to carry."

"Oh, hell no," the hanyou protested, already aware of where she was going.

Kagome's eyes widened, and her bottom lip stuck out in a perfect pout that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Please?" she begged. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just left him here to die."

"Alright, damn it," Inuyasha growled. "Why the hell do I let you talk me into this shit?"

The miko rushed to his side and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "And you do it because I'm your best friend, and you want me to be happy."

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his nose on the side of her throat affectionately. She was right, of course. He would go to the ends of the earth for the woman in his arms. He tried to keep a tough exterior, but she could melt it away like the sun in winter. "That damn dog is awfully fucking lucky."

"I'm not so sure he'd think so with all he's been through. Hopefully, he'll get better from now on." She returned to the dog's side with Inuyasha close behind. "Okay, Big Guy, I need you to stand up once more. Then Inuyasha will be able to pick you up and carry you to shelter. We'll get you warm and dry, and I'll get to work getting that rope out of your neck. I promise it'll be okay."

This was utterly humiliating. Not only had he been injured by a simple boar and a rope, but he was so completely inept at being a canine that he couldn't even feed himself. Now he was so weak that his hated half-brother had to carry him to safety, where a human woman he had once tried to kill intended to nurse him back to health. How had he fallen so low so quickly? Still, he had no other option. This angel that was Kagome was the answer to his pleas to the gods, and he would make this as easy for her as possible.

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and lifted his snout. Before she knew what was happening, he licked her face. Kagome fell back with a laugh. "You're welcome. Now, can you get up again?"

She watched closely as he struggled, and once he was high enough, Inuyasha slipped his arms under the large dog, one directly in front of his front legs and the other behind his back legs, effectively scooping him up. He lifted the animal off the ground and winced as the dog let out a whine of pain.

"Oh, please be careful, Inuyasha. His ribs hurt. I don't know if they're bruised or broken, but try not to jostle him too much, okay?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes but made sure to move the dog as little as possible as he led his pack towards the shelter he found for them. After a glance at the sky, Inuyasha took in a deep breath, only to frown as he got a nose full of wet dog. "Well, before I picked up this stinky fucker, I could smell snow, and a lot of it. I think you're right, Miroku. We've got a storm coming. As soon as we get to the cave, we will need to collect as much wood as possible to keep the fire going."

Kagome smiled. "I'll get everything set up in the cave and stay with him while you do. Maybe I can find a way to block off the entrance so we won't lose too much heat. If it's going to be a big storm, we'll need a way to block the wind or shelter won't do us much good."

"The entrance is small at least," Inuyasha replied. "You'll have to stoop down to get in. That'll help keep the snow out and the heat in." They continued walking in companionable silence, everyone eager to get their camp set up so they could finally get warm. About fifteen minutes later, the hanyou jerked his head to the side. "Entrance is right over there. It's half hidden by that bush. You see it?"

Miroku headed over and pushed the bush to one side. "Are you sure nothing's living in there already?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Something was. It ain't no more."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"We'll have a good bit of meat to get us through the next few days. I'm sure you probably don't have enough food in that bag of yours to keep all of us, and that dog, fed. See that big lump over there?"

Sango went to check it out and smiled at what she found tossed into a snow drift. "That's a big bear, Inuyasha. How'd you take him down and not get hurt?"

The hanyou huffed in offense. "I'm not that weak, Sango." He shrugged, his cheeks flushing pink. "Besides, he was hibernating. He didn't see it coming."

"Oh," Kagome groaned. "Tell me the cave isn't full of blood."

"It's not. I broke his neck. No fuss, no muss. Now, can I put this mutt down? He reeks."

"Hang on," the miko said while scurrying through the opening that only came up to her waist. "I want to lay out a towel so he's not on the cold ground." Once inside, she clicked on her flashlight and took in her surroundings. "Not a bad find, Inuyasha," she called out to him. "Lucky we were nearby." The cave sloped down from the entrance until the ceiling was high enough that she could stand up straight without hitting her head, and it was easily big enough for all of them to rest comfortably, along with a roaring fire. The bear had made himself a comfortable nest that would serve as the perfect fire starter, and quite possibly bedding of their own as well. Anything that could put space between them and the frozen ground would be appreciated.

Knowing Inuyasha would quickly be growing impatient, she dug out one of her towels and laid it out. By the time she turned around, Inuyasha was behind her, ready to put down her new patient. "Just be careful, okay?" she said softly. She watched as her friend lay down the dog, grateful he didn't just drop him and be done with it. When he stood up and went to leave, Kagome stopped him. "Be careful out there, okay? If it's snowing too hard, you could get disoriented and your nose won't do you any good trying to find your way back."

"I won't get lost, wench."

Everyone else came inside to drop off their belongings before heading out to gather firewood. Sango offered to clean the bear, and Shippo stayed behind with Kagome, using his foxfire to light the cave so she could begin to arrange things. The kit helped her make a fire pit with some loose rocks he found in the back of the cave, and they placed some of the dried grasses and leaves from the bear's nest inside. She took out the rest of her cooking supplies and directed Shippo to fill her two largest pots with snow. Once the fire was started, she would melt it for water for both cooking and dealing with the dog's wounds.

When she was satisfied that she had done all she could, Kagome towel dried the soaking wet dog as much as possible. She then went outside and collected a few of the bear's organs, things they wouldn't eat that a dog would still enjoy. She brought them in and set them in front of him. "Now remember, you can't eat too fast. You'll only upset your stomach. Here, you can eat this now, and I'll bring you more later." She watched as he ate quickly and she sighed. She would have to be careful how much she gave him at a time, because it was obvious he would eat whatever was put in front of him, he was so hungry.

She heard rustling and turned in time to see Miroku bringing in some small logs. They were wet, but they would still burn eventually. It would just take a little more effort to keep the fire going. He arranged them in the fire pit before heading out for more. When he ducked his way inside again, Kagome headed towards the entrance.

"How about I stay in here, and you stay out there and just hand me the wood. It might save time, and maybe your back won't hurt as much from all that bending."

"A brilliant plan," Miroku agreed.

Kagome instructed Shippo on where they would be storing their wood supply, and then they began, passing one log at a time. She could hear as Inuyasha arrived with another load, and by the time they finished, they had a fairly good supply, though she didn't doubt they would need more.

"We'll be back, wench," Inuyasha said through the entrance.

Sango came inside soon after, carrying large slabs of meat in sling made of cloth. Kagome laid out another piece of the fabric, and the two women began piling the meat near the door so that it would stay cold before covering it up to keep it clean. The slayer took Kagome's third cooking pot back outside and filled it with the less appetizing parts of the bear for the dog. She even included a few long bones, still lined with meat, that she thought he might appreciate. More meat followed, added to their store, and once Sango was finished, Kagome's eyes brightened.

"How big was the bear, really?"

"I don't know, big," Sango replied, more than ready to rest.

"Shippo, keep an eye on the big guy for me, okay?" The kit agreed, and Kagome rushed outside to what was left of the animal. Holding back the urge to throw up at the sight of all the blood, she forced herself to pick up the skin.

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Is there a way to clean this up a little more, get as much flesh off it as possible?"

"Sure, why?"

"I think this would be perfect to cover the entrance. It's thicker than any blanket I have, and we only have so many blankets, anyway. We could stretch it over the entrance, find a way to secure it, leave a vent for smoke of course, and it would do wonders to keep the heat in and the wind and snow out."

"That's a great idea," Sango exclaimed. "And since it's so cold, I don't think we'll have any problem with a smell. Usually you'd have to dry it and salt it to keep it from rotting, but it'll just freeze, and we'll be good. Fur side out or fur side in?"

"Ummm, fur side in? That way we won't have to see the gory side."

Sango laughed. "Sure, but we will have to smell that the bear hadn't had a bath in a while."

"Can't be any fucking worse than that wet dog," Inuyasha said gruffly. He tossed another armload of wood next to what he and Miroku had already collected, and headed back into the forest. "One more load and I think we'll be good for a while. Miroku, why don't you stay behind, and get all that in the cave. Maybe then you can get the fire started," the hanyou called back over his shoulder.

"Will do," Miroku called back, relieved to no longer be wandering around, searching for fallen limbs under a thick blanket of snow. It certainly wasn't an easy task.


	6. The Surgery

Chapter 6 - The Surgery *Roll Over!* (The Puppy Love Challenge)

Once the fire was started, Kagome and Sango prepared some of the bear meat. The miko also melted enough snow over the fire to fill all their empty water bottles. Finally, everyone was fed and warm, and their sleeping areas had been set up. Now it was time to focus on her new patient.

"Sango, do you think you could help me? I'm going to try to get that rope out of his neck now."

"I don't know, Kagome. What if he lashes out? A wounded animal can attack, especially if you cause it pain."

"He won't," the miko assured her friend. "Just look into his eyes, Sango. He knows I'm trying to help him, and he's thankful. He won't hurt us."

Sango reluctantly agreed, and Shippo volunteered his assistance as well. Kagome gathered her first aid supplies and a pot of boiled water. She poured rubbing alcohol over her bandage scissors, and then knelt beside the dog's head.

"I'm going to try and get that rope off of you now, okay Big Guy? It might hurt, and I'm sorry for that, but we can't leave it the way it is. Eventually your skin will start healing around it, and then it will be even harder to get out."

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, attempting to communicate with her, to tell her that he understood, and he would cause her no harm. She smiled, and he knew she got the message. He lay his head down on his paws and waited. He wanted that damned rope off of him, the sooner the better.

"I'm going to try to undo the knot first so I will have a loose end to start with." Kagome carefully combed his long white fur away from the injury, uncovering the full extent of the wound. She grimaced at the sight. "It's already started to heal around it. I'm going to have to cut you a little. I'm so sorry," she whispered before snipping through the little bits of skin holding the foreign material inside his flesh.

The dog didn't even flinch, and Kagome gently ran her hand down his back in a soothing gesture once she cut every bit she could see. She then pried the knot apart and began to slowly pull the rope out of the wound it had caused. A pained whine made her pause to look at his face, but something about his eyes told her he wanted her to get on with it, so she did. Every now and then she had to apply pressure to an area that bled after the rope was removed, and Sango and Shippo sat close by, handing her items as she requested them.

"There, that's all I can do from this angle. Do you think you could roll over, boy? I need to do the underside of your neck, and I'm afraid I'll hurt you more if I can't see what I'm doing." Sango gasped in surprise, but Kagome only smiled, when the dog did just as he was asked, rolling onto his back, baring his throat to her. The miko repeated the process, and after a few long moments, the rope was fully removed.

"Does that feel better, Big Guy? I'm going to give you a few minutes to relax before I start cleaning up the wound, all right? It's going to burn a little, but it needs to be cleaned, or you'll get a nasty infection."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and made a snuffling sound that almost sounded like a snort, and she nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure you want me to keep going."

On the other side of the cave, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The fucking thing isn't talking to you, Kagome, and it doesn't understand you either. You sound like an idiot."

Kagome completely ignored her hanyou friend and started the next step, cleaning the deep wound the rope had gouged into the dog's neck. He whimpered a few times in pain, and by the time Kagome had finished the underside of his throat, she had tears in her eyes.

"All right. Now, can you roll back over?" He immediately obeyed, surprising Sango again at his obvious intelligence.

Kagome, on the other hand, ignored it. She knew there was something special about this animal, and she wasn't the least bit surprised that he not only understood her but responded appropriately to what she asked. Fighting down the urge to cry, she cleaned the rest of the wound, and then very carefully wrapped a bandage around it, making sure it was tight enough to keep it clean and protected but not so tight as to make the dog uncomfortable.

By the time she was done, it was late in the evening, and she yawned as she stretched her sore muscles. Hunching over her patient had done a number on her neck and back. Too tired to bother changing into her pajamas, Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag, which she placed close to the dog so that she could keep an ear out for him during the night.

Sesshoumaru watched over his savior as she slept. She faced the fire, her back to him, and after a few hours, he noticed that she had begun to shiver. The monk and slayer lay against the fire cat in her battle form, while both Shippo and Inuyasha were mostly immune to the effects of the cold. The miko, however, had neither such advantage.

After a few minutes of mental debate, the once-taiyoukai lifted himself to his feet, finding it much easier already. The food she provided had allowed him to begin regaining his strength. That realization only strengthened his desire to help her in return. He crossed the short distance between them and lay down behind her, stretching his body along her back to share his warmth. It took a little while, but once she stopped shivering, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.


	7. The Jealousy

Chapter 7 - The Jealousy *Winter Sleep* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha's loud muttering. She groaned and slid deeper into her sleeping bag, hoping to slip back into the dream she had been pulled from, but after a few moments, she sighed. He was only getting louder, and she knew he would continue to do so until he got the response he desired. The miko focused on his words, trying to figure out what the problem was, only to frown. She poked her head out from under the covers and shifted, finding rolling to the side impossible as she was blocked by something large and warm.

"Hey, Big Guy," she murmured while gently patting the dog's head. "Inuyasha," she continued, a little louder. "Stop complaining! He's obviously not hurting me. He was probably just trying to keep me warm."

"That fucking mutt has no place that close to you! You don't know what kind of diseases it's carrying. Besides, if you were cold, you should have said something!" The hanyou didn't like the idea of someone else taking care of Kagome, not even a dog. He also felt a bit guilty for not noticing that his delicate charge was too far from the fire. He should have been the one to resolve the situation, not the mutt he considered an intruder.

"Oh, shut up!" Kagome yelled. "You had to wake me up just to complain about how I was sleeping? Stop being such an ass! It's not like there's anything important to do. I don't have to be awake. Gods, you're such a jerk sometimes. He's a dog. He's lying next to me. He's not hurting a thing! And don't think I don't know you're full of it. If he had some kind of disease, you'd have told me already."

"My friend, it is not a good idea to take your jealousy out on Kagome's new companion," Miroku said with a grin. "We all know that you would like to lay with her, but you refuse to do so. No one is stopping you. The dog is not responsible for your displeasure."

"Shut it, Monk," Inuyasha snarled, shooting a death-glare at Shippo when the kitsune began to laugh.

The miko sighed and sat up. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now, so she might as well get on with it. Kagome leaned gently against the large white dog and smiled as he looked up at her. "Did you sleep well?"

'Better than I have in some time,' Sesshoumaru thought in response.

It was almost as though she could see his answer in his eyes, as the miko's smile widened. "Let me get breakfast over with, and then I'll brush you. It'll be great to get all the knots and dirt out of your fur." The dog lowered his snout for a moment before lifting it again in what Kagome could have sworn was a nod. Satisfied with his silent reply, she climbed out of her sleeping bag, stretched, and went to dig through her overstuffed bag.


	8. The Grooming

Chapter 8 - The Grooming *Jumping thru Hoops!* (The Puppy Love Challenge)

Once everyone was fed, Kagome kept her word, sitting down beside her new furry friend with her brush. "Okay, I'm going to try my best not to tug. I know you're still sore. Later on, I'll change your bandages. You let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to make eye contact with the miko, feeling the strangest sensation in his chest when she smiled at him. Unsure as to its cause, he decided it was best to ignore it and laid his head on his paws to allow her to begin.

Kagome started at the end of his tail and worked her way up, unraveling snarls and picking out small sticks, bits of leaves, and burrs that had found their way into his long fur. She took her time, enjoying her task. Inuyasha would never let her brush his hair, and the dog's fur reminded her of her friend's white locks. She made her way up his back, all the way to the bandages around his neck, before sitting back and looking him over.

"Sango, check it out. With all the dirt brushed out, he looks more silver than white."

"He's beautiful," the slayer agreed.

"Alright, Big Guy," the miko continued, turning back to her task. "I need to do your underside and legs. I'm going to leave the face for last since I'll have to be especially careful."

Sesshoumaru rolled to one side, lifting his legs straight out so that she could brush his chest and belly. He was finding her grooming quite pleasurable. It was something he had never experienced before, having someone care for him. Not even his mother had done so when he was young, in an attempt to make him strong and self-sufficient. Having the miko's dainty little fingers running through his fur as she brushed him was comforting, relaxing even, and he had a feeling he would wish it had taken longer once she finished.

He mentally smirked at the girl's innocence, noticing how her cheeks flushed pink as she brushed his belly. He wasn't even a member of the same species at the moment, and yet the sight of his penis embarrassed her. He had always thought poorly of her, if he thought of her at all, because of the way she dressed, but her behavior made it clear that she was honorable. He had never experienced guilt before, but something was nagging at him as he realized how wrongly he had judged the girl.

Kagome pushed through her embarrassment while mentally scolding herself for being so silly. He was just a dog! His belly needed to be brushed, so she was doing it. That was all! She carefully pulled another burr out of his fur, adding it to the pile, before moving on to his legs. She stopped every few minutes to clean a cut she had uncovered and made sure to even check between the pads of his paws.

"Wow, he is smart," Sango said as she watched the dog roll to his other side so that Kagome could continue. "It really seems as if he understands what you're saying to him."

"He's not smart," Inuyasha growled, "just trained. She just happens to be using the right commands. 'Roll over' is something people teach their dogs. Not a big deal."

"I don't think so," Kagome replied. "He's definitely smart. I can see it in his eyes. Besides, not everything I've said to him could have been commands."

"What, you think he needs to be told to eat? Get over it, Kagome. It's just a fucking stray mutt."

Kagome shook her head but refused to continue the conversation. It would only end with yelling and Inuyasha hitting the ground. Instead, she returned her full focus to the dog. "We need to think of a name for you. Can't keep calling you Big Guy forever."

"You're not keeping him," the hanyou muttered.

"Not up to you," Kagome replied without looking up. "Alright, all done. Now, let's get to work on that face. You've got so many burrs stuck in your ears, it's crazy."

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his belly once more, relieved that the miko had removed all of the items lodged in his fur. The ones on his chest had made lying comfortably difficult. He belly-crawled closer to his savior until he could lay his chin on her knee. He looked up at her with thankful eyes, and she softly patted his head.

"So, what command was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rather snidely, more than tired of Inuyasha's attitude.

The hanyou didn't answer, at least not loud enough for the miko to hear, which more than likely saved him a good deal of pain, because she wouldn't have liked what she heard a bit. He continued muttering to himself, glaring at the snickering kitsune who could understand every word, as he attempted to busy himself with the fire.

Kagome started on the dog's ears while thinking of possible names. She had never had a dog, just a fat, lazy cat, so she really had no idea where to start. He was a beautiful animal, large and majestic, and so intelligent that he deserved something good. He couldn't be called something common, and while she was sure he could be vicious when necessary, she didn't want to pick Cujo, Killer, or anything like it. No, it had to be perfect, and she had no clue.


	9. The Naming

Chapter 9 - The Naming *Close Your Eyes* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The top of the dog's head was next on the agenda, and Kagome took extra care around his eyes, which he kept closed to assist her, before moving on to his snout. "This might feel weird, since I'll be brushing your whiskers too, but I have to get rid of the dirt, and I can't very well give you a bath at the moment. Geez, I'd love a hot bath right now," she finished softly.

Sesshoumaru found himself cursing the weather. Perhaps, if she found him injured in the summer instead, she would have taken him to a spring to bathe together. He had never found himself thinking of a human female, or any female really, like he was about the miko, but somehow the idea had snuck its way into his head and taken hold. He didn't doubt she would be beautiful... for a human, of course. For a moment, he wondered if he stayed by her side, stuck in this dreadful form, if it would happen eventually.

He didn't see any point in leaving her side at all, so long as he couldn't cross the barrier and enter his own lands. Once he was returned to his usual form, he would have to resume his duties, the first being slaughtering Tsukiko and punishing his mother for her treachery, but until that happened, he might as well stay with the miko. Not only did he enjoy her company and her scent, but his presence was also getting on the half-breed's nerves, which was a fun bonus.

He had a debt to pay as well, and pay it he would; though he had a feeling doing so would be difficult. He couldn't do much for her as a mortal dog, besides sharing his body heat and keeping her company, and once he was a taiyoukai again, she would want nothing to do with him. He was their enemy, after all, though they had worked together on occasion to defeat a common threat. Even if she did not hold a grudge against him for his attempt on her life, the hanyou surely did. Inuyasha would never allow him near her without a serious fight, which would make repaying his debt nearly impossible.

Of course, if he were to tell the miko what had happened to him once he was a taiyoukai again, maybe things could be different. That, however, was something he had no intention of doing. The situation he found himself in was humiliating, and so was the fact that he was so ill-equipped that he nearly died. The last person on earth that he wanted to find out about his weakness was the miko who saved him.

Kagome gasped softly, drawing Sesshoumaru's attention as well as the slayer's. "Look, Sango," the miko said quietly while pointing at one side of his snout.

Only then did the once-taiyoukai remember that his mother had left his stripes visible for all to see. He mentally cringed, worried that they would make the connection. If Inuyasha were to realize his true identity, he didn't doubt that the hanyou would at least attempt to slaughter him while he was unable to defend himself. Surely, Kagome would stop him, but that didn't mean she would continue caring for him. No, if she were to know his true identity, even his savior would more than likely turn him out into the storm. He had tried to melt her, after all, and had seriously injured her best friend multiple times. Even an angel like Kagome had to have her limits.

"Is his fur stained?" the slayer asked curiously.

"I don't think so." Kagome carefully brushed the other side of his snout, revealing identical stripes. "They're on this side too."

Sango was quiet for a long moment before nodding. "Perhaps he holds a small amount of demon blood. That would explain the markings and could also account for his intelligence."

"Is that possible? I mean, he doesn't feel like a demon. I can't sense any youki."

"Neither can I," Miroku agreed, having approached to see what was so interesting.

Shippo hopped from the monk's shoulder to Kagome's and took a good sniff of the dog. "He doesn't smell demon, but if it's diluted enough, I guess it's possible. Maybe he was specially bred to look that way."

"But if someone went to the trouble of breeding for a specific look, why would they leave him to die?"

"There is no way to know what happened to your new friend," Miroku said, "but he is certainly intriguing. Perhaps Kaede will have some insight once we return to Edo."

"Yeah, maybe," Kagome nodded. "I knew you were special, Big Guy," she said while carefully brushing the underside of his snout. "Alright, you're all done. You clean up well. Very handsome. Now, I still have no idea what to call you. Any ideas?"

"I think he looks elegant, royal. What about 'Prince'?" Shippo offered.

The miko looked the dog over from the end of his tail to the tip of his nose before nodding. "I like it. How about you, Big Guy? Can we call you Prince?"

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked. Even in this form, his fine breeding and aristocratic nature shone through. He looked into Kagome's eyes for a long moment before giving a short woof.

"Is that a yes?" When he woofed again and licked her face, Kagome laughed. "Alright then, Prince it is."


	10. The Questions

Chapter 10 - The Questions *Infection* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome stood and stretched, her back and neck popping loudly in protest of her spending so much of the last 24 hours hunched over. "Give me a few minutes, and then I'll check out your neck and change the bandages."

The dog watched as she pulled her bag closer to the fire and began removing items. He was surprised to see that she carried books with her, and as she piled them up, he began to wonder what else about this girl was going to be a surprise. Her kindness and her innocence were enough, but now... Was she educated? Could she actually read those books?

"I don't know why you're still lugging those stupid things around," Inuyasha muttered. He had always hated her school books. They were the cause of her having to return to her time, leaving him worried that she might not return, and even in his time, they kept her distracted, focused on her studies instead of him.

"Because I have to, Inuyasha," Kagome snapped back. "I have responsibilities, and not just to fix the jewel. I'm so tired of explaining this to you. We're going to be stuck in this cave for days, so I might as well get some work done." She continued to collect her things, locating her notebooks, pens, and finally, the list of work she needed to do. The miko sighed as she looked it over. The backlog grew longer and longer every day. Even if she managed to finish what was on that sheet, when she went back to turn it in, there would be a new list waiting for her. The pressure to keep up was immense, and one of these days, she was going to crack under it. Inuyasha's bitching and moaning wasn't helping things either.

Once she located everything she needed, Kagome stuffed everything else back into the seemingly bottomless bag and returned her attention to her patient. "Okay, Prince, let's get those bandages off and see how you're doing. I'm praying you don't get an infection. I don't have anything to treat you with if you do." The miko walked over to where her medical supplies still sat from the dog's operation the night before, and he followed, laying in front of where she sat cross-legged. "Just stay really still for me, and I'll try and make this as painless as possible."

The dog looked up at her, and then tipped his head in what she had decided was definitely a nod, before laying his muzzle on her knee once more. He breathed her scent in deeply, hoping it might distract him from the discomfort to come. He wasn't a stranger to pain, though he hadn't experienced nearly as much as one might think. He was an expert fighter, after all, and he was very rarely injured. Much to his displeasure, Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who could actually land a hit on him. He had suffered more in the last two weeks than he had in his entire life, including when he lost his arm and when he had been struck by the Windscar.

Kagome carefully peeled off the tape she had used to secure the end of the gauze and slowly unwrapped it layer by layer. She kept close watch on his eyes as she did so, noting that, as she got further in, he seemed to wince. "Almost got it, Prince," she said softly, hoping to keep him calm and take his mind off it. "Then I'll get you something to eat. I bet you're hungry. Sango saved you some choice bear bits, and there are even some bones for you, if you like that kind of thing."

By the time she finished speaking, she had completely uncovered his injury and she studied it closely, checking for any signs of infection, thankfully finding none. "Looking good, Big Guy. You're healing pretty quickly for the condition you're in. Maybe it's that bit of demon blood you might have. Either way, at least it's not infected. Let's clean it up, and then wrap it again. Keeping dirt out of it is important."

She continued to talk to him, explaining the various signs of infection and what she would have to do if he began to show them, along with the importance of disinfectant and antibiotic ointment in wound care. She said anything and everything she could think of to keep him distracted while she cleaned and bandaged his neck once again. When she was done, Kagome sighed in relief, glad she hadn't been the cause of any whimpers of pain this time around. That sound was like an arrow through her heart, and she never wanted to hear him make it again.

"Alright, now I want to look at your gums. It'll tell me if you're anemic. Can you show me your teeth, Prince?"

The dog curled up his mouth in a silent snarl, displaying his long, perfect fangs and his somewhat pale gums.

"Good boy! Well, it's not perfect, but it could be worse. Hopefully eating will help."

He watched her in awe as she rose to collect his food. She knew more about treating wounds than he had ever heard of. Not even his expert healers were so knowledgeable, and they had centuries of experience. Half of what she said, he hadn't fully understood, but he soaked it all in. Perhaps someday he would be on good enough terms with the miko that he would be able to speak with her about it, and ask for further explanations. Rin was human, after all, and any knowledge he could gain about keeping her healthy would be greatly appreciated.

This miko, she was an enigma, and as he ate, he watched her lay beside the fire with one of her books. Was all her knowledge from those books? If he were to read them, could he be as educated as she seemed to be? Never had another bested him in that way, but he did not feel anger at being upstaged by a human woman. It only made him desire to learn more about her. A woman was almost never educated, and yet she was, more so than even males of the highest levels of society and scholars. This was something he needed to reconcile. He needed to understand this, and everything else, about her.


	11. The Books

Chapter 11 - The Books *Wind* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Several days had passed as the wind howled and the snow fell outside. Kagome had passed the time mostly by catching up on her school work. Yes, her brain felt like mush, but she had actually finished everything on her assignment sheet and had begun to do what she knew would be on the next. She hadn't had this much time to focus on her studies in ages and she was making the most out of it.

Sesshoumaru had spent the majority of his time sitting beside the miko, reading over her shoulder. Most of her books confused him; all of them really, if he were to be completely honest. One, however, befuddled him more than the rest: history. He knew what year it was, and as she'd flipped through the pages, he had spotted several things he knew had happened in the past with the appropriate dates attributed to them. Further into the book, however, things began to get strange. The text read as any factual account of the past would, except the things described had not happened. Unless the writers of the book had an entirely different way of keeping time, it seemed as if these events were to happen in the future. Yes, he'd read books of prophesies before, but this one wasn't like that. Something was very wrong with that book and he was determined to find out what.

The actual pages of the books bothered him just as much as their contents. The paper was shiny and the illustrations appeared as if you were looking at the original place or item rather than an artist's rendition of it. He'd never seen anything like it before. The books were oddly bound and each character was perfectly formed. It was obvious that the purpose of her books were education, as he had watched her as she answered questions at the end of each section, checking her retention of the material. The once-taiyoukai also noticed her list of assignments, which led him to wonder who her instructor was. Would her teacher, who had access to such incredible materials, be willing to take on another student? Was he from Edo, where the miko and her group rested, and if he was, how had the Western Lord never heard of him? It simply made no sense, which was making him insane.

Her history book, while the most confusing, wasn't the only one causing questions. The was astounded by the level of difficulty in mathematics. The equations were like nothing he had ever seen before, and yet the miko could complete them. The book titled science was filled with a depth of knowledge of the natural world he had believed to be impossible. How did a human have access to this kind of information, let alone understand it? He had little interest in her literature book, but he read it along with her anyway, just to pass the time. He had been completely unable, however, to follow anything she was doing in the book titled 'English'. He'd deduced that it was a foreign language due to the small instructions in Japanese here and there on the page, but beyond that, he was lost.

If he had been intrigued by the miko before, now he found himself bordering on obsessed. He needed to understand this, needed to be able to ask questions and have her explain things, because as Lord of the West, he was expected to be highly educated. The fact that a human woman knew more than he did about so many different subjects put him to shame and had to be rectified. How, though, he had no idea. Once we was himself again, he certainly couldn't approach her out of the blue and interrogate her. This would take some plotting and planning.

The others were getting a little stir crazy. With nothing to keep them busy, Sango was on the verge or murdering Miroku, who had finally learned, not a moment too soon, that a cooped up demon slayer only had so much patience with his wandering hand before she was going to cut it off. Inuyasha had been pouting more than anything, muttering his complaints about Kagome's inattention, until both of his friends turned on him and threatened to have him sat into unconsciousness just for a little quiet. From that point, all three had taken to polishing their weapons, which now gleamed like mirrors, with not a speck of dirt anywhere.

Shippo had been a source of entertainment for a while for Miroku and Sango as he tormented Inuyasha with his kitsune magic, but a few bops on the head had put a stop to that as well and he'd taken up coloring instead. The kit was very thankful that Kagome had brought him a brand new drawing pad, because he had a lot of time to fill. Sango and Miroku had even tried to busy themselves flipping through Kagome's textbooks, but without the miko to explain things to them, it was more confusing than anything. Their limited reading skills left them with just the pictures to look at, so they went back to their weapons. Kirara seemed to be the only one enjoying the calm and relative quiet with nothing to do.


	12. The Guilt

Chapter 12 - The Guilt *Regrets* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

It was the morning of their fifth day sheltered in the bear's den when the sounds of the blizzard quieted. Hopeful, though reserved, they poked their heads outside. It was as if the entire world had been coated in white, but finally the clouds had parted, and the blue sky was once again visible.

"Do you think it's over?" Kagome whispered, as if this puffy white world required quiet reverence.

Inuyasha pulled the bearskin door open from the mouth of the cave and slid outside, getting a good look around. He studied the sky and breathed in deeply, before turning to his companions with a smirk. "Yup, it's done. I'm gonna go take a walk around, see if it's this deep everywhere," he gestured to the snow that easily reached mid-chest before shoving his way a few steps further. "If it is, we still won't be able to travel too well."

"Not unless you can turn into a snow plow," Kagome said with a sigh, earning confused looks from her friends. "He'd have to carve out a path for us. Hopefully it's only this high because of the wind. Be careful, Inuyasha. Don't get lost in all that white."

"I won't get lost, wench," the hanyou called back, annoyance in his tone. He knew she only worried because she cared about him, but it still made him feel like she was questioning his abilities.

Everyone headed deeper into the cave, leaving the door open so they could enjoy the sunlight, even if it did let in the cold. They waited for nearly an hour before they heard Inuyasha holler from outside. "Pack it up, guys! We can start heading back today."

"Do you think it wise to leave so close to midday?" Miroku asked. "We will be forced to stop and make camp in just a few hours."

"Yeah, it gets dark so early now. Maybe we should stay the night here and be ready to go at first light. That would give us a lot longer to travel," Sango agreed.

"It'll still take us a few days to get back to Edo either way, so I'd rather sleep somewhere warm and dry tonight, especially since we'll more than likely be camping out in the open on the way back."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled. He was more than ready to get out of the dark, dank cave, but he knew his friends were right. They wouldn't be able to travel very quickly, even though the snow wasn't nearly as deep in the open areas. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could fly on Kirara of course, while he carried Kagome on his back, but the newest addition to their group made that impossible, and he knew the miko would never leave the dog behind.

He knew that he never should have insisted they attempt traveling this far into winter, but his desire to complete the jewel and defeat Naraku often overwhelmed his common sense. It was too cold and the days were too short for them to make much progress. If he had been unable to find them suitable shelter before the storm hit, he could have lost them all.

He spent the entire time they waited in the cave wallowing in his guilt while trying to convince himself it was alright. They hadn't told him no, but he knew it was only because they knew he wouldn't take no as an answer. He needed to be more careful. He was responsible for the health and safety of three humans and a kitsune child, and their needs had to come first, even if that meant their quest was put off for a while. They would do him no good dead, and he was terrified of ending up alone again. Next time, he would think things through more before he lead them away from the relative safety of Edo.


	13. The Separation

Chapter 13 - The Separation *Life* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

"This is going to suck, Prince," Kagome whispered to the dog as she slung her heavy bag onto her back. The sun had risen just moments before, but everyone was ready to go, eager to make it back to Edo, and the comfort of Kaede's hut. While crowded, it was certainly homier than the cave they had been stuck in for almost a week.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the miko and mentally sighed. She had no idea. He had been up a good bit of the night thinking. He found it incredibly tempting to simply stay the way he was, at the miko's side, forever. He was happy with her, something he had never experienced before. Not even as a child had he ever truly been happy. All of his time had been spent training both his body and his mind. He wasn't allowed to play, and he had never had a friend. Now, however, he felt as though he found one in Kagome, even if it could only continue with him in his current form.

Questions about the limits of his form, though, made him realize it was impossible. He had no idea if his lifespan had been altered to that of a mortal dog's, and he certainly did not want to give up the centuries upon nearly endless centuries of life he would live as a taiyoukai to spend just a few years with the miko as her companion. He would much rather find a way to earn a place in her life in his usual form, though he doubted that was possible.

He had so many responsibilities, as well, and his sense of honor would not allow him to turn his back on his lands or those that resided within. He had to find a way to reverse the spell, but only his mother could do so. She very rarely left the castle, let alone the West, so he would likely have to wait until she realized that too much time had passed, and something was wrong. Then she would be forced to come looking for him if he still could not cross the border and return home.

Unsure if the barrier was still present, Sesshoumaru decided that he had to check. It was a surprisingly difficult decision. He didn't want to leave Kagome, even for a short time, but he knew it would have to happen eventually. Once he was returned to his humanoid form, he couldn't very well show up and expect her to treat him as she did Prince. Repaying her kindness was going to be incredibly difficult, primarily because of Inuyasha, but also because of his own past behavior. He was her enemy. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact because, at the moment, she certainly didn't treat him that way.

He still had no intention of ever telling her what had happened to him, or that he had been her short-term canine companion. It was humiliating, and he had spent quite a bit of his two weeks alone planning just how he would make his mother pay for subjecting him to such.

The group trudged along behind Inuyasha, single file, each walking in the steps of the one in front of them as the hanyou forged a path. It was a good ten minutes of difficult passage before the snow levels dropped. In the more open areas, it was much more manageable, no higher than their knees, but they still proceeded in the same fashion. It was easier that way, and they all wanted to make it as far as possible before nightfall.

Sesshoumaru, knowing Kagome was protected on the front, trotted along behind her. Much shorter than the others, all he could see on either side were walls of white at first. His head finally reached above the snow level, but he still found himself focused on the miko. She held so much strength and determination in such a dainty, frail human form. The bag she carried was quite heavy. He knew because he had attempted to move it at one point out of curiosity, and then it hadn't even been fully loaded like it was now. He mentally castigated Inuyasha for making her carry it when it would be so much easier for the hanyou to do so, though he had to admit it would hold him back if they were to be attacked.

The once-taiyoukai paid very close attention to their location as they walked, dreading what he would very soon have to do. He waited until they were as close to the Western borders as they would get on their way to Edo, took one last lingering look at the miko, and then bolted. He would make his way to the West and see if the barrier remained, and if it did, he would return as quickly as possible to Kagome. He had decided that he would only check once. If he could not cross into his lands then he would wait with the miko for his mother, or someone sent by her, to locate him.

He heard as Kagome cried out for him to come back, his heart aching in his chest at the anguish in her voice. He had known leaving her would cause her distress, which was why he intended to make this trip as short as possible. Now he was certain he was experiencing guilt. How he wished he could have explained to her where he was going and why, to tell her he would be back. Since he couldn't do so, he pushed himself to run faster, trying to get her pained voice out of his mind.


	14. The Sadness

Chapter 14 - The Sadness *Scream* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Wait, Prince!" Kagome yelled. "Come back! Please, it isn't safe," she cried, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes. "Prince! Oh, please be careful," she ended on a whisper.

Sango went back and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "He'll be okay, Kagome," she said softly. "You took good care of him, and he's healthy and strong now. He can take care of himself."

"But why did he leave? I thought he liked me. I thought he was going to stay with me." The miko sniffled and wiped angrily at her cold, wet cheeks.

"He did like you, very much so. Perhaps he had to leave. I don't think he would have if it weren't necessary. He seemed to get quite attached to you very quickly," Miroku said consolingly.

Inuyasha had to grit his teeth to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to say 'good riddance' among many other things, including that Kagome had wasted her time and supplies on the ungrateful mutt, but he knew that he would only upset her more, and now was not the time for 'I told you so'. He hated to see the miko cry but was uncomfortable with showing affection, and so he simply continued to walk, slowing so that he did not get too far ahead of his group.

Shippo hugged Kagome as tightly as his tiny arms could, and she snuggled him back, thankful for the comfort he offered. "I know he'll be okay. I just... I fell in love with him. He's so smart, so beautiful, and such a good dog." The miko sighed and shook off her sadness as much as possible. "Let's keep going, guys," she said to her friends, noticing that Inuyasha had slowed considerably. She smiled a small smile, knowing that he had done so to give her a little time to get herself together. He cared about her feelings just as much as the others did. He just had no idea how to show it.

The group continued on in silence, the crunching of the snow under their feet, and Kagome's occasional sniffles the only sounds.


	15. The Test

Chapter 15 - The Test *Return to Destiny* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru skidded to a stop just outside the Western borders. He remembered the pain of being thrown back by the barrier and had no desire to experience it again. He approached carefully, trying to decide how to test it, finally settling on slowly moving a paw towards the border. The instant he reached the edge he was zapped by the barrier. He yipped in pain as it singed the pads of his paw and mentally cursed.

Tsukiko's barrier held strong. The once-taiyoukai couldn't help but wonder how a concubine had managed to erect such a powerful barrier. To keep it in place, he had to be using magic that, as far as Sesshoumaru knew, he had no knowledge of or experience with. If he had the ability to communicate, he might have set out to investigate.

Several powerful witches and dark mikos resided in the West, but they were not stupid beings, and they would never have assisted with such treachery, no matter how well compensated they were. Taking such an action against the Western Lord would not end in their favor, that much was well known. That left only those outside the West. Those he would interrogate and intimidate until he got the answer he needed. If only he could speak.

If his mother had not used such a vile spell against him and he had been trapped outside of the West in his humanoid form, things would have been different. As it was, there was nothing he could do now but wait for the shrew to realize he had yet to return. He had no idea how long that would take, as she never had cared much about his safety. No, the Western Lady only cared about herself and her needs. Her son only came to mind when it affected her somehow.

Sesshoumaru turned tail and ran as quickly as possible back to Kagome. He didn't want them to get too far away. Surely he would be able to track and locate them if necessary, but the longer he was gone, the longer the miko would worry about him. He did not want to be the cause of her pain, and he knew that she had been very upset when he left. Again he wished he had been able to tell her somehow that he would return, and he cursed his mother once more. The bitch would pay, not only for what she had done to him, but for every tear his sweet savior shed when he was forced to leave her permanently. That he swore.


	16. The Relief

Chapter 16 - The Relief *Stand By Me* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

It had taken Sesshoumaru longer than he expected to located Kagome and her traveling party, but as soon as he spotted them, he barked loudly, announcing to the miko his return. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, turning toward the sound, and searched wildly for its cause. Realizing that he must be blending into the field of white he was crossing, he barked several more times as he made his way closer. He knew the instant she spotted him. Her face lit up; joy in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

He slid to a stop in front of her, and Kagome dropped to her knees, throwing her arms around his neck and holding tight. "Prince! Oh, I was so worried! I'm so glad you came back! Where did you go? I missed you so much." Suddenly realizing where she was holding him, the miko pulled back. "I'm sorry, Big Guy. I forgot about your wounds. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Inuyasha mumbled his complaints, slowing but not stopping completely like everyone else had. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched the reunion with smiles, relieved that Kagome had not lost the dog that had found his way into her heart so quickly. The hanyou knew they would catch up soon enough, and he didn't want to hear all Kagome's blubbering. He hoped the mutt wouldn't come back because he knew that there was no way the miko was going to be separated from him willingly. It didn't take her long to get attached, and now they had another mouth to feed, someone else for him to protect.

It was just like when she found Shippo. Yes, he had a soft spot for the runt now, but in the beginning, he would have been happy to dump him on someone else so it could be just him and Kagome again. He appreciated the fact that she had given him more friends, but he often longed for the time when it was just the two of them. If he had known they would be picking up stragglers, he would have enjoyed that time more.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked at his half-brother's complaining before leaning closer, burying his nose in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him again, this time a little lower, avoiding the area covered by bandages. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back. I didn't know what I would do without you."

Again, guilt flooded the mortal canine taiyoukai's heart. Perhaps he should have stayed away. The longer he was with her, the harder it would be on Kagome when he was forced to leave permanently. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave her again. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help himself. She brought him such happiness, such a feeling of peace, that he never wanted to be separated from her. Knowing he eventually would be only made him want to savor every moment he had with her.

He pulled back slightly, and she loosened her arms so that he could pull away completely. He studied her face for a moment before leaning in to lick the trails of tears from her cheeks. Seeing her so affected by his absence, so pleased by his return, warmed him in an unfamiliar way. No one ever cared so much about him before. Yes, Rin would be happy to see him and Jaken had an unhealthy affection for him as well, but it never felt like this. The way she was looking at him... There was love in her eyes.

Kagome wiped her cheeks and pulled herself to her feet, looking up to see Inuyasha a few yards ahead of everyone else. "Alright, enough of that. Let's keep going." Her friends nodded and started walking once more. The miko did as well, though she kept pausing to look behind her, as if checking to make sure he was still following.

Deciding to reassure her, Sesshoumaru sped up slightly so that he was beside her and nudged her hand. She placed her palm on top of his head, a bright smile on her face, and they continued on. Her touch felt special, but then it wasn't often that someone touched him. He was the Killing Perfection, the Aristocratic Assassin. It wasn't like just anyone would come up and cuddle with him. Physical contact with another was few and far between, and usually occurred during a battle, the one daring to touch him quickly finding themselves dead. Kagome, though, she could touch him all she liked. He found himself wondering if there was some way to experience her touch once he was back to his usual self. It was incredibly unlikely, that he knew, but that didn't stop him from wanting it anyway.


	17. The Run

Chapter 17 - The Run *Inconvenient* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

After a night spent in a dilapidated old hut with only half a roof, everyone was eager to get moving again in hopes of making it to Edo by nightfall. Inuyasha doubted it. They were moving far more slowly than usual and needed more frequent breaks, the cold air making normal breathing more difficult for his companions while the snow made walking harder as well. After hearing Kagome complain about how cold her toes were and Sango mention how difficult it would be to wield her weapon with the gloves the miko had provided for her, he had enough and decided it was time to say what he had been holding back since they left the warmth and shelter of the cave.

He was on edge anyway, having stayed up half the night watching over the fire and glaring at the mutt that was keeping Kagome warm. Usually on a night like that one, Sango and Miroku would lay near a battle-sized Kirara, Shippo would either join them or be held by Kagome, and the miko would sleep against him, his arm wrapped around her for warmth. When they were ready to bed down, however, Kagome hadn't even glanced at him. Instead, she snuggled down with that stupid dog. There was no way Prince could possibly keep her as warm as he could, but the miko hadn't seemed to care.

Inuyasha didn't get a lot of physical contact, being a half-breed, hated by most everyone, demon or human. Kagome was the only one who ever really touched him. She would hug him from time to time and let him to carry her so they could travel faster. She liked to rub his ears, even if he very rarely allowed it. Keeping her warm at night was something he cherished, just like he took pride in providing food for their pack and protecting them all. He didn't like the idea that he was losing one of his main jobs to a stray dog. He knew it was jealousy that was making him so irritated, and realized that it was stupid to be jealous of what was basically a pet, but he couldn't help it. Kagome meant everything to him, and anything that took her attention away or that lessened her dependence on him was considered a threat to their friendship.

"You know," he said while purposely looking anywhere but at the miko. "If you guys hopped on Kirara and I carried Kagome, we'd make it back to Kaede's a hell of a lot faster."

The miko looked around at her friends before focusing on her new companion. "But what about Prince? He can't ride Kirara, and you can't carry both of us. I can't just leave him." Guilt washed over her as she saw the rosy red cheeks and tired expressions around her. "You... you guys can go on ahead, and I can walk back with him myself. I don't want to hold you back and force you to stay out in this weather."

Sango shook her head. "No, Kagome, we could never leave you behind, and we wouldn't ask you to leave him behind either. We'll be fine walking."

Inuyasha growled and kicked at a clump of ice in frustration. It was ridiculous for everyone to be freezing their asses off when they didn't have to. It was just a dog! A dog she had found half-dead, that had obviously pissed someone off to have been left in that condition with a rope around his neck. Why in the world were they sacrificing their own comfort for the sake of a stray? It just didn't make any sense to him at all.

Sesshoumaru looked back and forth between Kagome and her friends before barking loudly. The miko turned and tilted her head at him in a distinctly canine way, wondering what was wrong.

"Prince?"

He looked into her eyes before jerking his head towards Inuyasha and barking again.

"What? You want me to ride on Inuyasha's back? You couldn't possibly keep up if he's running and they're flying."

Sesshoumaru barked and jerked his head again, hoping she would understand.

"You want to try? But, you're not even completely healed and recovered yet." Another bark sounded and Kagome sighed. "Fine, we can try it and see how it goes, but if you start getting tired, or if you don't feel well, you have to let me know so we can stop and you can rest. I don't want you overexerting yourself."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If the dog wants to run, let him fucking run already."

"Oh, so now you think he's smart enough to understand me and communicate?"

"Keh," the hanyou muttered, turning his back on the miko in an attempt to avoid answering the question.

Kagome knelt down in front of the dog, placing her hands on either side of his muzzle and staring into his eyes. "Promise me you won't push yourself too hard." He woofed softly and licked her face, making the miko laugh. "Alright then. You'll bark if there's a problem."

Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder. "I'm sure he will. He wouldn't want to worry you further by injuring himself."

Kagome rose to her feet and smiled. "Yeah, I know. Alright, Inuyasha. But don't run full speed." She scrambled onto the hanyou's back when he crouched down, and the others climbed aboard Kirara. The fire cat took flight and Inuyasha began running, making sure not to run as fast as he usually would. He was surprised to find that the dog managed to keep up fairly well. He could only hope the mutt could keep up that speed. He wanted to get Kagome into a warm hut.


	18. The Break

Chapter 18 - The Break *Shake!* (The Puppy Love Challenge)

They had run/flown for two full hours before Kagome called for them to stop. She was worried Prince was pushing himself too hard and wanted to give him a break. She slid off Inuyasha's back and immediately knelt down beside the large white dog, who shook the snow from his fur. He was panting heavily, but other than that, he seemed fine. After giving him water, and everyone had a small snack, it was decided that they could continue. They were only a few more hours from Edo, if they continued at their current pace. It took a bit to convince Kagome it would be okay, but again, Prince assured her as best he could.

Sesshoumaru was tired, but he knew he could continue. He was determined not to hold the group back. Kagome should not be out in such weather. He knew cold was hard on human bodies and had decided that Rin would stay at the palace once the snow had first started. He would not risk the little girl's health, and he would not risk Kagome's if he could help it. If he thought he felt guilty knowing she would be heartbroken when he left her, he knew it would be a hundred times worse if she fell ill because her group had to camp outside again when they didn't make it to Edo before nightfall. He would do whatever it took to get her there, even if it meant pushing himself. He could rest once they got to the elder miko's safe, warm hut.


	19. The Village

Chapter 19 - The Village *Real World* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Finally they had reached the outer edges of the village. Kagome signaled for the others to go on ahead, and Inuyasha walked alongside her the rest of the way so that Prince did not have to run any further. Sesshoumaru was grateful for the slower pace, as he was exhausted. He hadn't been sure that he would be able to continue the way they had been for much longer. He listened as Kagome and Inuyasha chatted, mentally frowning when the miko said she would be heading home the next day. What did she mean? Where was home if it was not there in Edo?

The hanyou seemed displeased with her decision as well, but had reluctantly agreed that she did not have to be there since they would not be traveling for a while. The once-taiyoukai soaked in every bit of information he could as they talked, learning that she was returning to her home for 'school', whatever that was. He deduced that it had something to do with her education, as she mentioned turning in the work she had done in the cave, but he could not figure out where it was she was going. He decided that, after a bit of thought, it didn't matter. He would be accompanying her, so he would find out soon enough.

They were greeted by a warm meal when they finally made it to Kaede's hut, and not long afterwards, the group settled in for the night. Sesshoumaru was disturbed when he overheard Kagome speaking with Sango in hushed tones.

"So, I'm going home for a while in the morning. Do you think you can keep an eye on Prince for me? I'd love to take him with me, but who knows if the well would let him through, and even then, I have no idea how I'd get him out of it in my time. It's not like he can climb the ladder."

Sango smiled at the mental image of the dog attempting to climb his way out of the well. "Of course I'll watch him. I'm sure he can pretty much take care of himself, but I'll make sure he eats and stays out of trouble."

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said with a smile. "He's probably not going to be too happy that I'm gone, but I don't really have any other choice. I have to turn in my work and catch up on exams. I'll come back as soon as I can, probably not longer than a week. I'll get the rest of my makeup work, and then do it here so I can take care of him and be with you guys."

"Take your time. I do not know how you manage your responsibilities here and in your own time, and your studies. It would be far too much for me to handle."

Kagome shook her head. "Nah. You're way tougher than me, Sango. If I can manage, you'd be fine."

"Are you going to explain to him where you are going?"

The miko looked over at Prince, seeing him watching her intently. "Yeah, I'll have to. He looks like he has questions already."

The slayer glanced at the dog and nodded her agreement. "Yes, he does."


	20. The Treachery

Chapter 20 - The Treachery *Uniform* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

"I am tired of telling you 'no', Tsukiko," the Western Lady said in annoyance. It seemed as if every night he had been asking her the same question. "I will not mate you. I have no desire to take on another mate, so I have no intention of doing so. Why can you not accept that?"

The inuyoukai snarled in frustration. He'd spent the last three weeks working on her, but she still denied him, and he was beginning to lose patience. "You have no choice, my Lady," he growled. "It is your responsibility to provide an heir to the West."

"And I have. A perfect one at that."

"I would not consider Sesshoumaru perfect," Tsukiko replied, his tone dark. "Far from it. And you cannot expect the Western people to accept a dead man as their leader."

"What do you mean?" the Lady of the West asked, slowly growing concerned.

"I mean, it has been three weeks since you cast that amusing spell on him. Are you not concerned for his safety?"

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized just how much time had passed since she had last seen her son. She had been far too busy with her own affairs to pay attention, assuming that Sesshoumaru was simply being obstinate as usual. "My pup is strong. He is fine and will return when he is ready to apologize."

The concubine laughed, the sound sending shivers up the Lady's spine. "He cannot return. I erected a barrier around the West designed to keep him out. When you sent me to remove him from the palace grounds, I took the initiative and escorted him a little farther. Your son has been on his own, outside the Western Lands, trapped in the form of a mortal dog for the last twenty-one days. There is no chance he survived."

"You did what?" she hissed. "How dare you?"

"Now that you are fully informed of the situation, perhaps you would like to reconsider your answer. It is your duty to mate and produce another heir, and any pup I sired would be worlds better than Sesshoumaru." He practically spit as he said the taiyoukai's name, his hatred apparent.

The Lady sat silently for a moment, taking everything in, and Tsukiko assumed that she would be changing her tune rather quickly. Thus, he was caught off guard as she screamed, "Guards!" The sound echoed in the large room and, in moments, soldiers dressed in the colors of the West rushed in. "Seize him. Do you know, my dear concubine, what the punishment for treason is?" She watched as the traitor's eyes widened before continuing. "Death, of course. I will allow you to live, but only long enough for my son to return. It is his right to be the one to sever your head, and he will greatly enjoy doing so. Take him to the dungeons!"

"You bitch!" Tsukiko snarled as he fought against the soldiers who held him tight. "You will regret this. Even if he has survived, he will never enter these lands again!"

The Western Lady turned her back to him, ignoring his enraged ranting, which grew quieter the farther he was dragged from her presence. Once he was gone, she turned back to the few remaining soldiers. "Get me the General."

A few minutes later, the General of the Western army entered the study, concern clear in his eyes. "Is there a problem, my Lady?"

"There is. It seems as though my concubine decided that he no longer wished to remain so and attempted to elevate his position by forcing me to take another mate."

"How could he do so?" the inuyoukai General asked.

"He claims to have erected a barrier along the Western borders to keep Sesshoumaru from reentering these lands."

"But, why have we not heard from the Lord then?"

Guilt washed over her face before she hid it away. "Three weeks ago, I cast a spell on my son before ordering Tsukiko to remove him from the palace grounds. Instead, he took him out of the West completely so that he could not return."

The General shook his head, fearing the worst. This was not the first time the Lady Mother had cast this particular, detestable spell on her son. "No, my Lady. Not that spell."

The Lady waved her hand dismissively. "He was behaving like a child, so I punished him accordingly."

Rage rose up inside the General, but he fought to keep it inside. It would do him no good to anger her. He needed as much information as he could get so that he could, if at all possible, save his Lord. Still, his outrage seeped into his voice as he spoke. "So, for the last three weeks, Lord Sesshoumaru had been trapped, outside of the West, in the form of a mortal dog? How could you allow so much time to pass? There was a blizzard! Did you not think of his safety?"

"Watch your tone with me, or you will be joining my concubine in the dungeon," she hissed. Although she knew she was in the wrong, she would not allow anyone to chastise her. She had her pride. "Send your best trackers in every direction, and locate my son. We must keep this quiet. If Sesshoumaru's enemies find out about his vulnerability, he will be killed before we can find him."

"Yes, my Lady," the General said with a bow, hands clutching at his uniform to control himself. "And of the barrier?"

"Summon every witch and miko in the West. Find a way to remove it. If we have not succeeded by the time he is located, I will meet him outside the border to undo the spell."

"Yes, my Lady." He bowed once again before heading out to summon his best men. He could only pray that Lord Sesshoumaru still lived. Alone in such a weak form, exposed to the severe weather of late, with no real experience being a common animal, it was more likely than not that he had already perished. The Lord was strong, yes, and determined, but if he had died, they would be lucky to find some hint of him. The Western Lord may never be found, and it might never be known how he met his end.


	21. The Secret

Chapter 21 - The Secret *Drop It!* (The Puppy Love Challenge)

Kagome spoke as she made her way to the well, accompanied by both of her canine companions, Prince and Inuyasha, though the hanyou was hanging back as if he wasn't even there. "So, Sango will make sure you have enough food. Make sure you don't get into any trouble. The villagers are nice, and they know you're with me, so they shouldn't bother you. Just don't bother them. I know you're not happy about me leaving, and I wish I didn't have to, but I have responsibilities to take care of."

Sesshoumaru mentally frowned. She still hadn't explained exactly where she was going, or what a well had to do with it, and it seemed as if she wasn't going to. They were almost to the well, and she hadn't really told him anything! Unable to stand not knowing, he gently caught the sleeve of her jacket between his teeth and tugged.

The miko stopped and turned to look at the large white dog currently impeding her progress. He released her coat and gave a mournful whine, causing her to sigh. "You really want to know? Alright, fine. See, the well is..."

"What the hell are you doing, wench?" Inuyasha interrupted loudly. "You can't tell him that!"

"And why not? Oh, do you suddenly believe he is as intelligent as I've been saying?"

The hanyou huffed at her. "We don't know what the hell he is. For all we know, he could be another of Naraku's minions, here to gather more information."

The dog turned and snarled viciously at Inuyasha, baring his deadly fangs as his hackles rose.

Kagome grinned. "I don't think he likes that suggestion," she said while petting Prince, gently flattening the hair that had risen along his back.

"That just proves my point. How the hell would a dog even know who Naraku is? Think about it, Kagome!"

The miko sighed. "You think about it, Inuyasha. He's spent a week with us. We don't go more than a few hours without someone mentioning Naraku somehow. Prince has nothing to do with that monster. He's too sweet, too good. I'd be able to tell. Just drop it. Besides, it's my secret to protect. If I want to tell him, I can, and I will."

Inuyasha threw his arms up in frustration but fell silent and stalked a few yards away, to where he could still see and hear her clearly while making sure she knew he disapproved of what she was doing. Kagome sat on the edge of the old well and patted Prince's head.

"He didn't mean it. He's just being protective. Okay, here's the deal. I live here, on this very shrine, only five hundred years in the future. The well is a portal that takes me back and forth through time. I was pulled in while searching for my cat and stumbled upon Inuyasha, back when he was pinned to the God tree. I released him from the sealing arrow, accidently broke the Shikon jewel, and have been trying to fix my mistake ever since."

Though he was astounded by her claims, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but mentally smirk at her words. He wondered which she considered to be the mistake: shattering the jewel or releasing the obnoxious hanyou that had begun muttering in the distance. He looked up at her with wide eyes, and Kagome smiled softly.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. If you just take the time to think about it, and all the things you've learned about me, it'll start to make sense. I promise. You don't have to worry about me when I'm there. It's much safer than here. No demons to attack me. A home with central heating so I'm nice and warm. It's very different in my time. Besides, if you still don't believe it, you'll be getting a demonstration in just a minute when I go.

"Please, be good for Sango and don't cause any problems, especially with him," Kagome said while tilting her head towards Inuyasha. "He means well. He's always been suspicious of strangers. It takes a long time for people to grow on him."

"He's not people," Inuyasha grumbled loudly. "He's a fucking dog!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at Prince. "He doesn't mean it. I'll come back as soon as I can. I'll miss you." The miko leaned down and pressed her lips to his head, just behind his eyes where, if his mother hadn't hidden it, his crescent moon would be. Instantly, it felt as though a thousand butterflies had taken flight in the once-taiyoukai's stomach, something he had never experienced before. He leaned up and licked her cheek; wishing he could kiss her back, really kiss her.

He had never had time to dally with females, and he had no desire to taint his reputation by having a string of bed warmers, so kissing was something he had never really considered. Suddenly, however, he ached to press his lips to hers, to see if they were as soft as they looked, as sweet as he imagined they would be. That realization only complicated things, however, and so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He would have a great deal of time to think while the miko was gone.

"I'll see you in a week," she said softly. "And you too, Inuyasha. Be nice to Prince!"

Kagome turned on the old wood and, after giving them both a smile, she dropped into the well. A wave of powerful magic washed over him, a blue light shining from the darkness, and Sesshoumaru jumped up, putting his paws on the ledge, to look down into the well shaft. Just as she told him would happen, the miko was gone. He jumped back down and sat, staring off into the distance. All the time he would have to think was a blessing, because he had a hell of a lot to think about.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to start the lonely walk back to the village. No matter who was with him, walking away from the well once Kagome had left, he always felt alone. Realizing, after a few steps, that the dog hadn't moved, he turned and looked at the obviously forlorn animal.

"Come on, mutt. She'll be back in a week, like she promised, and if she ain't, I'll go get her."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, not because he desired to obey Inuyasha's commands, but because he had agreed with Kagome to behave. Besides, the hanyou had just added one more thing to his long list of questions to ponder. She hadn't mentioned that Inuyasha could pass through the well too, but apparently he could if he was able to go and retrieve her. He walked along, a few feet behind the hanyou, and tried to think of where to start. What questions were the most pressing? What problems needed solving first? It was going to be a long week.


	22. The Waiting

Chapter 22 - The Waiting *The Place of Hope* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sango gave Miroku a nervous look, only to have the monk smile back at her. "He's fine, Sango. He was fine yesterday, and he was fine the day before. He'll be fine today."

"I just... I feel so guilty. I promised Kagome I would watch over him, and here I am, letting him wander off on his own for hours at a time."

Miroku shook his head. "No reason to feel guilty. Even Kagome would have eventually tired of walking with him. It'll be fine."

"But, if something were to happen to him... What if he doesn't come back? She'd never forgive me."

For the first two days, Sango and Miroku had taken turns walking with Prince. He was restless, pacing in the hut, and when they took him out, he would immediately begin to walk the borders of the village. He did so almost compulsively, and it was difficult to get him to go back in. He usually only did so when it began to get dark. After two long days out in the cold for no other reason than to chaperone the dog, it was decided that he could go on his own.

For two days since, he had left the hut when the sun rose and returned only when the last rays of light were fading away. They would see him in the distance from time to time as he made his circuit, assuring themselves of his safety. What they didn't know was that once he was allowed to go off on his own, the dog spent a good deal of time sitting beside the old well, just waiting and thinking.

That's where he was again today, lying beside the snow that had built up against the side of Kagome's time portal. His thoughts were confusing, cyclical, and in truth, he had really accomplished nothing. More and more he knew what he wanted, but he also knew that it was just about as likely as Naraku showing up and surrendering, and handing over his shards while promising to do nothing but good from that moment forward.

His thoughts were disturbed by voices in the distance, and the once-taiyoukai instantly focused on the sound, curious about the speakers, and the topic of their conversation. If nothing else, it would serve as a temporary distraction.


	23. The Soldiers

Chapter 23 - The Soldiers *Zero* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"I don't know why we're still looking. There's zero chance we're going to find him. After that blizzard, there's no way he survived. Hell, a demon could have picked him up and swallowed him whole. How would we know? We're never going to find him or even a hint of him," the first voice said.

"Don't let anyone hear you talking like that! You should know better than to question our Lord's strength. The Lady is certain of his survival."

"Of course she is. If he is dead, she knows it would be her fault. And I'm not questioning his strength. He didn't have his own strength. She turned him into something weak on purpose."

"Well, we have to keep looking. There has to be some sign of him. He is incredibly intelligent and resourceful. Perhaps he left clues of some kind, a trail for whoever came looking for him to follow."

"Any trail would have been decimated by the storm. We can't even track him by scent. Her spell changed that too. Who knows what he smells like? I mean, damn it, his body could be laying anywhere under the snow, and we'd have no idea. He could be right next to us, and we'd never know it."


	24. The Discovery

Chapter 24 - The Discovery *Oblivious* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

As they talked, the two continued to walk, and Sesshoumaru crept forward slightly so he could see them. Relief flooded through him as he recognized the uniforms they wore. They were soldiers of the West, and they were looking for him. Finally!

The large white dog rose and let out a thunderous woof, immediately catching the attention of the two inuyoukai that had been only yards away. They were right. He had been lying right there, and they had no idea of his presence. Snow made tracking so very difficult, and Sesshoumaru was thankful that he had been in the right place at the right time. Otherwise, they more than likely would have never found him, nor would he have found them.

"Is it really...?" The second soldier asked in surprise while the first panicked, remembering all that he had said.

Sesshoumaru barked again, standing tall and proud. His golden eyes flashed in the sunlight, his stripes bright against the pale background of his fur and the surrounding snow.

"My Lord," the two said as they fell to their knees and pressed their faces right into the snow. They rose only after he barked again, and they looked him over. "Are you well?"

Sesshoumaru barked again, inclining his head slightly, his answer to their inquiry.

"My Lord, we are supposed to escort you back to the Western borders. Everything is being done in an attempt to remove the barrier, but if it has not been accomplished by the time we arrive, the Lady Mother will meet us there to undo the spell."

The once-taiyoukai looked first at the well, and then at the village, thoughts racing. He couldn't very well go back to the village, soldiers on his heels, and explain that he was going with them. Since he couldn't communicate, he could not guarantee that they would not give away more information than he wanted to Kagome's companions.

He did not want Inuyasha to know the truth, and he also wished to keep Kagome in the dark, at least for a while. He considered confessing his identity to her at some point in the future, to both ease her worries and perhaps gain some trust, but not now. Not yet. He couldn't have her coming back from her time only to find him gone, and to be told that she had been caring for the enemy.

Though he held hope that the barrier would be gone when they reached it, he did not really expect success. If that were the case, then he would be returning to the village anyway, if only to check on the miko. He knew she would be devastated by his disappearance, and that she would likely blame her friends for not keeping closer watch on him. Every tear she shed, he would make up for somehow, but at the moment, his only choice was to leave with his soldiers, to make his way to the West and get his body back.

Sesshoumaru took one more lingering look at the well before woofing softly and beginning to walk in the direction of his lands. The soldiers scrambled to follow, the one that had questioned his survival running off ahead to announce that he had been found safely. It would take a few days to make it to the border, as he had no intention of running. His heart was far too heavy for that.


	25. The Transformation

Chapter 25 - The Transformation *Take a Bow!* (The Puppy Love Challenge)

It was early afternoon on the third day when Sesshoumaru and his escorts finally approached the Western border. Again, one of the soldiers ran ahead to announce their impending arrival so that the Lady could meet them. Sesshoumaru was eager to get this over with. He was beyond tired of being trapped in the body of a mortal dog and would be relieved to finally be returned to his usual form.

By the time they reached the border, the Western Lady and the General of the Western army were waiting, along with a small collection of soldiers. As he approached, the Lady looked over her son. Finding him in good condition, she nodded to herself, as if his survival made everything okay. She was unable to spot the scars around his neck, as they were covered by long fur, but even if she had, she probably would not have been too concerned.

"I knew you would be fine, my son. You are far too stubborn to succumb to death so easily."

The dog snarled, glaring at his mother, and she waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Fine, fine." The Lady of the West lowered her head and began to chant.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw against the agony of the transformation, successfully holding back any sounds that might have been interpreted as weakness. Once it was completed, he rose to his feet in one elegant movement. One hand came up to rub his throat, finding that the scars remained, though they were hidden from sight by his armor and moko-moko. He closed the distance between he and his mother and, before she knew what was happening, he backhanded her with every bit of strength he could muster. The Lady stumbled and fell back, one hand pressed to her cheek, staring at him in a combination of shock and fear.

"You have no idea the suffering you have caused with your callous actions. Casting that spell on the heir to the West is tantamount to treason, mother or not. You are just as guilty as your concubine, and you will be punished. From this moment forward, you are Lady of the West in name only. You will continue to rule, under supervision, until I can return to the palace. Once I have, you will leave and never return."

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed. "Your father would..."

Sesshoumaru cut her off with a vicious snarl. "Father would have killed you with his bare hands if he were alive to see what you have done." The taiyoukai knew that he was showing far more emotion than anyone had ever seen from him. He had spent the last month with no reason to maintain his indifferent mask, and he supposed it would take a while to get used to hiding everything away again.

That was not the only reason, however. He had never been so angry in all of his life. Not when he learned his father had betrayed his mother to lay with a human, or when he was told his father had sired a half-breed. Not even when his father sacrificed his life to save Inuyasha and his mother. He was not angry only for himself, for the pain he had suffered, but also for Kagome's.

She had been scheduled to return the day before and, if she had, then she was aware of his disappearance. She had no way of knowing if he would return, if he had left of his own free will, or if he even still lived. In his mind, it was like he was there beside her. He could see her puffy, red eyes, smell the salt of her tears, and hear her heart-wrenching sobs. That image of his sweet savior pushed him to a level of rage he had never experienced before.

"Tell me, Mother," Sesshoumaru growled. "How much time passed before you became concerned for my safety? How long before you sent trackers in search of me?"

The Lady opened and closed her mouth several times, knowing that her answer was not going to help her son's temper. She had never seen him behave in such a way and, even though she was his mother, she was terrified. She climbed slowly to her feet, brushing herself off, but she could not meet his eyes.

The clearing of a throat caught Sesshoumaru's attention, and he turned his focus on the General. "Yes?"

"My Lord, the Lady Mother did not realize how long you had been gone until the traitor, Tsukiko, told her what he had done. Only then did she summon me and apprise me of the situation."

"How long?" the taiyoukai asked darkly.

"Three weeks, My Lord."

Laughter filled the clearing, sending everyone's blood running cold. No one had ever heard their Lord make such a sound, and it took every bit of courage the Lady could muster not to run to safety on the other side of the barrier.

"You are lucky I do not kill you where you stand. If I were you, Mother, I would spend whatever time you have left in the palace searching for a new place to live. You will stay in the West, where I can keep an eye on you, as you have proven you cannot be trusted. I assume that Rin is well?"

"Your little human pet?" she snarled, outraged by her son's threats. "Of course she is! Your annoying little kappa and her nurses see to that."

"I will personally hold you responsible for every tear she has shed due to my absence," he said. 'And every tear Kagome shed as well,' he continued silently. He was not yet ready to unveil the truth of his time under her spell, including his sweet savior.

Sesshoumaru snapped his whip towards the border, only to have it hit the barrier and fizzle out. He turned once more to the General. "You will watch her, and ensure she does nothing untoward."

"Yes, My Lord," the General said with a bow. He had known this was not going to end well for the Lady Mother, and he had been right. He knew where his place was, and it was not on her side. It was behind Lord Sesshoumaru, the heir and true ruler of the West. She had merely been a placeholder until he was ready to take over, and now he clearly was.

"Tell me of the barrier."

"Every witch and miko in the West has attempted to bring it down, but all have failed. They cannot even sense it, as it seems to be designed to only affect you, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Have them continue, and have everyone who can read that can be spared pour over the library in search of any pertinent information."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Has Tsukiko been questioned about the barrier?" the taiyoukai asked, wishing he could be the one to do so. He would have had so much fun prying the information he needed from the foolish concubine who sought to better himself through treason.

"No, My Lord. He is being held in the dungeon, but no one has spoken with him."

The taiyoukai smirked. "Send in Seiko to interrogate him, but make sure he knows the fool is not to be killed."

"Yes, My Lord," the General said once more with a bow.

"Assure Rin that this Sesshoumaru will return as soon as I am able," Sesshoumaru said before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Yes, My Lord. My Lord, where will you go?"

The taiyoukai stopped and turned his head slightly to the side. "I have an idea of a possible way to bring down the barrier. Post soldiers along the border so that I can send messages to the palace if needed."

"Would you like for me to arrange shelter for you? Perhaps you could stay with one of the other Cardinal Lords."

"No," the taiyoukai said flatly. "It would be unwise to announce to the other lands that this Sesshoumaru cannot enter the West to defend my rule."

When he started to walk away again, the General rushed to his side and held out a small bag. Sesshoumaru accepted it, weighing it in one hand, hearing the clink of metal against metal. "I did not want you to be without money, My Lord, just in case."

The taiyoukai nodded and secured the bag of coins under his sash. He had little use for the money since everyone knew who he was. No one would deny him food, supplies, or shelter, whether he could pay for it or not. However, it was always possible that it could come in handy, so he would take it with him. With that settled, Sesshoumaru continued to walk away, disappearing into the distance.


	26. The Return

Chapter 26 - The Return *Journey* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Once he was far enough away, Sesshoumaru's steps slowed. He wanted nothing more than to go to Kagome and comfort her, assure her that 'Prince' was fine, but he knew he could not do that, at least not yet. Thankfully, he did, indeed, have an idea, a possible way of bringing down the barrier. It was simply a bonus that that possibility resided in Edo with the miko. He would get to see her, if nothing else. He could only hope that his plan would be successful.

Eager to lay eyes on his sweet savior again, to scent her with his much more powerful senses, to hear her angelic voice once more, Sesshoumaru decided to shorten his journey. The taiyoukai formed his energy ball and took flight, landing just outside the village. He would give them time to sense him and arm themselves. Perhaps, if he did not surprise them, he would get a better result when he made his request. The taiyoukai walked, head held high, along the dirt road that ran through the village, passing huts and rice fields. The buildings grew closer together as he neared the elder miko's hut, and it wasn't long before Inuyasha's angry yelling could be heard.


	27. The Confrontation

Chapter 27 - The Confrontation *Imperial* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Shippo's eyes widened at the exact moment Inuyasha's head snapped up. Moments later, Sango and Miroku sensed it, too, and they all rushed to gather their weapons. They headed outside and stood in a tight semi-circle, hiding Kagome behind them where she sat on Kaede's small porch. She had cried herself out the day before, and now was just sitting out in the cold, staring off into the distance, as if she was awaiting Prince's return. All of her companions felt guilty. Inuyasha had even attempted to track the dog in the hopes of giving the distraught miko some kind of hope or at least closure.

Inuyasha grumbled loudly as his much-hated older half-brother approached, taking his good sweet time. He wasn't in the mood to screw around, not with Kagome in her current state, and he wanted to get the taiyoukai on his way as soon as possible. Finally, Sesshoumaru came to a stop directly in front of them.

"What the fuck do you want, you bastard?" the hanyou growled. "You can't have my sword!"

"That is exactly what I desire, little brother, or at least the use of it."

"No way in hell!"

Sesshoumaru seemed to ignore Inuyasha's abrasive attitude as he continued on. "I have come to request your assistance in the removal of a barrier. I thought that if anyone could bring it down, it would be you and the red Tetsusaiga."

The hanyou sputtered in shock at what seemed awfully close to a compliment from the inuyoukai who made it his life's work to make him miserable. After a moment, Inuyasha shook it off and glared at the taiyoukai.

"Why the fuck should I help you?"

"Because, Inuyasha, if you assist me, I will accept you as my brother." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk as the hanyou's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. "I will accept you as our father's son. You will no longer be considered a bastard, but as second heir to the West. You will be treated with the same respect as this Sesshoumaru receives. You and your companions will be welcome in the Western Lands and in the Western palace."

"No way. Your mother would never allow that," Inuyasha said slowly. He could sense no deception in Sesshoumaru's words, but he knew, just knew, that it simply wasn't possible.

"My mother no longer has any say. In fact, she will soon be vacating the palace completely. So, do you accept my offer, Inuyasha?" The taiyoukai had to fight not to look smug. What he was proposing would piss his mother off to no end. To officially accept her mate's bastard son would shame her. As it was, she could deny Inuyasha's paternity, but once Sesshoumaru acknowledged the hanyou, it would become official. Everyone would know that her mate chose to lay with a human woman, that he abandoned her bed for another.

That wasn't Sesshoumaru's only reasoning, however. He knew just how important Inuyasha was to Kagome. He had seen, over and over, her disapproval when they fought. She despised the way he treated the half-breed, and if he ever wanted to get on her good side, that would have to change. It wouldn't hurt him to acknowledge Inuyasha. Everyone knew he was the great Dog-General's son as it was. Yes, being in his presence would be irritating, but the miko came with the hanyou. It was a package deal, one he was willing to accept.

"Is this not what you've always wanted, Inuyasha?" Sango whispered to the hanyou.

"Yes, and think of the luxury of the palace. Servants to attend to your every need." The monk waggled his eyebrows at his friend, making Inuyasha huff.

"Like it fucking matters. Nothing would change. He's full of shit."

"I give you my word as Lord of the Western Lands, here, in front of witnesses, that if you assist me, you will be officially acknowledged as my blood. On my honor, everything will change."

"Where's this fucking barrier anyway, and why can't you bring it down yourself?" Inuyasha asked, trying to give himself time to think.

"Inuyasha, if you're going to interrogate your brother, at least invite him inside," Kagome said softly from behind her friends. Sesshoumaru had known she was close, because he could both smell and sense her, but he hadn't known her exact location until that moment. He stepped to the side slightly and finally saw her. Pain washed through him at the empty look in her eyes when they met with his. He watched as one single tear ran down her cheek before she wiped it away angrily.

She had been fine, had finally pulled herself together, when she caught sight of Sesshoumaru gazing down at her. His golden eyes and the markings on his cheeks, however, reminded her so much of Prince that she had been unable to hold back, though that one tear was it. She was not going to keep crying. She was stronger than that. Whatever had happened to Prince, she knew that he had cared about her, that he had been grateful for her help. That was all that really mattered, or that was what she was trying to convince herself.

The hanyou glanced behind him, knowing that he could trust her opinion more than anyone else's. She had a way of reading people, of knowing what was in someone's heart as if it were her own. Seeing her friend's imploring look, Kagome pulled herself to her feet and approached the taiyoukai.

"All you want is for Inuyasha to attempt to break a barrier with the Tetsusaiga?" she asked, her tone quiet and reserved.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as she gazed deeply into his eyes as if searching his soul.

"And if he does, you will acknowledge him as your blood? Everything that you said would happen will happen?"

"Yes."

"And if he does not succeed in bringing down the barrier?"

"All I ask is that he try. If he fails, he will still be acknowledged."

The miko nodded once and walked back towards her friends. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly and she smiled. "He means what he's saying. I'd do it."

"All this just because of a barrier? Where is this barrier that it's so important."

"It is not simply because of the barrier," Sesshoumaru said, though he had no intention of elaborating. "The barrier is over the Western border."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly, her tone still empty of feeling. "Would you like to come inside and sit? There's no need to continue discussing this out here in the cold."

"Like you weren't out here already, wench," Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, thank you, Kagome." The corners of his lips twitched upward minutely as her eyes widened in shock. Apparently, she had been under the impression that he did not know her name. Wouldn't she be surprised to learn just how much he knew about her?


	28. The Concern

Chapter 28 - The Concern *keepsake* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

They had spent the next hour or so discussing the barrier, how it came into existence, and everything that was being done to bring it down. Sesshoumaru managed to dance around the subject in such a way that he did not lie. He just selectively left out the part about him being placed under a spell that turned him into a mortal dog. He felt guilty, not telling the whole truth, and he wondered how long this guilt would last. Before the miko had saved him, he had never experienced the troubling emotion, but it was not the only new thing she had brought into his life. All the others were positive, so he figured this one downside he could survive.

It was decided that they would head out in the direction of the West the next morning, as there was very little daylight left. Sesshoumaru was pleased by the recent shift in the weather. It was beginning to warm. Although the snow had not yet begun to melt, the air was not as frigid, so Kagome and her human companions would not be as uncomfortable as they had been before. She had explained the concept of frostbite to him at one point during their stay in the cave, and the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to lose fingers or toes for his sake.

The taiyoukai had been invited to spend the night in Kaede's hut, and he had agreed. Sesshoumaru claimed a spot as close to Kagome as he could manage without it looking suspicious, all the while wishing he could be closer. He already missed lying beside her at night to share his warmth. He enjoyed the physical contact far more than he had expected to, and without it, he felt incredibly alone.

Kagome had spoken very little during their conversation, and even less afterwards. She continued to sit in silence, staring at a spot on the wall, and she only seemed to respond to Shippo. The kitsune would approach her every now and then in an attempt to distract her. She would speak with the kit for a moment, but only as much as necessary before returning to her trace-like state.

"What is wrong with your miko?" Sesshoumaru asked so softly that none of the humans could hear.

"Aww, she's fine. We picked up a stray dog a while back, and she nursed it back to health. Got attached, like she always does, and then the ungrateful thing ran off. She'll get over it."

"She seems quite upset."

"Why don't you let me worry about her? She's not your problem."

Sesshoumaru held back a snarl at Inuyasha's dismissive tone. She was, indeed, his problem. It was his fault she was so depressed, and he wasn't sure how to go about fixing it. Of course, he couldn't tell the hanyou that, so he kept quiet.

A short while later, Shippo hopped up and stood in front of Kagome, bouncing on his heels, while holding his drawing pad. "Kagome! Kagome, look!"

Slowly, the miko's eyes focused on the kitsune, and she forced a weak smile. "What is it Shippo?"

The kitsune turned the drawing pad around so that she could see his latest work of art. "It's you and Prince, so you have something to remember him by. Do you like it?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, and her smile widened. "I love it, Shippo. It's beautiful."

Puffed up with pride, the kit carefully tore the page out and handed it to her. She scooped him up in her arms and snuggled him. "I'm sure he's fine, Kagome," Shippo said reassuringly.

"Prince?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring Inuyasha's irritated growl. He had seen an opening, a way to start a conversation with Kagome, and he jumped on it.

Kagome looked at the taiyoukai for a moment before looking away. "Prince is a dog I found right before that horrible blizzard. He was nearly dead, and I took care of him, treated his wounds and fed him. He was a sweetheart," she replied, a single tear running down her cheek before she wiped it away and sniffled.

"What happened to him?" The taiyoukai prodded her to continue. He wanted to know what she believed had happened to him, and there was only one way to find out.

"I don't really know. He disappeared while he was out walking. He probably had a family to get back to. I just hope he didn't return to the jerk that put that rope around his neck. I... I thought he was going to stay with me, but I can't blame him if he had to go home."

"I am sure that he had no other choice but to leave."

"Yeah. He'd run off once before, right when we left our shelter and started back towards Edo, but he came back. I keep thinking maybe... Maybe he'll come back again, but it's been days now. I'm not even sure that he's still alive. He could have been attacked and killed. Someone could have captured him. I really hope he left on his own, that he's okay."

"Did anyone check for signs of a struggle?"

"Yeah, yeah, I went around and followed his usual path. There was nothing obvious. No blood or anything. The wind was blowing, and it had snowed a little the day he disappeared, so there were no real tracks to follow, definitely no scent trail. I think he just took off," Inuyasha muttered. As much as he hated the dog, having it disappear the way it did had really hurt his miko. He would rather still be dealing with the mutt rather than have Kagome in the state she was in now.

"I've decided that he's fine. I can't sit around and wonder if he's dead or alive. He's fine, with a loving family who will take good care of him. That's the only way I can handle it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is wise to stay positive. Without any proof that something happened to him, you have no reason to assume the worst." Oh, how he wished he was with a loving family, but the taiyoukai had never had one of those. Kagome was the first person to ever look at him with loving eyes, the first to truly care about him. He had been nothing but an obligation to his mother, a task that she had completed satisfactorily. To his father, he was clay to be molded into the perfect Lord, the best fighter, and an emotionless leader that all would respect and fear.

No one loved him. Kagome certainly didn't. She loved Prince, the dog she had saved and cared for, not the taiyoukai that had been trapped inside him. How he missed the way she had looked at him, the feel of her touching him affectionately. If only he could get her to feel that way again, only about the real him this time. He was trying. He had amended how he would treat Inuyasha for her benefit. He had found a way to be in her presence for a few days. Now he just had to make her comfortable with him, so that they could, perhaps, become friends.


	29. The Realization

Chapter 29 - The Realization *Shadow of Love* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"It really is a nice day," Kagome said, trying to force herself to be happy.

"Yup," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "If it keeps up like this, all the snow will melt, and we'll be able to get back to shard hunting." When he heard his companions sigh, he growled in frustration. "What? We can't just sit around waiting for Naraku to get all the shards, can we?"

"It's not that," Sango said, trying not to aggravate her temperamental friend. "We're just tired."

"Indeed," Miroku agreed. "We have been pushing ourselves to the brink of exhaustion for months. I think we were all hoping for a break during the winter months."

"You, of all people, should want us to be hunting Naraku every moment we can. Or do you want that hole in your hand to swallow you up?" the hanyou snapped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "Don't be so rude! Of course Miroku wants us to defeat Naraku. We all do. You always seem to forget that we're human. We cannot walk from dawn 'til dusk, day after day, endlessly. We require rest."

"What the hell have we been doing for the last two weeks? Besides the few days it took to head back to Edo, we've done nothing but sit on our asses!"

"Spending nearly a week in a dank cave is not my idea of rest," Sango replied. "If we continue on at the pace you insist on going, some day we will be attacked and be too tired to fight back. Being killed by some random demon with a shard isn't going to do us any good."

Seeing that Inuyasha was gearing up to start yelling, Kagome went to his side. "We need to find a happy medium, Inuyasha."

"Well, you guys need to tell me when you're tired! I can't read minds, you know."

"And you need to listen better. We do tell you."

Sesshoumaru, who had remained silent throughout the argument, took the time to study Kagome. She looked better than she had the night before, but her scent was still soured by sadness. He wanted nothing more than to punish the hanyou for upsetting her further. Inuyasha should know by now that he could not push his human companions past their limits. As their leader, it was his responsibility to keep them safe and healthy, not walk them into the ground. The taiyoukai had to clench his jaw to keep from telling him just that. Now that he cared for the miko, he did not like the idea of Inuyasha risking her health because of his ignorance.

Inuyasha sighed and ran his hands through his bangs in frustration. "Fine. You need to talk more, and I need to listen better. Deal?"

Kagome smiled. "Deal."

The hanyou turned and smirked at the miko. "Why the hell do I put up with you anyways, wench?"

Kagome's smile widened and she nudged Inuyasha with her elbow. "Because I'm your best friend, and you love me."

The hanyou wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his, and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." They walked like that for several minutes before he stopped and pulled away. "Climb on, wench. I feel like running." Inuyasha hunched down and helped Kagome onto his back while the others climbed onto a transformed Kirara.

Sesshoumaru was glad for the change of pace. If he had been forced to walk alongside the others in silence, he might have lost his mind. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to eviscerate the hanyou. In all the time he had spent with Kagome and her companions, he had never gotten the impression that Inuyasha had a romantic interest in the miko. Seeing him touch her so affectionately, witnessing him nuzzle her hair, it was almost more than he could handle. In reality, he had seen a scene quite similar to the one he had just watched, right after Kagome had found him buried in the snow. He had been so weary then, however, that he did not remember it.

He had finally figured out what he wanted with Kagome. After all the time he spent confused, fighting cyclical thoughts, he knew, and now he discovered that it might be impossible. His desire to touch the miko, to have her touch him... The unfamiliar desire to kiss her, to find out if her lips were as soft and sweet as they looked... The ache to have her look on him with love in her eyes... He knew now what it all meant. He wanted her, as a friend, as a lover, and as his mate.

It was almost amusing. His mother had placed that hellish spell on him because he refused to mate the female she had chosen, and because of that spell he had found the woman he wanted. Now, however, she seemed beyond his grasp. If she were in a relationship with Inuyasha, he would never be able to steal her away. She would always choose Inuyasha over him. He needed to know. Sesshoumaru needed to find out if they were together, and he would not rest until he had an answer.


	30. The Implications

Chapter 30 - The Implications *Trust* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

They had traveled all morning before stopping for lunch. After slurping down his ramen, Inuyasha turned to study his older half-brother. He still didn't trust him. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to ask for help from anyone, especially not from the hanyou whose tainted blood had dirtied his family line. He couldn't help but be suspicious. The taiyoukai had treated him like garbage all his life, and now, all of a sudden, he came to him for help? It didn't make sense, which led him to believe that something else was going on.

"So, why can't you bring down this barrier yourself? I mean, I've seen you take out Naraku's barrier. Why is this so different?"

Sesshoumaru turned to study the hanyou's face before answering. "This barrier was designed to affect only this Sesshoumaru. I do not know how Tsukiko managed to erect such a powerful barrier, but I cannot cross it and I cannot destroy it."

"And you think I can?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"If it can be done, the Tetsusaiga can do it."

"Man, it must really suck, being trapped outside your lands. I mean, can you even be Lord if you can't step foot in the West? You certainly can't do your people much good."

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed. She didn't know why her friend was purposely antagonizing the taiyoukai, but she did know that it wasn't a good idea.

The hanyou ignored her completely, opting to continue his interrogation. "You're a man without a country. What would happen if the other Lords found out? You're a sitting duck, and if they wanted to, they could go right on in and claim the West for themselves."

"The West has alliances with the other lands, though I do not doubt that they would abandon them in a moment if they were to decide to attempt to take advantage of this perceived weakness. My lands are well protected. The West has a well-trained and well-equipped army that will hold off any attacking forces." Sesshoumaru refused to allow Inuyasha to instigate a fight, which was the only explanation for the hanyou's comments, and the attitude that went with them.

"So if I can't bring down the barrier, will you even be the Lord? I mean, what's the point?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a threatening tone. "Stop trying to pick a fight with your brother."

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected, mostly out of habit.

"Actually, Inuyasha, the miko was correct. I have acknowledged you. You are now my brother, the differences in our blood no longer matter."

"But I haven't even done anything yet!"

"You have agreed to try. That is enough for me. You are honorable, and I trust you."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open in surprise, only to have Kagome tap his chin, reminding him to close his mouth. "Wait, so if something happens to you, then I'd have to run the West?" Inuyasha asked, not liking that thought in the least.

"I have no intention of going anywhere. You would only be second in line until I produce an heir. If I were to die before that heir is old enough to rule, you will rule in his stead until he is."

"But what if I can't break the barrier? What if you can't ever enter the West? Would that leave me to take over? I wouldn't have a clue what to do with the West, and you know that no one would listen to me anyway." The hanyou was close to panicking now. He hadn't thought things through, and now that he was, he didn't like the possibilities.

"If you cannot destroy the barrier, I will find another way. Do not worry yourself, Inuyasha. You will not have to lead the West. They would, however, be forced to listen to you if you were to become the Western Lord. You could easily bring down any opponents and prove yourself." Sesshoumaru fought down the desire to smirk at the shock on Inuyasha's face. The hanyou had obviously not expected him to compliment his fighting abilities. Though untrained, Inuyasha was, indeed, quite a powerful opponent. The taiyoukai had not exaggerated. Their father's blood flowed strongly through his veins, and very few could best the hanyou.

Kagome smiled her first genuine smile in days. She had known all along that Inuyasha was strong just the way he was, but no matter how many times she told him so, he would never believe that he was good enough as a hanyou. To hear his brother acknowledge his strength was something he had never expected to hear, but it was just what he needed. All his life he had aspired to be like Sesshoumaru, at least in terms of physical ability. To hear that he was good enough meant the world to him. She had the urge to hug the taiyoukai in thanks, as she knew her friend never would, but she restrained herself, knowing that it would be unwelcome and, more likely than not, cost her her head.

Seeing that Inuyasha was stunned into silence, Kagome decided to redirect the conversation. "So, if the red Tetsusaiga doesn't work, do you have any other ideas?"

Butterflies took flight in Sesshoumaru's stomach when the miko spoke to him willingly. "Every miko and witch in the West is working towards defeating the barrier. Research is being done, and Seiko is questioning the traitor, Tsukiko. If anyone can get information out of him, it will be Seiko."

So," the miko continued hesitantly, "he's being tortured?"

The taiyoukai was hesitant to reply, concerned about how Kagome would feel about his answer, but he found he did not want to lie to her. He was already hiding enough from the miko, and his guilt grew by the moment. He knew that he could relieve her of her worry and grief in an instant, but to do so would be to reveal his shame. He did not want her to look at him as a pet. He wanted her to grow to love him as him, not as Prince, and so he could not tell her the truth.

"Yes, Seiko is the dungeon-master, and he is very skilled at the art of extracting information."

When the miko burst into a fit of giggles, everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind. Seeing their concerned expressions, Kagome tried to calm her laughter to explain herself. "It just... Seiko, it sounds like an English word, psycho. A psycho is a crazy person. It's what they call murderers, and serial killers. There's even a movie called 'Psycho'. The fact that your dungeon-master, the guy whose main job is torturing people, is named Seiko..." She finally managed to gain control of herself and realized just how insane she sounded. "It's just struck me as funny, ironic, you know?"

"Movie?" Sesshoumaru repeated the unfamiliar word slowly.

Kagome's eyes widened, and her hand rose to cover her mouth. She hadn't meant to give away her secret, but she never had been good at remembering not to mention things from her time in front of others. It was bad enough that he had seen her supplies from the future. She didn't need him to ask questions she couldn't answer.


	31. The Inquiry

Chapter 31 - The Inquiry *History* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

In an effort to impress the miko, Sesshoumaru had insisted they stay at an inn for the night. He had the funds, thanks to his General's forethought, and he didn't want Kagome sleeping in the snow if he could prevent it. His attempt to show off, however, backfired on him in the end.

They had enjoyed an extravagant meal, and the taiyoukai had taken great pleasure in the joy on the miko's face as she and Sango headed off for hot baths. The problem didn't arise until bedtime. The hanyou had told him to get two rooms, as that was what they did whenever they managed to stay at an inn. Sesshoumaru hadn't thought things through when he did as asked. When he discovered that the men were to stay in one while the ladies slept in the other, he was greatly displeased, but had managed to hide it.

Now, stuck in a room with Inuyasha and Miroku, he was finding it difficult not to pout. How was he supposed to get closer to Kagome if he wasn't even in the same room as she was?!

"Are you not concerned for the safety of the women?" Sesshoumaru asked while trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

"Nah," Inuyasha said as he stretched out. He wasn't likely to actually sleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't get comfortable. "Sango can hold her own, and they've got Kirara and Shippo with them. If nothing else, the runt will let us know if there's trouble. The wench ain't quiet about it when she's scared, either, so we'd hear."

Miroku decided it best to explain their reasoning for two rooms since it was obvious Inuyasha had no intention of doing so. "It is best for the women to stay in one room, and the men in another. We have all shared a room in the past. It only arouses suspicion. The innkeeper and villagers make unkind assumptions about the virtue of the ladies."

Sesshoumaru had to bite back a snarl at the newly revealed information. They assumed his Kagome was a loose woman? How dare they think such a thing about his angel? It was ludicrous to believe that the miko and the slayer sharing a room with their companions automatically meant that they were having sex with them! He couldn't keep from cracking his knuckles as he flexed his claws, but thankfully neither the hanyou nor the monk noticed.

Deciding that now was the perfect opportunity to get some of his questions answered, Sesshoumaru swallowed his rage, forcing his voice to remain calm. "Are you and the slayer not together?"

Miroku grinned like a fool as he answered, eager to tell anyone what would listen about his sweet Sango. "It is not official or anything, but once we have completed our quest, I intend to make her my wife."

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking a slow breath before forging forward. "And you, Inuyasha? When do you and Kagome intend to mate?"

Inuyasha burst into a coughing fit, his cheeks flaring red with embarrassment. He certainly had not expected the taiyoukai to ask that question! When he could breath properly again, he immediately set out to correct Sesshoumaru's assumption. "Me and the wench? Mate? Where'd you get that idea? No, no, we're just friends. She's my best friend, but there's... there's just too much history there."

"History?" Sesshoumaru subtly prodded for more information.

Inuyasha turned away, refusing to elaborate, and so Miroku once again took up the task. The taiyoukai made him nervous and conversation was helping calm his nerves, even if he was speaking with the intimidating Sesshoumaru himself.

"Kagome looks quite like Inuyasha's first love, Kikyo. She is actually the miko's reincarnation. Urasue brought Kikyo back to life in a clay body. They share a soul and for a time, Inuyasha was torn between them. It was very confusing for him, and painful for Kagome, as he could not choose. Eventually, Kagome and Inuyasha agreed that it was best for everyone if they were to remain friends. She could never be sure if he truly wanted her or just the Kikyo he saw in her, and so it is better this way. They make better friends anyway."

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Gee, Miroku, just tell him my whole life story, why not?"

"Kikyo is the miko who pinned you to the God Tree, yes, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the hanyou's obvious distaste for the entire conversation.

"Yeah, but it wasn't her fault. Naraku tricked us both and... Fuck, why am I explaining this to you? It's none of your damn business!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku scolded. "Your brother is simply trying to learn more about you. Now that he has acknowledged you, it is only natural that he be curious about your life, as well as your companions." The monk turned to Sesshoumaru with a grin. "He has never been very open when it comes to emotions. Inuyasha does not share well, and trusts very few people."

"No wonder why," the hanyou muttered. "Who the hell was I supposed to trust? Him?" He jerked a thumb at the taiyoukai. "Not like he was interested in a brotherly relationship. Now that you need my help, that changes everything? Fuck that."

"Inuyasha, you judge too harshly. You have an opportunity here to know your only family, and we both know that Kagome would not approve of your attitude."

"What the fuck ever," the hanyou growled. "He doesn't need to know all the gory details of my life. Kagome and I aren't mating. That's what he asked. That's all he needs to know. No reason to go any further."

Miroku sighed and threw up his hands in surrender, surprised that Sesshoumaru had shown no sign of insult. Inuyasha had been incredibly rude, and as far as the monk knew, through the occasional crossing of their paths, the taiyoukai did not appreciate disrespect. He studied Sesshoumaru's face for a moment, confused by his expression, before turning away. It was obvious the taiyoukai was deep in thought, and he had no intention of interrupting him.

Sesshoumaru was, indeed, deep in his own mind. Kagome was not romantically linked to Inuyasha. That was a relief. If she had been in a relationship with the hanyou, his task would have been a million times more difficult. Now, instead of having to steal her away from his brother, he only had to get her to fall in love with him. The taiyoukai mentally sighed. It still seemed an insurmountable goal, but one possible blockade to his success had been removed.

No one noticed that Miroku had slipped and said that Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation. No one realized that to be such, she would have had to be born hundreds of years after Kikyo's death. It was a good thing, too, because Sesshoumaru was in no position to fake ignorance as to Kagome's true origins at the moment. He was far too focused on figuring out the next step in his plan.


	32. The Singularity

Chapter 32 - The Singularity *tree* (Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts)

Sesshoumaru had difficulty hiding his pleasure at the group being reunited once more. He felt rather like a puppy eager to greet his master, and though it would seem unlikely, he didn't really mind it all that much. Having accepted just how strongly he felt for her, he no longer saw a point in trying to deceive himself about it.

In the beginning, most of his confusion had been based on the fact that he could not believe that he was attracted to a human. Having acknowledged that fact now, it wasn't nearly as bad as he had once thought it to be. She was an amazing creature, human or not, and there wasn't a thing about her that he would wish to change, except, of course, her feelings for him. He would give anything to have her feel as strongly for him as he did for her.

He still had no idea how to go about getting what he wanted. He had never pursued a woman. Hell, he didn't have a lot of experience with the opposite sex at all. He didn't have time to play like his mother did. He had no need for concubines, and no desire to have a female clinging to him in hopes of elevating her position in life by becoming his mate. He was by no means a virgin, but he had been alive for centuries and most of his sexual experience was in his youth, back before his father's death. Once he became the Lord of the West, he became far too busy for such things.

If only he had someone to ask for advice, but the only one he went to with questions was Bokuseno, and he wasn't making a trip to the tree for this. He doubted the ancient youkai knew any more than he did about women, being a tree, and he didn't want to be away from Kagome for a moment, let alone how long such a trip would take.

No, he would have to figure things out by himself, and hope for the best. Her innocence was, he hoped, to his advantage. He could only hope that she was just as inexperienced with being courted as he was with doing the courting. That was really his only chance, unless she liked a bumbling fool trying to gain her attentions and affections. He had no desire to be one, but he didn't discount the possibility. It was difficult to be suave and debonair when one had no idea how to go about being so.


	33. The Thoughts

Chapter 33 - The Thoughts *The Inevitable* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

After a hearty breakfast at the inn, they set out once more on their journey. Sesshoumaru had greatly enjoyed seeing Kagome's pleasure at the wide selection of foods. He could definitely offer her that. If she so desired, she could have a similar spread every meal of the day. She would, after all, be the Western Lady. She could have anything she wanted.

They had made good time the previous morning when Inuyasha had chosen to run, and so it was likely that they would arrive at the Western border, and the barrier, by early afternoon. Inuyasha was glad to be nearing the end of this trip. Once he tried to bring down the barrier, he and his group could part ways with Sesshoumaru. He didn't trust the taiyoukai, never had, and just because his elder half-brother had suddenly altered his opinion of him didn't change a thing. He had this nagging feeling that something more was going on, and he didn't like not knowing what. The thought that Sesshoumaru had some ulterior motive only made him more uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru would always be considered his half-brother in his mind. The taiyoukai had treated him like a lower life form for as long as he could remember, and being acknowledged by him didn't make up for it. He didn't want to go hang out in the palace, even if his companions did. He didn't want to subject himself to the glares and unkind whispers he was certain would be coming from every direction, and he really didn't want to come face to face with Sesshomaru's mother. The bitch hated him with a vehemence that not even Naraku could match. No, he wanted to turn around and go back to Edo the moment his task was completed.

The taiyoukai was stuck in a sea of tumultuous, shifting emotions. He was eager to have Inuyasha attempt to bring down the barrier. If anything could, it would be the red Tetsusaiga. However, he wasn't too hopeful that it would be successful. If no one else could sense the barrier in order to bring it down, he had a sinking feeling it would be the same for the sword. Sesshoumaru was also dreading the moment Inuyasha finished his attempt. Then he would no longer have any reason to be in Kagome's company. He had been trying to come up with another excuse, but had so far been unsuccessful.

Inuyasha would leave, taking his group with him, and the taiyoukai would be alone again. How was he supposed to be working towards some kind of relationship with her if he was unable to think of a reason to be in her presence? He couldn't just tag along with their traveling party. Even if he was still unable to enter his lands, he knew he wouldn't be welcome. Inuyasha would throw a fit, and even if Kagome's kindness pushed her to invite him along, the hanyou would win that argument in the end.

Kagome was rather confused herself. She had been trying so hard to stop thinking about Prince, to stop worrying and wondering if he was safe. She would be successful for a time, but then for some reason she would glance beside or behind her, half expecting the dog to be there, and disappointment would fill her once more.

Sesshoumaru's presence wasn't helping things. Oddly enough, the taiyoukai seemed to remind her of Prince. It wasn't just the stripes, either. It was his eyes. Not the color so much as the warmth within. She could have sworn that in the past his eyes had been cold and empty of any emotion other than anger and hate. Now they seemed so different. There was a depth there that seemed so familiar, so like the way Prince's eyes would look when he gazed at her in an attempt to communicate.

That wasn't all that was bothering her about Sesshoumaru. Every time she looked his way, he quickly averted his eyes, as if he was afraid to be caught staring at her. Several times she thought he was going to say something to her before changing his mind. That didn't fit her impression of him at all. He had always seemed confident, over-confident even, but now he seemed almost shy. What in the world could he have to say to her, and why wouldn't he just say it already? Was she imagining it? Had the loss of Prince caused her to lose her mind?!


	34. The Attempt

Chapter 34 - The Attempt *demonstration* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

It was just past noon when the group reached the Western border, and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Well, we're here," he announced.

"Just in time for lunch!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

The hanyou glanced at her in confusion. "Since when do you care about food so much, wench?"

"When it's not ramen or meat cooked over a campfire!" The inn had sent them off with a rather extravagant packed lunch, and Kagome had been thinking about it for the last hour, her mouth watering.

"Let me get this over with first, huh? Then we can find a nice place to sit down and eat," Inuyasha replied. Kagome pouted a little, but the hanyou ignored her. He walked forward; crossing over where he knew the border lay, before turning around and looking at the taiyoukai. "So, where's this fucking barrier?" He was eager to demonstrate his strength, like he always was. This time was special, however, because he was going to do something Sesshoumaru was unable to do himself. That made this moment very special indeed.

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, hitting the barrier with his youki whip. It sizzled and dissolved, the barrier shimmering into view for a moment, reflecting light like a soap bubble. "There," the taiyoukai replied.

Inuyasha crossed out of the West and headed back to his original position, pulling his sword, which instantly transformed into a giant fang. He concentrated, trying to form the red Tetsusaiga, which he used to break barriers, and frowned when nothing happened. "I can't focus on it if I can't even sense it! Keep hitting it."

Sesshoumaru obliged, continuously attacking the barrier with his whip, forcing it to stay visible. He watched with interest as Inuyasha stared at the shimmering wall, a look of extreme concentration on his face. After several minutes, the hanyou lifted and swung his sword in frustration, forming the Windscar. The waves of energy barely missed Sesshoumaru, who jumped back out of the way at the last second. He shot a glare at his younger brother, who was muttering curses of his own.

"Well, it ain't gonna work. I can't attack something I can't even sense. Why did you think I'd be able to sense it enough to use the red Tetsaiga if no one else could sense it to do anything, either?"

"I was hoping that our shared blood might cause it to affect you in some way as well," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Did it affect your mother?" the hanyou asked, wanting to know why he had just wasted two days on this useless trip.

"No."

"When did you get so fucking stupid?" Inuyasha hollered in frustration. "I just led my pack through the snow for two days for nothing!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before stomping to his side. "It didn't hurt anything for you to try! Don't be such a jerk. It's not like you haven't led us through the snow for nothing before. You're just cranky because you couldn't do it. And why did you use the Windscar? You nearly hit your brother, and you tore up the ground just to make yourself feel better."

"Not my problem," the hanyou muttered. "You want your lunch? I just melted a bunch of snow, so go make yourself comfortable, wench."

"In the mud? No thank you!"


	35. The Feeling

Chapter 35 - The Feeling *Arrangement* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Kagome turned and studied the area around her in search of a comfortable, and preferably not muddy, place to sit and eat their packed lunch. It wasn't often she got such good food in the Feudal Era, and she was intent on enjoying it. Spotting a fallen log a short distance away that was not half-buried in snow, the miko made her way over. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed, all wanting to ensure they got their fair share of the meal before Inuyasha came in and gobbled it all down.

Inuyasha huffed his annoyance at Kagome's scolding before heading over as well. He watched as she laid out a piece of fabric and began to arrange the food on it, unpacking each item carefully. It truly was a very nice spread, and it didn't take long before everyone was helping themselves. Several minutes later, once her stomach was satisfied, the miko realized that someone was missing.

"Sesshoumaru? Aren't you going to come eat, too? You did pay for the food. You really should try some."

The taiyoukai turned in her direction after carefully schooling his features to be blank. He had been pouting, most likely visibly, but with his back to her. Appearances had meant nothing to him at the moment, but thankfully no one had been around to witness his less than elegant facial expression. Kagome hadn't realized what direction she had gone in when picking her picnic area, but he had still been hurt when she did so. She'd headed right into the West, without a word to him, and didn't notice when he hadn't followed. It had taken quite some time, in his impatient opinion, for her to notice his absence, and it hurt. It only proved to him how little he mattered to her.

He flicked his wrist once more, hitting the barrier, and the miko's eyes widened in shock. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I'd crossed over the barrier. Inuyasha! Why didn't you say something?" Guilt washed over her. How could she have been so thoughtless? He had been traveling with them for two days, had been in her presence for three, and yet the thought of food had been all it took for him to fade into the background. She wasn't usually so oblivious. She hadn't meant for it to happen, and she was absolutely appalled by her own rudeness.

The hanyou, who was still busy stuffing his face, looked up in surprise. "What do you care? He ain't one of us."

Kagome's face slowly darkened, and the hanyou winced, knowing what was coming. Miroku saved him, however. "Kagome, please do not sit him. You will ruin the food."

The miko sighed before leaning down and collecting some of the best bits from what remained. She smacked Inuyasha's hand away as he reached for the last rice ball, adding it to her collection, before rising and approaching the taiyoukai. "I'm sorry. I was hungry, and I should have noticed. Here, I made you a plate. A little bit of everything that was left. I hope we didn't finish anything you wanted."

"Thank you," the taiyoukai said warmly, the tone of his voice throwing Kagome mentally off balance for a moment. She had expected him to be angry with her. She had basically insulted him by forgetting all about his presence, or lack thereof, but he didn't seem upset in the least.

Sesshoumaru accepted her offering, his lips twitching up in a small smirk. Perhaps he did mean something to her after all. At least she hadn't forgotten him completely, or dismissed him as unimportant like Inuyasha had. Their fingers touched beneath the plate and Kagome gasped, causing Inuyasha to jump up instantly in her defense.

"What did the fucker do to you?" he demanded while pulling her backwards and stepping in front of her protectively.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," Kagome growled, pushing him out of her way to return to her previous position. "Sesshoumaru, when we touched..." She paused and her cheeks flushed pink, making the taiyoukai's stomach flutter, before continuing. "I... I felt something. Am I inside the barrier or outside?.

"You are just inside. When you reached out, your arm passed through. What, exactly, did you feel?"

"I think I sensed it. The barrier I mean. But there was something else, too. I don't know what it was, but it was that way," she said while gesturing to her right. "If you don't mind, could you... maybe... I mean, I think that maybe if we touch again, I might be able to tell what it is."

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru said as calmly and flatly as possible. He knew his tone was off, and Inuyasha noticed, as the hanyou shot him a confused look for a moment. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. He refused to be cold to the miko, as that would certainly not help his cause. Thankfully, Inuyasha did not attempt to intervene and stop their contact.

Kagome held out her arm, just as she had before, and the taiyoukai carefully took her hand, more than happy to touch her in any way she would allow. He watched as her brows furrowed. She was clearly concentrating on something, and hope swelled within him. Perhaps she could help him bring down the barrier. It would be fitting, that the woman who had saved him, who he had fallen for, could help him get home. Plus, it would give him a reason to stay in her presence, if she agreed to help that was.

He couldn't see Kagome not assisting him if she discovered she could, no matter what Inuyasha had to say about it. She seemed genuinely concerned that he was trapped outside of his ancestral lands. He didn't think she would turn her back on him, but then he didn't know her all that well. He really only had the overall impression she had given him when she rescued him, saved him, and nursed him back to health. He had to believe she would do whatever she could.

"There's something that way, something that's... I don't know. It's almost throbbing. It feels like it's connected to the barrier somehow, like they have the same signature. Does that make any sense?"

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do not know how the barrier was created. It definitely deserves further investigation."

Kagome nodded. "Walk with me?"

The taiyoukai had to fight to keep a full-fledged smile from appearing on his face. She wanted them to walk hand in hand? He was certainly up for that. Despite the cold, her skin was so soft and warm, and he never wanted to let go of her. Even if it meant being trapped outside the West forever, he would stand there holding her hand until the end of time. Not trusting his voice, Sesshoumaru nodded and allowed Kagome to lead, handing his plate to the kitsune, who accepted it eagerly.

"Don't let me pull you into the barrier, alright? I don't want to get you zapped." Sesshoumaru nodded again, his heart beating a little faster at her obvious concern for him.

The miko and taiyoukai walked hand in hand for several minutes. Inuyasha walked directly beside Kagome, very uncomfortable with the physical contact between Sesshoumaru and his miko. The others trailed along behind, curious about what was happening. It was always interesting when Kagome discovered something new that she could do, so no one wanted to miss a second of the proceedings. Having come into her powers at fifteen, she had no idea what abilities she held, and from time to time she stumbled upon a new one. Perhaps bringing down barriers was one of them? Or detecting whatever it was she was feeling, maybe?

Finally, Kagome came to a stop. She had expected Sesshoumaru to release her hand at the first opportunity, but he didn't. Instead, he still held her, so gently. It felt right, which would totally have freaked her out if she took a moment to think about it. Thankfully, she was fully focused on whatever it was she was sensing. Still holding onto him, she knelt down, surprised when he followed, kneeling beside her. The miko glanced at him in confusion for a moment before the strange item pulsed again, regaining her attention.

With her free hand, Kagome began to dig through the snow. Once she reached the dirt, however, she could make no more progress. The ground was frozen solid, and she could not penetrate it, not even if she had both hands.

"Inuyasha, will you dig here? I can't. The ground is too hard."

The hanyou rolled his eyes but did as she asked, digging in the spot she had indicated. After a few moments, he stopped. There, about a foot below the surface, was a drawstring bag. When he reached for it, it zapped him, and he pulled back his hand, cursing up a storm. When Kagome moved to try, Inuyasha caught her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, wench? The damn thing shocked me. You're not touching it!"

"You don't understand, Inuyasha. It's... It's calling to me. I have to."

The hanyou looked as if he intended to forbid her from risking the pain he had just experienced, but the expression on her face caused his words to die in his throat. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you burn the hell out of your fingers. You don't heal like me, remember?"

Kagome waved him off and reached out again. Sesshoumaru almost stopped her himself. He didn't want her to get hurt for his sake. She was an angel that should never experience pain. Her determined expression caused him to hold back, just as it had Inuyasha. He watched her closely, and everyone else did as well.

The miko's fingers brushed the fabric, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru sighed as well, earning him another look from the hanyou. It was quickly forgotten, however, as Kagome picked up the bag.


	36. The Bag

Chapter 36 - The Bag *Pearl* (Seven Treasures Challenge)

Needing use of her other hand to open the bag, Kagome regretfully gave it a tug, causing Sesshoumaru to release her. The sense of loss that washed over her was confusing, but she had something else to focus on at the moment, so she pushed it away. That same feeling filled Sesshoumaru as well, but he managed to ignore it as best as possible while hoping the opportunity to touch her presented itself again.

The bag Kagome now held had to have something to do with the barrier, and she had walked right to it. That had to mean something. Were the fates giving him a way to stay with her, or was it more than that? Was she somehow connected to the barrier, or to him?

Everyone watched in tense silence as the miko untied the knot, and then pulled open the drawstring bag. Unsure of what was inside, she dumped the contents on the ground, not willing to pour it out into her hand.

"What was in it?" Shippo asked, bouncing around in an attempt to see past all the adults in his way. Finally, he squirmed between Miroku's legs, causing the monk to lose his balance for a moment. He caught himself by placing a hand on Sango's rear, and for once, she didn't hit him for it. Instead, the slayer shot him a glare before turning back to her original focus.

The kitsune examined the strange collection of items on the ground, frowning. "That's some dark magic," he whispered.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Kagome asked. "How do you know?"

"Really, Kagome?" the kitsune asked, a little offended. "I'm a kitsune," he said, his chest puffed up with pride. "I know magic."

"Well, I'm sorry," she said playfully while mussing his hair. "So tell me about it."

"Those," he said while pointing at a few tiny gray bits that looked like stones, "are finger bones."

"They're tiny," Kagome said, leaning a little closer to see.

"That's because they're from a baby."

Both the miko and the slayer gasped in shock, and Inuyasha leaned down to inspect what Shippo identified. "The kid's right. That's fucked up."

"Tell me about it," Shippo agreed. "Then you've got demon spider fangs. Those had to be extracted while the spider was alive for the spell to work. There's some herbs, wicked stuff. I see a dried bat wing. They rip those off the bat while it's alive to capture it's pain and fear. It makes the spell stronger."

"Why in the world would you know all this?" Kagome asked, shocked by his knowledge. "Kitsune or no, you're a kid!"

"Mama and Papa taught me how to recognize dark magic when I was really young. It's important, so I would know what to stay away from. Don't touch any of it, Kagome. Not unless you purify it first. There's also a bird heart..."

"Cut out while it was alive, I imagine?" Kagome asked, feeling slightly ill at the information.

"Yup. Some fur. Those, though... I don't know what they're doing in there."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"The pearls. As far as I know, they're not usually used in dark magic."

"Should I purify it then?" the miko asked softly, looking around at the faces of her friends.

"It has to have some connection to the barrier," Miroku answered. "Perhaps if you purify the contents, it will destroy it, or at least weaken it."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, seeking his opinion on the matter. This affected him more than anyone else, so she wanted to know what he thought.

"It is worth trying," he replied to her unspoken inquiry. It made him feel closer to her that she could communicate with him without words, even if it was something as simple as this. He had been able to do the same with her when he was Prince. Maybe it meant something. He was looking for signs everywhere that she was meant for him like he believed, and so he found meaning in everything.

The miko nodded her agreement and held her hands out over the pile of items she would like to forget she ever saw and called up her reiki. Everyone watched as her hands began to glow. The light spread from her palms down over the collection of things from the bag, and when it came into contact with the items the light flared brighter. One by one the things sizzled and disintegrated until nothing remained but the pearls.

"Why didn't they disappear too?" Kagome asked Shippo.

The kitsune shrugged and then reached in and scooped them up before anyone could stop him. "They're fine. No bad mojo on 'em or nothing." He handed them to the miko who studied them closely.

"He's right. They feel perfectly normal." She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Is the barrier gone?" she asked him.

The taiyoukai rose and stepped a few yards away before snapping his whip at the border as far away from the miko and her companions as he could manage. He made contact with the barrier, which remained just as powerful as it had been before. Sesshoumaru saw as Kagome's shoulders fell in disappointment, and he ached to console her, to tell her it wasn't her fault, that he would figure something out.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Inuyasha muttered. "Come on, then. Let's pack up and head back to Kaede's."

"Wait!" Shippo exclaimed. "If there's one, then there's probably more. Sometimes you have to destroy them all to break the spell. It's how they ensure it isn't easy to undo. They're probably spread all around the border, hidden like this one was. You sensed this one. I bet you can sense the rest."

"You think so?" Kagome asked.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" the kit asked, knowing that his mother figure wanted to help the taiyoukai any way she could.

"You'll have to touch me again," the miko said to Sesshoumaru, expecting him to balk at the idea.

"I do not find that offensive," he answered, smirking at Kagome's surprise and ignoring Inuyasha's glare.

"He just wants the barrier gone to he can skin Tsukiko alive," Inuyasha muttered.

"I don't blame him," Kagome replied. "What should I do with the pearls?"

Sesshoumaru held out his hand and the miko dropped the small white orbs in his palm. He secured them in the bag with what was left of his coins before reaching towards her once more. Kagome hesitantly accepted his hand, reaching through the barrier, and allowed him to help her to her feet. Immediately, she felt it.

"There's another one that way," she said, pointing to the right once again. "But it feels far away."


	37. The Nightmare

Chapter 37 - The Nightmare *dreams* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Everyone assisted Kagome in packing up their lunch before heading out. For a while, Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked hand in hand, until Inuyasha got tired of it and intervened. After that, they continued along the border, Sesshoumaru on the outside and everyone else inside. Every now and then, they would stop, and the taiyoukai and the miko would touch, checking on their progress towards the next thing she was feeling. It was assumed that it would be another spell bag. Shippo was convinced of it, and no one questioned his expertise in the area of magic.

It was about an hour later when they came upon two Western soldiers who had been stationed at the border in case Sesshoumaru desired to send a message to the palace. He told them very little, ignoring their curiosity about his companions. When they insulted Inuyasha, however, they were quickly corrected. They were obviously shocked to discover the hanyou had been acknowledged, but Sesshoumaru made sure that the news would make its way to his mother.

The taiyoukai wished he could be there to see it when she found out, but he was certain his mother would be along to confront him about it soon enough. Should she dare to show her face to him again, that is. He hoped she wouldn't. He couldn't guarantee she wouldn't give away his secret. The woman had no respect for his feelings, or his pride, especially when she was angry, and it was possible she would mention it somehow. That was not how he wanted Kagome to find out. He knew he would eventually tell the miko everything, but not until he had her heart.

They left the soldiers behind rather quickly and continued on, walking until it began to grow dark. Knowing the area well, Sesshoumaru found them shelter for the night on his side of the barrier. It wasn't wonderful, but it certainly wasn't the worst place they had ever spent the night. Sesshoumaru stayed awake, standing guard over the miko he desired. Inuyasha did as well, and the hanyou spent a good bit of the night simply glaring at his elder half-brother.

Just past midnight, Kagome jerked upright and screamed, startling everyone awake. Sesshoumaru made it to her side faster than the hanyou could blink. He had one hand in her hair, turning her head to look at him, trying to reassure her that whatever it was, it had only been a dream.

All Kagome saw was gold eyes and silver hair, and she threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, crying into his moko-moko. The taiyoukai's arms wrapped around her, holding her close while whispering assurances of her safety in her ear. He was relieved she hadn't hurt herself on the spikes of his armor.

Sesshoumaru had a lot of experience with nightmares. Rin had been plagued with them for several weeks when she had first begun to follow him, and only he had been able to calm her. It felt so good to be holding the miko that he completely ignored everything but her. Inuyasha's growling and ranting meant nothing. Kagome was upset and he was going to make her feel better if he could.

"It was awful," the miko whispered. "I saw someone ripping wings off of bats, cutting the heart out of a poor bird. They held down a live owl and scooped its eyes out! Why would someone do that? I don't understand!"

"Shhh, shhh, Kagome. It is alright. It was just a dream," he purred in her ear. He should have known better. Even though she had been exposed to terrible things during her travels in the Feudal Era, she was a gentle, pure soul. Being exposed to black magic wasn't something to take lightly.

The miko continued to sob against Sesshoumaru while Sango and Miroku fought to keep Inuyasha from ripping her out of the taiyoukai's arms. To them, it didn't matter who was consoling her, so long as someone was. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and did his best to help Sesshoumaru. Finally, the miko's sobs subsided, and she drifted into a restless sleep. The taiyoukai was reluctant to release her, worried her nightmares would return, but eventually he laid her back down, making sure she was snuggled safely into her sleeping bag.


	38. The Altercation

Chapter 38 - The Altercation *Let Go* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

When the taiyoukai stood, his eyes locked with the hanyou's, and he knew he was going to hear it. "Do not scream, little brother," Sesshoumaru said softly. "She just fell back to sleep and does not need to be awoken by your yelling."

"What the fuck is your problem?" the hanyou hissed. "You have no place touching her!" Absolutely aching to scream his head off, Inuyasha growled dangerously. "You and me need to get some things straight. Come on. Let's go talk about this somewhere else."

"I do not wish to leave the miko and your other companions unguarded," Sesshoumaru replied calmly, knowing that the less he let Inuyasha affect him, the more it would upset the hanyou. He wasn't against teaching the whelp a lesson and kicking his ass, just so long as Kagome wasn't around to see it. He was incredibly frustrated at the moment at his situation, though it was lessened greatly by his time holding the miko, and he wouldn't mind working out a little aggression on Inuyasha's face.

"They'll be fine," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, trying very hard to keep his voice down.

"Inuyasha, this is not necessary. Sesshoumaru was merely helping Kagome to calm after a nightmare. He meant no harm," Miroku said in a placating tone.

"Fuck that. That bastard has no place touching Kagome."

"I spent a great deal of the afternoon with her hand in mine," Sesshoumaru taunted. "She did not seem to mind." Realizing that beating on the hanyou could possibly come back to bite him in the ass with Kagome, he decided to put a stop to this confrontation. "I will not leave the miko's side, in case her nightmares return. I am surprised that you would propose such a thing. You are supposed to be her protector, are you not?"

"Fuck. You."

"I do not understand your anger, brother. If she is not your intended mate, why do you guard her as if she were?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as it dawned on him what was going on. The jerk wanted Kagome! That explained the strange hint in his voice from time to time, the way he seemed to always be looking at her, walking or sitting too close. It certainly accounted for the feeling he'd had about the whole situation, that Sesshoumaru had an ulterior motive.

"You cannot have her," the hanyou said slowly, his tone dark and threatening.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, tugging the hanyou away from the taiyoukai, hoping to put an end to this issue. It was late and she wanted to get back to sleep. "You're imagining things. You know very well that if you wake Kagome up with this nonsense, she's going to sit you into the ground."

"Keep him away from her!" he growled, only for the slayer to roll her eyes.

"Just sit down and stop. It's the middle of the night and we're exhausted." She glared at the hanyou until he did as she asked, only to snarl when he saw Sesshoumaru sit down directly beside the miko. "He handled her just fine, and if she wakes up screaming again, he'll be there. Let it go." Sure, she might have given it more thought if she weren't so tired, but as it was, she just wanted to be able to lie back down and close her eyes. She stared the hanyou down until she was sure he wouldn't be making a fuss again before returning to her spot beside Kirara. Miroku soon joined her, while Shippo snuggled against Kagome, hoping that she would feel his presence while she slept.

Sesshoumaru smirked, his face turned away from the hanyou. Now that the slayer had managed to calm him, he had no intention of riling him back up. It had just become his responsibility to stay beside Kagome and soothe her once again, if necessary. Her own friend and companion had made it so, and he was not going to complain, nor was he going to budge from her side. He subtly moved his hand to lay it on hers, and leaned his head back to look at the sky, thanking the gods for this opportunity.

He had gotten to hold her, to touch her hair, to console her, and she not only allowed it, but she held him back. He knew it was unlikely that she had known it was him, but he was going to pretend she had. Maybe some part of her recognized him, the him she had gotten to know when he was Prince. Maybe that's why she was so easily calmed in his arms. He could only hope.


	39. The Revelation

Chapter 39 - The Revelation *Ribbon* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Inuyasha spent the remainder of the night watching Sesshoumaru. The bastard was far too close to Kagome for his liking, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't understand why the miko had allowed him to hold her like he had, or why she had held him back. The realization that the taiyoukai was interested in his miko had him on edge to the point where he was trying to blink as little as possible. He was afraid that the moment his eyes closed, something terrible would happen.

It simply didn't make sense. Why would the Lord of the Western Lands suddenly want a human miko? He barely knew her! Sesshoumaru had, before showing up at the village a few days earlier, only been in Kagome's presence for maybe a half-hour total since she had first come to the Feudal Era. What in the world could have happened to cause this sudden interest?

This revelation had, however, explained a lot of things. He hadn't understood why Sesshoumaru showed concern over Kagome's depression back in Kaede's hut a few days before. The hanyou had also caught the taiyoukai watching her more than a few times during their journey. His questions at the inn about his mating the miko suddenly made sense, too. He was checking to see if he had any competition!

Inuyasha grinned suddenly as a thought struck him. He actually wished Kouga would drop by and put on his usual display of affection for Sesshomaru. Perhaps then, Sesshoumaru would decide she wasn't worth the trouble of fighting over courting rights. Even if he didn't, Inuyasha knew that he would enjoy the confrontation. Kouga was arrogant, with little to no sense of self-preservation when it came to Kagome, and he wouldn't hesitate to fight the taiyoukai. Yes, Sesshoumaru would beat him easily, but at least then the hanyou would have one less suitor to stress over. Plus, if the taiyoukai killed the wolf, which the miko considered an ally and just a friend, she would never forgive him. That would wrap things up with a nice little bow.

In the morning, he would have to find a way to speak with Kagome. He needed to make her aware of Sesshoumaru's interest in her. Inuyasha hoped she would tell the taiyoukai there was no chance so he would give up, but he knew it wasn't likely. The hanyou mentally groaned. He did not want to have to deal with another guy chasing after her, oblivious to the fact that they had no chance.

How he wished he could just whisk her away. Too bad she wouldn't allow it. She was invested now in the whole barrier issue. She had discovered she could help the taiyoukai with his situation, and there would be no talking her out of it. Inuyasha was stuck running interference as best he could until the barrier was destroyed and Sesshoumaru could go home. Why did the miko have to be so caring? Why couldn't she just tell the Western Lord to fuck off and deal with his own problems? Inuyasha sighed heavily, his gaze darkening as he continued to glare at his half-brother. This was entirely the taiyoukai's fault.


	40. The Waking

Chapter 40 - The Waking *Thunderclap* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome woke slowly, feeling safe and warm. Her head was fuzzy, and she dared not open her eyes, instantly deciding to go back to sleep. Her arm tightened around Shippo, where he lay against her abdomen. Her lips curved up in a smile. The kitsune always seemed to lie there, instead of higher, where she could hold him properly. She knew he always loved it when she curled her body around his. The miko assumed it was because of his parents. When in their true forms, they would have slept curled around him, much like a mother dog with her puppies. It was sweet and holding him like that made her feel motherly.

Her fingers twitched, and she realized that someone was holding her hand. She tightened her grip, and the hand holding hers squeezed back. Now she was curious. She carefully took a mental inventory of her position and realized that her forehead was pressed against something firm and warm. She breathed in deeply and sighed in pleasure at the scent. It was like the forest during a rainstorm, and the miko could have sworn she smelled lightning. She inhaled again, the sight and sound of a lightning strike coming to mind. It was a masculine scent, and slowly it dawned on her that neither Inuyasha nor Miroku smelled like that.

Kagome's eyes popped open, forgetting all about going back to sleep. She felt a thumb brush across her knuckles, and she rolled slightly to look up at the person she was sleeping beside.

"Sesshoumaru?" She was surprised to find him sitting beside her.

The taiyoukai allowed a small smile to show on his face. She was beautiful, eyes slightly glazed with tiredness, her hair mussed from sleep. He had known the second she awoke, the change in her breathing and heart rate giving it away. He had worried that she would freak out and pull away from him, but she didn't. Instead, she was gazing at him in question. He caressed her hand with his thumb again before speaking.

"You had a nightmare. Once you fell back sleep, I stayed with you, in case you were to need me again."

"Need you?" she asked, searching her hazy mind for memories of the night before. She vaguely remembered bad dreams, and slowly it returned to her. Had Sesshoumaru been the one to hold and console her? She had assumed it was Inuyasha, though the hanyou had never been very good at that kind of thing. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had been wonderful. He calmed her quickly with softly spoken words and assurances of her safety. She had felt so secure in his arms, and once she had fallen back to sleep, not one more dark thought had invaded her mind. He had stayed with her all night, protecting her from bad dreams.

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko smiled and put her head back down on her pillow. She pressed her forehead against his thigh once more and breathed in deeply. Her eyes fluttered closed as his smile widened, and then she nuzzled her face against him, snuggling closer. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it might explode. She hadn't gotten upset that she had slept beside him, holding his hand. In fact, she seemed perfectly comfortable being in such an intimate position with him. He wanted nothing more at that moment that to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but he held back. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. Slow and steady was the best way, he decided. That was how she had crept her way into his heart, and that was how he planned on making his way into hers.


	41. The Breakfast

Chapter 41 - The Breakfast *Secret* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

"What the hell are you doing, wench?" Inuyasha said loudly from beside her. He had noticed the moment she awoke, just as the taiyoukai had, but he had appreciated her behavior a great deal less. Their interaction made the hanyou uncomfortable. Why hadn't she pulled away? She should have been shocked that she was touching the taiyoukai in such a way and jumped up the instant she realized it. She sure as hell shouldn't have laid back down, let alone snuggled closer! What the hell was wrong with her?!

Kagome groaned before rolling onto her back, letting go of Sesshoumaru's hand, to look at her hanyou friend. "What now? I was comfy."

"Well, you shouldn't have been. Get up. Let's get this show on the road so we can head back to Kaede's. I don't want to deal with him forever."

The miko rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, I just woke up so stop being such a jerk. Sesshoumaru needs our help. I don't care if you don't like it. He's your brother. Get used to it."

Inuyasha snarled and stalked back to where he came from, resuming his glare at the taiyoukai. "Not my fucking brother," he muttered as he plopped down.

"Stop pouting, my friend," Miroku said as he walked by to stoke the fire.

"Fuck you," the hanyou spat back.

Kagome sighed and climbed to her feet, bringing a waking Shippo up with her. "Might as well get started on breakfast," she said, annoyance in her tone. She turned back to look at Sesshoumaru for a moment. "Thank you," she whispered, her cheeks flushing pink.

The taiyoukai watched as she walked away, his stomach fluttering once more. He loved it when she blushed. She looked so beautifully sweet and innocent. The fact that she was blushing for him made it that much better. He wanted Inuyasha to back off. Things would be difficult enough, and he didn't need the hanyou making it harder. Kagome cared a great deal about Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru didn't doubt his brother's opinion of him would influence her. If Inuyasha kept making a big deal of it every time she took a step towards him, she would end up taking two steps away, and he would never make any progress.

Sesshoumaru wanted to teach the hanyou a lesson about how he should treat his companions. Several times now he had witnessed his rudeness when he would force Kagome out of bed before she was ready. It should not be her job alone to serve the ungrateful Inuyasha his meals. The hanyou could certainly fend for himself, but he expected her to wait on him like a servant. That would not continue if he had anything to say about it. If the whelp wanted servants, he could go to the palace and be waited on. The miko, however, would not be doing so much longer. The future Lady of the West deserved better.

"You know," Sango said while kneeling by the fire next to Kagome, "I've never seen Sesshoumaru move so fast as he did last night. He was by your side before I'd even managed to sit up when you woke up screaming."

"That's so weird," the miko replied softly. "Why would he bother? Usually Inuyasha would have done that."

"But he wouldn't have been nearly as kind and caring about it."

"Yeah, Inuyasha is not a patient guy," she said with a grin.

"Not in the least. Then Sesshoumaru insisted on staying with you, even though Inuyasha wanted him to go off and fight somewhere."

Kagome sighed. "He has got to stop instigating fights with his brother!"

"He's not my fucking brother," Inuyasha yelled from his spot. Of course he had been listening to every word the girls spoke, like always.

"Indeed you are," Sesshoumaru chimed in, a smirk on his face that only grew when Kagome turned and smiled at him.

"I wish they couldn't hear so well," the miko said with a laugh. "I forget sometimes."

"Yeah, me, too. But so what? Let 'em listen. Not like they don't know what we're talking about anyway," Sango answered with a smile. "It'd be great if we stumble across a spring on our way. A long, hot bath and some privacy would be welcome right about now. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Since she woke that morning, Sango had been running the events of the previous night through her head. She remembered Sesshoumaru's comment about intended mates, and then Inuyasha's declaration that the taiyoukai could not have her. She was dying to tell Kagome about it, but she didn't dare do so with so many ears around. The miko would be embarrassed if she did, and they wouldn't have a chance to discuss possible meanings for what the slayer overheard.

"What's so exciting and secret?" Miroku asked, leaning down and sticking his head between theirs.

"Ugh, Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's bad enough we have demon ears listening in. We don't need you skulking around eavesdropping, too!"

"I was just coming to check on breakfast," he said, straightening back up. "Also, I had a thought, Kagome. If the spell bags are spread all the way around the Western Lands, unless there is an exceptional amount, they must be a great distance apart. If we continue walking, it will take weeks, or longer, to locate them all. We really should continue at a faster pace."

The miko sat back on her heels, pulling the pot of oatmeal off the fire. "Yeah, you're probably right. We didn't really think things through yesterday. We just kind of went with it. I guess Inuyasha can carry me and run, Sesshoumaru can run, or fly, or whatever, and you guys can ride Kirara. We'll just have to stop every now and then to make sure we don't pass the bags. To be honest, I'm not really looking forward to finding the next one."

"Why not?" Shippo asked. "Dark magic is interesting. So long as you don't get it on you." The kit accepted his bowl and settled himself near Kagome, like always.

"It's not so interesting when you're having nightmares about it," Kagome grumbled.

"It can't hurt you. Heck, I don't think it could affect you at all since you can purify it. Nothing to be scared of."

"I wasn't scared of it. I just don't want to see it up close and personal. Gouging the eyes out of live owls was a bit too gross for me."

"What I don't get is why you dreamt about owls. I didn't even mention that yesterday," the kit said, patting her affectionately on her leg.

"I don't know either, Shippo. I don't know."


	42. The Perpetrator

Chapter 42 - The Perpetrator *Memories of Days Gone By* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

They had been running since just after breakfast, stopping every half hour or so to check their progress. They were finally closing in, and Kagome had decided that it was time to walk. Again, Sesshoumaru felt blessed by the gods to have the opportunity to hold her hand.

Traveling at high speeds had made conversation impossible, which caused a great deal of stress to the taiyoukai. How was he supposed to get closer to Kagome if he had no opportunities to talk to her? He had decided that once they were on foot, he would find some way to start a conversation. Since he couldn't get her alone, he would have to do it right there in front of everyone and hope for the best. He would not allow Inuyasha to ruin it. Talking to her was harder than he had expected, though.

Kagome noticed for what had to be the fifth time that Sesshoumaru had turned to look at her, opened his mouth, and then closed it and looked away. It was making her insane! If he had something to say, why didn't he just say it already? She wasn't able to stand it any longer. If he wouldn't talk to her, she would talk to him, and then maybe he would find a way to get out whatever it was he had been holding back.

"So, Rin's alright then? I know you said she has people taking care of her, but she must miss you," she said, trying to nudge the taiyoukai into a conversation.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I was assured that she is being well cared for. My mother would not dare lie to me, nor neglect Rin."

"So, even your mom's scared of you, then?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Did that mean Kagome was afraid of him? He had never sensed it, had assumed she wasn't, but what if she was? How could he get her to love him if she was afraid of him?! "It is more out of respect than fear," he lied. He felt guilty about doing it, but he couldn't very well tell her that his mother was terrified of his retaliation over the spell she cast.

Kagome grinned. "Sure it is. So, does she know you can't come home?"

"I am not sure. I told them to tell her I would return when I was able, but I do not know if it was explained to her beyond that."

"Jaken has to know though, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded again. "Yes. To be honest, I am surprised he has not come looking for me."

Kagome laughed. "He does seem to have a bad case of hero worship. It's probably better that he stay there with Rin, though. Keep some kind of constant in her life until her daddy gets back."

The taiyoukai coughed in shock. "Daddy?"

Kagome studied his face for a long moment. "Oh, come on. You can't honestly tell me you don't know. That girl loves you like a father. You've filled that hole in her life, the same way I have for Shippo." She glanced at the kitsune riding on Miroku's shoulder before looking back at Sesshoumaru. She half whispered, using a conspiratorial tone, "When he thinks I can't hear him he calls me Mama." A little louder she added, "I think all you demons assume human senses are far worse than they really are."

"What?" Shippo asked, suddenly nervous.

"I know you heard me, Shippo," she replied with a smile. "If you'd just asked me, I would have told you it's okay a long time ago." She wasn't surprised when the kit leapt onto her shoulder, throwing his little arms around her neck.

"You mean it?" he asked.

Kagome shifted him so that she could hold him in her free arm. "Of course I do, Shippo. I think of you as my own. You can call me whatever you want to. And you," she said, turning to focus on Sesshoumaru. "You should tell Rin the same thing. You know she's like your daughter."

"You are very observant," the taiyoukai replied. "Rin is like my own pup, but I do not know if she would wish to call me Father."

"Father, I doubt. Daddy or Papa, probably."

"Are we getting close, or what?" Inuyasha demanded, tired of listening to the two of them chattering. Now that he knew Sesshoumaru was interested in her romantically he didn't like them interacting at all. He was determined to keep them apart, and he would do whatever it took. If he could stand between them and hold both their hands to keep them from touching, he would have done that, too.

"We're almost there, Inuyasha, and there's no reason for you to be so rude. We're trying to have a conversation." Her scolding of the hanyou made Sesshoumaru smile.

"I know, and you don't need to be. Just focus on the damn bag so we can get this mess over with!"

"Inuyasha," she said in her, 'Warning, you're about to get sat', tone. The hanyou instantly backed down, a scowl on his face.

Sesshoumaru wanted to gloat, but knew that would not earn him points with the miko. "I never expected this when I saved her."

"Saved her? How did she end up with you anyway?"

The taiyoukai smirked, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Maybe this story would ingratiate him to her somewhat. She seemed to be a sucker for kids. The tale of how he met Rin certainly made him sound good. He launched into his tale, starting with his being hit with the Windscar and ending with finding Rin killed by wolves and bringing her back to life.

He expected a good response, but what he got was anything but. The miko had a dark scowl on her face, her jaw clenched tightly while she shook her head.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, concerned that he had upset her somehow.

"You're fine. There is, however, someone I'm going to kill," Kagome practically snarled. "Kouga has some explaining to do."

"Kouga?" the taiyoukai repeated.

"A wolf demon friend of mine who promised he wouldn't set his pack on human villages anymore."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to match her own. She knew the demon responsible for Rin's death? For her trauma, her nightmares, and her continued fear of wolves? This was definitely information he was interested in.


	43. The Second

Chapter 43 - The Second *Coral* (Seven Treasures Challenge)

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to interrogate Kagome on the identity of the wolf she believed to be responsible for the slaughter of Rin's village, her eyes brightened. "Ha! It's here!"

"Fucking finally!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where? You point, and I'll dig."

Kagome knelt, Sesshoumaru mirroring her movements on the opposite side of the barrier. The miko dug through the snow with one hand, never releasing the taiyoukai's as she narrowed down the location. Finally, she pointed. "There."

The hanyou knelt and dug until he uncovered another spell bag, identical to the first. Not willing to get shocked by this one, he pulled back immediately to allow Kagome to handle it. The miko slowly reached out and picked up the bag, moving to the side to dump out its contents. Shippo was instantly by her side, eager to look things over.

"Huh, different stuff this time."

"Does that matter?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, most of the time all the spell bags used in a single spell would have the same things in them. There is a situation, though, when they wouldn't."

"Well?" Inuyasha nudged when Shippo paused for effect.

The kit rolled his eyes, thoroughly enjoying his captive audience. "If the person doing the spell wanted it to be very, very powerful, he would use different items in each one, but one of each type. Like, ummm," Shippo searched for a good example. "The finger bones in the first one, this one has toes instead. They work the same way, but by using them both instead of two bags both with fingers, it adds power.

"It makes the spell that much harder to complete, having to collect all the different things, but it pays off by increasing the strength of the spell. My guess, every bag is going to have different stuff in it. That's how he made it strong enough to keep the barrier standing against a demon like Sesshoumaru, and why it didn't weaken when we destroyed the first bag. Each bag is enough to sustain the whole barrier, but connected they're that much stronger."

"So everything in the first bag as something like it in this one? Like categories?" Kagome asked, trying to simplify it.

"Yup, and so long as one bag remains, the barrier isn't going anywhere."

"Is there a way to tell how many bags there are?" Sango asked.

"Not really, at least not yet. The more bags we find, the more I'll be able to tell," Shippo replied.

"So what's in this one?" Miroku asked, very curious about the contents.

"You've got the toe bones for finger bones. Snake fangs in place of bat wings, different herbs, some hair instead of fur, dried bird feet instead of the heart, and those claws. They look like baby dragon claws."

"Ripped out while they're alive?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah," Shippo answered, not really wanting to tell her something that would probably give her nightmares again. "The claws are like the demon spider fangs in the first bag."

"What kind of hair?" Sango asked.

"It's kind of hard to tell. I'm not getting close enough to scent it. It is silver, though. My bet? It's Sesshoumaru's."

"I'm kind of surprised there aren't owl eyes in there. I was half expecting it after my dream last night," the miko said.

"It's certainly possible. Eyes are a biggie."

"Ugh," Kagome groaned. "Why are people so horrible?"

"Because they want something they know they cannot obtain through normal means," Sesshoumaru replied. "Their greed causes them to do things others would never consider."

"So what did Tsukiko want?" the miko asked.

"My position as Lord of the West. He planned to obtain it by mating my mother, the fool. She would never even think of mating a concubine. If she were forced to take another mate, she would choose someone much more important. She would seek to gain as much as possible through the mating, the selfish woman."

"She wouldn't mate for love?" Kagome inquired.

"The bitch does not know the meaning of the word," the taiyoukai replied, anger and hurt tainting his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."

"It is not your doing," he replied. Seeking to change the subject, he returned his focus to the contents of the spell bag. "I assume the coral takes the place of the pearls?" he asked the kitsune.

"I guess so. It doesn't have any use in dark spells either, that I know of. Kagome, why don't you purify the stuff? Then we'll see if the coral stays like the pearls did."

The miko held out her hands and called up her reiki and, just like before, everything sizzled and dissolved, leaving the coral behind. "Huh, that's weird," she said, scooping up the bits of coral and handing them to Sesshoumaru.

He added them to his coin purse and tucked it away before smirking at the miko. "Shall we eat then? I do believe there is a village nearby." Kagome's eyes lit up and warmth spread through him, pleased at having made her happy. "I'll take that as a yes."


	44. The Reluctance

Chapter 44 - The Reluctance *Color Me Dark*(Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"So, tell me more about this Kouga. Where can I find him?" Sesshoumaru asked after they finished their meal.

Kagome ducked her head. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" he inquired.

"Because you'll kill him, which is your right as a father, but he's still my friend. Besides, I don't know for sure if it was him, or if he did it before or after he promised me."

The miko still refused to look at him, which bothered the taiyoukai. "I do not have to kill him if you do not wish it."

At that, Kagome lifted her eyes, her lips turned up in a half-smile. "Yeah, but you'd do everything just short of that."

"Perhaps you know me better than I had believed," Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

"Or maybe you're just predictable."

The taiyoukai's smirk widened. If she knew how much he wanted her and what he was willing to do to gain her heart, she would have been surprised. She certainly would not have predicted that.

Inuyasha's constant scowl darkened at Kagome's cordial tone. He didn't like how she seemed so comfortable interacting with Sesshoumaru. It was making him insane, and he needed to think of some way to put a stop to it.

"Well, shall we continue?" Miroku asked, snapping the hanyou out of his thoughts. The faster they set out, the faster he could get Kagome away from her would-be suitor.


	45. The Third

Chapter 45 - The Third *Lapis lazuli* (Seven Treasures Challenge)

"Perhaps we should stop for the night," Sesshoumaru said, staring at Kagome's red, wind-burned cheeks. "It is growing dark, and the higher we go, the colder it will be."

Kagome shook her head. "No, we're almost there. If we go off searching for shelter, it'll take us that much longer to find it tomorrow."

They had spent the entire afternoon scaling a mountain while tracing the border of the Western Lands. Inuyasha hadn't been able to go as fast as he would have liked since a great deal of the distance they needed to cover was at a steep incline. Now Kagome had demanded to be put down so that she could hold Sesshoumaru's hand and narrow down the location, slowing them down even more. The miko was no mountain climber, and even with the taiyoukai's strength helping to pull her up here and there, her inexperience was showing.

After her foot slipped off of the third rocky outcropping in a row, Inuyasha began grumbling. "You're gonna get hurt, wench. You're gonna slip and fall. Why won't you let me carry you?"

"Because you refuse to stay close to the border so I can touch Sesshoumaru. If I can't touch him, I can't find the spell bag."

"I would not allow her to fall," the taiyoukai said. "I would catch her."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said snidely. "How ya gonna do that? You'd have to wait until she fell through the barrier, and she'd be dead by then from bouncing off the rocks."

"I am holding her hand, am I not, Inuyasha? If she were to slip, I would hold on to her to keep her from falling." Sesshoumaru didn't like the fact that Inuyasha was challenging his ability to keep Kagome safe. He didn't want the miko to think him weak, and that's exactly what the hanyou was aiming for.

"Stop being so antagonistic, Inuyasha," Kagome said threateningly. "He wouldn't let me fall and you know it. If something happened to me, he'd probably never get the barrier down and he knows that. Why would he let me get hurt or killed?"

The taiyoukai mentally frowned. That's why she thought he would save her? For his own needs? That wasn't the case at all! He would never let harm come to her because he cared about her and she was his angel. The world would be a darker place without her presence, and his life would be empty and cold. If it were her or the barrier, he would choose Kagome in an instant. He would happily give up his title and live a peasant's life so long as it was with her. His sense of responsibility was overruled by his love for the miko, and for once in his life, he found something more important than being the Lord of the West.

They continued hand in hand, with Inuyasha hot on Kagome's heels while the others flew above them. The snow was deeper here, and the wind was frigid. The higher altitude was more than Sesshoumaru had ever wanted Kagome exposed to, but she was insistent that there was a spell bag up in the peaks, and she was determined to find it.

As she tried to climb higher, the miko found that there was nothing to hold on to and nowhere to put her feet. She let out a sigh of frustration before yelping in surprise when Inuyasha scooped her up and leapt to the next semi-flat area above them. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand being yanked out of her own, and she immediately began swatting the hanyou.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, you could have warned me! You scared the hell out of me! Sesshoumaru?" The taiyoukai leapt to her side, on the outside of the barrier, and extended his hand. Kagome grabbed it carefully, seeing the burns along his fingers. "You pulled his hand into the barrier. What is the matter with you?"

"Oh, he'll heal. It's not a big deal. Shoulda let go," Inuyasha said dismissively.

"After we just discussed how he would hold on if I started to fall? Gee, yeah, of course he should have just let go, even though it happened so fast he probably had no idea that it was you pulling me away and not me falling. Jackass," she muttered. "Will you be okay?" the miko asked Sesshoumaru in a worried tone.

"I will be fine. This Sesshoumaru will heal." As he spoke, the taiyoukai ran his free hand over his neck, finding that the scars were still there. He couldn't understand why they hadn't healed yet. In usual circumstances, they would have been gone within an hour at the most, and even that was stretching it. It had been days since the spell had been undone, and he had been returned to this form, and yet the scars from his ordeal remained. Would they be there forever? Sesshoumaru was relieved that they were hidden from view. That was something he had no desire to explain.

"I think we're almost there," Kagome said, ripping the taiyoukai from his thoughts. "It feels like it's just up ahead." Sesshoumaru nodded, and they began walking once more. Moments later she stopped, kicking at the knee high snow covering where she sensed the next spell bag. "I don't get it," she said with a frown. "It feels like it's right here, but it's solid stone."

"That don't mean shit," Inuyasha muttered. "If the guy can work this kind of dark magic, he can handle hiding something inside solid rock. I'll take care of this," the hanyou said, boasting his strength. "Just get out of the way, wench."

Kagome immediately moved closer to Sesshoumaru, feeling safer by his side at the cliff's edge than alone against the mountain face. Inuyasha noticed and growled, but said nothing. He recognized that Kagome was, indeed, safer with the taiyoukai, just in case he broke too much rock free and caused her to fall. Sesshoumaru smirked as he gently lay a hand on her upper arm as innocently as possible. She glanced up at him, a small smile on her face, before returning her focus to Inuyasha. The taiyoukai silently rejoiced in the fact that she seemed comfortable with his touch. He was obviously making progress.

Inuyasha slammed his fist down onto the cold stone, gritting his teeth at the pain before doing it again. Cracks spread from the point of impact, and after another hit, the hanyou began shoving away chunks of rock. Once he removed everything that had broken loose, he hit the rock again, ignoring the cracking sound of his fingers fracturing. He was the only one would could unearth the spell bag since Sesshoumaru could not cross the border due to the barrier. If he ever wanted this to end, he had to do this. Besides, he would heal soon enough, and maybe Kagome would stop being so focused on Sesshoumaru and pay a little attention to him when she found out he had seriously fucked up his hand for the taiyoukai.

Another hit, and then more stone was cleared away. Inuyasha knew he was almost there by the depth of the hole. The first two bags had been buried about a foot deep and he expected this one would be the same. In an effort to finish quickly, the hanyou hit the stone harder than before, sending cracks splintering out towards the edge. In an instant, Sesshoumaru had his arm around Kagome's waist as he jumped to a safer position. Turning back, they both watched as the ledge they had been standing on broke away and sent chunks of stone tumbling down the mountainside.

Inuyasha cursed up a storm as he saw not only that he had endangered Kagome's life but also that Sesshoumaru had once again come to her rescue, touching her far more than necessary. The bastard was still holding her! Her back was pressed to his chest, and his arm was around her waist like she belonged there, and she didn't look as if she intended to protest or pull away any time soon. He had also fully crushed the bones in his hand, so he wasn't in any state to make the taiyoukai pay for it, either.

Using his undamaged hand, Inuyasha pushed away a few chunks of rock, finally revealing the spell bag. Kagome rushed to his side, the taiyoukai hesitantly releasing her, and she scooped up the bag. Seeing the odd position the hanyou was holding his hand, the miko gasped and rose to her feet.

"Inuyasha? What did you do?" She tugged at his wrist, pulling his hand away from his chest, and looked it over. The whole thing was varying shades of purple with scrapes and scratches, and his fingers were misshapen and swollen to the size of sausages. "Oh, gods, Inuyasha. You broke your hand! Why didn't you use another rock to hit it or something? Oh, you poor thing!"

Inuyasha's eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's as Kagome carefully kissed his knuckles, a smug smirk showing on his face. The taiyoukai would never mean so much to the miko as he did, and he wanted to make sure that the prick knew it too.

"I'll be fine, wench. Just deal with the bag, and then maybe you can wrap it up for me."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, of course. That might help it heal a little faster." She glanced at her other friends who had landed nearby and then down at Shippo, who was holding onto her calf. She sighed before kneeling and clearing away some of the smaller rubble before dumping out the bag. It was already getting old, looking at all of the disgusting and cruel ingredients, and so this time she refused to watch as Shippo studied everything.

"Well, let's see here," the kit started.

"Ugh, can we skip the show and tell this time, Shippo? I really don't want to hear it. I can't get that crap out of my head as it is, and I don't want more bouncing around in there."

"Sure, Mama," Shippo said, turning to hug the miko. "It's all the same type of stuff anyway. Nothing exciting, except maybe the blue stones. They're kinda pretty."

"Well, if they're anything like the others, they'll hang around so I can look at them after everything else is gone." That said, the miko turned and held her hands over the items. Her eyes flitted over the contents of the bag against her will and she groaned. "Oh, there's my owl eyes, huh?"

"Actually, they're not owl," the kit replied.

"Okay, don't need to know," she grumbled, stopping him before he added another gory image to her head. She didn't want to have nightmares again, but figured that wasn't all that likely. A small part of her hoped that Sesshoumaru would be the one to comfort her again, that bit of her mind shocking the rest.

Unsettled by her revelation, the miko focused on her task, calling up her reiki to purify away the black magic. Left behind were some beautiful blue stones, rough, uncut, and unpolished. Kagome picked them up. "These are lapis lazuli," she said while holding them out for Shippo to see.

"They're pretty," the kit replied.

When Kagome handed them to Sesshoumaru, he nodded his agreement. "Very pretty. They match your eyes perfectly." The miko blushed at his compliment, turning away in embarrassment. Inuyasha snarled but said nothing. After he had tucked the stones away, the taiyoukai looked around. "Now, to find suitable shelter. Wait here for a moment."

"I can find my pack shelter!" Inuyasha yelled, but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

"Just sit down, and let me take a look at that hand," Kagome said, coaxing the hanyou out of his anger. "It really looks like it hurts."


	46. The Distrust

Chapter 46 - The Distrust *A Little Pain* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome grimaced as she gently manipulated Inuyasha's fingers, trying to determine the extent of the damage. "Wow, I don't think wrapping up your hand will help at all. It feels and sounds like I'm squishing a bag of wet gravel. You seriously shattered your fingers and the rest of the bones in your hand. How could you keep hitting the stone, knowing you were breaking things?"

"I just wanted to get to the bag so we could move on. It's fucking freezing out here, and you look like an icicle. Don't worry wench. I'll heal soon enough."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. You did a lot of damage. This might take some time. We could tie your arm up in a sling to help keep your hand immobilized."

"You can't do that! What if something attacks us? How would I get to my sword?" the hanyou exclaimed loudly.

"You honestly think you could hold your sword with this hand? That's bull, and you know it. Sesshoumaru can keep us safe until you're healed and can fight again," Kagome said calmly.

"Why do you suddenly trust him so much?" Inuyasha asked. "He's tried to kill you!"

The miko laughed. "So did you, or did you forget? It's kind of a rite of passage. In this era if you're going to end up my friend, you have to try to kill me or kidnap me first. Thankfully that bit of luck hasn't followed me to my time."

"He's not trustworthy, Kagome. You have to believe me."

"Why? Because you don't like him? He's a good guy, Inuyasha. He might not have always been, but I can tell. I can see it in his eyes, feel it in his aura. He's changed somehow. People can change, you know. Look at you. You never trusted anyone, preferred to be alone, and now you have a pack that depends on you and friends that love you. Why can't you believe that he might have changed, too?"

"Because he's a selfish bastard that takes what he wants, even when he knows he shouldn't have it."

Kagome frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, Sesshoumaru returned. "I have found us shelter. Come, we need to get you warmed up." The taiyoukai mentally snarled. How dare Inuyasha badmouth him to Kagome, especially since he knew what he wanted? The hanyou was purposely trying to keep them apart. He and his brother would have to have a serious conversation. Soon.


	47. The Cold

Chapter 47 - The Cold *Prove Yourself* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Everyone followed Sesshoumaru, who stayed close to Kagome, worried that she would slip and fall on her own. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to catch her with his crushed hand, so the responsibility fell on him to keep the miko safe, which was right where he wanted it. As her mate, he would be responsible for her in all ways, and he looked forward to practicing for the future. He had decided to stay positive. She was definitely responding well to his rather awkward attempts to get closer to her, so he thought there was a possibility she would return his affection.

The cave wasn't as deep as he would have liked, but the wind was blowing the opposite direction, so they would be sheltered from it. It had definitely been used by someone in the past, as there was a store of firewood in the back, along with an old fire pit. Sesshoumaru scowled at the thought that perhaps it had been Tsukiko who took shelter there while hiding the spell bag they had just destroyed.

Miroku quickly started the fire while Kagome and Sango arranged the bedding. They decided to skip the evening meal, as everyone was far more tired than they were hungry. Kirara transformed, allowing the monk and slayer to lean against her for warmth, while Shippo snuggled against Kagome. Inuyasha sat near the cave entrance, determined to prove, injured or not, that he could still keep his pack safe, leaving Sesshoumaru to his own devices.

After more than a half an hour of watching Kagome squirm and shiver in her sleeping bag, Sesshoumaru had had enough. He knelt beside her, immediately catching her attention.

"Why are you not asleep?" he asked softly.

"I just... I can't seem to get warm," she answered. Sesshoumaru was stunned to see that her lips were blue, and he knew something had to be done quickly. He glanced at Inuyasha, who was attempting to stare him down, before returning his focus to the miko. He pulled his moko-moko off his shoulder, directing one end to slither into her sleeping bag on either side of her.

"It can move?" the miko asked in shock. "What the hell is this thing?"

"It is merely a part of me. Relax. You are safe."

Kagome looked rather unsure, but stayed silent and completely still as the long white fur wrapped itself around her body. She very quickly began to feel warmer, but it seemed as if the icy chill did not want to surrender her so easily as she continued to shiver.

"Do you trust me, Kagome?" he asked softly, ignoring when Inuyasha began to grumble threats.

The miko looked up at Sesshoumaru in confusion for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I do."

With a smirk, the taiyoukai swept her, bag and all, up in his arms. He moved closer to the fire before sitting leaned against the stone wall. He carefully arranged her, making sure not to crush or smother Shippo. Her lower body rested between his long legs while her back leaned on his chest. Finding firm warmth under her head, Kagome turned in confusion, surprised to see that he had removed his armor without her noticing. Sesshoumaru ran his hands up and down her arms through the fabric of her sleeping bag, and the miko snuggled down, rubbing her cheek against his muscled chest.

Finally, it felt as if her body had begun to defrost, and Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't done more than mutter his displeasure at their position. He glanced at his younger brother, confused by the look on his face. The hanyou had a smirk that spoke of secret knowledge, which unsettled the taiyoukai. What did Inuyasha think he knew?

"I think I get it now," the hanyou said softly. "You did change, and I'm pretty sure I know why."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What is it that you know?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for Kagome to find out."


	48. The Pillow

Chapter 48 - The Pillow *Tears of Heaven* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru hadn't meant to drift off. Hell, he hadn't thought it was possible after Inuyasha's cryptic words, but the comfortable weight and warmth of Kagome's body against his did something to him. Surrounded by her scent and aura, he had slipped off into the darkness without even noticing it was happening.

He was jolted awake by Kagome's sudden shifting. Her head thrashed from side to side and she whimpered, and Sesshoumaru realized that she was having another nightmare. Guilt flooded through him. It was his fault she was being exposed to such evil, dark magic, and she was suffering for it. The taiyoukai caressed her cheek with one hand, trying to pull her out of her frightening dreams.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Wake up. It's just a dream." He was shocked to see tears escaping from the corners of her eyes, and he immediately tried harder to wake her. "Kagome," he said louder, shaking her shoulders slightly. "Wake up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got to his feet, kneeling beside the taiyoukai and the miko. "You're pathetic," he growled at his brother before focusing on Kagome. "Yo, wench! Wake up already. We gotta go."

Kagome's eyes popped open, and she looked around wildly for a moment before her vision finally focused on the hanyou's face. "Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried out, letting go of the kitsune she had nearly strangled in her fear and reached for her best friend. He caught her, grinning as Shippo scrambled out of her sleeping bag and made his way to the safety of Miroku and Sango. The hanyou held her for a moment before pulling back. "What's up with you and these dreams, wench?"

The miko sighed and fell back against Sesshoumaru, only then realizing her position. "I wish I knew." She turned her head slightly to look up at the taiyoukai. "You know, for as muscled as you are, you're a pretty good pillow."

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned down to nuzzle his nose in her hair, ignoring Inuyasha's growl.

"Oh, shut it, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Not like you'd snuggle me like this to keep me from freezing to death."

"Of course I would!" the hanyou protested.

"I doubt it. You might put your arm around me, but this? Never happen. How's your hand?" she asked.

"A little better. I think the bones are pulling themselves together, which hurts like a son of a bitch."

"I can imagine. Do you want a painkiller? I can't believe I didn't offer you one before."

"Nah, I'm good. You know that shit messes me up."

Kagome laughed. "You can say that again. Gods, I wish there was some way to make sure I could sleep without dreaming."

"You are safe, Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured in her ear. "No harm will come to you with me here, I promise you."

"Yeah, he'll take real good care of you," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "After all, he's got a debt to pay."

The taiyoukai shot the hanyou a dangerous look, but Inuyasha simply shook his head. He had something on his elder brother now, and he wasn't letting it go.

"What does that mean?" a confused Kagome asked.

"That he's not being so nice and helpful because he wants to. He feels like he has to after what you did for him." Inuyasha smirked darkly as he locked eyes with the taiyoukai.

"You don't owe me anything, Sesshoumaru," Kagome tried to assure the taiyoukai. "I don't want anything in return for helping you. I don't know why I can, but since I'm able to, I don't mind helping you bring down the barrier."

"Oh, that ain't what he's..." Inuyasha started, only to stop with a grunt of pain as Sesshoumaru nailed him in the gut. "Damn you," he muttered through his pain. "I'll kill you."

Kagome hadn't even felt Sesshoumaru move, and the low light made seeing all of her friend clearly impossible, so she had no idea why Inuyasha was suddenly making threats. "Just go back to bed, Inuyasha," the miko said with a yawn. "You'll have all day tomorrow to run your mouth."

"But he..." the hanyou started.

"Go on. You need to rest if you want your hand to heal."

With a glare and then a pout, the hanyou obeyed, returning to his previous spot. He couldn't quite stand all the way up, thanks to Sesshoumaru's gut punch, but he made it eventually. Once he was seated, he let out a low, threatening growl. "If you don't back off, you bastard, I'll tell her your secret."

The taiyoukai studied his younger brother in confusion. What, exactly, did Inuyasha think he knew?


	49. The Conversation

Chapter 49 - The Conversation *Scar* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"As much as this thing is fuzzy and warm," Kagome said with a sleepy smile, "I kind of need to be able to move now." The sun had just risen; it's rays shining directly into their little cave, waking everyone. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get out of these stupid mountains. I can't imagine the next bag would be up here too."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "You probably should put that thing back on, man. The armor, too." When Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at him, the hanyou chuckled and ran one fingertip along his throat.

Miroku, having seen the gesture, sighed. "I do not understand why you find it necessary to hold on to such anger, Inuyasha. Why attempt to instigate a fight with your brother when he has been nothing but honorable since he first came to us."

"Mind your own business, monk," the hanyou growled. "I wasn't threatening him. I was actually trying to help him."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He called his moko-moko out of Kagome's sleeping bag, tossing it around his neck as he waited for her to unzip and climb out so that he could rise. Once he was free, he applied his armor faster than he ever had before. The scar! He had forgotten all about the unsightly scar that remained around his neck, and he put it on display for all to see. He was lucky only Inuyasha noticed it, though of all of them, the hanyou would have been his last choice to learn his secret, after Kagome of course.

It was now obvious the hanyou had figured out he had been Prince. This was a troubling development, and Sesshoumaru had to find out what his brother planned to do with that information. The last thing the taiyoukai wanted was for Kagome to learn that he was the stray dog she had rescued and fallen in love with. He wanted to earn her heart, and having her know who he had been would complicate things. Then he would never know for sure if she cared for Sesshoumaru or for Prince. He wanted her to truly love him without the confusion that information would bring.

"I'm gonna go check things out," Inuyasha announced. "See how the weather looks, get an idea of how we can get down from here. You wanna give me a hand?" the hanyou asked, inviting Sesshoumaru along.

"Of course," the taiyoukai responded, causing everyone to look at the brothers in wonder. Were they actually getting along after all this time?

The two exited the cave in utter silence, walking as far from the cave as possible before slowing to a stop.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to appear calm and collected, when in truth, he was a mess inside.

"You're the fucking dog," the hanyou said with a grin. "That's how you got trapped outside the West. That's why your mother is afraid of you, and why you're suddenly interested in Kagome. Don't try to deny it. I know I'm right."

Sesshoumaru gave a single nod. "I do not want the miko to know."

"Why not?" the hanyou asked with a laugh. "Don't want her to think of you as a pet? To know how fucking weak and pathetic you are? Man, I'd heard about your mom and that spell, but to use it on you now? She's got some balls, dude."

"She will suffer for her treachery," Sesshoumaru growled. "She will pay for every tear Kagome shed for me." The taiyoukai took a few calming breaths before continuing. "You will not tell the miko."

"I don't get it. If you suddenly give a shit about her, why not tell her who you are so she can stop worrying about the mutt?"

Sesshoumaru studied his younger brother's face for several long moments before answering. "Because I fell in love with her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he appeared to be in shock for a minute or two. "Love? You? Love?" he repeated in confusion.

"Love. I wish to win her heart and make her my mate, and I will not allow you to stand in my way. If you intend to tell her my secret, I will not hesitate to break your jaw over and over to keep you from being able to speak."

"Oh, yeah, she'd love that," Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes. "How do I know you mean it, or that you won't hurt her?"

"I owe her everything. Why would I ever harm her?"

"Dude, you only want her because she saved you. You can't seriously think you fell in love over a week without ever saying a word to the wench. That's crazy. Besides, you hate humans."

"She is not human," Sesshoumaru said softly. "She is an angel walking the earth. She gave me so much more than just my life when she saved me. She showed me true happiness, fun even. I learned that there are more important things in life than one's position in society. My reputation means nothing compared to her. I would surrender it all in an instant if she asked it of me."

"You've lost your fucking mind, man."

"Will you interfere?" the taiyoukai asked, willing, but hesitant, to slaughter his only brother if he intended to stand in his way. Kagome would never forgive him, but perhaps he could make it look like an accident. Still, then he would have to lie to her. It would be much easier if Inuyasha decided to cooperate and keep his mouth shut.

"You really think you're in love with her?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of awe in his voice.

"I do not think. I know. I did not even know I desired it until I first experienced the feeling. Now I would give anything to have it reciprocated."

"Including acknowledging your bastard half-brother?" the hanyou asked bitterly.

"That was not solely for Kagome's sake, though it is true that it pleased her. I accept that to have her, I must also have you, as the two of you are inseparable. I thought that perhaps it would begin to bridge the gap between us so that we can be civil." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment before continuing. "It was also an easy way to humiliate and enrage my mother."

"Bitch had it coming," Inuyasha said with a grin. "So, this new 'I'm a nice guy' shit, that's all for Kagome's sake?"

"Not at all. It is, however, due to her influence. Her kindness changed the way I see the world. I did not change for her, but because of her. Now, I ask you again. Will you interfere?"

Inuyasha considered the question for a long moment before answering. "Not yet. But I'll be watching you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I would expect nothing less from her protector."


	50. The Whispers

Chapter 50 - The Whispers *New Life*(Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Did you really sleep on Sesshoumaru like that last night?" Sango asked in hushed tones, hoping to keep Miroku from overhearing their conversation.

"I did. I couldn't get warm last night, and he helped me. The guy is like a blast furnace. So hot," Kagome whispered back.

"Hot is right," the slayer said with a smirk. "How could you possibly fall asleep with him holding you? I would have thought it would be too distracting."

"Don't think like that!" Kagome hissed. "He's a friend, that's all. He simply didn't want me to freeze to death."

"No, that's not all. I've been waiting for a chance to tell you. He wants you!"

The miko paled. "What?"

"He wants you," Miroku said from his spot directly behind the girls, ignoring their glare for sneaking up on them once again. "He all but said so the night before last when he comforted you after your first nightmare. He said something to Inuyasha about how he protects you like a mate-to-be, even though he isn't. The night we stayed in the inn, he basically interrogated Inuyasha about your relationship. Our friend put two and two together and told the Lord that he cannot have you. Sesshoumaru did not deny that he desires you."

"You're crazy. You're both crazy!" Kagome said, shaking her head. "There's no way. I mean, he's cute and all, and he's so gentle, but that's impossible. He hates humans, and despises hanyou. Why in the world would he want anything to do with me? It's not like I could give him the heir he mentioned, not unless he wants a hanyou. It doesn't make any sense."

"You are in denial, my friend," Miroku said while patting her on the shoulder.

"Look, I know it seems unlikely, but think about it for a while. Pay attention to how he acts, how he treats you. I bet you'll have changed your mind by nightfall," Sango proposed.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll keep my eyes open, but I still think you guys are seeing something that isn't there."

Shippo remained silent, a small smile on his face as he listened to their conversation. He had heard a great deal more than any of the humans, and he knew just how right Sango and Miroku were. It was going to be nice growing up in the Western palace as the Lord's son. Plus, he would be able to play with Rin all day, every day. Not a bad gig for an orphaned kitsune.


	51. The Fears

Chapter 51 - The Fears *Break it Down Again* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

After a quick hand holding, in which Kagome looked a great deal more uncomfortable than she had before, it was determined that the next spell bag was a good distance beyond the mountains. Inuyasha's hand had not yet healed, and so he was unable to carry the miko on his back like he usually would have. After some discussion, it was decided that Kagome would travel with Sesshoumaru on his youki cloud while Inuyasha was stuck riding Kirara with the monk and slayer.

The taiyoukai was thrilled to have her so close to him, but he couldn't help but notice that she was acting differently towards him than she had the day before. Hell, even that morning she had been incredibly comfortable with their close proximity, but now it seemed as if his touch was making her skin crawl. He really didn't have to hold her as close to him as he was, but she had never traveled like this before, and he wanted to make sure the most precious person in the world to him didn't accidently step too close to the edge. If she fell, he would catch her, but he would rather spare her the trauma.

Sesshoumaru slowly grew more worried as time passed, and she did not calm. At first he had attributed her obvious discomfort to the new mode of travel. Being so high in the air on nothing but a cloud wasn't for everyone. He had figured she would get used to it, but Kagome actually seemed to grow tenser the longer they were together.

Had she somehow spotted his scars and realized who he was? He had imagined that she would have been angry and confront him for not telling her he was Prince so she could stop worrying about the dog, but if she did know, she seemed to be holding back. The not knowing was making him insane. He was already nervous enough and having problems interacting with her. He had been completely incapable of starting a conversation with her, and this time she apparently had no intention of helping him.

Kagome was mentally panicking. Sesshoumaru's hand rested on her hip, holding her body close to his, and while it did make her feel secure, it only added credence to what her friends had told her. She couldn't imagine the taiyoukai willingly touching a human, let alone for so long. Even if he was only keeping her from falling, there had to have been ways that required less physical contact. Did that mean what they said was true?

The last thing she needed was another lovesick demon chasing after her. Kouga was annoying enough. What in the world was it about her that caused normal men to suddenly fall head over heels in love with her? Sure, some girls might have thought it was a great trait to have, but Hojo hadn't tried to woo them for years, either.

There was a small part of her mind, however, that didn't really mind the new developments. That part kept reminding her how gently he held her hand, like she was a delicate flower. It would replay the few conversations they had had together, pointing out that he really wasn't how she had assumed him to be. He was sweet. He loved Rin like his own daughter and could even admit that aloud. She kept seeing images of Sesshoumaru smiling a genuine smile, showing her the warmth in his eyes. Maybe having the taiyoukai's interest wouldn't be nearly as insufferable as having Hojo or Kouga's. He did seem like a really nice guy.

But did she like him? Kagome didn't know. After she and Inuyasha had come to the agreement that they worked best as friends, the miko had shielded her heart from any future pain. What she felt for the hanyou hadn't been true love, but it had been powerful nonetheless, and she had suffered a great deal of heartache when Inuyasha could not choose between her and Kikyo. Was she ready to let someone in and risk that pain again?

Damn it, she opened her heart just a bit for Prince, and he managed to crush her when he left. If it hurt that much when he was just a dog, how much worse would the torment be if it was a man who abandoned her?

A small part of her brain was on his side, and it whispered that he would never hurt her, and he would love her until the end of time. Couldn't she see that in his eyes? The bitter part of her mind, however, was quick to laugh at such foolishness. Love didn't last. Love caused nothing but pain, and it wasn't worth the trouble. Stuck somewhere in the middle, both hopeful and afraid, Kagome had no idea where to go from here.


	52. The Overanalyzing

Chapter 52 - The Overanalyzing *Surrender* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

They were almost to the forest floor once again, and the group decided to continue traveling past lunch. Kagome was counting the minutes until she could get away from the taiyoukai, whose proximity was causing her so much confusion. She wished that her friends had never said a thing. She had been fine with him when she didn't know what was going on. She actually enjoyed his attention. Now, though, she was over-thinking and overanalyzing everything.

She was running every moment of their interaction through her mind, trying to understand what was happening. She couldn't understand why he would suddenly be interested in her. When he first showed up at the village, she had been a depressed mess, and their first day of traveling hadn't been much better. They had barely spoken to each other, but even then she had caught him staring, and she remembered his failed attempts to talk to her. Had he already been interested then? Come to think of it, the day he came to Kaede's he had shown an awful lot of concern for her when she had assumed he wouldn't even notice her sadness. Was that when it started?

Before the day he turned up in Edo, they had barely interacted. She had yelled at him a few times while he fought Inuyasha and shot an arrow or two in his direction. He tried to melt her. Their previous aggressive interactions definitely did nothing to explain why he would suddenly have a romantic interest in her. Had he been watching her from a distance and fallen for her that way? No, that didn't make sense either. Why would he bother in the first place?

Kouga had claimed he loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her, though she knew it was more like from the second he heard she could sense jewel shards. What could have led to Sesshoumaru's sudden shift? From an attempted melting, to professional ignoring, to suddenly wanting to mate her? But was that even what he wanted? He only said that Inuyasha was protecting her like a mate-to-be, causing the hanyou to say he couldn't have her. That didn't mean Sesshoumaru wished to mate her at all.

Maybe he was interested in lying with a human. Could that be what he was after? Well, if it was, he could forget it right then and there. She had no interest in being a demon's whore. She knew from his own lips that his mother had concubines. Was it possible that the taiyoukai did as well? Could he think she was a loose woman that would sleep with him just because he was rich and powerful? Sure, he was an absolute god, but that still wasn't reason enough for her to sleep with him.

She wanted her first time to be for love. In truth, she had always assumed that she would only be with one man for her entire life. She would meet the love of her life, he would sweep her off her feet, and from that moment forward, her life would be a fairytale. When she first met Inuyasha she wasn't foolish enough to think he was her Prince Charming, but she grew to love him, and boy did that end up being a mistake. He wasn't charming in the least, and he certainly wasn't a prince.

She missed the only Prince she had ever known. She had the feeling that the dog would have been able to help her with this problem. He seemed to have been a pretty good judge of character, like many animals were. If only Prince could weigh in his opinion on Sesshoumaru. Did he have good intentions? Was he truly attracted to her, or was he just looking for a little strange? She refused to play the part in his experimental sex with a human. Just the thought that that was a possibility was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

He scented her tears immediately, and Sesshoumaru gently turned her in his arms. When Kagome glanced up at him, he looked so concerned she lost it. A loud sob escaped her throat, and she turned away, trying to hide her face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, his tone so sweet she let out another sob.

"Nothing," she said while shaking her head and wiping at her eyes. She noticed that everyone had stopped and was watching her fall apart for no recognizable reason. Kirara floated beside them, her friends all there wondering what in the world was wrong with her.

"It is obviously not nothing if it has you so upset. Talk to me."

Kagome shook her head again and turned, showing her back to everyone.

"Come on, wench. Spill! We ain't stupid, ya know. You don't cry unless something's up."

"It's just... I was thinking and I... It's..." Another sob escaped, and Kagome shook her head, humiliated. "Prince."

Sesshoumaru felt like someone had just shot an arrow through his heart. He had been lucky enough to miss the whole day she had cried for her lost dog and had only witnessed sparse tears. This was heart wrenching, and knowing that he could take away her pain in an instant made him feel like the lowest life form on the planet. He could feel Inuyasha's eyes on him, but he refused to meet his brother's gaze. He knew what he would find there: anger, hatred, distrust, and more. Still, he could not bring himself to confess. He was going to have to explain his reasoning to the hanyou as soon as possible, because he didn't doubt Inuyasha would tell her himself if he didn't.

Unable to take it anymore, the taiyoukai pulled Kagome into his arms, turning her so that she could bury her face in his moko-moko. He whispered assurances of Prince's safety in a calming tone, relishing in the physical contact while drowning in guilt at the same time. He was a bastard. Inuyasha was right. He was allowing the woman he loved to cry when he could stop it, all to save face. He just couldn't let go of the need to know that she had fallen in love with himself and not Prince. Besides, if she knew he had been her dog, maybe she would never be able to love him the way he wanted. Not if she always saw him as the weak, pathetic, stray mutt that she had rescued. It wasn't worth the risk, and so he let her cry.

Kagome cursed herself for crying and cursed herself for finding solace in Sesshoumaru's arms. She didn't know what he was after, and yet she let him console her. Could a man who held her in his arms and whispered hushed, comforting words, all the while keeping his hands in entirely acceptable areas really intend to use her for sex? It didn't seem likely. He was a gentleman, and proved it over and over again. Still, not knowing when he could have found the time to learn enough about her to be romantically interested unsettled her.

What could have happened to change his opinion of her so greatly? She needed to know. If he truly did desire her for more than sex, when did it start, and how? When had he realized he was attracted to her? What had drawn him in? Did he love her? Because, bit by bit, she was losing the battle to guard her heart, and little by little, she was starting to feel something for him.


	53. The Acceptance

Chapter 53 - The Acceptance *Fairytale* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

As he held her, Sesshoumaru began to fly once more. The air was getting warmer as they got closer to the ground. The snow was beginning to melt, and the taiyoukai hoped that Kagome's red cheeks would heal quickly. The wind and cold had done a number on her delicate skin, and he did not want her to be in pain because of him. It was bad enough she was suffering emotionally. She didn't need physical pain on top of it.

He silently apologized to the miko over and over again as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her obvious discomfort with his touch that had started that morning had faded and nervousness no longer tainted her scent. He didn't know what to think, and had no idea what had changed. He was thankful, however. Knowing he was making her uncomfortable had been torture. Being so conflicted about enjoying touching her while he knew doing so was bothering her felt so very wrong.

When his feet hit the ground, his cloud dissolved, but Kagome stayed close. Sesshoumaru was beyond relieved that she did not try to escape him the second she could. That might just have broken his heart, which was on the verge of shattering as it was. Guilt was a horrible emotion, he had decided, and he never wanted to experience it again. Too bad he knew he would. Until he finally confessed everything to the miko, the guilt would remain, tainting every moment he spent with her.

"Shall we check the location of the next spell bag?" Miroku asked, somewhat uncomfortable watching his friend pressed so close to the imposing taiyoukai. In truth, he was a little jealous. Sesshoumaru just showed up days ago, but already he was able to hold his woman close. Meanwhile, he had been in love with Sango for months and months, having fallen for her very soon after she had joined them, and yet she would not even allow him to hold her hand. He ached to wrap his arms around her, to comfort her when thoughts of Kohaku upset her, but she kept him at arm's length.

Kagome nodded and pulled away from the taiyoukai, wiping the tears from her eyes, wincing as she brushed the dry skin of her cheeks. She was lucky the skin hadn't cracked yet. She should have known better than to push so hard, but it seemed as if she had gotten the worst of it. Sango and Miroku didn't look nearly as bad as she felt.

Sesshoumaru led the miko to the edge of the barrier and she stepped inside, holding her hand outside so that her arm passed through. The taiyoukai took her offered hand and watched as Kagome concentrated. "It's still a good distance away. If we could find some shelter around here, it would be great to stop for the day and start fresh tomorrow. I'm not... I'm not feeling so hot."

Everyone seemed to agree with the miko, and Sesshoumaru nodded and turned away, heading out to find the shelter she desired. Sango and Shippo both went to her side, concerned about her. Shippo hugged her tightly while Sango leaned in close.

"Were you really crying about Prince? I mean, you were acting kind of weird all morning, like you were suddenly uncomfortable with Sesshoumaru," the slayer whispered.

"Was it that obvious?" Kagome asked with a groan. "What you said, it kind of freaked me out."

Shippo laughed. "It was obvious. What were you so freaked out by? Is it so bad that Sesshoumaru is interested in you?"

"Oh, Shippo, I don't know. It's just so sudden. I mean, when would he have gotten to know me enough to decide he liked me to begin with? It doesn't make sense. And why me? Why would he want a human miko?"

"Because you're great! It doesn't take long to see that, Mama."

"Why does it matter what you are, Kagome?" Sango asked. "What matters is who you are."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. I just... I have this image in my mind of how my life was supposed to go, and nothing has gone the way I thought."

"Inuyasha did a number on you, Mama," Shippo said while woefully shaking his little head.

"Hey now, don't blame this shit on me. She's right not to trust him. You think he's being completely honest with us about the barrier and everything? I don't think he knows how."

"I haven't sensed a lie," the kit retorted, "and I think I'd know better than you."

"You don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about," the hanyou growled. He was so close to just blurting out what he had discovered, but something held him back. He knew he had broken Kagome's heart. It was his fault she was finding Sesshoumaru's attraction to her so difficult to believe, and his fault she couldn't simply open her heart and take a chance. There was something about the way the taiyoukai looked at her that told him to keep his mouth shut. It was Sesshoumaru's secret and for now, it would stay that way.

Kagome deserved to be happy, to find a man that would treat her right, and who would never betray her. He knew his brother was honorable, even if it was difficult to admit. If Sesshoumaru truly desired her as his mate, he would never abandon her. He would never cheat on her. He would honor her, protect her, provide for her, and maybe even love her. Was that such a terrible thing? It all boiled down to how deeply Sesshoumaru felt for the miko, and if she was ready to give the whole love thing another shot. She deserved her fairytale. She had already met her 'Prince', twice now. She just didn't know it.


	54. The Accomodations

Chapter 54 - The Accommodations *Warning* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Though it would mean that he would spend the night in a separate room than Kagome, Sesshoumaru had once again chosen an inn for them to stay at. The miko was obviously emotionally and physically exhausted, and the comfort would do her good. This particular inn was well known for their enclosed hot springs. They even offered massages, and he was going to make sure Kagome took advantage of it. He could only hope the monk would behave, because he didn't want to have to deal with an angry innkeeper after Miroku groped the wrong girl.

He paid for their rooms and ordered their late lunch before heading back to his companions. When he arrived, Kagome was looking at Inuyasha's hand once again. The hanyou turned his direction when he sensed him, a pensive expression on his face that looked so out of place. What was his brother thinking? Was he trying to decide whether to spill his secret? At least he would be able to have that discussion with him tonight without the risk of Kagome overhearing. The monk would, but he seemed to know when to keep his mouth shut.

Sesshoumaru informed the group of his find and warned them that they would be staying in a demon village this time. He didn't anticipate a problem, as no one would dare harm his companions, but felt they should know before they got there anyway. The taiyoukai led the group the short distance to the village. As they walked along the main road towards the inn, crowds had gathered to watch their procession.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth to keep from snarling. He could hear the whispers of the villagers, and they weren't saying very kind things. Still, he was outnumbered, and so he stayed quiet, not wanting to cause an altercation and cost them a comfortable place to spend the night.

The taiyoukai was absorbing all the comments that seemed to be coming from every direction, and by the time they neared the village square, he could sense that Inuyasha was about to explode. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly took in his surroundings, making eye contact with each demon gathered.

"As Lord of the West I will take this opportunity to publicly acknowledge my younger half-brother, Inuyasha, as our father's son, and as such, he is now an heir and a Lord to the Western Lands." Sesshomaru gestured for Inuyasha to step forward to his side, which he did. "He will be treated with the same respect and reverence you would show this Sesshoumaru, or your punishment will be swift and final. As my guests, my companions will also be afforded the same respect." That being said, Inuyasha returned to his position at the rear of their party, his mangled hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Silence fell over the villagers, eyes wide in shock at the taiyoukai's words. They watched as he turned and offered his arm to the woman behind him, stunned when she took it. Women in the crowd scowled at the sight, anger and jealousy filling them as they wished they were the one he treated so kindly.

Kagome had been walking behind him, her head bowed, giving the appearance of being a servant, and Sesshoumaru decided that simply would not do. He held his arm out to her, speaking softly as he asked her to walk with him, smirking as she accepted and slipped her arm through his. He could still sense her nervousness, but it had lessened a great deal with his touch. Inuyasha's aggravation had been replaced with arrogant pride, which greatly amused the taiyoukai. For not being interested in the benefits of being acknowledged, he certainly seemed to be enjoying them.

As soon as the door to the inn closed behind the hanyou, a roar of whispers erupted from the villagers as they discussed both what they had just heard and witnessed. The Lord of the Western Lands traveling with human companions, including a miko, a monk, and a demon slayer, didn't happen every day. To hear from his own lips that he had acknowledged his half-breed half-brother was shocking, but to see him touch a human woman so comfortably was even more so. This was big news.

Sesshoumaru led them directly to the dining room of the inn. He took his place at the head of the low table, instructing Inuyasha to sit at the other end. Kagome sat on his right; Shippo between her and the hanyou, while Miroku and Sango took the other side. Moments later, their food began to arrive. The taiyoukai watched happily as Kagome and her friends ate. It was such a simple pleasure, providing food for his angel, but being an inu, it meant a great deal more. He was proving to her that he could provide for her. The fact that she had shared food with him when he was Prince, despite the weather conditions and limited supplies, made him want to give her more than she could ever desire in return for her generosity.

During the meal, the taiyoukai told the women about not only the enclosed hot springs, but also the massages he had arranged for them. He saw both excitement and nervousness in Kagome's eyes, but Sango seemed more anxious about it.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru had assured her the masseuse would be female, however she wasn't sure how she felt about being massaged by a demoness she didn't know. She would be in an incredibly vulnerable position.

"Of course, though if you are not comfortable without some kind of protection, I would be willing to wait outside. Knowing of my presence would keep the masseuse from misbehaving in any way."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "You'd be willing to do that just so we can have a massage?"

"Of course. You are doing a great thing for me, Kagome. Traveling in such inclement weather when you could have stayed in Edo in a warm hut, all to help me... To ensure that you feel safe is no burden. I would be happy to do it"

Sango tilted her head to the side, holding Kagome's gaze for a long moment, as if they were communicating silently. Finally, the miko nodded. "I guess that would be alright. Then the guys can get a bath, too. I imagine if you want a dip in the springs, you'd prefer not to have an audience," the miko said with a smile.

"I don't wanna bathe with his ass either," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome's eyes flitted over the hanyou for a moment, surprised that he had not complained about Sesshoumaru's proposal. She had noticed throughout their travels he had been trying to keep them apart as much as possible. So it was hard to believe that he didn't have anything to say about his brother volunteering to stand guard for her. Usually that was something Inuyasha would have preferred to do himself.

"Would it be possible to arrange for a massage myself?" Miroku asked, his eyes glittering.

"I would rather not have to revive you after your masseuse slaughtered you for your wandering hand," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sango said while trying to hide her hurt over Miroku's interest in other women. "We don't need you causing problems because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

The monk's face fell, and while everyone assumed it was because he was denied a massage, it was, in reality, because he had once again hurt Sango unintentionally. He did not always think before he spoke, and what he intended as playful and joking was often taken seriously. The slayer was sensitive, wary of being hurt, and his flirtatious behavior was not earning him any points with her. He needed to find a way to alter his behavior if he wanted her to even consider being his wife once this was all over.

Soon everyone had eaten their fill and the plates were cleared away. The group continued to sit in companionable silence for a bit until Shippo hopped to his feet. "Can I bathe with you, Mama? Inuyasha won't help me with my tail."

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Shippo." The miko rose to her feet and scooped up the kitsune. Sango joined her, and the two were led away to the enclosed hot springs to enjoy a nice long dip before their massages. Jealousy tore through the taiyoukai. He longed for the opportunity to take a bath with Kagome. If he were still Prince he was certain Kagome would have allowed it.

"You're really gonna stand outside the door and listen while the girls get a massage?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said I would, and I intend to keep my word."

The hanyou chuckled, causing Sesshoumaru to give him a rather confused look. "What is so amusing?"

"Apparently you've never heard Kagome give herself a foot rub. Listening in isn't going to be nearly as easy as you think it will be."

Miroku looked lost for a moment before he realized what Inuyasha was saying. He laughed as well, before turning to the taiyoukai. "I pity you, my Lord."


	55. The Bath

Chapter 55 - The Bath *Sprinter* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walked into the enclosed spring, thrilled to have it all to themselves. The miko didn't doubt that Sesshoumaru had paid extra for that privilege, which made her feel a tad guilty. He was being so nice to her, and she was acting like he had head lice or something! The girls had already begun to undress when the door slid open. They quickly covered themselves and turned to the entering demoness.

"I brought you supplies," the woman said, amused by their embarrassment. She didn't understand human modesty in the least. Everyone had essentially the same parts, so why bother hiding them? Working at the inn, she had seen more people nude than most, and it didn't faze her. "Do you require assistance?"

Kagome's lips curled up in a half-smile. "No, thanks. I've been able to wash myself since I was four. Five tops."

"Hmph," the demoness huffed before turning and leaving, closing the door harder than necessary on her way out. The taiyoukai had already paid a good bit of money for their food and accommodations, but she had been hoping to earn an extravagant tip.

"I think you offended her," Sango said with a giggle.

"That's too bad. The thought of some stranger washing me creeps me out. No way that was going to happen," the miko replied.

"Yes, I think it would make me uncomfortable, too."

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she lowered herself into the water. "Mmm," she moaned. "By the time I get out of here, I won't even need a massage."

"But you're going to get one anyway. Sesshoumaru went out of his way to arrange it," the slayer said.

"I don't know why he bothered. I mean, do I look that bad?"

"You look very tired, and not just physically. He is trying to pamper you, and you should enjoy it. Not everyone gets a massage provided by the Lord of the Western Land."

"You're getting one, too," Kagome added.

"Only because we are friends, and you might have found it rude if he hadn't included me," Sango replied.

"I just don't get it," the miko said with a sigh. "Why in the world would he be interested in me?"

"Because he wants to make you his mate, Mama," Shippo said, speaking for the first time.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You have no way of knowing what he wants me for." The miko chose not to elaborate and explain that she was concerned he was only interested in sex. The kit didn't need to hear that.

"Sure I do. If he wanted anything else, he wouldn't act the way he is. He's in love with you, Mama. I can tell."

"But it makes no sense! When could he have fallen in love with me? Before he showed up in the village, we had barely spent fifteen minutes together, and none of it good! He tried to kill me and tormented Inuyasha. I shot a few arrows at him. And he was acting weird from the beginning, when he first came to ask for Inuyasha's help. When in the world did he have the time to fall in love?"

"What about love at first sight?" Sango asked.

"He obviously didn't love me at first sight. He doused me in his poison!" Kagome exclaimed. "Besides, that would mean he only loves what I look like, not who I am. I never want to go there again."

"Yup, I was right. Inuyasha definitely did a number on you," Shippo said quietly. "Why not just give him a chance."

"Yes," Sango chimed in. "Give him the benefit of the doubt. He's different somehow. Something changed him. I think it would be wise to give him the opportunity to court you properly, and you'll eventually figure out what it is he sees in you."

"There's nothing to see," the miko said sadly.

"There's plenty to see," Sango said in a comforting tone. "You're beautiful, kind and loving. Generous."

"You're brave and powerful," Shippo continued. "You're wonderful, Mama. How could he not love you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. It's just all so sudden and confusing." She sighed deeply. "Alright, that's enough dwelling. Let's see about untangling that tail, huh, Shippo?" She didn't want to discuss this anymore. It was too uncomfortable, especially considering that her friends seemed to be on Sesshoumaru's side. She didn't want to deal with this. Really, all she wanted was to run home and hide under the covers. The thought of risking heartbreak once again scared the hell out of her.


	56. The Reminder

Chapter 56 - The Reminder *Stitch* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Kagome and Sango sat waiting in the massage room, while Sesshoumaru leaned outside the door, happy to listen to their conversation. He rationalized that they knew he was there, so it wasn't eavesdropping. Whatever they chose to say, they knew he could hear. It was just nice to listen to Kagome's voice, talking so comfortably with someone. If only she could bring herself to talk with him like that. She had before, but something had changed this last day, and she was now obviously uncomfortable with him.

Sango sighed, catching the miko's attention.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I... I'm not so sure I can do this," the slayer replied.

"Why not? Massages are great. So long as they don't crack any ribs or crush our spines with their added strength, you're going to love it," Kagome joked with a grin. "No, seriously. Why wouldn't you want a massage?"

"My... My back," Sango answered. When Kagome looked confused, she elaborated. "My scar."

"Oh," Kagome breathed. "Well, who cares about your scar? I'm sure they've seen worse. I wish I could have done a better job for you. I just didn't have a whole lot of experience stitching a person's skin together back then."

"You are much better now," the slayer agreed. "But it is not your fault. It was a rather large wound."

"Yeah, but the neater you stitch it, the smaller the scar. There is some stuff in my time that you can use that's supposed to reduce scars. I could get you some, and you could give it a shot. I don't know how well it would work, but it's worth a try, huh?"

"I don't know. It serves as a reminder, so that I can never forget what Naraku did to Kohaku," Sango said softly, her sadness obvious.

"You don't need a physical reminder. You're never going to forget your brother, just like you've never stopped fighting for him. If it makes you insecure, then we should try to do something about it."

"Yeah, I guess," the slayer replied hesitantly.

"And the first step to get more comfortable with yourself is to join me for a massage," Kagome said brightly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Sango smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I've never had a massage before."

"Trust me, it's worth it. You know how I am about people seeing me naked, but I'm willing to lay here with a towel over my butt and nothing else to get one. You'll feel like melted butter when you're done."

The slayer giggled and finally disrobed, taking her place on the table beside Kagome. She was just in time, too, as there was a knock on the door moments later.

Outside, Sesshoumaru had to fight to keep a smirk off his face. It was so like his angel to try and assure everyone that they were perfect just the way they were. He would not be put off by whatever scars the miko had, and he was certain she had to have at least a few from her time fighting demons and collecting jewel shards. They would just be proof of her strength. He was sure they would be as beautiful as the rest of her.


	57. The Listening

Chapter 57 - The Listening *Let Me Hear* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru now understood the rather cryptic warning both Inuyasha and Miroku had given him. Standing outside the door as Kagome had a massage was absolute torture, and he wasn't sure he could take much more.

The miko was making the most delicious, naughty sounds of enjoyment, and if not for his powerful sense of smell, he would have sworn she was being pleasured instead of massaged on the other side of that door. They were sounds he ached to hear pass her lips once he made her his, and the preview he was getting had him rock hard and in serious pain.

"Oh, Gods," Kagome groaned. "Yes, right there."

Sesshoumaru groaned with her as his erection throbbed with need. He knew it would be quite a while until she would be ready for physical intimacy, but that knowledge did nothing to lessen his arousal. He had never found himself in this situation before. Usually he was the master of control. His body did nothing without his permission. This time, however, he found that he had absolutely no say. He could only hope that his raging hard-on would calm once the sweet sounds from his miko ceased.

The taiyoukai was very grateful for both his baggy pants and his armor, as otherwise it would be obvious to anyone with eyes. The problem, however, was that they were in a demon village, and demon noses would easily sniff out his condition. Already two different demonesses had waltzed down the hall, giving him heated looks that he completely ignored. He didn't have any desire for the touch of another. No, Kagome was the one to arouse him and only she would be the one to ease his pain. If only he had made more progress with the miko.

Still, he had no intention of rushing her. She was so sweet and innocent, and he would never push her to do something before she was ready. He was a gentleman in love. He would wait however long it took. Hell, he would wait forever if necessary, because if Kagome would not have him, he would never choose another. Inu were loyal, though there were a few obvious examples who did not understand the meaning of the word. Sesshoumaru, however, did. He wanted Kagome, and no one else would ever do.

The taiyoukai let out a sigh of relief as the masseuse announced that their time was up. The miko's little whine of disappointment was almost enough for him to pay for an extension, but not quite. He already knew he would have to take care of his current situation on his own. If her sounds of pleasure had continued on for much longer, he may not have needed to touch himself at all. He might have finished right there in the hall.


	58. The How's

Chapter 58 - The How's *Toxic*(Skye's Weekly Challenges)

"Inuyasha, there is something I wish to discuss with you," Sesshoumaru said as he made himself comfortable on his futon. He had just returned from his bath, glad that he had been able to have a spring all to himself. Otherwise, he would not have been able to attend to the pressing matters he was stuck with after Kagome's massage.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha grumbled. While he recognized that Sesshoumaru would take care of Kagome, that didn't mean he was comfortable with the idea of them being together. He was even less comfortable being in the taiyoukai's presence. His mind still announced danger, urging him to prepare to fight every time they were near one another, and it was difficult to contain that instinct.

"I wish to explain why I have not told her my," Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment, looking for the right word, before continuing, "identity."

When Miroku gave the hanyou a confused look, Inuyasha smirked. "He's the fucking dog. That's why Prince never came back, because Sesshoumaru showed up instead."

The monk's eyes bulged in shock, and he turned to the taiyoukai for confirmation. Sesshoumaru merely nodded before returning his attention to Inuyasha.

"Cuz you enjoy hearing her cry?" the hanyou asked sarcastically.

"Because I do not want her to see me as a pet. She cared a great deal for me as Prince, and I feel incredibly guilty for comforting her knowing she is mourning the loss of one of my forms, but I wish to earn her heart, for her to love me. I want her to love Sesshoumaru, not Prince."

Miroku nodded his understanding. "In the same way that Kagome wished for Inuyasha to love her and not simply her resemblance to Kikyo."

The taiyoukai gritted his teeth, not liking the monk's example, but nodded again. "Exactly. Once she has fallen for me, once our relationship has been established, then I will confess everything. I cannot do so before then. Not without wondering who she sees when she looks at me."

"It is a very complicated situation," Miroku said.

"Yeah, well I think you're just being selfish, letting her cry like that when you can stop it," Inuyasha growled.

"If there was another way, I would tell her in an instant, but I cannot bring myself to lie to her directly. It is hard enough to simple omit the information, as a lie of omission is still a lie. I do not want to begin our relationship on lies, but I see no other way."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a long moment before sighing. "Yeah, I get it. That doesn't mean I like it."

"You must understand," Miroku began. "Kagome is very hesitant to open her heart, to risk that kind of pain again. Inuyasha did not make things easy. He kept her guessing, confused and hopeful, for a long time. It is not surprising that she is afraid to be hurt once more. I do not know how you will get her to give you a chance."

"Yup. She's got the idea that you're interested in her, but she can't figure out how or when it happened. Not being able to tell her when you fell for her is going to make it that much harder," Inuyasha explained.

He wasn't certain why he was helping his half-brother. Maybe it was the part of him that felt guilty for breaking Kagome's heart in the first place. He was responsible for her fears, worries, distrust, and insecurities. Perhaps it was time to make it right in a way he had yet been unable to do, and show her that she deserved to be loved. He just needed to find a way to get her to go with the flow and see what might happen. She would never get anywhere, and would never heal, if she didn't take a chance on someone.

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his bangs in frustration. A barrage of questions kept rolling through his mind. How could he earn her trust by lying to her? How could he gain her heart if she kept it guarded? How could he win her over if she questioned his intentions and his emotions? How could he explain that he had fallen for her because of her kindness, her willingness to help, her strength and intelligence, and everything else he had learned about her in that cave when he was Prince if he couldn't tell her he had been there to witness it all? How could he attain his goal and make her his mate with so many obstacles in his way?

Miroku saw the worries on Sesshoumaru's face, the taiyoukai not bothering to hide them, and decided that he needed a little help. "I will do my best to encourage her to open her heart," the monk promised. "And I am sure Sango would be willing to do the same."

"Shippo would, too," Inuyasha added. "The runt's always trying to help her get over it and move on. He still hasn't forgiven me for hurting her."

"And you?" Sesshoumaru asked the hanyou. "Kagome cares a great deal about your opinion, and so long as you continue to treat me as your enemy, she will never accept me." The taiyoukai silently prayed that Inuyasha would change his behavior. The hanyou's attitude towards him was toxic, poisoning every interaction he had with the miko. Each bit of progress he made was always undone by Inuyasha's anger and hatred, because Kagome cared so very much about him. That, above all else, needed to stop if he ever expected to win her over.

The hanyou was silent for a long while before looking up, locking eyes with the taiyoukai. "I'll help you. I owe her that much since I broke her heart. It's only right I help put it back together. But if you hurt her..."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I would expect nothing less. I would never hurt her. I would rather die than do so."

"Good, cuz I'd have to kill you."


	59. The Chance

Chapter 59 - The Chance *Pledge* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

"Oh, I feel so much better," Kagome said with a bright smile as the group gathered outside the inn to continue their journey. "I haven't felt so relaxed in ages."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile with her. His goal, after all, had been to make the miko feel better. She had been through so much for his sake, both as Prince and now with the barrier, and she deserved every second of pampering she received and more.

"Yeah, yeah, good to hear. Now can we go?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone, though the harshness of his words was greatly reduced by the grin on his face. He was also glad that Kagome was beginning to perk up. A depressed Kagome usually translated into a depressed pack in general, and that was never any fun. If she had continued to pout much longer, it would have begun to affect everyone's mood.

"Sure," Kagome said as she bounced on her heels. "Now, which way back to the barrier?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes at her obvious lack of an internal sense of direction before pointing. "It's only about ten, fifteen minutes back to the barrier."

"Good. Then I can check and see how far away the next bag feels, and we can get this show on the road."

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist, pulling her in close, and whispered in her ear. "Kagome seems much better. I assume that the two of you discussed the circumstances with our friend the taiyoukai?"

Sango pulled away but nodded. Without getting nearly as close as the monk had, she replied. "Yeah, she's still very confused, especially about when his interest could have begun. She does not like the idea of love at first sight. Then he would have fallen for her only for her appearance."

"Oh, I can assure you that that is definitely not the case. Sesshoumaru managed to get close enough to witness her kindness and generosity. He got to know her quite well."

Sango furrowed her brows in confusion. "When the heck could he have done that?"

Miroku grinned. "That, I will have to tell you later."

When the two pulled apart, they realized that everyone, including the girl they had been discussing, was staring at them. Those with demon ears had heard everything, leaving only Kagome in the dark.

"What's going on guys?" the miko asked. "I'm not used to seeing you two quite so close together."

It was only then that Sango realized she had, in fact, leaned closer to the monk than she had intended, drawn in by her interest in his new information. She was proud of Miroku for behaving himself, though that didn't last long as she soon felt his hand on her rear. In an instant, the slayer pulled away and gave him a slap. It wasn't nearly as hard as usual, mostly for appearances sake, and she blushed brightly as she turned back to Kagome.

"He'll never learn," the miko said with a laugh before looping arms with the slayer. The two walked side by side behind Inuyasha, Kirara on Sango's shoulder. Sesshoumaru followed closely, and Miroku, carrying Shippo, trailed along behind, the kitsune softly lecturing his friend on the problems with his wandering hand. The monk found it somewhat amusing, being lecture about groping by a child, and so he allowed it to continue, nodding every now and then with a grin on his face.

It didn't take long for them to reach the barrier, and this time, when Kagome reached out her hand towards Sesshoumaru, she seemed less hesitant. The taiyoukai thanked the gods that she was not so nervous and uncomfortable as she had been the day before. It had torn at his heart when she so obviously did not want him near her.

Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face. Something about that night had settled things in her mind. The meals, the bath, the massage, or the combination of all three... Somehow she wasn't so worried and stressed. Yes, she still missed Prince and wished she knew where he had gone and why. Yes, she was still slightly weirded out that Sesshoumaru had an interest in her, but Shippo's assurances that the taiyoukai had good intentions and that she was worthy of his interest had gone a long way.

If Sesshoumaru really did love her, she still wanted to know how, why, and when it had happened. She could see, perhaps, his interest beginning as they traveled together, but she knew it happened before then. He had been acting differently from the moment he showed up to talk to Inuyasha about the barrier. That meant that she had somehow caught his eye before then. She had decided, however, to simply let things happen as they would. Stressing about every single moment was costing the miko her sanity. It would be better to just relax.

Shippo and Sango's words about her worth, had gone a long way to help as well. It had been quite a while since she and Inuyasha had redefined their relationship and cleared things up. It had hurt, but that hurt had faded away with time. Maybe now she was ready for something new.

She really couldn't do much better than the taiyoukai. He was handsome and such a gentleman. She hadn't always gotten that impression of him, but it was obvious that he had changed. He seemed so very concerned about her. The way he held her hand made her heart flutter in a familiar way, but she was determined not to be afraid of it. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to hurt her like Inuyasha had. She had to believe that if she was ever going to fall in love again. She had promised herself to give him a chance, and so she would.

"Yeah, the next one is pretty far still. We might as well travel the fast way," Kagome said while looking up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, liking the warmth she found there.

"Fine, wench. Climb on," Inuyasha said as he crouched.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe I could fly with Sesshoumaru again. I'd kind of like to check out the view. I didn't really pay much attention yesterday. Besides, we both know your hand isn't healed yet."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he sighed. "Sure, Kagome. Whatever you want."

"You don't mind, do you?" the miko asked, seeing the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Of course not." The taiyoukai gave her hand a gentle tug, and she crossed through the barrier to stand beside him. He formed his cloud and slowly lifted off, butterflies taking flight in his stomach as Kagome leaned in closer to him, one hand clutching at his armor. It wasn't long before the miko was 'Oohing' and 'Aahing' at the view.

The snow was slowly melting, revealing the land beneath, and Sesshoumaru began to point out landmarks, telling her stories about different areas, the people that lived there, and even battles that he had fought. Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face. Apparently he had managed to overcome his nervousness when it came to speaking to her, and she was greatly enjoying the sound of his voice. When he put his hand on her hip, she didn't tense like she had the day before. Instead, she leaned into his touch, warmth spreading through her. It felt so right that she forgot all about her worries and fears.

She was keeping the pledge she had made to herself to relax and go with the flow, and to see what Sesshoumaru had to offer. It wasn't nearly as hard as she had expected.


	60. The Tortured

Chapter 60 - The Tortured *Master of Darkness* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Seiko hummed as he made his way through the labyrinth-like dungeon heading toward his current project. He said nothing as he entered his workshop, the sound of his humming bouncing off the stone walls, making it sound as if it was coming from everywhere at once. He looked over his tools, a small smirk on his face, and after a moment, he selected his smallest, sharpest blade. He never looked up higher than his canvas as he pulled up a stool and began to carve his latest masterpiece.

Tsukiko clenched his teeth in an attempt to stay silent but, like always, eventually the pain overwhelmed him, and he screamed his anguish to the world. The dungeon-master was a monster that never failed to torture him with a smile on his face. He obviously enjoyed his task, leaving Tsukiko stuck in a terrible situation. He had so far refused to answer any questions or give any information, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

The dungeon-master continued to carve, some slices shallow and others deep, giving an amazing depth to his project, and after fifteen minutes or so had passed, he leaned back and took in his work. He had carved a beautiful mountain scene into the traitor's chest and abdomen. Nodding his satisfaction, he stood and collected a large piece of paper.

"Hold still now. I would hate to have to start over," Seiko said in a taunting tone.

He pressed the paper over the wounds he had created, sliding his hands across it to ensure that every bit was smoothed, before pulling it away, creating a perfect negative of his image in blood. Holding it out before him, he nodded again and laid it out to dry.

"It came out quite nicely," he commented before sitting once more. His humming resumed as he watched his work heal slowly, each cut closing in the order that he made them. It was like watching himself work in reverse and he had always found it incredibly grounding. Once every bit was healed, Seiko rose to collect a wet rag. He couldn't create art on a dirty canvas after all.

"Wait," Tsukiko said, his voice desperate. "Aren't you going to ask me questions?"

Seiko shrugged his shoulders. "I figure, if you haven't talked yet, you're not gonna. Might as well just enjoy myself, and do away with the useless chatter." He cleaned every drop of blood from the concubine's chest and abdomen before returning to the table that held all of his tools. "Hmm, think I'll go a bit bigger this time. You don't get nearly as much detail, but I like it just the same."

"You're crazy," Tsukiko breathed. As the large blade came closer to his body, his eyes widened. He remembered what that particular knife felt like digging deep into his flesh, and he did not want to experience it again. "Wait. Wait!"

Seiko paused, giving his prisoner a chance to speak.

"If I tell you about the barrier, will you stop?"

"That depends on what you tell me. If you lie, I'll just have to spend more time with you. I could even bring down my brother. He's not nearly as artistic. Has an anger problem, that one. I figure he could handle the night shift."

"I won't... I won't lie."

"We'll see about that. Why don't you go ahead and tell me then. I wouldn't mind a break. My eyes get tired after a while, down in this low light. How I wish they would let me work out in the sunshine. They think it's unseemly. Everyone wants information extracted, but no one ever wants to see it happen. Except Lord Sesshoumaru, that is. He appreciates my work."

Tsukiko rolled his eyes behind closed lids. He could definitely have gone without meeting this particular man. Still, he did not regret his actions. Sesshoumaru would never be coming home. Even with every bit of information about the barrier, the taiyoukai would never in a million years be able to bring it down. Spilling the details wouldn't hurt his plan, but if it could get him a reprieve from the torture, he decided it was worth it.

"The barrier," he panted. "It was created by several spell bags buried just inside the border. They can only be located and destroyed," he paused, half for dramatic effect and half to try and catch his breath. Hanging against a wall from his wrists made it difficult to get a full breath in, and he constantly felt as though he were winded. "By a woman."

"What woman?" Seiko asked.

Tsukiko suddenly began to laugh, the brilliance of his plan washing over him once again. No one could have done better. No one could have thought of something so perfect. His hysterical laughter quickly stopped and turned into a coughing fit when Seiko punched him in the stomach.

The concubine wheezed as he tried to breathe once again, glaring at his tormentor. "By one woman, a woman who loves Sesshoumaru," he spat the Lord's name as if it were poison on his tongue, "with all of her heart." His laughter began again when he saw Seiko's eyes widen. It echoed through the winding stone halls, a haunting sound that spoke of true insanity. "Your Lord is never coming home, because no woman could ever love that monster. His lack of emotions, his undeserved feeling of superiority, will be his downfall. He will never walk in these lands again!"


	61. The Fourth

Chapter 61 - The Fourth *Crystal* (Seven Treasures Challenge)

"We should probably stop and check our progress," Kagome said hesitantly. She really didn't want to land and have to move away from Sesshoumaru. The whole morning spent flying and talking had done wonders for her trust in him. He told her things she had never expected. He had discussed his feelings about different things, when feelings were things he had always kept hidden before the beginning of this journey. A warm smile and bright eyes that seemed to burn right into her very soul had replaced his cold, emotionless face.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied. He was eager to find the next spell bag. Something had been nagging at him about the out of place items in the bags; the things that remained after Kagome purified away the dark magic. He had an idea about them, but it could not be confirmed until they found more. This bag, he had decided, would be enough, and could quite possibly give away exactly how many bags remained.

He landed just outside the barrier, his cloud dissolving away to leave their feet on the ground. The others joined them and watched as they once more held hands across the barrier. Kagome smirked happily. "I nailed it. It's really close." She and Sesshoumaru began to walk along the border and in less than two minutes, the miko stopped and knelt.

The snow was barely ankle height now, and melting fast, so when she went to dig through it, it felt more like slush than snow. She hissed in pain and pulled back her bright red hand. The slush seemed so much colder than snow usually did, and she quickly dried her hands and crammed them into her pockets.

"Right there, Inuyasha."

The hanyou began to dig with his one good hand, grumbling about the muddy ground while he held his injured hand close to his body and out of the way. He yelped as his fingers brushed the bag accidently and cursed. Moving much more carefully this time, he unearthed the rest of it.

Kagome really didn't want to pull her hands out of her pockets, but she did, picking up the bag. She was surprised to find that it wasn't sopping wet as she had expected. When she opened it up and dumped the contents, she looked at Shippo in surprise.

"Everything's dry, even the bag. How is that possible when the ground is soaked?"

"Dark magic protects itself. The moisture could have ruined some of the bag's contents and made the whole thing useless. It won't let something like that happen," Shippo explained.

"That's just so creepy. It's like the things are alive," Kagome replied.

"They're imbued with some of the life force of the spell caster. Actually, the aura of these things can probably help me lead you right to the person that made them. I mean, the concubine couldn't possibly have done this on his own. It's way too advanced."

Sesshoumaru smirked, and not his happy smirk but his 'someone is going to die soon' smirk. "It would be greatly appreciated if you were to do so once we have finished our task. I cannot allow one with such power who would dare use it against this Sesshoumaru to live." Truly he couldn't. If a witch could do this to him, what else could she do? He could not ignore such a risk, especially now that he intended to have a human woman as his mate. Kagome would be considered his weakness and thus a target. The witch had to die.

Shippo nodded. "No problem. I'd love to have a look around her lair. She's got to have all kinds of interesting things."

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped. "I don't want you anywhere near this dark magic stuff. You said yourself that it is dangerous. What if something happened?"

The kitsune huffed. "Magic user, remember, Mama? I'll be fine."

The miko rolled her eyes but fell silent, focusing instead on the items from the bag. It was easier to look at the gruesome contents than think about her little boy wandering around an evil witch's lair, poking at random things. She knew he was strong and smart, but in her eyes, he was still just a little kid that needed protecting from the darkness in the world. So far, she hadn't been doing a very good job of that, dragging him along to hunt Naraku and collect jewel shards. If that weren't bad enough, now she was exposing him to magic so dark it made her skin crawl and gave her nightmares. Not the best mom on the planet.

Sesshoumaru could see the worry in the miko's eyes and found guilt seeping into his mind once again. He should not have asked for the kitsune's continued help. He would never allow Rin near such powerful dark magic, and yet here he was, involving Kagome's child in it instead.

Everyone studied the items as best they could, Shippo agreeing or correcting as guesses were made, and eventually Kagome purified the whole lot, leaving behind several crystals. Sesshoumaru added them to his growing collection. His sneaking suspicion had been confirmed and he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. It seemed that Tsukiko had unintentionally done him a favor while making the spell bags. He would have to remember to thank him before killing him.


	62. The Forgotten

Chapter 62 - The Forgotten *Darkness Comes* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"So, shall we continue, or find shelter for the night?" Miroku asked once everyone had risen from inspecting the latest bag.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, before holding her hand out to Sesshoumaru, who took it gladly. She concentrated before shaking her head. "The next one is pretty far. I doubt we'd make it before nightfall. Might as well find a comfy place to stay the night."

The taiyoukai nodded his agreement. "Yes, we must find suitable shelter. Inuyasha will need it."

"The fuck?" the hanyou questioned.

"The night of the new moon, brother. Did you forget?"

Kagome gasped. "Oh, crap. I forgot all about it with everything that's going on. We definitely need a good place. He doesn't do so well with the cold, considering he only has to deal with it one night a month. We can't stay in a village though. Can't risk someone seeing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You think maybe I can worry about me, wench? It's my problem."

The miko sighed. "We both know you would never admit that the cold bothers you. Always playing Mr. Tough Guy." She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Is there an old hut or maybe a cave around somewhere?"

The taiyoukai thought for a moment while taking in his surroundings. Finally, he nodded. "I believe that the Northern Lord has a cabin in this vicinity. I will have to ensure that it is not in use before I take you there, however."

"Won't he get mad that we crashed in his place, though?" Kagome asked. "I don't want us to cause problems for you and the other Lords."

"It will not be an issue. As long as he is not staying there at the moment, we can use it. The West and the North have an alliance. The next time he goes there, he will sense this Sesshoumaru."

"You sure?" she prodded. The last thing she wanted was to start a war between two lands, all so they could have a nice, safe, and warm place to sleep.

"I am," Sesshoumaru replied. He found it interesting that Kagome was so concerned. Already she understood the importance of maintaining good relationships between the West and the other lands. She would make an exceptional Lady. "Wait here and I will return shortly." The miko smiled and nodded her agreement, and the taiyoukai sped away. He did not want to leave them unprotected for long. Inuyasha's hand was still not healed, and he would not be able to defend them if they were attacked.

"It certainly is nice of him to find us shelter," Sango said with a grin.

Kagome nodded. "It really is. He could just let us camp outside in the cold, but instead he's spent who knows how much money on us."

"Aww, whatever. We're helping him out remember? He should be paying for it," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't be so selfish, Inuyasha," Kagome chided. "We didn't ask for anything in return for helping him, and he doesn't owe us anything."

"Oh, he owes you something, wench," the hanyou replied cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Inuyasha is simply being difficult," Miroku interjected, unwilling to allow his friend to spill Sesshoumaru's secret, either purposely or accidently. It was obvious to the monk that Kagome was falling for the taiyoukai, and he wanted nothing to get in the way of her happiness. She deserved to be loved, especially after everything she had gone through with Inuyasha.

"Yes, you should be thankful he is putting a roof over our heads tonight. Maybe you will finally be able to sleep this time, knowing that someone is there to protect all of us," Sango jumped in. She didn't know Sesshoumaru's secret yet, as Miroku had not had the opportunity to fill her in, but it didn't matter. She knew Inuyasha's jealousy was a possible roadblock to her friend's happiness, and she wouldn't have it.

"You think I'd trust him to keep you all safe?" Inuyasha practically screamed. "I don't get why you all trust him so much all of a sudden. He's one of our enemies!"

"You know that's not true. After everything we've been through these past few days, I would definitely count him as an ally and a friend. He wouldn't let anything happen to us. He's too honorable for that. Besides, he still needs me," Kagome lectured.

"I would protect you whether I needed your assistance or not," Sesshoumaru purred in her ear, having returned just in time to overhear the last bit of their conversation. He needed Kagome to know that he was not behaving the way he was because she was helping him bring down the barrier, but because he cared about her.

The miko jumped in surprise. "Where did you come from?" she asked while holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"The cabin is available," the taiyoukai replied. "I returned to lead you there."

"That was fast," she said with a smile.

"Did you think this Sesshoumaru was slow?" he asked with a smirk. "And I meant what I said. Barrier or no, I would still protect you. You deserve nothing less." The miko blushed, her head dipping low. The taiyoukai carefully lifted her chin with one curved finger until her eyes met his once again. "Do you believe me?"

Her cheeks still stained pink, Kagome nodded. "Yes, I do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Can we just get on with it already? Why are we just standing around?" Miroku swung his staff and bopped the hanyou on the head, causing him to turn and glare at him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You need to calm yourself," the monk replied softly. "They are having a moment and you should not interrupt."


	63. The Cabin

Chapter 63 - The Cabin *Reminiscence* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Wow, this place is amazing," Kagome said while grinning from ear to ear.

Sesshoumaru nodded, happy to have pleased the miko once again. "There are several bedrooms, with raised beds. They do wonders to keep away the cold."

The miko nodded. "Yeah, I have a raised bed in my time," she said before snapping her mouth closed, ready to smack herself for letting her secret slip once again. She was just getting so comfortable with him that it was difficult to remember that he didn't know her true origins.

"Your time?" the taiyoukai asked, trying to fight down a smirk and look confused.

"I meant in my home," Kagome tried pathetically to cover her mistake.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see." If she was not ready to tell him, he would not push her. When she finally did confess, it would mean that she truly and completely trusted him, and he was looking forward to that moment in time. "Feel free to choose whichever room you like."

"I'll get the fire started," Miroku offered while Inuyasha plopped himself into a comfortable chair.

"I will check the food stores," Sesshoumaru said.

"They won't mind?" Kagome asked, once again concerned.

"Not in the least," the taiyoukai replied. "Come. You can choose what you like."

Inuyasha watched as his half-brother led his miko away. Once they were out of sight, he growled. "I really don't like this."

Sango shook her head. "That is only because you are overprotective. You had to realize that she would find someone eventually."

"Well, sure, but why does it have to be him?!"

Miroku sighed. "I understand that this is difficult for you, my friend, but I cannot think of someone better for her."

Shippo nodded emphatically. "He'll spoil her rotten, and Mama deserves that. He can take good care of her, provide for her, and protect her. Don't you want her to be safe and happy?"

"So she can take off with him and forget all about the jewel?' the hanyou asked bitterly.

"You know that would never happen," Sango scolded. "You have no reason to worry. Kagome would never leave us, you especially. You are her best friend. She wouldn't know what to do without you."

"How am I supposed to know that? Today it was like she looked at him and everything else disappeared. Besides, no one is going to accept her as the Western Lady. She's human! No matter what he says or does, she'll always be in danger, especially from his mother. There's no way she would allow him to mate a human miko. No way in hell."

"I got the impression that his mother is no longer an issue, that she is being handled," Miroku said.

"Maybe right now, but when she finds out what he's doing, and with who, all hell is going to break loose. Nothing matters to that bitch more than her image. She would be humiliated if her perfect son chose a human, and she would do whatever it took to stop it before it happened." Inuyasha was serious. The current Lady of the West was a hateful bitch that cared about nothing more than her position in society and what people thought of her. She would never allow Sesshoumaru to mate any female that she did not approve of.

"Sesshoumaru would never let anything happen to Mama. He's already acknowledged you, and not just to us but to a whole demon village! What more do you want from him?" Shippo said angrily. "You've got to let go of your anger. He's changed. That much is obvious, and who can blame him? Mama can make anyone see the world from her point of view. She's too wonderful for him not to have been affected by it."

Inuyasha raised one brow, unconsciously mirroring one of Sesshoumaru's signature facial expressions. "You know then?"

Shippo rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I can hear ten times better than you can. Of course I know."

"Know what?" Kagome asked, her confusion obvious as she entered the room with several items from the food stores in her hands.

Everyone fell silent for a long moment, searching for a plausible answer. Finally, it was Shippo who spoke up. "Know that Inuyasha's hand is going to hurt like hell in a few minutes." The kit pulled back the curtains, peeking out at the quickly approaching darkness.

"Oh, Gods, he's right. You're definitely going to want a painkiller once the sun sets," the miko said, her voice laced with concern.

"I'll be fine, wench," Inuyasha muttered, wishing he could just tell her everything. He hated hiding things from her, even if it was for her own good. If she knew Sesshoumaru's secret, then she would be able to make an informed decision about the taiyoukai, but he understood his half-brother's hesitance in telling her.

The situation was so similar to the whole Kagome/Kikyo mess, and no matter how much he hated Sesshoumaru, he knew the taiyoukai didn't deserve the same kind of confusion Kagome had suffered. Not knowing if the person you love loves you or someone else they see in you tore her apart. He also never wanted the miko to be in his position, full of confusion, unsure of her own feelings. No, it was better this way. It was just hard to sit back and watch it happen.


	64. The Human

Chapter 64 - The Human * Starless Night* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

As their dinner cooked over the fire, Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked in hushed voices, hoping not to aggravate Inuyasha further. The hanyou was always uncomfortable on his human night, and once he transformed into a human, he was going to be in an awful lot of pain, so they were giving him a wide berth. Kagome couldn't get enough of Sesshoumaru's stories. She was learning so much about him, and listening to his voice wasn't too shabby either.

Inuyasha was pouting, sitting off by himself. He was conflicted, and it was making him insane. Seeing Kagome sit so close to his hated half-brother, knowing that she was falling for him, was torture. He wanted nothing more than to rip her away and say whatever necessary to put an end to her attraction once and for all. He knew, however, that to do so would be selfish. She did deserve to be happy, but why did it have to be with Sesshoumaru?

A part of him still wished that he could have been with her, but it would never have been right. Kagome would always second-guess his feelings, and he would never be able to guarantee her that he loved only her. They were better as friends, but that didn't erase the feelings he had for her. He wanted to protect her from the world, keep her safe from any and all harm, and that included heartbreak. He couldn't be sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her, and that scared the hell out of him. Her heart was still fragile and he wasn't sure it could be pulled back together if broken again.

The hanyou groaned in frustration as the transformation began, and instantly Kagome was by his side. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the feeling of his claws shortening into human fingernails, his fangs shrinking, and his ears moving. When he finally opened them again, he looked at the miko.

"How's the hand feeling?" she asked him, her concern obvious.

Inuyasha was just happy to have her attention. He had half-expected her to ignore him all night, but he should have known better. Kagome would never abandon him, especially when he needed her. "It sucks," he muttered.

"Do you want me to get you something for it? Maybe it would even help you sleep," she said while gingerly examining his still damaged digits.

"You know I don't sleep tonight."

Kagome sighed and pressed a kiss to his still bruised knuckles. "But you can this time. We're perfectly safe. You don't need to force yourself to stay up, especially not when you're in pain."

Inuyasha thought about it for several long minutes while trying to ignore his discomfort. His hand was throbbing with every heartbeat, and it felt huge. Every time he tried to move a finger, he winced in pain. His muscles seemed intent on torturing him as they contracted from time to time without his permission, sending a sharp, excruciating pain all the way up his arm. Finally he gave in.

"Fine, I'll take something."

The miko smiled and reached into her pocket for the pill she knew he would want eventually. She handed it to her friend, along with a bottle of water. "The food is almost ready. You should be able to eat before you get too drowsy."

The hanyou nodded his thanks and downed the pill she offered. He sat in silence, refusing to look at his half-brother, knowing that Kagome would be spending the night with Sesshoumaru while he was passed out cold. The miko's medications from the future always knocked him out, which was why he tried to avoid them at all costs. The taiyoukai would keep his pack safe, though, so it would be alright, even though he loathed to admit it.

Kagome brought Inuyasha his bowl of ramen and sat beside him as he ate. By the time he finished, he was already drowsy, and the miko helped him to his feet. "Let's get you into a comfortable bed. Don't get to sleep in one of those too often, do you?"

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and allowed his friend to lead him. Soon he was tucked in, the door open just a crack. Though he tried to fight it, hoping to listen in on whatever went on in the main room, he soon realized that he wouldn't be able to hear them anyway and gave in. His eyes fluttered closed, and he was fast asleep in moments.

Outside the room, Kagome sighed in relief. "Good, now he won't suffer all night." She joined the others by the fire, sitting down beside Sesshoumaru, and Shippo climbed into her lap. "I wish we always had accommodations like this," she said with a smile.

"That can definitely be arranged," the taiyoukai replied.

"But you won't be traveling with us once we bring down the barrier. You'll have to go home, won't you?"

"If you wish for me to join you and assist in your quest," he said, "I happily would."


	65. The Confession

Chapter 65 - The Confession *Victorious* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Everyone else had settled into their chosen bedrooms, leaving just Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the main room. Though she was tired, she was enjoying the privacy. She felt as though she could ask him things that she wouldn't otherwise, with no one around to overhear. Finally, she worked up the nerve to ask the question she had been dying to for days.

"So," she said slowly, worried that she might offend him with her inquiry. "What happened to you? I mean, you're so different than I remember you." When his eyes widened slightly before he managed to get control of his expression once more, she backtracked. "I mean, you don't have to answer. I just... You seem warmer, more caring and open. Sure, I didn't know you well before, but still, it seems like you've changed."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a long time, making Kagome mentally panic. When he opened his mouth, only to close it again, she realized that she hit a nerve.

"It's okay. It's not important. I mean, it is important. I like you better this way. You're nicer, more approachable. But you don't have to tell me. It really is none of my business."

"No," the taiyoukai said slowly. "I wish I could tell you everything, but I cannot. Something did, indeed, happen to me. It changed my view of life and of the world. I realized that the differences between humans and demons do not matter. Worth is measured by the individual, not by a species as a whole. I learned that I took my life far too seriously, that I was lonely, and that I wanted friends."

Kagome smiled. "I'd like to be your friend."

Sesshoumaru smiled warmly. Though it wasn't quite what he wanted, it was definite proof of progress. "I could not find a better person to befriend," he replied.

"So, was it a near death experience? I've read that almost dying can change everything, and I kind of get it. I don't know how many times I thought I was going to die since we started collecting the jewel shards. Each time only makes me appreciate my life that much more. It might not be what I'd always imagined, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Near death?" he repeated. His mind was moving a mile a minute as he attempted to think of a way to answer her question. "Yes, you could call it that."

"Well, I'm glad," Kagome started before realizing how it sounded. "I mean, I'm not glad you almost died. I'm glad you didn't. But mostly, I'm glad you changed your views. Otherwise, I wouldn't have such an interesting new friend. I could listen to you talk all night."

The taiyoukai couldn't help but smirk. "And I could talk to you all night, but you need to rest."

Kagome sighed dramatically. "Yeah, yeah. Work to do, spell bags to find, barriers to bring down," she said jokingly. "You sure you're not just tired of me?"

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with her, feeling like he could see right into her soul. "Never."

The miko smiled before breaking into a yawn. "Good to know."

"There is still one room available," he said. He hated to be apart from her, but it was obvious she was exhausted. He doubted he could get away with holding her all night like he had the night before. The cabin was warm, so she would not need him for body heat, and it was unlikely that she would simply desire to be held. Even if she did, she probably wouldn't say so, and he was wary of offering and scaring her off. They were doing so well that he didn't dare try to move too fast and destroy his progress.

"No," Kagome said, fighting off another yawn. "Why don't you take it? I'm going to lay down with Inuyasha, just in case he wakes up in pain." Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the frown off his face, which made the miko giggle. "Don't tell me you're jealous too. He's been such a baby lately, like if I make a new friend I won't have room or time for him."

"Not jealous, exactly," he lied. He was, in fact, incredibly jealous of the hanyou. He already had her friendship, her love, her never-ending loyalty and devotion, and now he was going to get to sleep beside her as well? The hanyou wasn't even conscious!

"Then what?"

"Will you be able to sleep in the same room as him? I can hear his snoring from here."

Kagome laughed again. "Actually, it's nice to hear that sound. He doesn't sleep very often, and I know he gets exhausted. He's just so worried about making sure we're safe all the time. Are you going to sleep?"

"Probably not," he confessed. "Someone should keep watch, though attacking a cabin owned by the Northern Lord would be incredibly foolish.

"Especially if they sensed you in here."

Sesshoumaru smirked. He was thrilled to have Kagome acknowledge his strength. She knew that he would be a good protector.

"You can still sleep though. You'd wake up if you sensed something, wouldn't you?"

The taiyoukai's smirk widened. She was worried about him, while simultaneously complimenting his senses. This night was getting better and better, even if she did climb into bed with his brother.

"Maybe I should stay out here and make sure you get some rest, too. You seem to be just as stubborn as Inuyasha is."

"Why stay out here when there is a comfortable bed awaiting you?" he asked, concerned for her comfort. He brought her somewhere where she could rest in relative luxury, and she wanted to sleep on the floor?

"Fine, I'll sleep in the empty room," she said with a grin, feeling rather naughty for what she was about to suggest. "But only if you come with me. Even all-powerful taiyoukai's need sleep."

"Are you suggesting we sleep together?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was certain.

"I think maybe I am," Kagome answered playfully, "but only if you can promise not to channel Miroku."

"Agreed," he said with a nod. He felt better at that moment than he had after every successful battle combined. She trusted him, cared about him, and though he knew nothing was going to happen but sleep, she had just invited him into her bed.


	66. The Progress

Chapter 66 - The Progress *Breathless*(Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"What the fuck is this now?" Inuyasha hollered, smirking when Kagome jumped as she was ripped into the waking world by his voice.

The miko looked around with a groan. "Damn it, Inuyasha, you have to stop doing that!" Taking in her current position, she blushed. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I have no idea how I ended up like this." Her head was on his chest, one arm thrown across his abdomen with one leg bent up over his thigh. It was far more intimate than how they had gone to sleep the night before.

Sesshoumaru tightened the arm he had around her back, half to alert her to the fact that she was not the only one to have moved during the night and half to keep her from pulling away. "You have nothing to apologize for, Kagome."

The hanyou smirked. "Maybe not, but he sure as hell does."

The miko looked up at her friend in confusion. "What are you talking about? I just woke up. I'm not in the mood for riddles."

"I'll be nice and clear then," Inuyasha replied. "He's got a fucking boner the size of that mountain we just climbed."

Kagome giggled, not noticing just how tense Sesshoumaru had become. "Really? You think that's something he should apologize for? Come on, Inuyasha. I know about morning wood. I think it's your penis's way of doing a systems check while making sure you haven't forgotten about it," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah," the hanyou said with a devious smirk. "I forgot just how much you know about sex." With the second bomb of the morning dropped, Inuyasha turned and headed back to the main room, grinning like a fool.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he had just heard. If Inuyasha's declaration hadn't been bad enough, the miko hadn't bothered to deny it! It made no sense. Everything about her screamed innocent, except her warm weather clothing, which had to be due to the differences in his time versus hers.

He subtly leaned down and buried his nose in her hair. He breathed her in deeply, analyzing every subtle nuance of her scent. He could easily find Inuyasha and Shippo's scents on her, as well as the scents of the slayer, monk and firecat. He was pleased to discover that his scent clung the heaviest to her. He was also relieved to detect no other scents. No man had touched her in a very long time, if ever.

He had no idea what the hanyou was talking about or how Kagome could be well versed in the realm of physical pleasure without having participated in it herself. He'd been so sure, because of her behavior, that she was innocent. Truly it didn't matter if she had a lover in her past, as he had himself. He still wanted her either way. He was just intensely curious. Perhaps he could eventually get an explanation, but he didn't dare question her now. They were doing well, and he didn't want to risk upsetting her by questioning her virtue.

"How did you sleep?" Kagome asked softly.

"Better than I have in a very long time," the taiyoukai replied honestly.

"I should be totally freaked out right now, laying here like this with you," the miko started. "But weirdly, I'm not."

"I am glad. I want you to be comfortable with this Sesshoumaru."

"This comfortable?" she asked with a half-smile.

"This and beyond," he answered. Sincerity flowed out of him, in his tone, his eyes, and his body language, and Kagome allowed herself to melt against him.

"What's happening here?" the miko questioned. Things were so confusing. She had never experienced lying so intimately next to someone before, and she didn't know what to think about it. It was quickly becoming obvious that her friends were right to say he had some kind of romantic interest in her, but her mind still demanded she find out the how, when and why of it.

"Good things, I hope," he said quietly, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Unable to resist, he pressed his lips to her temple in a gentle kiss.

A sigh escaped Kagome in a whoosh as butterflies took flight in her stomach, and her heartbeat sped up. He just kissed her! Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had just kissed her, and she had no idea how to react.


	67. The Whistle

Chapter 67 - The Whistle *Voices Silently Sing* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Look, wench," Inuyasha said while flexing his fingers. "All better."

Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm glad. If we had been paying attention to the date, we would have realized why your hand was healing so slowly."

"Yup. I always heal slower when my night is coming. Glad this thing is finally right again. I didn't like not being able to hold my sword."

"I'm sure," the miko agreed. "So," she started, looking around at all her companions, "are we ready to get going?"

There was a chorus of agreement, and so they set out, Sesshoumaru leading the way with Kagome by his side. When they reached the barrier, the taiyoukai stopped. "Allow me a moment," he said before stepping a short distance away. He pursed his lips, and instantly Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as he winced.

"What in the hell was that?" the hanyou growled once the shrill, earsplitting sound ceased.

"Interesting," the taiyoukai said, taking in his brother's obvious distress. "Because of your mixed blood I had always assumed you would be unable to hear it."

Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air. "That didn't answer my fucking question!"

"Did you whistle?" Kagome asked, a curious expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is a sound that only other inu can hear. I was summoning my soldiers," he explained, just in time to see them approaching in the distance. They arrived in seconds. Sesshoumaru spoke to them in a hushed voice, ordering them to inform the Northern Lord that he had made use of his cabin, as well as to send someone to ensure everything was cleaned and returned to its original state.

Meanwhile, Kagome leaned in to speak quietly to Sango. "We have something like that at home called a dog whistle... You blow into it, and only dogs can hear it. Not even the person blowing it can hear it. It's mostly used for training."

"Interesting," Sango replied. "I wonder if our inu companions would be able to hear your whistle like they can Sesshoumaru's."

Their discussion continued until the taiyoukai dismissed his soldiers. He was irritated that Seiko had still not managed to extract any information from his prisoner. It wasn't like his dungeon master to take so long. Sesshoumaru had already figured out how to bring down the barrier, and had made an informed guess as to how many bags would remain, but he wanted more. He wished to know who dared assist a lowly concubine with such a devious and extensive plan. If he could get the witch's name and whereabouts, then he would not need Shippo's assistance, which would be a weight off of Kagome's mind.

Sesshoumaru had no idea that Tsukiko had, indeed, spilled at least some of the details he wanted. When Seiko had reported the information to the General of the Western army, after a great deal of discussion, it was decided that there was no point in telling their Lord. It would only anger him further. Instead, the dungeon master was charged with dragging more details out of his prisoner because surely there had to be more. There had to be another way to bring down the barrier because no one thought that Lord Sesshoumaru could ever succeed in winning the heart of a any woman. Little did they know.


	68. The Panic

Chapter 68 - The Panic * Work of a Vicious Mind* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Migotoyami was on the verge of panicking. She would never have agreed to work such a powerful spell if she had considered, for even a moment, that her barrier would fall. Everything that she knew of the Western Lord told her that no woman could ever love him, but somehow she had been wrong. The barrier had been erected just a month and a half ago, and Sesshoumaru had convinced a woman to fall in love with him, no doubt by using trickery of some kind. How he had discovered that was the only way to bring down the barrier she didn't know, but she suspected Tsukiko had spilled their secret.

She could feel it every time one of her spell bags was purified, as each drew on her life force. Each one that was found sent pain searing through her chest. The taiyoukai had already managed to destroy more than half of the spell bags, so her time was running out. She was safe inside the Western Lands for the moment, but once the barrier fell, she would be exposed. Lord Sesshoumaru would not stop until he had hunted her down and slaughtered her in the most painful way he could imagine, and he had quite an imagination when it came to death. Something had to be done.

After a great deal of thought, the witch settled on a rather simple plan. If enemies of the West were to learn that Lord Sesshoumaru was vulnerable, they would jump on that opportunity in an instant. All she had to do was ensure that when they attacked, they also killed the female that had fallen for him. Even if the Lord were to survive, without the woman that loved him, the barrier would stand forever. Another girl simply wouldn't do, even if he could find another. The same woman had to destroy all the spell bags. Her plan was flawless.

Choosing an enemy had been quite a task, as there was no shortage of those to choose from who hated the Western Lord. She needed someone who would happily risk their lives at the chance to defeat him, someone whose hatred ran especially deep. Finally, she settled on the Dragon Clan. The feud between the dragons and the inus had gone on for centuries, with great losses on both sides. They were certainly the strongest and most plentiful of Sesshoumaru's enemies.

Leaving the West to speak with them, however, was out of the question. She didn't dare step one toe out of the barrier, fearing that the Lord would sense her. Not willing to leave her safety zone, and with no other options, she opted to send a message instead. It wouldn't be as effective as if she had been able to spin her story with a touch of her magic, but the dragons hated everything inu, so hopefully learning that Sesshoumaru was not one hundred percent would be enough. Her very life counted on it.


	69. The Age

Chapter 69 - The Age *Blossom* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

That morning they decided to walk a short while. The snow was finally almost fully melted, and the earth seemed renewed. Kagome didn't doubt that they would be seeing the first blooms of spring popping up soon, and everyone had agreed that they could use a leisurely walk and a chance to take in the beauty surrounding them.

The miko walked side by side with the taiyoukai, and again, Sesshoumaru was talking, sharing his past experiences with the miko. It was so easy to tell her things he had never spoken aloud before. That, he had decided, was just one more indication that they were meant to be together. She had yet to tell him very much about herself, but he didn't blame her considering their past encounters. Because he wasn't supposed to know about her origins, anything before she had fallen through the well the first time was obviously off-limits. All that was left for him to ask about was an account of her adventures with her friends, and if she didn't want to share, he wasn't going to force her.

"You've done so much," Kagome said with a smile. "Exactly how old are you?"

Sesshoumaru looked over the beauty by his side for a long moment before letting out an almost silent sigh. How would she feel about his age? Would it make their being together impossible? The age difference was far greater than any human couple could manage, and yet it meant nothing to him. Every year he lived before falling for his angel was one he could happily forget. Only the future mattered now, his future with her. Still, she had asked him directly and he could not bring himself to lie about his age when he was already hiding so much.

"In human years, I would be around nineteen," he answered, hoping she would leave it at that. "How old are you?" He didn't know, exactly, but he had a general idea. Perhaps she would begin to speak about herself at his gentle prompting and forget all about his true age.

"Seventeen and a half," she said with a smile. "Been hunting Naraku and finding jewel shards for two and a half years now. It seems so much longer though."

Sesshoumaru's left brow lifted in interest. Had it really been that long? How had he managed to ignore her for so long and not notice the treasure she was? Sure, their paths rarely crossed, but he had seen her multiple times while fighting Inuyasha. To him it felt like mere weeks had passed since he first saw her, but that was the nature of being a demon. Years flew by and life continued while he paid little attention to the day by day.

When she saw that he had no intention of continuing, she nudged him gently with an elbow. "And how old are you in demon years then?"

"You mean in years," he said playfully. "You wish to know how many years I have walked this earth?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course! It's not often I have a taiyoukai spilling his life story. If I know how old you are, then I'd have an idea of just how much you've truly seen."

"You are interested in history?" he asked, hoping to put her off.

"You could say that. Knowing someone who lived it opens all kinds of doors to understanding things better. Now, is there some reason you're dancing around it? Do you not know? Are you so old you've lost count?" she asked with a grin.

"Not yet," he answered. "I am over eight hundred years old, Kagome," he said softly, wishing he hadn't had to tell her. Surely she would be overwhelmed by his age and distance herself.

"Eight hundred and..." she nudged.

"Eight hundred and fifty-seven."

The miko studied Sesshoumaru's face for a long moment before her smile returned. "And not a wrinkle on your pretty face."

The taiyoukai's eyes widened and he turned slightly to focus on her expression. "My pretty face?"

"You're lucky. My Mama's not even fifty and she's already complaining about wrinkles. Will you ever get older?"

"I get older every moment, just as you do," he replied. He didn't understand it. Was she joking with him? Had their age difference truly not bothered her at all?

"You know what I mean."

"I have attained adulthood, and so, I will not show signs of aging for a century or more. Eventually I will begin to look older, but not for a very long time. Inuyasha, on the other hand, has not fully finished maturing, so he will continue to age until he reaches adulthood as well."

"Will he age like you? I mean, with the human blood..."

"I'll be around for a good, long time, wench," Inuyasha hollered from his place at the back of their procession. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"I wasn't worried," she lied. "I was just curious." In reality, she was terribly concerned. If demons lived that long without aging, where were they in her time? She had always assumed they just died off, perhaps because they did not have enough children to sustain their numbers, but if he could survive for more than a century without looking any older, then what happened to him between now and her time? Inuyasha had never sensed or scented a demon in the future, and she hated to think something terrible occurred that wiped them all out.

Sesshoumaru could sense her distress, but incorrectly assumed that she was concerned that the hanyou would age and die faster because of his heritage. He quickly set out to reassure her. "Inuyasha will age slightly more quickly than this Sesshoumaru because of his human blood, but our father's blood is very powerful. He will live nearly as long as I will."

Kagome frowned and looked away, trying to reconcile the abundance of demons in this time with the lack of demons in her time. That meant that there had to be some catastrophic event that changed everything. Either that or Inuyasha was wrong, and the future was as full of demons as the Feudal Era was.

"Is something wrong?" the taiyoukai asked. He had expected her to be relieved by the information that her precious hanyou would be long-lived.

"No," Kagome lied again, shaking her head in an attempt to dislodge the troublesome thoughts. "Maybe we should speed up. The next bag is still pretty far, and it'd be good to find it before we run out of daylight."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, only for his shoulders to fall in disappointment as she approached Inuyasha. Apparently she wanted the hanyou to carry her instead of flying with him. The taiyoukai couldn't help but wonder just what he had done wrong.

The miko leaned close to Inuyasha's ears and whispered her worries as they ran. Maybe with his help they could figure something out. Kagome knew and cared about far too many demons to allow them to go extinct. It probably would change everything in her time, but it would be worth it for those she loved to survive. The hanyou listened, nodding his head from time to time, as she shared her thoughts, though another occurred to him that she hadn't seemed to realize yet.

If she were to fall in love with Sesshoumaru, they would have a very short time together before the miko aged and died, leaving the taiyoukai alone. Kagome would never be okay with that. He would have to mention it to his elder brother and find out if he had considered it as well. That could very well be the biggest roadblock to earning her heart.


	70. The Enemy

Chapter 70 - The Enemy *Conspiracy* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"There they are," one shadow whispered to the others. They had been tracking Sesshoumaru and his group for the entire morning and they finally spotted them. Traveling in absolute silence while shielding their scents and aura had forced them to move slowly, but it had been worth it. Now they had located their prey, and said prey had no idea they were there.

"Which woman do you think it is?" another breathed nearly silently.

"Does it matter? They're all going to die," a third replied.

"Yes, but it would be much more fun for him to see her suffer," a fourth snarled.

"We are here to kill Sesshoumaru and all of his companions. You will not risk the success of our mission by playing with your food," the fifth said. His toned held the edge of authority, indicating him the leader. His attire and his fine weaponry supported his status, and his arrogance only added to the look. "Now, we wait until they are distracted to make our move."

The Dragon Clan had no interest in a fair fight. They had battled the inus for far too long to care about honor. This time they would win, no matter what the cost. Stealth and surprise were their advantage, and each hoped Sesshoumaru, their biggest opponent, would go down quickly. They would hit him first, hard, and then clean up everyone else afterwards.


	71. The Watchers

Chapter 71 - The Watchers *Uneasiness* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"I think we're close now," Kagome called out. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and let the miko down. Sesshoumaru, who had chosen to run as well, stopped a bit more elegantly, while the others landed. The taiyoukai took his place just outside the barrier, and Kagome made her way to his side to take his hand. "Yeah, it's not far now."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo dismounted, and Kirara transformed to her smaller form to be carried by the slayer. Everyone walked along behind the two holding hands, waiting for the declaration that they found the right spot.

Inuyasha trailed along behind his companions. He had a strange feeling they were being watched, and his senses rarely misled him. After several minutes he sped up and grabbed Shippo from the monk.

"Hey, runt," he whispered. "Someone's following us. Can you feel it?"

The kitsune concentrated on his surroundings. If someone were hiding out there, he would be the one to confirm it. Being a magic user made it easier for him to see through the magic of others, and that included hiding one's scent and aura. He made certain not to look around as he mentally narrowed down their location. Finally, he nodded.

"Five... dragon youkai," he whispered.

"Go tell Kagome and Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha told him. He didn't doubt that his elder brother had no idea. The taiyoukai was fully focused on the woman by his side, to the point of being oblivious to hidden attackers.

The kitsune hopped down from the hanyou's shoulder and skipped along. "Mama," he called out. "Do you have any snacks? I'm hungry."

Kagome stopped and turned to look down at Shippo. "Honey, we just had lunch."

"I know, but Inuyasha ate it all. Maybe some candy?"

The miko scooped the kit up in her free arm, and he quickly climbed onto the shoulder closest to the taiyoukai. He whispered his information just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. Kagome looked up at him in confusion, but he only squeezed her hand gently.

"Give the child what he desires," the taiyoukai said flatly while subtly tugging her towards the outside of the barrier. When she was safely on his side, he released her hand and the miko nodded. She knelt and opened her bag, continuing her search as Shippo filled her in. She fought not to tense at the information, and quickly found a sucker for the kit. He slipped it into her jacket pocket for safe keeping and stood in front of her, just behind the taiyoukai who appeared to be blocking her from their visitors' vision.

Sango and Miroku caught on quickly as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both grasped the hilts of their swords, and readied themselves. Something was about to go down.


	72. The Pinned

Chapter 72 - The Pinned * Disintegration* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Show yourselves, fools," Sesshoumaru snarled. "You dare attempt to catch this Sesshoumaru off guard?"

The dragons silently cursed their bad luck, but walked out of the shadows. "Off guard or on, it matters not. We will still slaughter you all."

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha said with a roll of his shoulders, the hanyou more than ready for a battle. Not being able to fight with his brother had been getting on his nerves.

"You truly think yourselves to be stronger than this Sesshoumaru?" the taiyoukai taunted.

When Kagome went to rise, ready to string up her bow, Shippo stopped her. "Stay down," he said softly. "Let us protect you." The miko grumbled but did as she was asked. She would stay out of it for now. If, at any point, she thought her friends needed her help she was jumping into the fray.

"Ryokusai, the death of your father by my brother's hand was not enough for you?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone emotionless, though the slight uptick at the corners of his lips gave away his enjoyment of the situation.

"Oh, that's who this loser is?" Inuyasha said with a laugh. "Kinda wimpy looking. At least your pops was a challenge."

"We will be more than just a challenge," the leader of the dragons, Ryokusai, said arrogantly. "We will be your deaths!"

Without another word, the five dragons flew at the group, swords drawn. The leader went straight for Sesshoumaru. The others tried to as well, but Inuyasha jumped in front of one while Sango and Miroku each claimed their own enemy, and Kirara was busy fending off the smallest dragon. Kagome knelt down beside Shippo, her bow in one hand and arrows in the other, watching the battle. She had never gotten a real chance to watch Sesshoumaru fight before, since she was usually far too focused on Inuyasha's safety, but this time was different. The taiyoukai wasn't fighting his brother. Instead, they were fighting together.

It didn't take long for the dragons' leader to sustain several injuries, before he searched the area for his comrades. Seeing two of them engaged in battle with mere humans, he snarled, "Just kill them already!"

Ryokuteki glanced away from the human woman he was fighting for just a moment at the sound of his leader's voice, but it was enough. Sango nailed him in the head with her boomerang. Fighting on the ground wasn't completely foreign to the slayer, but she preferred the aerial advantage of riding Kirara. Still, she would make the most of a bad situation. Seeing her opponent stumble, she dropped her weapon and drew the sword that most often hung unused at her side.

Miroku wasn't doing as well. The monk was being pushed back as he met each swing of a sword with his staff. The dragon youkai's strength was greater than his own, and he soon found himself backed into a thick tree trunk. Ryokuakumu laughed as he speared his sword through the human man's shoulder and into the wood at his back. Miroku screamed in pain and lost his grip on his staff, that clattered to the ground.

Kagome gasped at the sight of her friend pinned against a tree, completely exposed. She watched as the dragon pulled his hand back and cracked his knuckles, studying his claws, which grew longer right before her eyes. She knew she had to do something. Before Shippo could stop her, the miko stood and notched an arrow. She pulled back and aimed, worried that if she missed, she might further injure her friend. The battle continued all around her, and both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru crossed in front of her as she stared down her arrow at her target.

She looked around once more, taking in everyone's positions, before finally letting it fly. Her reiki-enhanced arrow flew past Sesshoumaru's shoulder so close that he could hear the whoosh as it cut through the air, and he silently gave thanks that her aim had improved over time. There was a scream of pain as Ryokuakumu stared at his side in shock. They hadn't realized there was a miko among Sesshoumaru's companions, Kagome's clothing not signifying her status. He opened his mouth to warn the others but a scream escaped instead as his body was slowly purified into dust.

In an instant, Kagome had sprinted across the battlefield, skidding to a stop in front of Miroku. "I'm going to try to pull it out," she said before gasping the hilt of the blade that still held him pinned to the tree.

"Do it," the monk breathed in pain.

The miko braced one foot against the tree trunk beside her friend's hip and pulled with all her might. There was a sickening squish sound as the blade came free, and the wound began to bleed in earnest. Miroku slid down the tree, one hand over his aching shoulder, and Kagome knelt at his side. She yanked the scarf she'd still been wearing to ward off the remaining chill and used it to wrap his wound as best she could, helping him hold his arm up so she could tie it off as tightly as possible. He was going to need stitches, and she sure as hell couldn't do that yet.


	73. The Head

Chapter 73 - The Head *Separation* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome looked around quickly, trying to take in everyone's situation all at once. Sango was still managing to hold off her opponent, Ryokuteki, and had even gotten in a few good hits. Blood was dripping down the dragon's face from where the slayer had attempted to crack his skull with her boomerang, serving to obscure his vision. He had been sliced several times, both on his arms and his torso, but nothing seemed to be slowing him down. Sango, on the other hand, was visibly tiring.

The miko glanced at Miroku for a moment, finding that he was holding himself together well, despite the pain. He gave her a nod. His Sango needed help and he was not going to keep Kagome from giving it to her. Kagome picked up the monk's staff and he took it with the hand on his good arm. If nothing else, he would be able to erect a barrier around himself for a short time.

Shippo hurried to Kagome's side with the quiver of arrows she dropped once she purified Miroku's attacker, and the miko gave him a nod of thanks. No one was paying any attention to her, each enemy fully focused on their current opponent, and she was thankful for that. Kagome notched another arrow and aimed across the open space that was currently being torn to shreds.

"Sango!" she cried out. "Duck!"

The slayer instantly hit the ground, just in time for an arrow to fly over her head and land in the dragon's chest. "No," he hissed before dropping to his knees. He looked down at his hands, watching as they crumbled into dust, before the rest of his body was purified as well.

This time, one of the other dragons noticed the death of their comrade. "Get her!" Ryokusai, the leader, demanded. He took his eyes off of Sesshoumaru for a moment too long and found the taiyoukai's claws buried in his abdomen. The dragon leapt back, dislodging the claws before Sesshoumaru could fill his body with poison "Did you really think you could kill me that easily?" he asked, smirking as he heard a feminine scream ring out around them.

Ryokuchisio, the smaller and spryer dragon Kirara was fighting, slipped between her legs through the battle to chase after Kagome. The miko screamed as she ran, just barely avoiding swinging claws. Sango quickly collected her boomerang, but when she tried to lift it over her head, she grunted in pain. She had been hit several times, and it felt as though her shoulder had been dislocated. She grimaced and switched hands, letting it fly. The large weapon collided with Ryokuchisio's back, which gave Kagome just enough time to get away.

The two women took up guard around Miroku, and though Kagome tried to stop him, Shippo placed himself directly in front of them. When the dragon approached, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both saw it and leapt to the miko's rescue, leaving their opponents behind. The taiyoukai severed his head and Kagome shrieked as it rolled towards her feet. She gave it the best girly kick she could, and Inuyasha laughed as it hit the dragon he had been fighting in the chest.

"Good aim, wench," he yelled before returning his focus to the battle. "Stay back where it's safe!"


	74. The Diversion

Chapter 74 - The Diversion *Sword of Protection*

"Miroku! Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked, her tone full of desperation. His wound had begun to bleed through Kagome's scarf, despite the tightness of the makeshift bandage.

"Just put pressure on it," the miko ordered. "Front and back, as hard as you can. It's gonna hurt, but it should slow the bleeding." Sango nodded and immediately set to work doing what she had been told. Kagome watched the battle from the sidelines, relieved to see that neither brother had been badly injured yet. Her relief, however, was premature.

"Now!" yelled Ryokusai. Moments later, the other dragon roared as he transformed into an enormous, serpent-like monster. Both brothers were forced to focus on the biggest threat, as Ryokusendo's tail swung back and forth at them, while his head simultaneously stuck out, attempting to bite them in half. Kirara attempted to snap at the swishing tail only to be clobbered in the head, resulting in her falling unconscious to the ground. No one noticed where the leader had disappeared to until it was too late.

He had seen how the taiyoukai reacted to hearing the miko scream and had deduced that she was the one that absolutely had to die. Even if they could not defeat Sesshoumaru, this female was the key to ensuring his continued vulnerability. If she were allowed to survive, it wouldn't be long before the Western Lord would be back in his palace, protected by an army, but without her, he would remain trapped outside of his territory forever, giving them another chance to finish him off. They didn't understand the details of it, but the witch had given very specific instructions that the woman Sesshoumaru protected was the woman they needed to eliminate.

Kagome tried to scream as an arm wrapped around her waist, but before she could, another hand covered her mouth. She groaned, her stomach doing flip-flops, when she realized the hand over her mouth was covered in blood. The miko closed her eyes tightly and dug in her heels in an attempt to slow their progress as the dragon silently dragged her away.

Shippo didn't notice the miko's disappearance at first due to his interest in watching the enormous dragon fighting off both inu brothers. It was a sight to see, though he was certain that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would triumph in the end.

"Did you see that, Mama?" Shippo asked, impressed by one of the taiyoukai's moves as he took out one of the dragon's eyes with his whip. When he didn't get a response, the kit looked around wildly. "Mama?!"

Again, Sesshoumaru's attention was momentarily drawn away from his opponent at the child's cry. His eyes flitted around the clearing, finally spotting the miko a good distance away, being held by the dragon clan's leader.

"Inuyasha!" he demanded. "Finish this!"

"I was planning on it!" the hanyou yelled back before swinging his sword, sending the Windscar at the giant monster. He chuckled as he watched it get torn apart by the power of his sword, but his enjoyment was short lived as the kitsune yelled again for his mother. It was then that the hanyou spotted Kagome, being held by an enemy.


	75. The Slice

Chapter 75 - The Slice *Tears of the Blade* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sango turned frightened eyes on her friend while continuing to hold pressure on Miroku's wound. What was going to happen now? The miko had been captured in the past, yes, but this dragon seemed almost joyous to have caught her. The look in his eyes spoke of pure evil, and the slayer feared that this time would not end like all the others. She had to reason with the kitsune to stay with her, because the last thing Kagome would want was for Shippo to be injured. The brothers would handle it, she promised him.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood side by side, staring down the fool who dared lay his hands on Kagome. The hanyou was panting, rage obvious on his face, but that wasn't what troubled the dragon. Sesshoumaru's eyes were slowly bleeding red, evidence that the taiyoukai was losing control, and that was something that had never happened before. This woman clearly meant more to him than just the destruction of a barrier.

Ryokusai laughed. "Was she there? To witness my father's death?" he asked darkly. "Because it is only fitting that she knows why she has to die here today."

Kagome's eyes flitted from one brother to the other and back as she fought down the panic rising up inside her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would find a way to save her. She trusted them with her life, and they would never, ever let her die. She tried to communicate that trust, that confidence to them, and though she tried to fight it, she was unable to stop the single tear that slid from her eye.

Ryokusai smirked at his opponents before turning his head and licking the tear from her cheek with his sharp tongue, slicing her perfect skin. Kagome whimpered in pain and revulsion, and started to struggle as the dragon began dragging her further away. She knew the second they had crossed over the barrier by the way Sesshoumaru's eyes changed. The anger was still there, but there was sadness as well when he realized he could no longer get to her.

Sesshoumaru had never felt so useless, weak and impotent as he did at that moment. Ryokusai had dragged Kagome into the West, and he couldn't follow. He couldn't rescue the woman he loved, and in that instant, he was certain he knew what heartbreak felt like. Still, Inuyasha could continue, and he had to believe the hanyou would protect her.

"Save her and slaughter that fool," he said to his younger brother.


	76. The Death

Chapter 76 - The Death * Catastrophe* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Let her go, and I'll make your death fast and painful," Inuyasha growled as he began to walk forward.

"Stop there," Ryokusai demanded. "One step closer, and I slit her throat."

The hanyou froze, his head tilting to one side as he evaluated the situation. The dragon held Kagome tightly against his body, one arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand now held her chin, his deadly claws much too close to her throat. No matter how quickly he moved, the bastard would be able to follow through on his threat. Inuyasha glanced at his brother before shaking his head. This was going to suck.

"What do you want? Just tell me what you want, and don't hurt her." He wasn't used to negotiating, especially not begging, but Kagome's life was on the line here, and there were no other options.

The miko shifted her weight, trying to regain her own footing, only to be jerked backwards again by the dragon holding her. Inuyasha could kill the demon holding her, but she would end up dead in the process, either from the hanyou's attack or the dragon's threatening claws.

She didn't know if her idea would work because she had never charged anything but an arrow with her power, but she saw no other way to free herself. No one noticed as one hand slipped into her jacket pocket. She could only get her fingers so far down, and it took her a good minute to grasp what she was looking for. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had continued to attempt to negotiate for her safety. She stayed silent, her hand wrapped around her last chance, only to be shocked when Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"Let her go," the taiyoukai demanded. "If you kill her, know that you will have breathed your last. She is innocent in our rivalry."

"No she's not. She is obviously important to you, My Lord," he said threateningly. "That is enough for me."

"What do you want? I will give you anything," Sesshoumaru promised, his desperation obvious. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at his declaration. What the heck was he talking about? She knew he liked her, but anything?!

"Anything?" the dragon repeated, somewhat intrigued. "Your lands?"

"In an instant. Just release her."

"Aww," Ryokusai taunted. "She hasn't just fallen for you. You've fallen for her. Now isn't that precious? Still, she is worth more to me dead than alive."

Sesshoumaru responded immediately, hoping to stop the dragon before he slit her throat. "I will give you my title this instant so long as she is safe."

Ryokusai hummed thoughtfully. Afraid he was going to accept the taiyoukai's offer, Kagome decided to act. She could not allow Sesshoumaru to give up his title and his lands for her. She wasn't worth that! She pulled the sucker out of her pocket and charged it before she stabbed it into her captor's thigh.

The dragon cried out in pain. Realizing that he didn't have long, he slit the miko's throat. As his body disappeared, Kagome dropped to her knees, her hands held along the large, deep slice. She looked up in time to see Inuyasha rushing to her side. She could see the horror in Sesshoumaru's eyes and hear as Shippo screamed. Then, her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed. The hanyou made it just in time to keep her from hitting the ground, but too late to save her. Nothing could have saved her.

Inuyasha knelt in the pool of her blood and cried out her name while the taiyoukai fell to his knees outside the barrier, his hands dropping to the ground. His face was expressionless as every muscle fell slack, and his eyes were dead pools of gold. He simply stared at his lap, seeing and feeling nothing. He couldn't even go to her and hold her as she died. Now he had nothing left.


	77. The Mistake

Chapter 77 - The Mistake *Lack of Power for Wisdom* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Migotoyami laughed, utterly relieved, as she felt the barrier shift. The only woman who could have brought it down had just died. Sesshoumaru still lived, but that didn't matter. He could never enter the West again. She was safe.

The witch collected a bowl from her many shelves and set it on the center of the table. She hadn't cared to go through all the trouble of peeping before, but she was intrigued to see the woman who had been foolish enough to fall in love with the cold taiyoukai. She picked up a sharp blade and sliced her wrist, filling the ancient stone vessel with her blood. When she had enough, she licked her thumb and ran it along the wound, healing it instantly.

She picked up the bowl and swirled the dark red fluid around several times before setting it down before her. She began to chant and watched as an image began to appear just above the surface. It shimmered for a moment before clearing, showing the great Lord of the West on his knees. A few more uttered words and the picture shimmered again, clearing to show the half-breed holding the body of a woman.

Laughter rang out in her home, echoing off the high stone walls. "A human?" she asked aloud. "He tricked a human into loving him?"

She returned the focus to the taiyoukai, and she frowned. He seemed genuinely upset. Had she been wrong? Had he somehow fallen for this woman as well? A shiver ran down her spine. If he had truly loved her, then he would never let it go. Her death would only make him stronger, and he would hunt those responsible to the ends of the earth.

Yes, she was safe from Sesshoumaru directly, as he would never walk in the West again, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't figure things out eventually. He had all the time in the world to gain his revenge, and if he ever did figure out who had ordered the woman's death, she could expect nothing less than a tortured existence for all of eternity.

She could have found another way out of this, one without innocent bloodshed, if only she had taken the opportunity to gather all the information. If she had known that Sesshoumaru had actually fallen in love, she could have negotiated for her safety, for her forgiveness. For what she could have offered him, the taiyoukai would have happily pardoned her of her transgressions. Now, though, the girl was dead. She had made a terrible mistake that could never be undone.

Unwilling to watch more, the witch muttered a few final words and then brought the bowl to her lips, draining it of its contents. She licked the blood from her lips and sighed. She had to think of another way out of this because she didn't doubt Tsukiko would reveal her identity eventually.


	78. The Grief

Chapter 78 - The Grief *Destiny of the Sword* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Sesshoumaru!" Shippo yelled as he tugged at the taiyoukai's sleeve. "Sesshoumaru, snap out of it!" The kitsune needed him to get a grip, and fast. No one was thinking!

Inuyasha still knelt, holding Kagome's lifeless body, his shoulders shaking as proof that he was crying. Sango clung to Miroku as she wept, and the monk held her back as best he could with one arm, tears in his eyes as well. Shippo was the only one not crying, though he had good reason.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru! Think! You can fix this!" The kitsune continued to try and pull the taiyoukai out of his head. His grief was clouding his mind, and they were wasting precious time.

Finally, Shippo leaned down and sunk his sharp little teeth into Sesshoumaru's arm. The taiyoukai's head snapped up with a snarl, and he tried to shake the kit loose, but Shippo held on for dear life. The Western Lord locked eyes with the child who dared to bite him, and the kitsune relaxed and let go.

"Thank the Gods! Now, save her!"

Light flickered back into Sesshoumaru's eyes, and he looked across the distance to see his brother still clinging to the body of the woman he loved. "Inuyasha!" he called out. "Inuyasha, bring her here!"

The hanyou's shoulders shook harder, and Shippo growled in frustration. Was everyone so distraught that their brains had ceased to function? Sure, if they had been on their own and the miko had been killed it would have been a tragedy, and he would have cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Now, though, things were different. They had the taiyoukai, who just so happened to carry a life saving sword. If only he could get the chance to use it before it was too late.

The hanyou didn't respond, and Shippo rolled his eyes. He bolted to Inuyasha's side and began the process again. He shook the hanyou and screamed his lungs out, only to be brushed off. Realizing that time was of the essence, he went in for the kill and sank his little teeth into Inuyasha's ear. The hanyou yelped and yanked the kit off, yelping again as he ripped Shippo's fangs right through the delicate tissue.

"What the fuck do you want? Don't you see Kagome's gone?" Inuyasha couldn't even muster an angry tone. All the fight had drained out of him with his loss.

"And she'll stay that way if you don't pull yourself together!"

"What?" the hanyou asked.

"Bring her here, you fool!" Sesshoumaru yelled in the distance.

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes brightening at what he saw in the taiyoukai's hand. "The sword! You can bring her back!" The hanyou hauled himself off the ground and picked up the miko's body as carefully as possible before rushing to his brother's side. "You can, right? You can bring her back?"

"Lay her down," Sesshoumaru said with a nod, ignoring the shaking of his hand. The sword was for saving someone important, and he cared about Kagome more than he had ever cared about anyone. She was the most important person he knew in so many ways, not just to him. His life would be empty without her. This had to work.

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome's body on the ground, glancing at the slayer and the monk as they joined the circle around her.

"She looks so pale," Shippo whispered.

"Step back," the taiyoukai ordered. Everyone quickly gave him space and watched as Sesshoumaru held the sword over her body. He smirked as he saw the pallbearers and immediately sliced through them. There was utter silence. No one even dared to breathe as they waited for something to happen.

"She's healing!" Shippo shouted as soon as he noticed the wound pulling itself together. "Mama? Mama!"

Sango swept the kit up in her good arm in an effort to keep him from bouncing on Kagome while waiting nervously for her friend to give some sign that she was alright. A long minute passed before the miko suddenly gasped. She sat up quickly, looking around in shock. Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees at her side, the relief tangible, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought I was dead," she whispered.

The taiyoukai nuzzled his nose against her throat, unable to look her in the eye. He had failed her. They had all failed her. "You were," he responded, just as quietly.

"Then how...?"

"The sword, Mama," Shippo explained as he squirmed his way out of the slayer's hold. "Sesshoumaru brought you back."


	79. The Admission

Chapter 79 - The Admission *Gentle Words* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Miroku!" Kagome gasped. "You shouldn't be walking around. I have to stitch up your wounds!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Shippo laughed. "You were just dead, wench. Take a minute. You don't have to jump up and do everything."

"You gonna stitch him?" she asked. "Or you?" she repeated with a grin, this time to Sango, who she knew was too squeamish to do so. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Really, Sango. You can fight in blood and guts waist deep but you can't handle a flesh wound?"

"Not on him," the slayer responded.

"Do I somehow repel you?" the monk asked in concern.

"Not in the least," Kagome answered for her. "It is difficult to work on someone you care about."

"You manage just fine, Mama," the kit said while snuggling close.

"It took me a long time before I could treat you guys without getting nauseas. I still have to pretend I'm working on a pillow instead of flesh sometimes." Kagome looked around at the destruction left behind from their battle. "We are so not camping here tonight. Too much blood and powdered demons," she said with a grin. "How are you feeling, Miroku? Think you can travel a bit until we can find someplace a little less... gruesome?"

The monk nodded. "I am fine. The bleeding seems to have slowed, if not stopped completely."

"Yeah, for now. When we unwrap it, it'll start up again. If I remember correctly, the next bag was really close. Shall we?" the miko asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked and helped her to her feet. It seemed as if she wasn't upset in the least that he had failed to protect her. He couldn't understand how this woman worked. How could such a small form house so much strength and bravery? There was so much compassion and determination in one perfect package. How he loved her. The more time he spent in her presence, the more powerful the feeling became. Unable to contain himself, the taiyoukai pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered in her ear.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked. "That you'd give up your lands for me?"

"In a second," he replied without hesitation.

"I don't get it," Kagome said, her confusion obvious. "Why do you care so much about me?"

Sesshoumaru pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Because I..." The taiyoukai found that declaring his love to the miko was harder than he had expected. She was looking at him with so much trust in her eyes after he had just allowed her to be murdered. The dragons would never have attacked her if she had not been in his presence. Still, she stayed by his side and wanted to bring down the barrier so that he could finally go home. She still believed in him. It was incredible and overwhelming.

"Because he's figured out it sucks to be alone," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both glared at the hanyou before returning their focus to each other.

"I know that you do not feel the same way about this Sesshoumaru as I do about you, but I still want you to know. I only hope that I will not scare you away by moving too quickly."

The miko gave the taiyoukai a confused look. "If you don't want to say..." she started, ready to give him an out.

"I love you, Kagome, more than anything in this world or the next. I would willingly give up my title, my lands, my wealth, and everything that goes with it if only to be by your side."

Kagome looked around at all her friends; surprised that Inuyasha hadn't already begun to yell his head off. Instead, she found a small smile on the hanyou's face. Sango had fresh tears in her eyes, while Miroku grinned, and Shippo bounced on his heels eagerly. Everyone was waiting for her response, and slowly the miko began to panic. What were they expecting her to say? She wasn't in love with Sesshoumaru! Sure, she was enjoying getting to know him and had begun to feel something, but she wasn't in love! There was no way she would have allowed herself to fall for someone so quickly again.

Sesshoumaru could see her fear rising to the surface and sighed. "You don't have to say anything, Kagome. Just... please don't leave me."

The miko laughed nervously. "Leave? Where would I go? I've got spell bags to find and wounds to stitch."

Sango decided to try and lighten the mood. "And my shoulder is dislocated too, so if you could get on that," she said with a grin. "Come on, Kagome. Let's find that bag and then pick a place to camp." The miko let out a sigh of relief and slipped away from Sesshoumaru, guilt washing over her at his dejected expression.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered, far too stressed to realize he could hear every word. "What did he think I was going to say? 'Oh, I love you too, Sesshoumaru!' I... I can't."

The taiyoukai's shoulders slumped, and Inuyasha patted him on the back. "Relax man. She just found out she was dead."

"Yes, she is under a great deal of stress. Things will get better," Miroku agreed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head but followed the girls as they approached the barrier, ready to do his part in finding the next spell bag. He had probably just cost himself his angel, but he wasn't going to lose so easily. He was going to take advantage of every single second he remained in her presence in an attempt to win her heart.


	80. The Fifth

Chapter 80 - The Fifth *Gold* (Seven Treasures Challenge)

Kagome paused as she reached the edge of the border and looked back at Sesshoumaru. He looked so dejected that guilt washed over her again. He really was a great guy. She just wasn't ready to declare her undying love to anyone. She also wasn't sure she had been ready to hear it either. Still, she had a goal in mind, and the miko chose to focus on it instead of dwell on the very busy afternoon she just lived through... sort of.

The taiyoukai slowly walked to her side and held out his hand, expecting her to be hesitant to touch him once again. He was relieved when she took it immediately, with no sign of discomfort. They walked in silence for a few minutes before she stopped and knelt. Sesshoumaru mirrored her actions, and Inuyasha dug where she pointed. Soon, the miko held the fifth bag in her hand. The taiyoukai regretfully released her so that she could open it and dump out the contents.

Kagome groaned. "More eyes?"

"Now those are owl eyes," Shippo announced. "Wait, is that... Is that gold?" The kit had to force himself not to reach out and pick it up, shocked at the newest out of place item.

Sesshoumaru leaned as close as he dared without touching the barrier and studied the various items. "Yes, they do appear to be gold nuggets. Where Tsukiko found the funds to use such an expensive item, I do not know. It appears Mother gave him far too much leeway. He should never have had the time to collect the items and bury these bags, let alone the resources needed to obtain such ingredients."

"Didn't you say he was her favorite?" Kagome asked. "Is it possible she gave them to him?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly. "Mother is not one to give elaborate gifts, except to herself of course."

"Wow, you really hate your mom, huh?" Shippo asked.

"The bitch deserves it," Inuyasha chimed in.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Alright, that's enough time wasted on this gross stuff," Kagome announced before purifying the contents. She scooped up the chunks of gold and weighed them in her hand. "Wow, that's heavy. You want it?" She held it out to the taiyoukai who accepted it and tucked it away with his money and the other abnormal items.

The taiyoukai barely managed to suppress a smirk. If his theory was correct, and it certainly seemed to be, then there would only be two bags left to find before he could travel to the palace and make both his mother and her foolish concubine pay for everything they had caused. Added to that list was Kagome's recent death. She should never have had to experience the pain and fear she had to have felt as she bled out, and he would enjoy releasing his rage over the incident on Tsukiko. His mother would suffer in a different way, when she discovered that she was losing her title not only because he was stripping her of it, but because he had already chosen the new Lady of the West. He could only hope Kagome would accept him at some point.

"Okay," Kagome said with a nod as she rose. "Let's find a place to make camp and start getting you guys fixed up. Oh, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "What happened to your ear?"

"That was the runt's way of getting my attention," the hanyou said while gently touching his torn appendage.

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded. "You bit him?"

"He wasn't listening, Mama! It was the only way I could snap him out of it so Sesshoumaru could bring you back."

"Yeah, it's fine, wench. No worries."

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "You were really upset?"

"Of course I was, Kagome!" the hanyou hollered. "You were fucking dead!"

"Mama," Shippo said with a grin as he nudged the miko. "He cried."

"Did not," Inuyasha said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Did too! Don't lie. We all saw you!" the kit yelled.

"It doesn't matter, Shippo," Kagome said with a smile. "Let him remember it however he wants." The miko hiked her backpack a little higher and exited the barrier. "Now, to shelter. It's actually not that cold out tonight. We can probably camp outside without too much trouble." There was barely any snow left, only little patches where it had been the deepest, but the ground was rather wet. "Good thing the sleeping bags are waterproof," she said with a nod.

Everyone allowed the miko to lead, impressed with her determination. She had just been dead, and yet she chose not to dwell on it. She didn't seem upset in the least, though Sango didn't doubt it would hit the miko like a stone wall once she slowed down for the night. So long as there was something to do, she didn't have to think about what happened, but when night fell, it would be a different story.


	81. The Compassion

Chapter 81 - The Compassion *Ambition*

Migotoyami was panicking once more. Someone had just destroyed another spell bag. But the woman was dead! She had seen it with her very eyes. She had expended too much power with her last viewing spell, so she could not cast it again for several hours at least, which left her in the dark as to what had happened.

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute as she tried to think of some way to explain this newest development. The woman had surely been dead. She had to be with her throat sliced open like it was. If she had somehow clung to life, her companions would not have been mourning, but trying to save her. How, then, had another bag been destroyed? Was it possible that the dragons had killed the wrong woman? She had seen another, but another male had been holding her. Surely she wasn't the one in love with the Western Lord.

She ran over everything she had ever heard about Lord Sesshoumaru through her mind, even the most obscure bits that she had once attributed to exaggeration and embellishment. Finally, a thought struck her. The Dog General's sword of heaven. It had been said that the sword could bring someone back from the dead. To do so, however, required the user to have compassion for the one they wished to revive. She had heard that the sword had been left to the elder brother, while the Tetsusaiga was given to the hanyou.

She had always assumed Sesshoumaru would be unable to wield it, and when word got around that the taiyoukai was attempting to steal Inuyasha's sword to make it his own, it had only further convinced her of that fact. She hadn't noticed if he was carrying the Tenseiga, but that had to be it. That was the only plausible answer. That he had been devastated by the woman's death was obvious, so he must have felt compassion for her.

This was a troubling development, but it gave her a chance to save herself. She simply had to be ready when the Western Lord finally located her lair. It wasn't easy to find in the least, but it was an inevitability. Once he arrived, she would have to speak quickly. It was the feelings he held for that woman that would save her in the end.


	82. The Tease

Chapter 82 - The Tease *Yearning* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Okay, Sango, let's pop that shoulder in, since it'll be faster than sewing up Miroku."

The slayer nodded and walked up to the miko. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as Kagome grasped Sango's arm and manipulated it expertly. After a gasp of pain and a strange popping noise, the slayer held her arm across her chest and sighed.

"Alright, since there isn't much snow around, you'll have to use one of the ice packs in my first aid kit. And you'll have to wear it in a sling for a while. You want anything for the pain?" Sango nodded, and Kagome offered her a few choices before handing the slayer a pill. "Now go sit down."

"Won't you need help with Miroku?"

"Not from you. Just relax. Shippo, is there a water source around?"

Soon the kit had returned with a large pot of water that was set to boil over the fire that Inuyasha had made. The miko collected her supplies and sat beside the monk. She was surprised when Sesshoumaru sat beside her. She gave him a confused look.

"You may need assistance, and I am very curious about your medical knowledge. I am also not squeamish about blood."

"Obviously," Kagome said with a smile. "Alright, you can be my assistant."

The miko slowly and carefully unwrapped her scarf from Miroku's shoulder, apologizing every time he winced. She helped him slide his arm out of his clothing and immediately set out to investigate the front and back of his injury. "At least the sword was sharp. It's a nice, clean cut, and it doesn't look like it did too much damage. You're lucky it didn't hit the bone. If it had shattered something, I wouldn't know how to fix it." The monk nodded his understanding, trying to control his breathing to manage the pain. "I'm going to have to flush it out before I start sewing, so you should probably take the painkiller first."

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as Kagome first carefully cleaned the wound before she prepared to sew it closed. Her materials were intriguing, and again, just like when she had been caring for his wounds as Prince, she spoke while she worked. The taiyoukai stayed silent, soaking it all in, hoping that she wouldn't notice that she was telling him all about medicine in her time. He handed her things as requested, and it wasn't long before she was finished. By then, the painkiller had kicked in, and Miroku was blissfully unaware. The miko bandaged the areas and helped him slip back into his clothing. They then assisted the monk into his sleeping bag so that he could rest.

"You're going to need a sling for a while too," she said softly. "Gee, what a group we'll be, all bandaged up." She turned her attention to the hanyou next. "Inuyasha, let me look at that ear. Sango, do you think you could start the ramen?" When the slayer agreed, Kagome smiled. "Shippo, help Sango open the packages."

"My ear's fine, wench," Inuyasha muttered.

"No it isn't. It's torn in two, and I don't think it's going to pull together on its own. At least let me use the steri-strips to hold it closed. You don't want your ear to heal the way it is now."

"Fine," the hanyou gave in, knowing that she would not stop until he agreed. He hissed his discomfort as Kagome moved the two pieces together and applied the little sticky strips. It didn't take her long, since she didn't bother disinfecting it first. It would be healed by morning anyway. Once she was satisfied, and she had checked the hanyou over for any other significant wounds, the miko turned her focus to the taiyoukai. "And you? Let's see what you've got."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the miko. "I would happily show you what I've got, but I do not think that is what you meant," he said playfully, hoping to regain at least some of their relationship before he had so stupidly bared his heart and soul for her. To his great relief, Kagome laughed.

"I guess I should have worded that a little differently. I know you were wounded. Let's see the injuries."

Though he knew he did not need her assistance, and he would be healed within hours, Sesshoumaru still removed his armor and slid his haori off his shoulders, purposely hanging his fluff around his neck to hide his scar. Perhaps giving her a peek at what was usually hidden would attract her attention. He knew he was attractive, and he didn't mind using that fact against her.

Kagome sucked in a breath and mentally ordered herself to stay professional. She was checking on his wounds, nothing more. It was difficult, though, to keep from soaking in the sight of his muscled chest and abdomen. He definitely was easy on the eyes. The small part of her brain that had always been pro-Sesshoumaru started whispering again, saying things that made her cheeks flush pink.

"Well," the miko started, tilting her head down to hide her face, hoping he wouldn't see her blush. "The one on your chest looks like its closing up already. That one on your upper arm... If you were Inuyasha, I'd probably want to stitch it to help it heal better, but you probably don't need that, huh?"

"I will be completely healed very soon," he drawled in a rather heated tone. Even though it was obvious she was fighting it, it was even more obvious that the sight of his body aroused Kagome. The scent of her surrounded his head, and he found it difficult to focus on anything else.

"If you knew that, then why didn't you say so? You didn't have to show me at all."

"You seemed rather insistent," he replied.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Well, you might as well wash off all the blood before putting your shirt back on," she said.

Sesshoumaru accepted the wet rag and began to wipe away the dried blood on his skin. He noticed that the miko's eyes followed every single drop of water that rolled down his chest, and he had to swallow a seductive growl. The last thing he wanted was to make her aware of the fact that he knew she was staring. She needed time to get used to the new information she had been given, and he didn't want to do anything that might cause her to pull away further.

An idea struck the taiyoukai, and he decided to give it a shot. He twisted in an attempt to clean his own back before sighing in mock frustration. "There is blood on my back. I can feel it but I cannot reach it. Could you assist me?"

The miko nodded hesitantly and accepted the cloth with a shaking hand. She climbed to her knees and scooted around behind him. Kagome slowly began to scrub away the dried blood, taking care not to put pressure on the healing wounds.

"Wow, you really do heal fast," she said softly, more to herself than to him, as she watched his skin knitting back together. She was unable to stop herself from touching as she reached out and ran the tip of one finger along a just healed cut. All that was left was a scar, which as quickly fading before her eyes.

Sesshoumaru fought down a shiver at her touch. Even something so light and innocent heated his blood, and he ached for more. If only she was comfortable with him. If only she loved him, too. The scent of her arousal still danced around him, though it was tainted with her nervousness as well. This was beginning to get incredibly frustrating, but there was nothing he could do but wait.

"Oh, there's some blood on your upper back. If you move your fluff, I can get it."

The taiyoukai tensed and leaned away. "No," he said a bit too sharply. "I will do it. Thank you for your assistance." Kagome handed back the bloodstained rag before quickly rising and collecting her bowl of ramen. She sat down beside Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru cursed himself. He hadn't meant to sound angry with her. He just could not allow her to see the scar around his neck. Now he had succeeded in pushing her even farther away from him. When would things finally begin to go his way?


	83. The Replay

Chapter 83 - The Replay *Ink* (Skye's Weekly Challenges)

Kagome decided to turn in early that night. If Sesshoumaru hadn't dropped the bomb that he was in love with her, she probably would have sat up for a while talking with the taiyoukai, but between his revelation, and the way he snapped at her just a bit ago, the miko simply wasn't comfortable. She settled herself in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, only to pop them open again. With her eyes closed, she saw her companions and the fear in their eyes while that dragon had held her.

She shook it off and tried again only to quickly open her eyes to get away from the image of her blood covered hands as she fell to her knees. The miko sighed and rolled onto her side to stare at the fire. She had enough problems sleeping. She didn't need to keep remembering her own death. Kagome took a slow, deep, calming breath and closed her eyes again, only to growl in frustration as the memories continued to replay themselves.

"Are you aright?" the taiyoukai asked from beside her, startling Kagome. She hadn't even noticed him moving closer.

The miko shook her head. "Every time I close my eyes, I see it happening again."

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth to keep in the sound of his aggravation. As if exposing her to the dark magic of the spell bags and giving her nightmares wasn't enough, now she was reliving her own death, and it was all his fault.

"You are safe now," he said softly. "No harm will come to you."

Kagome shifted so that she could better see the Western Lord. "I know that, but my brain still seems determined to show me what happened over and over again."

"Perhaps if you talk about it," Sesshoumaru nudged.

The miko stayed silent for a long while before finally nodding. The two sat up for several hours, discussing the entire battle and the strange memories Kagome had after she was certain she had died, though they were faint and fading fast. Finally, she could no longer talk without yawning, and Sesshoumaru nudged the miko to try and sleep once again. He promised to stay by her side through the night, and it didn't take long for the exhausted human woman to fall asleep.

The taiyoukai watched over Kagome, soaking in her beauty as she slept. All the worries that plagued her during her waking hours were gone, and her face was so peaceful. He could only hope that he could make her look that way all the time.

Once the barrier was brought down and his mother and her concubine punished, he intended to collect Rin and Jaken and travel with the miko and her companions. One of his underlings could handle the day-to-day responsibilities of running the West, and he would be easy enough to locate if he was truly needed. He would help her collect the remaining jewel shards and defeat Naraku, all the while guaranteeing her happiness, that she was well provided for and protected. Once her quest was over, he would sweep her off her feet and return to his ancestral lands with his mate so he could spoil her rotten for the rest of her life.

He wasn't sure when the actual mating would take place, but whether it happened sooner or later mattered very little so long as he ignored the building pressure of desire inside him. He was a master of control, after all. He could handle being horny until she was ready. Kagome was definitely worth the wait.

Only then did it dawn on him that, as a human, she would age and die in the blink of an eye. His heart ached at the realization that their time would be limited by her lifespan, but it truly changed nothing. He wanted her. He loved her, and he would cherish every single moment they had together. Perhaps there was a way for her to live on.

Maybe something could be done to keep her with him. He would find out as soon as he could go to the palace. He would have his best spell-casters search for anything that might work and have the library combed for information and ideas. Just as he was fighting to win her heart, he would fight to keep it, but even if he never found a solution, the loneliness and pain of losing her would ever be overshadowed by the joy of the time they had together.

He was unable to keep from gently caressing her cheek, relieved that the slice caused by the dragon's tongue had healed along with the cut across her throat. She would have been beautiful even with the scar, but she didn't need the reminder every time she saw her reflection.

The taiyoukai stared up into the inky black sky and sighed. He had greatly misjudged his father. He had always understood why the old dog sought outside attention and affection. All one needed to do was look at his mother's behavior to know that. He had never been able to fathom why his sire had chosen a human, but now he did.

Human women were different. They housed an inner strength that no demoness could rival, while being gentle and caring. No inu bitch had ever looked at him the way Kagome did, with compassion and worry. Not one had ever shown an interest in friendship. They just wanted his wealth and power. He didn't doubt that there were human women who would behave the same way, but not all of them. Certainly not his Kagome.

Izayoi had been a strong, caring woman as well, one who had done everything she could to raise a hanyou on her own after the Dog General died. Sesshoumaru had witnessed that strength several times as she stood her ground to protect Inuyasha. He had to admit that before his father had passed on, he had never seemed happier. Being with that human woman had given the old dog pep in his step and a smile on his face that Sesshoumaru had never seen before.

At the time it had only served to make him jealous that his father's attention was being wasted on a human, but now he truly understood, because he himself experienced that same happiness. Every time he saw a smile on the miko's lips or heard the sweet sound of her laughter he was happy. If only he could apologize for all the terrible things he had said about his sire and the woman he loved.

A whimper caught the taiyoukai's attention, and he quickly turned back to the miko, finding that she was shifting about, once again having a nightmare. Hoping to help her, he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered comforting words. Soon she stilled and returned to a restful sleep, and Sesshoumaru smiled. It was like she could sense his presence, like she knew he was there to protect her, and he always would be.


	84. The Attraction

Chapter 84 - The Attraction *Strange Girl* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome woke up with a smile on her face. Somehow, during the night, all of her fears and dark thoughts had faded away. When she opened her eyes, she found that Sesshoumaru had stayed by her side just like he promised to, and her smile widened.

So what if he had confessed to loving her? That didn't mean she had to say the same. It also didn't have to change the wonderful friendship that had been developing between them, which she knew was slowly growing into something more. She was drawn to the taiyoukai, both emotionally and physically, and she wasn't going to let that get ruined by his premature declaration. She understood why he said it when he did. He had almost lost her. She had actually died. It was no wonder his feeling had been so close to the surface, so powerful. Besides, she asked. At least she knew that he hadn't lied to her, as he obviously could have.

The miko was happy with the way things were going, and she decided right then and there to do what felt right, and to not question things so much. Would it really be so bad if she ended up falling in love with Sesshomaru? It actually sounded kind of great. For him to love her so much that he would give up everything that made him who he was just for her... That was some serious love, something she never had before, and something she had always wanted.

Yes, there was still that nagging question of when he could have fallen for her, but it seemed as if she wasn't meant to know that. Maybe someday he would tell her what had originally attracted him to her, but did it really matter how and when? All that really mattered was that she knew he meant every word. She could see the honesty in his eyes every time he looked at her, as well as the longing and even the need. He wanted her and she was very tempted to let him have her. No man had ever touched her, but she couldn't have picked a better specimen to be with.

With a grin, Kagome sat up on her knees. She crossed the short distance between herself and the taiyoukai and gently nudged the arm he had propped up on his one bent knee. Sesshoumaru looked at her in confusion, so she wrapped one hand around his ankle and gave it a tug. He decided to humor her and straightened out his leg, leaning back on his hands so that he could watch her. The miko was up to something, and the devious look in her eyes had him aching to learn what.

Her smile widened, and Kagome threw one leg over is thighs to straddle them and leaned forward. "You're cute," she whispered, her lips brushing his jaw line.

Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back in his head, and he sighed as he leaned into her. His hands found her waist and he pulled her higher up his thighs, taking care to ensure he didn't press her against his erection. He didn't want to frighten her away. She was such a flighty thing, became nervous so easily, and he had no idea what had gotten into her. "You're beautiful," he breathed, sliding his cheek along hers.

"This is going to be fun," she said in a seductive tone that ripped a groan from the taiyoukai.

Before he knew what had happened, she was gone. He leaned back on his arms once again, panting for breath, as he watched her begin to prepare breakfast for their slowly waking companions.

"What. The hell. Was that?" he whispered to himself. Whatever it was, he definitely enjoyed it.


	85. The Sixth

Chapter 85 - The Sixth *Silver* (Seven Treasures Challenge)

Kagome's flirtation had continued throughout the morning, though it was a tad subtler once everyone else was awake. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at his elder brother's obvious frustration. It seemed as if the miko had grown comfortable with the idea of Sesshoumaru's feelings, because she was playing with the taiyoukai every second she could.

The Western Lord was ready to tear his hair out because all he wanted was to catch that little vixen, pin her to a tree, and show her just how much she was affecting him. It was torture! She had picked up an extra swing in her step, and from time to time she would turn and blow him a kiss. Those lips, pretty, pink, and pursed, called to him, and it took everything he had not to take her up on the invitation and kiss her senseless.

It seemed like she was checking the next bag's location more often than she had before, and each time their hands parted, she pulled hers away slowly, sliding her soft fingertips along his palm in a way that felt far more naughty than one might have thought. It was as if she were caressing him, and his mind immediately transferred that feeling to other areas of his body, where he ached to feel her touch.

She called for his hand once again, and this time he was determined to get something out of it. She couldn't just tease him all day and not expect a reaction. It occurred to him that maybe she was waiting for it. Maybe she was trying to nudge him into doing something. He certainly didn't want to let her down. They walked along side by side, hand in hand, and just when the taiyoukai was readying himself to pull her through the barrier and finally taste her lips, she stopped.

"Right here!" she chimed, not noticing as Sesshoumaru stared at the sky with a sigh. Inuyasha dug as always, and another spell bag was revealed. The miko released the taiyoukai's hand, this time less teasingly, scooped up the bag, and quickly dumped its contents.

"Huh," Shippo started. "It doesn't look like there's an out of place thing this time."

"No?" Kagome asked. "That's weird. Why would the pattern change now?"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. He had noticed an item that would fit with all of the other items he had collected in his change purse so far, but he had no intention of revealing it. He would wait to see if they remained behind after the miko purified away the dark magic.

"Oh well," she said with a shrug before holding her hands over the macabre items and purifying them all. When she pulled her hands back, she frowned. "The coins are still there."

"That's odd," Shippo replied. "Coins are used quite a bit in dark magic. I thought for sure they would go with everything else."

Kagome picked them up and studied them closely. "They're not really coins," she announced. "They're blanks, like they would have been coins, but they didn't get pressed."

She gave them to Sesshoumaru, who looked them over. "They are pure silver," he added.

"Huh. This guy must have had access to a lot of money," the miko thought aloud. "Gold, silver, and all those other things couldn't have been cheap."

"Maybe he was stealing from you on top of screwing your mom," Inuyasha said with a laugh.

The taiyoukai said nothing as he tucked the silver away. It didn't matter how Tsukiko had obtained the items. The fool had done him a favor, and when he finally had everything, he would make a quick trip to visit Totosai. His gift would only mean more because of the time he and the miko had spent collecting the various items together.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude. I doubt Sesshoumaru wants to think about his mother being... intimate... with anyone. It's just creepy," Kagome scolded. The miko stepped back through the barrier just in time for Sesshoumaru to catch her hand. He pulled her close, taking care not to impale her on his armor, and leaned in. He brushed the tip of her nose with his own, their eyes locked together. When Kagome let out a shuddering sigh, the taiyoukai tilted his head slightly and finally went for it.

His lips found hers and though it took her a moment to respond, when she did, it was with a passionate heat that nearly burned him. His tongue slipped out, and he tasted those tempting, sweet petals, only to be surprised when her tongue slid along his own. The kiss deepened as each explored the other's mouth until Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly.

Kagome sighed and pulled back, licking her lips, and then turned and kicked her hanyou friend in the shin as hard as she could. She was grateful for her steel-toed winter boots, because otherwise, she probably would have hurt herself more than she did him.

"The fuck?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at the miko.

"That's for interrupting," she said before turning her back and walking away.

"Serves you right, my friend," Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Dude, he was practically eating her face!" the hanyou said in his own defense.

"And yet she didn't seem to mind," the monk replied. "You're lucky all she did was kick you. The ground is quite muddy. You might have drowned."


	86. The Error

Chapter 86 - The Error *State of Emergency* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru took advantage of his long legs to catch up with the blushing miko in just a few strides. "Can you sense another bag?"

Kagome stopped, her head down, and she held out her hand. The taiyoukai accepted it, wishing he could reach through the barrier and lift her chin. He wanted to see her eyes. That was the best way to determine what she was thinking, and he needed to know how she felt about their kiss!

The miko concentrated for a long moment before frowning. "Yeah, I can feel the next one, but that's all. It feels like it's the only one out there."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Then it is as I suspected. There are only seven bags. I could even predict what the remaining item will be," he said, his arrogance at his intelligence seeping through. He wanted her to see how smart he was because the knowledge she held, everything in those books, was overwhelming. Knowing that Kagome was more educated than he was nagged at him, and it made him feel as if he needed to prove himself to her on that front.

She simply smiled, though it was shadowed by her still bowed head. "That's great. Just one more bag, and you can go home."

The taiyoukai raised a brow at her. She sounded almost dejected that their task was nearing its end. "You will be coming with me, will you not?"

Kagome sighed and finally looked up at him. "I can't do that. You have your lands to run, and I have my jewel shards to find. I'm surprised Inuyasha isn't already chomping at the bit to get back to it."

Her hanyou friend limped up beside the miko. "Nah, we might as well take a break in the lap of luxury, don't you think? Besides, you know you want to kiss him again," he teased.

The miko turned wide eyes on Inuyasha. "You're not... freaking out about this?"

"If you want him, you might as well have him. So long as he treats you right, I'm good. He's a hell of a lot better than Kouga. That wolf is a moron, thinking I'd let him take you to live in a dank cave. Besides, I want to see his mother's reaction when I walk into the palace, all acknowledged and shit. She's gonna blow steam out her ears."

"Ah, little brother, but that is not the best part. Her reaction will be even more amusing when I kick her off her throne and put Kagome in her place."

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to see Kagome's shocked expression. "What?"

"No rush, of course," he purred, brushing her cheek with his knuckles, "but if you do agree to be mine," he said while chanting 'when, not if' in his mind, "you would become the new Western Lady."

"And you're doing this just to piss off your mom? Ha!" the miko huffed before turning her back and storming off in the direction of the next and final spell bag.

"That... was pretty dumb," Inuyasha said with a grin. "You really need to work on your skills."


	87. The Trick

Chapter 87 - The Trick *Brain Game* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome had to fight down the desire to laugh as Sesshoumaru hurried along behind her, falling all over himself in an attempt to fix what he thought he had broken. It was difficult to keep the scowl on her face, and so she sped up, making sure she was walking on the inside of the barrier so he couldn't stop her.

"No, I'm pretty sure I get it, Sesshoumaru," she said as angrily as she could manage. "You just want to use me to upset your mother. Well, that simply isn't going to happen."

The taiyoukai sighed and stopped in his tracks, running his fingers through his bangs in frustration. Inuyasha hopped up beside him with a laugh. "You're being an idiot," the hanyou announced.

"And how is that, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru snapped. "I am in no mood for you."

"Well, that's too bad, moron. Just take a fucking whiff and calm down."

"What?" the taiyoukai asked in utter confusion.

"She's not really angry, dumbass."

"If you do not stop insulting this Sesshoumaru, you will suffer, friend of Kagome or not." It took a moment for the hanyou's words to really sink in, but once they did, the taiyoukai inhaled, studying her scent in the air. He turned once more to look at his brother, his frustration obvious. "Why is she torturing me?"

"The girl's gonna make you work for it. It's her right, after all," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called back. "Let's get a move on and find that last bag before sundown!"

The hanyou jogged backwards for a moment, smirking at his elder brother. "Looks like she's getting a lift from me today," he said before turning and taking off. Everyone else climbed aboard Kirara, balancing carefully since both Sango and Miroku only had one free arm. Sesshoumaru was the last to follow, quietly grumbling about how he had wanted to carry the miko.

"He's too easy," Kagome said into Inuyasha's ears as they ran.

"You're going to make his head explode," the hanyou answered.

"Serves him right, wanting to use me to hurt his mother."

"The bitch deserves that and more."

"You keep saying that. What did she do that was so horrible besides have a concubine that tricked her? I mean, I understand that she wasn't the best mom in the world, but he really seems to hate her."

"You'll eventually find out everything that she's done to him. Whining about his mother isn't really the most romantic topic. Give it time. Trust me. When you find out just a few of the cruel things she's done, you'll hate her too. We'll probably have to hold you back to keep you from purifying her."

Kagome sighed. "Whatever." She pressed her forehead into her friend's shoulder. "You're really okay with this? With Sesshoumaru loving me? With me... oh, hell, I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're flirting up a storm is what you're doing. You heard me say I was good with it."

"Have you been possessed by some spirit that actually thinks things through calmly instead of just reacting with anger?" she asked with a laugh. "Or did you actually mature a little?"

"Shut it, wench, or you'll be walking."

"Fine," she said while tweaking his perfectly healed ear. "Let me down then."

Inuyasha skidded to a stop with a smirk. "Decide to ride in style?"

"Maybe." Sesshoumaru stopped beside them, confused as to why Inuyasha was putting Kagome down. As the miko approached his lips quirked up in a smile. "You're going to tell me why everyone thinks your mother is so horrible, right?"

"Eventually. I do not see the point in burdening you with tales of her when I can think of much more interesting things to talk about. When you meet her, I promise you, it will make sense."

"You really want to take a human as a mate?" the miko asked softly.

"More than anything," he replied honestly.

"You up to flying?"

"If you wish to."

At that, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "Then let's find that last bag and get this mess over with."


	88. The Seventh

Chapter 88 - The Seventh *Agate* (Seven Treasures Challenge)

It was rather difficult to concentrate on flying with the woman he loved pressed so tightly to his body, but he was giving it his best effort. They had landed several times to check the distance, and though the sun was going to be setting soon, Kagome insisted they continue on. If there was only one bag left, then they might as well get it, even if it took until the dead of night.

Sesshoumaru attempted to distract himself from the feel of Kagome's warmth against him by talking. He had been telling her all about the West: the palace, his people, the villages, and the natural wonders he couldn't wait to share with her. Kagome couldn't help but be touched by his obvious excitement. He was almost like a child eager to tell her everything. It almost made her sad as she realized that he had never had someone to talk to like he did her. She could only be happy to be that for him now.

Kagome was rather tempted to start sharing as well. He wasn't a threat. He could be trusted with her secret. She felt a tad guilty that he had shared so much while she had shared so little. She knew so much about him, and he didn't even know that she wouldn't be born for almost five hundred years! Yes, she decided. She would tell him that and anything else he wanted to know.

"I think we're probably close now," the miko said. Sesshoumaru nodded and landed beside the barrier. They assumed their bag hunting positions once more, and Kagome smiled. "Of course. We're on the last bag when I finally get really good at narrowing down where they are. We're almost right on top of it."

"Ain't that the way it always works?" Inuyasha asked. "Where am I digging?"

The miko took a few steps forward and then pointed. "Right here. So, do we really think that once I purify this last bag that the barrier will fall?"

"If you don't sense any more," Shippo started, "then probably. There's always a chance that there's some kind of backup, but all the bags were so elaborate and complicated that I doubt it. They were their own backup plan."

"That'll be a relief. How long has it been since you were in the West?" Kagome asked the taiyoukai.

"Over a month, nearly a month and a half," he replied. "I have never been out of my ancestral lands for so long."

"And since you're connected to them, you've got to be feeling it, huh?" the kitsune inquired.

"Connected to the land?" the miko asked.

"Indeed. My family's blood is linked to the West. It draws on my strength, and I on it."

"So, do you feel weaker then?"

"I would not say weak, but I do not feel quite right, no," he answered, refusing to lead her to think that he had any weakness she should worry about.

"Oh," Kagome said softly.

"Less chatter, more purifying," Inuyasha jumped in. He had exposed the bag a while ago, but no one had noticed since they were busy talking. Seeing the expression on Kagome's face, the hanyou grew worried. Something was wrong. Something was weighing on her mind that hadn't been just a while before. What had that idiot taiyoukai said while he was focused on not singing his fingers on that damn bag?

The miko knelt and picked up the bag, dumping the contents on the ground. In the low light, as the sun was setting, it was difficult to see what there was, and with a sigh, Kagome pulled out her flashlight. She clicked it on, not noticing that Sesshoumaru did not seem surprised by her item from the future. "Same old, same old," she said. "I'd half expected something interesting and different for the last one. Is that a rock?"

"Yeah. It must be the odd item for this one, but why a rock? Everything else was valuable in some way. What good is a rock?" Shippo was genuinely confused.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I will show you as soon as Kagome has purified the items."

With a nod, Kagome handed the flashlight to Sango and held out her hands. Her reiki rose to the surface, and everything dissolved away into nothingness, leaving behind just the rock. There was no fancy light show, no sign that the invisible barrier was gone. Instead of waiting for someone to pick it up to hand it to the taiyoukai, everyone watched as Sesshoumaru slowly reached toward it. When his fingers crossed into the West, he let out a sigh of relief and grasped the item everyone was curious about.

"It's gone!" Kagome said happily, though the joy didn't seem to make its way into her eyes. Everyone cheered their agreement while Inuyasha muttered, refusing to get so excited for his brother, even if it did mean they could relax in the palace for a while. Sesshoumaru swept the miko into his arms and kissed her, somewhat disappointed to find that she failed to respond the way she had previously. When she pulled back, he allowed it. "So, what's the big deal about the rock?"

The taiyoukai walked a short distance away to a large boulder and carefully hit the rock against it. It cracked like an egg, and he held out the two sides for everyone to see. The inside was shiny with different colored wiggly lines, like the rings of a tree only wavier.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed as Sango shined the light on them. "That's awesome!"

"It's agate," the miko explained. "They're usually volcanic rocks. It is cool. So pretty. It's almost the same color as your stripes."

"So," Inuyasha chimed in. "Off to the palace now?"

"No, we will be staying the night in one of my many smaller homes." He didn't dare take Kagome to the palace until he figured out a way to tell her the truth about Prince, and he was still hesitant to do so until the miko had fallen in love with him. The palace, Tsukiko's punishment, and his mother's humiliation would have to wait.


	89. The Outrage

Chapter 89 - The Outrage *Time of Rebellion* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"He did what?!" the Western Lady screamed, sending servants running for cover. The young maid who made the mistake of mentioning that juicy little bit of gossip where the Lady could hear quivered in fear, stuck in the enraged demoness's gaze. "Say that again," she hissed.

The servant prostrated herself before her mistress in the hopes that her show of submission would save her life. She did as she had been ordered. "I said," she whimpered, "that Lord Sesshoumaru formally acknowledged his younger brother to an entire demon village just outside the West."

A shriek echoed through the halls before the Lady began to pace in her fury. "Half-brother, you little twit, and where did you hear such blasphemy?"

"This information is not new, My Lady," the General of the Western Army said coldly.

Several servants had rushed to retrieve him in the hopes of saving the little maid's life before it was too late. He hadn't been far, as his Lord had ordered him to keep watch over his mother, and he was doing so. The General glanced at the maid and gave her a nod. "You are dismissed," he said softly while stepping into the Lady Mother's line of sight.

"What do you mean, 'not new'? This is the first I am hearing this vicious lie," she hissed.

"Ah, My Lady, it is not a lie. Very reliable sources have confirmed this. Our Lord acknowledged Inuyasha as his father's second son."

"Why was I not told?"

"For this very reason, My Lady. You were guaranteed to overreact."

"Overreact?" she repeated, outraged by the assumption. "It is not an overreaction. Sesshoumaru will answer to me for this, and he is not my Lord!"

"But he is, My Lady. Do not forget that he has already stripped you of your title and told you of your fate."

"I haven't forgotten his petty revenge, but it will not stand. He would not dare do such a thing to his mother."

The General chuckled, greatly amused with the situation. The Lady knew that she could not lift a finger against him, as he had been charged by Sesshoumaru to supervise her, thus giving him authority over her. She could be as angry as she liked, but it was not going to change a thing. She would finally be held accountable for her atrocious behavior and for her continued disrespect of Lord Sesshoumaru, and he couldn't wait for his Lord to return and do just that.

Things in the palace had been tense, everyone walking on eggshells in hopes of not invoking the Lady's anger. She was especially short-tempered and had done little more than pout and rant. By now everyone, from the lowliest servant to the highest ranked soldiers, knew the atrocity the Lady Mother had committed, and what Lord Sesshoumaru had done and said to her at their last meeting.

She knew everyone was whispering about her and it was making her insane. She had never been treated with such disrespect in her own palace before and thought it to be unconscionable. She fully intended to teach her unruly son a lesson once again when he finally showed his face. A small part of her hoped that he never succeeded in bringing down the barrier, because that part of her knew she was in the wrong and that Sesshoumaru had every right to punish her in any way he saw fit for casting that spell on him.

However, she was not going down without a fight. She was not going to leave the palace with her tail between her legs and never return. It was her palace and they were her lands, and had been for decades before her ungrateful pup's birth and for the centuries since. There was no way she would let him cast her out, no matter what she had done. She was his mother, after all, and he owed her respect.


	90. The Reassurance

Chapter 90 - The Reassurance *The Promise* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru led Kagome and her companions to the closest shelter he had in the area. It was rather similar to the Northern Lord's cabin, a place for him to get away and relax. His mother used the secondary residences more often than he did, whenever she felt that she needed a break, which was often, even though in reality she did very little. Thankfully she usually did not travel quite so far as this particular home, which made it one of his favorites, unsullied by the bitch's presence.

The taiyoukai had given everyone a quick tour before Kagome settled in to make their dinner. Sango and Miroku were relieved to have comfortable and safe shelter because each still had an arm in a sling from their battle the day before. Both had worried that if they were attacked again, they would be sitting ducks, which was definitely unnerving. They were thrilled when Sesshoumaru broke out the sake, deciding that celebration was definitely in order.

Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully, still wondering what suddenly had her down. He didn't know what she and Sesshoumaru had said while he was digging for the bag, but it was obvious something had upset her. She seemed detached, going through the motions without paying much attention, and after a while he decided enough was enough.

"Hey, wench," the hanyou muttered, standing by where she knelt in front of the fire. "Come here. I wanna talk to you."

Kagome looked up at him questioningly and then nodded her agreement. He helped her up and led her to the front door, where he handed the miko her jacket. She quickly slipped it on and followed him outside, while everyone else watched in confusion. Once they were alone, the hanyou turned to face her.

"What in the hell is your problem?" he asked, his concern overriding his usually gruff tone. "You should be happy."

The miko heaved a sigh. "It's nothing, Inuyasha. I'm fine."

"The hell you are. Now spill."

Kagome rolled her eyes but gave in. "He's been trapped outside his lands for a month and a half, lands that he's connected to. He's been missing that connection the whole time, and he looked for something to fill the hole. None of it is real."

"You seriously think that he fell in love with you because he missed his lands? Come fucking on, wench, don't be stupid. That has nothing to do with it."

"But the timing makes sense. He never had any interest in me before that happened. It explains everything. That's why he was suddenly attracted to me when he wasn't before."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "Absolutely nothing to do with it, I promise you."

Kagome's eyes widened at the conviction in Inuyasha's voice. "You promise? Wait, how can you promise that? Do you...? You know! You know when he fell for me and why!"

"No," he lied badly, but when she glared at him, he shrugged. "Fine, I know."

"Then tell me! That's what's been bothering me this whole time. If I knew when he had the chance to get to know me well enough to fall for me, I'd be so much more comfortable."

"I can't tell you, Kagome. If I did, and then explained why he didn't want you to know yet, you'd wish you'd never been told. I promise you that too. It's better you not know, at least for now. He'll tell you eventually, but you just have to trust me," Inuyasha said, trying to convince her not to attempt to extract the information from him. The girl could have been an interrogator in another life, as she could always drag whatever he tried to hide out of him. If she went after the information, he would eventually cave and ruin everything.

"I don't understand! Why can't I know? What difference does it make?"

"Exactly!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What difference does it make? Just let it go. He fell for you. What does it matter when?"

"Because I want to know!" the miko yelled back.

The hanyou caught her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me, Kagome. Knowing will complicate things. It would make you confused, and you deserve better than that. It's not a bad secret. Nothing that he's trying to hide. If I thought it was something you needed to know, I'd tell you in a heartbeat, but I'm not telling you for your own sake. It'll all make sense when you do find out, but now isn't the time for that."

"Damn it, Inuyasha, how am I supposed to trust him and believe that he loves me if I have no idea what attracted him to me or when?"

"You're supposed to look into his eyes and know, and you've already done that. You know very well that he loves you. You're just looking for excuses to run and hide. I'm not going to let you do that, either! I know I hurt you. I know you're scared of getting hurt again, but you have to take a chance, or you'll never be happy. I could never forgive myself if what happened between us kept you from ever trying again. You deserve to be loved, Kagome." By the end, his voice was soft; almost a whisper, and he could see tears in her eyes. "Please, just try."

"You're sure being disconnected from his lands doesn't have anything to do with his feelings?" she asked.

"Guarantee it," Inuyasha replied.

"And you really think he loves me?"

"I know it."

"And none of this bothers you?"

"He's good for you, Kagome. Inu are loyal. He's chosen you, and he'll never want anyone else. He won't even look in another girl's direction. Even if you turn him down, he'll never choose someone else. He'll never betray you. I mean, think about it. I'm just a half-breed, and I couldn't let go of the one I chose, even though I knew I should. His instincts are a hundred times stronger than mine. He will never hurt you. He'll spend the rest of his life doing whatever it takes to make you happy."

The miko couldn't help but smile. Her hanyou friend was never one for a lot of words, so the fact that he was saying so much, going to so much trouble to help her get over her fears, proved just how serious he was.

"That's better. Now, why don't you go back inside and celebrate before he thinks he did something wrong," Inuyasha nudged. "Have some sake, flirt, whatever. Just stop pouting about something so stupid. He's reconnected now, but he still wants you. That should be proof enough."

Kagome took in several long, slow breaths while running everything through her mind once more. Could she really do what Inuyasha wanted and not worry when Sesshoumaru actually fell for her? Could she just let go of that question? Could she really open her heart and let the taiyoukai in? It certainly was tempting. After some thought, she decided that yes, she could. She was attracted to Sesshoumaru. She liked everything she had learned about him. She trusted him enough to have already decided to tell him her secret. She could definitely fall in love with him if she stopped fighting and simply allowed it to happen.


	91. The Truths

Chapter 91 - The Truths *Teleology of Death* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome headed inside with a smile on her face. She made herself comfortable beside Sesshoumaru, who sat on the floor leaned against a chair, one knee bent as he usually did. The miko snuggled closer, catching his eye, and her smile widened at the warmth she saw there.

"You really want to make a human your mate?" she asked again.

"More than anything."

"Even though it's going to make problems for you?"

"Being with you is worth whatever else I have to deal with," he said with a smirk as he caressed her cheek.

"But what about your heir?"

"With you as their mother, whatever pups we have will be beautiful and strong, powerful and compassionate, more than worthy of being my heir."

"But they'll be half human," Kagome said, her worries clear in her voice.

"That matters very little. There is already a great deal more humans than demons, their numbers growing every day. A hanyou as a ruler would be more accepted by the humans in the West, as well as the demons, once they have learned to see past their prejudices. You will be an important part of that. Human or demon, no one will be able to resist your charms. Our people will love you just as I do."

The miko laughed. "Oh, sure. They're just going to line up to welcome a human miko as their Lady," she said sarcastically.

"It may take some time, but once they witness your kindness and generosity, they will learn what I have, that each person should be measured by their worth, not their species."

"You really have a lot of faith in me, huh?"

"Indeed. And even if I have to personally force each person in the West to heed you, I will. You deserve nothing less."

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. When she nudged closer once more, Sesshoumaru took the hint and wrapped his arm around her, his hand on the curve of her waist possessively. They fell silent, each accepting the food offered by Sango. After they had all eaten, the others turned in one by one. Eventually, even Inuyasha said his goodnights and headed off to one of the bedrooms.

"You think he's actually going to go to sleep?" the miko asked softly.

"Not intentionally, but if he lays down, I imagine that he would eventually drift off. The beds are quite comfortable."

Kagome giggled at the thought. "I'm surprised he went to a room at all."

"I believe he intended to give us some privacy," Sesshoumaru purred in her ear before pressing his lips to her temple. The miko sighed heavily, and he turned to study her expression, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to die, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly. "I'll live for a few more decades at best. You'll have to watch me grow old and die."

"But first I will watch you live," he replied in an equally hushed tone. "I will cherish every moment we have together, and once you are gone, those memories will sustain me until we meet again on the other side." The scent of salt assaulted his senses, and the taiyoukai shifted, pulling her into his arms. He licked her tears from her cheeks, just as he had when he was Prince, before kissing her forehead. "Besides, I have no intention of allowing time to take you from me."

"Now there's that Lord of the West arrogance. How could you possibly stop me from aging?" she asked with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am not the first demon to choose a human as their mate. I have heard tales of demons who somehow managed to keep their humans alive, keep them young. I will not rest until I have found the way to do the same for you. I know there is a way," he assured her. "The Gods are not so cruel as to allow me to find love only to take you away from me so quickly."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"But what if you fail? What if you never find a way?"

"I told you. The memories of our time together will be enough to sustain me until I leave this world and find you in the next. I would rather have one human lifetime with you than the entirety of my long life without you."

"You wouldn't mate someone else? But you'd be so alone."

"I would never choose someone else," he whispered in her ear. "You are the only woman I will ever want, Kagome, that I will ever love. I can only pray you come to love me as well."


	92. The Striptease

Chapter 92 - The Striptease *Fallin'* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Only you could make something so depressing as my inevitable death sound romantic," Kagome said with a smile. "Enough of that." She wasn't ready to tell him she loved him. She wasn't even sure that she did yet, but she couldn't just run away every time it was mentioned. Instead, she decided to change the subject to something more light. She had a feeling he wouldn't mind a bit. "I should have never asked to check on your wounds," she started, hoping to intrigue him.

Sesshoumaru stepped right into her trap. "Why is that?" he asked, concerned that his abrupt attitude when he had to keep her from spotting his scar had done more damage than he thought.

"Because I can't get the image of you shirtless out of my head," she replied with a playful grin. "My brain keeps complaining that I should have paid closer attention, that I should have touched you."

The taiyoukai swallowed a groan at her softly spoken words. "You are more than welcome to touch me," he said. He tried to use a seductive tone, but instead his voice cracked with his nervousness. He wanted nothing more than to strip and allow her to explore whatever parts of his body she desired, but there was still that damn scar to deal with. He didn't understand why it remained, but he did know that it was holding him back.

What if Kagome decided she wanted to have sex? How could he explain that he couldn't take off everything, that he had to keep his fur wrapped around his neck? He didn't think she was even close to ready for that, but what if she was ready before she decided she loved him? What remained of his mother's spell could ruin everything for him.

"Really?" the miko asked. "You'd just take your shirt off and let me?"

"Happily," he purred, fighting down his worries. If she wanted this, he would enjoy every second of it. Stressing about his scar would ruin it, and he refused to let that happen. His moko-moko would hide it, and if she asked about it or tried to move it, he would deal with it then. He saw no point in trying to anticipate everything that could go wrong, spoiling his pleasure.

Kagome pulled away from the taiyoukai and smiled brightly at him. She bounced where she knelt in front of him, eagerly awaiting the show. When he didn't immediately move to take off his haori, she scowled. "Is there a problem?"

"Do you really desire to do this here?"

"Is there a better place?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and elegantly rose to his feet. He bent and scooped the miko into his arms. When he started to leave the main room, Kagome stopped him.

"Wait, grab my bag. I'm going to want to change into my pajamas at some point."

The taiyoukai's smirk widened as he did as she asked before heading towards the bedrooms. He passed several open doors before reaching the end of the hall.

"Isn't this your room?" she asked.

"What better place than here?" he questioned back. "My chambers have the most comfortable bedding."

"You're spoiled, aren't you?' Kagome inquired with a giggle. "Have to have the nicest blankets, the softest pillows..."

"I can and often do go without, but since the best is available, I think you should take advantage."

"Me?" she asked in confusion.

"You are sleeping in this room," he answered while closing the door behind them. "I will sleep elsewhere if you desire it, though I would much prefer holding you in my arms as we sleep again."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, you would, huh? Let's see how things go. First things first. Shirt off."

Sesshoumaru gently set the miko on the bed and placed her bag beside it before shifting his fur around his neck so that it covered all the way around. He then slowly untied his sash, allowing it to flutter to the ground. He watched as Kagome swallowed hard, and he chuckled. Her eyes were locked on his hands as he began to open his haori. He slipped it off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor as well before slowly approaching the miko.

"Do you like what you see, Kagome?"


	93. The Shame

Chapter 93 - The Shame *Aria* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Not too bad," Kagome whispered, fighting to keep her voice normal. It was an incredibly difficult task considering just how attractive the now shirtless male in front of her was.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Just, 'Not too bad'?" His smirk gave away his knowledge of her current difficulties, and she scowled at him.

"What do you think I should have said then?" She tried to think of an appropriate, yet teasing word. "Mmmm, delicious?" she hummed sensually, sending a pulse of need through the taiyoukai's body.

"That works," he replied softly. After several long moments passed, Sesshoumaru decided to nudge things along. "I thought you desired to touch me." He slowly moved closer to the miko, aching for her touch. He hoped not to spook her even though her scent betrayed her inner thoughts. She was conflicted; aroused but nervous, excited but hesitant.

Kagome finally dragged her eyes off his chest to his face and grinned. She rose from the bed and tossed the covers back before climbing in once more and scooting to the far side. "Lay down for me," she ordered, faking confidence. Inside, she was falling apart, unsure what in the world she had just gotten herself into but unwilling to back down.

The taiyoukai had to bite back a groan as the woman he needed so badly invited him to lie beside her. Her gaze was heated, and it quickly became obvious that despite her nervousness, this was really going to happen. He could only hope that her physical attraction to him was not all she felt, because while he would love to be with her, he wanted so much more than her body.

"Are you coming?" she asked playfully, and this time Sesshoumaru did groan.

'Gods, I wish,' he thought to himself, thankful for his baggy pants. His armor couldn't have hurt at the moment either, because no amount of flowing silk was going to hide his arousal once he lay down. Everything about this situation was turning him on, and nothing was going to bring down his erection, short of her suddenly finding him disgusting or worse, which he actually slightly feared. She had dismissed his morning erection with humor, but this was different. This was proof that he had no control of his body in the presence of this nymph, this naughty little miko.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, nervousness sneaking into her tone. She didn't know why he wasn't moving. Had she misread his actions so badly? He said he loved her, said she would give him beautiful pups. Surely that meant he was physically attracted to her! All that flirting had to mean that he wanted her, didn't it?

The miko looked him over, head to toe, studying the look in his eyes and the expression on his face, finding no help there. Her eyes moved lower, tracing over his perfectly defined muscles that her fingers were dying to trace. It took her a minute to unglue her focus from his bare chest and abdomen, but once she did, a small smirk pulled at her lips. "Oh, I see," she said softly, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Afraid I'll notice something?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the knowledge that she had spotted his shameful lack of self-control and froze, worried that now she would turn him away. He watched in confusion and not a little fear as she rose and slowly approached him. He nearly choked on his own tongue as she ran once finger down the center of his chest, moving lower and lower until she hooked it in the waist of his hakama, just above where his body was screaming for her touch.

She gave a small tug, and when he didn't budge she did it again, a little harder this time. The taiyoukai allowed her to pull him along behind her. Kagome led him right to the edge of the bed before letting go of his pants and stepping past him. He stayed as still as a statue as she grabbed her pack and dug around in it for a moment. She removed something before tossing it into an empty corner, the sound of it hitting the floor causing him to jump slightly.

"I'm gonna go change into my pajamas," she said softly. "Why don't you get in the bed, and," she paused for a moment, dragging out his torture, "arrange yourself however you're comfortable." Without looking at him, Kagome turned and started towards the door. A moment of confidence hit her, and the miko smirked as she patted his butt before leaving a stunned Sesshoumaru alone in the room.


	94. The Changing

Chapter 94 - The Changing *Door to an Ideal* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were moving a mile a minute. Kagome had obviously spotted his erection, but rather than turn him away, she seemed somewhat amused by it. What exactly had she meant by 'arrange yourself however you're comfortable'? Was she giving him a chance to try and hide his arousal somehow by sitting in a particular way? Was she giving him time to try to calm down? He had no idea exactly what she wanted. All he knew for sure was that she wanted him in that bed, and he wasn't going to deny her.

Unable to interpret her sexy statement, the taiyoukai decided he would climb into the bed and lay down. There was no way his arousal was going down and very little chance any careful positioning would hide it. She had already seen anyway, so what was the point?

In all the time she had been in his presence, he had not once seen her nightclothes, the cold causing her to remain fully clothed. When they stayed at inns, she slept in a separate room, so he had no idea if she slept in something other than the warm clothing she had been wearing since she dug 'Prince' out from under the snow. The night at the Northern Lord's cabin, she had again slept in her clothing, even though it was warm inside. He figured that had to be because she had shared a bed with him, so she hadn't wanted to leave herself exposed. Now, though, she was changing, and he couldn't help but wonder what she would have on when she came through that door. He couldn't wait for her return.

Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror in another of the empty bedrooms. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was going to be in the same bed as Sesshoumaru again, only this time with less clothing.

She hadn't even realized these jammies were still in her bag. She thought she had taken them out when the weather turned cold, but when she spotted them while digging through her bag she simply couldn't help herself. If he thought he was turned on now, she could only imagine his reaction when he saw her. In her time the pajamas weren't exceptionally revealing, but she didn't doubt they would still succeed in raising the taiyoukai's blood pressure.

The miko looked herself over one last time, checking out her rear as well. Then, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, scooped up her dirty clothes, and headed back to Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Just the thought had her heart racing. She was going into Sesshoumaru's bedroom, where he was waiting for her, half naked.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and forced herself to breathe more slowly. She knew he would be able to sense both her nervousness and her excitement no matter what she did, but the miko wanted to retain her self-control. She intended to be the one in charge. She was going to be the one touching him, not the other way around, unless she suddenly lost all common sense when faced with such a perfect male specimen. She accepted that as a possibility. Who could really resist him for long? Did she really want to in the first place?

Shaking the troubling thoughts from her mind, the miko continued down the hall, stopping in the doorway to study the gorgeous and obviously anxious male who awaited her return.


	95. The Caress

Chapter 95 - The Caress *Seventh Heaven* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. She had on tiny little shorts that ended several inches higher than the skirt he had grown accustomed to seeing her in during the warmer months. Her shirt had no sleeves, only tiny strings as straps over her shoulders to hold it up, not that it needed help staying up, as it was skintight. It clung to her breasts and abdomen, what of it the thing covered at least. It seemed to be nearly three inches too short, exposing her midriff to his hungry eyes. He had never seen something so arousing in all his years, and the taiyoukai groaned aloud as his cock throbbed painfully.

Finally entering the room and tossing her dirty clothes on top of her bag in the corner, Kagome spared Sesshomaru a glance, grinning at his response. She approached him slowly, her smile widening as she grew closer. He looked dazed, and her confidence grew at the realization that she had struck him not only speechless, but motionless as well.

"You okay?" she asked playfully, noting his knee was once again bent in his usual fashion, though this time it was more than likely an attempt to hide his arousal. She mentally laughed. Why hide what she had already spotted? It was a compliment, really, and knowing that she so easily turned him on only added to her strength and determination. She was going to explore every inch of skin he bared for her, first with her hands, and then quite possibly with her tongue. By the time she was done, he would be so sexually frustrated he would be begging her for more.

"Perfect," he managed to get out. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't some naive virgin. He had seen plenty of naked women, and yet the sight of an only partially clothed Kagome damn near struck him dumb. This was so different from any other intimate situation he had been involved in though. This was the woman he loved, the woman he desired as his mate. This had to go right, or he could lose everything.

Sesshoumaru had no idea what she had in mind, or what she truly wanted from him. She had only expressed a desire to touch him, but the way she was looking at him right then made him unsure that was all she intended. She looked ready to eat him alive, and he was more than willing to let her.

Kagome drew on every bit of strength she had inside and forced herself to approach. This was her idea, and she was going to enjoy it. "You ready?" She couldn't believe the look on his face as he nodded. He looked like anything but the predator he was. The miko finally reached the edge of the bed and knelt on the mattress before arranging herself beside the taiyoukai, lying on her side facing him with one arm bent and holding up her head.

Her free hand reached for him, and she had to fight to keep it from shaking visibly. Deciding this was no time for hesitation, she laid her palm in the center of his chest. The miko smiled as she felt him sigh. Unable to resist, she slowly began the pleasurable task of tracing each line of muscle definition.

Sesshoumaru's head fell back, his eyes falling closed, as he soaked in the feeling of her gentle touch. Her hand was so soft, and he couldn't help but imagine her silky skin caressing him in other, more intimate locations. He was in heaven, so entranced in the feeling that he failed to notice as he began to release a low growl. His attention was caught when the miko began to giggle. The taiyoukai's eyes popped open, and he was instantly staring at her face, trying to determine what she found so amusing.

"You're purring," she said softly. "Does it really feel that good?"

"To have the woman I desire caressing my bare skin? No, it does not feel good. It feels exquisite, and I don't want it to end."

Kagome sighed and shifted, laying her head on his chest while her fingers continued to slide along his abdomen. "This is nice," she whispered. "You have to be uncomfortable though, huh?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her in question, making her giggle once more. "Uncomfortable?"

She locked eyes with his before purposely looking down his body to stop at his groin before focusing on his face again. "Uncomfortable," she repeated.

The taiyoukai smirked. "I have lived through much worse," he confessed. And he had. After everything he had suffered as Prince, being painfully aroused was nothing he couldn't handle.


	96. The Risk

Chapter 96 - The Risk *Broken Wings* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

He was enjoying their snuggling, and her light touches so very much, but a part of his mind decided that he had to ask. He knew it was stupid, that he was risking every bit of progress he had made with the miko, but he still had to know.

"Kagome?" he asked softly.

She turned her head to look up at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Do you," he started before letting out a small sigh of frustration. Why was he doing this? Was he really that stupid to push her before she was ready out of a miniscule amount of hope that she might answer in his favor? He stared into her beautiful blue eyes and went for it. "Do you care for this Sesshoumaru at all?"

Kagome tensed against him, and the taiyoukai immediately began to mentally berate himself. He screwed it up and ruined everything, sending them right back to square one, if not even further. His stupidity destroyed any chance he had at happiness.

The miko watched as his eyes filled with visible terror. She felt sorry for him and decided to set his mind at ease as best she could. She sat up, feeling as he followed suit, his mouth opening in an attempt to take back his words, but she stopped him cold. Kagome pressed one hand to his chest, pushing him back into his semi-reclined position, before straddling his hips as she had in the past. She could see the confusion in his swirling golden eyes and reached up to cup his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru, I..." She paused, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say so that she was as clear as possible. "I do. Of course I care about you. You're my friend." She watched as his shoulders fell in defeat, and she pushed forward. "You've shared so much with me. Spending all this time with you has been amazing. You're so different than I had always thought you were. And I do... I do care about you. I'm just so... I don't know. I just..." Beyond frustrated with her inability to phrase her thoughts, she leaned forward instead and pressed her lips to his.

The taiyoukai's eyes widened before falling closed, and he immediately responded to her kiss. One hand came up to rest on her back while the other burrowed into her hair. The passion she was pouring into their kiss was enough to burn him, and he relished the feeling. She shifted against him, pressing her core against his still painfully throbbing erection, and he couldn't help but groan.

Kagome pulled back to look at him before shifting again, his hand still clinging to her hair, and a smile slowly spreading across her face as she watched the pleasure painted so plainly on his. She started a lazy rhythm, rolling her hips while leaning down to kiss him again. She whimpered against his lips as his cock hit just the right spot, and she moved faster.

As much as he was enjoying every second of what they were doing, he didn't want this. He didn't want her to do this only to make him feel better. He didn't need a pity fuck, or a pity dry hump, as the case may be. He wanted her heart, not just her body. He had to fight against himself to pull away, his gentle hold on her hair keeping her from following.

"Kagome, please," he whispered, hating himself for stopping her.

"Sesshoumaru," she whimpered. "Yes. Yes, I care about you. I just... I can't."

"Can't what?" he asked desperately.

The miko leaned in and pressed her lips to his again. She so wanted to tell him she was falling and quickly losing herself to him, but her fear of being hurt again overwhelmed her.

When she pulled back again, suddenly he could see it, the fear in her eyes. His angel was hurting, terrified of risking her heart, and guilt washed over him again. He was pushing her for something she wasn't ready for.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing the rounded shell. "I don't need to hear it. You don't have to say anything. I love you. I will always love you, and I will never hurt you. I promise. I swear on my very soul that you have nothing to fear."

The miko sighed and pressed her face into his shoulder, nuzzling against the fur still wrapped around his neck. "You're too good. I... I want to. I really do."

Sesshoumaru's mind took off in a whirlwind of thoughts again. She wanted to... what? Love him? Or tell him she loved him? He wanted to scream in frustration, but thankfully she kissed him again, distracting him from his confusion. She pulled back with a soft sigh and snuggled down against him, laying her head on his chest. The taiyoukai gently nosed her hair, breathing her in, and tried his best to relax. Having her basically sitting on his cock with so very little clothes on, however, made that incredibly difficult, even as he heard her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep.


	97. The Ammunition

Chapter 97 - The Discovery *Tactics of the Absolute* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to stay asleep. There was a warm, comfortable weight on his chest, and the scent of the woman he desired filled his nose. She shifted above him, and he began to feel hot, open-mouthed kisses across his chest. He let out a soft moan that grew louder as her tongue slipped over his nipple. Still half-asleep, the taiyoukai's hands ran along the silky skin of her thighs before pulling her lower body more tightly against his, groaning at the exquisite pleasure.

It felt so good, so right, to have her there, over him, touching him, and he wished it could go on forever. Next, she kissed his chin before trailing along the curve of his jaw towards his ear. He tried to catch her lips, but without opening his eyes, it was difficult, and she didn't seem to be helping his cause. Her hot breath washed over his flesh, and he groaned.

He felt something soft sliding across his shoulder while her scorching mouth made its way down the side of his throat towards his pulse. It took a moment for him to realize it, but the instant he did, his eyes popped open, and he caught her wrists, stopping her from moving his moko-moko any further.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in surprise, a hint of fear in her voice. She had never used that tone toward him before. "Did I do something wrong? What did I do?"

Mentally sighing, the taiyoukai carefully brought one of her hands to his face. He kissed her palm before turning it to kiss her knuckles reverently. "You did nothing wrong," he assured her. "You have nothing to fear from me, Kagome. Nothing."

"But you..."

He slipped one hand into her hair and brought her head down to press his lips to hers. He tried to fill the kiss with all the love and adoration he held for her, hoping to reassure her. That damned scar was going to ruin everything if he didn't figure something out very quickly.

"Oh, Kagome, you're awake," Sango said, standing outside the partially open door with a blush on her cheeks. Both the miko and taiyoukai jumped slightly in surprise at her voice, having completely forgotten they weren't alone. "Breakfast is almost ready," the slayer continued.

"I'll be out in a few," Kagome replied, waiting until her friend walked away before returning her focus to the male she was straddling. "So, are we heading to the palace today?" she asked innocently.

"No," the taiyoukai started while trying to come up with some excuse. "I have a few things that need attending to. I thought, perhaps, you and your companions would like to rest here. It is safe and protected. Once I have finished my tasks, I will return."

Sesshoumaru had several important things to take care of, the first being a trip to Totosai. The sooner the item he needed was started, the sooner it would be finished, and he could give it to the miko. It had to be perfect, and he could think of no one who could do a better job. He nearly chuckled at the irony of it all. Tsukiko had created those spell bags, with help of course, to end his rule and hopefully his life. Not only had he failed, he also provided him with everything he needed to start the next part stage of his life, saving him a great deal of time and effort.

He also needed to alert his General that he had brought down the barrier, but that he was not yet ready to return home. That way, his soldiers and servants could stop searching for a way to do so, and things could return to some semblance of normal. If only there was a way to do so without having to see his mother. He didn't doubt that she had several choice words for him, and he wasn't in the mood. She had to have heard by now that he had publicly acknowledged the hanyou, and he was sure she would be livid.

While at the palace, he would tell his General to have Seiko continue to try to extract information from Tsukiko, this time on the identity of the witch that helped him. The taiyoukai smirked. Wouldn't that foolish little concubine be surprised when he heard that his plan had failed? He couldn't wait to point out his failure before putting an end to his treacherous existence. He even had something to thank him for before removing his head. If he and his mother hadn't done what they did to him, he would have never found his sweet angel.

How he wished to bring Kagome to the palace. She belonged there, and he wanted her to see everything he could offer her. He didn't think the luxury would change her mind and make her fall for him because she wasn't one to focus on material things, but it couldn't hurt his cause. He wanted the world to know he had found his true mate, but the miko wasn't ready for that. He wanted to place her on her throne, but so long as that bitch remained, he couldn't. Not without risking her revealing his secret to the miko. His mother would revel in humiliating him before she turned her viciousness towards Kagome. She had to be dealt with first.

He had so much to do with so little time. He didn't want to be away from his miko for any longer than necessary, so he was going to do everything as swiftly as possible. He was an expert tactician, and he could handle this, no matter how difficult it was to leave her behind. He knew she would be safe; he just hated the thought of leaving her presence. Nothing would distract him from his tasks, however, and make him lose focus.

Sesshoumaru was drawn out of his thoughts by Kagome rolling her hips against him, ripping a moan from his throat as a shiver shot up his spine. Once she had his attention, she smiled. "I'm going to head out to the others," she said softly before pressing her lips to his. The kiss was quick, and before he could adequately respond, she pulled away, leaving behind one very frustrated taiyoukai.

The miko smiled as she walked down the hall. She had spotted something underneath his moko-moko, and things were finally making sense. She decided not to tell him what she had discovered, opting instead to wait for him to tell her his secret. And it would be so much more entertaining to mess with him while she waited.


	98. The Words

Chapter 98 - The Words *Antinomie* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru had left nearly an hour ago, and everyone was settled in for a day of relaxation and comfort. Inuyasha had been keeping an eye on the miko, more than curious about what happened the night before. She seemed better after their chat, and he overheard what she and his half-brother talked about before he turned in for the night. He had also seen her asleep on the taiyoukai's chest, looking very comfortable. Now, she had a small smile on her face, and she seemed a tad out of it. Finally, he could wait no longer.

"What are you smiling about, wench?" he asked, immediately drawing the attention of the others to the little miko.

Kagome's smile widened. "I think I get it now."

"Get what?"

She merely laughed and shook her head, refusing to explain. Once she caught sight of what the taiyoukai had been trying so hard to hide from her, it seemed as if everything fell into place in her mind. Fears of when or why he had fallen in love with her faded away, allowing her to finally assess her feelings. She didn't know how this would work, the two of them being so very different, but she didn't care. They would find a way. They seemed to fit together, and she was looking forward to learning just how much.

Kagome closed her eyes, picturing Sesshoumaru's face, seeing the love in his eyes along with the insecurity, and the sweltering heat. Then she tried to imagine what he would look like when she finally said the words he was waiting for. Several different options presented themselves, and she found herself eagerly awaiting his return so she could see the real thing.

All of the miko's companions watched her curiously, trying to interpret her quickly shifting facial expressions. Something had definitely changed. They just had no idea what.


	99. The Shock

Chapter 99 - The Shock *Marriage of Nobles* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru landed outside of Totosai's home and instantly the old bug-eyed youkai was there, frowning at him. "I told you, I'm not making you another sword."

The taiyoukai fought to keep from rolling his eyes. "That is not why this Sesshoumaru is here."

"I'm also not doing anything to Tenseiga to make it able to cut," the sword smith muttered.

"That is also not my purpose here," Sesshoumaru replied, trying to stay calm.

"Then whaddya want?"

"If you would shut up, you old fool; I would tell you why I am here." He waited, half expecting to be interrupted again, but when Totosai made no move to open his mouth, he finally spoke. "I have come to ask you to make something for me." He pulled out his change purse that still held all the items that remained from the spell bags, and tossed it at the old demon.

Totosai caught the bag and quickly headed back inside, dumping the contents on his worktable. His eyes got impossibly wider. "You're kidding me," he said softly.

Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to show on his face. "I assure you this Sesshoumaru is completely serious. I find myself in need of a traditional inu mating gift, and I could think of no one better suited to make it than you."

"You found a woman crazy enough to agree to mate you?" the old demon asked in shock.

The taiyoukai let out a low, dangerous growl. "And why would I not be able to do so?"

Seeing the anger growing in the demon Lord's eyes, Totosai quickly began to backtrack, stumbling over his words as he went. Sesshoumaru allowed the groveling to continue for several minutes before growing tired of it.

"Enough! How long will it take?"

"Well, that depends on what you want. You've got all the parts here, but it's up to you how they go together."

Sesshoumaru swallowed a sigh. Apparently this would not go as quickly as he had anticipated. "I have no idea."

Totosai rolled his eyes. "Well then. Tell me some about this girl of yours."

The taiyoukai found a place to sit and began telling the old codger everything he loved about Kagome. Over an hour later the sword smith was ready to get to work, and Sesshoumaru was able to head to his next destination.


	100. The General

Chapter 100 - The General *Herald* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The Western Lady frowned at the ruckus Sesshoumaru's pet human and the servants were making. After trying to ignore the noise for several minutes, she rose from her throne and stomped towards the main hall. Her eyes widened in shock as she discovered what everyone was so damned excited about. There, in all his ethereal beauty, was Sesshoumaru himself.

"There is my ungrateful and vindictive son," she snarled, her anger obvious.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "In the flesh, Mother. Did you miss me?"

The Western Lady shot him a glare. "How dare you publicly acknowledge that disgusting creature?" she hissed.

"Insulting the second heir to the West is unwise, Mother, even for you." His tone said it all. She needed to watch herself, because he had neither forgotten nor forgiven her for casting that treacherous spell on him. "Have you found another place in the West to live?" He chuckled darkly at the shocked look on her face. "I have not changed my mind, nor will I." Unwilling to waste more time on the bitch, Sesshoumaru turned his focus to one of the many servants who had gathered to welcome him home. "Summon the General and have him meet me in my study."

It didn't take long for the General to arrive. The inu was in shock and absolutely had to see his Lord's presence for himself. How in the world had he managed to bring down that barrier? The information Seiko extracted from Tsukiko had led him to believe that Lord Sesshoumaru would never step foot in the West again because finding a woman to love him seemed impossible. Apparently he had underestimated the taiyoukai.

After knocking and being told to enter, the General simply stood in the open doorway, staring. After a full minute, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, snapping the man out of his stupor.

"My Lord! How did you manage to bring down the barrier? Tsukiko said..." He stopped himself too late, realizing he just admitted to withholding information from his Lord.

The taiyoukai snarled. "Tsukiko said what? I was told that he had not given any information about the barrier."

"My... my apologies, my Lord," the General said while pressing his face to the floor in a humble bow. "We decided against telling you what the fool revealed, assuming that it would not be of help and would only serve to anger you further."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What. Did. He. Say?" he said slowly, punctuating every word for emphasis.

Afraid for his life, the inu responded, speaking quickly. "Your mother's concubine told Seiko that the only one who could bring down the barrier was a woman who was in love with you." He kept his face pressed to the floor, hoping that his submissive behavior would keep him alive.

The taiyoukai looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Only a woman who loves this Sesshoumaru? But that would mean that Kagome loves me. Why would she hide such a thing? Still, this is confirmation that she loves me." His positive thoughts quickly took a turn as he realized something. 'Or the barrier simply responded to her love for Prince.' Sesshoumaru heaved a heavy sigh, watching as his General twitched at the sound.

"Get up, Toumoku." He watched as the inu climbed to his feet, his nervousness and fear apparent. "Relax. I have no intention of killing you, though you should not have kept this information from me." Sesshoumaru found it interesting that he had no desire to behead his underling, and it had nothing to do with not wanting to have to train a replacement. His time with Kagome had done wonders for his patience and even made him capable of a small degree of forgiveness. His mother would never receive such a thing from him, but the General would.

Toumoku studied his Lord while trying to control the shaking of his limbs. "My sincerest apologies. I believed that the information would have been of no use to you, My Lord, but clearly I was wrong. It is wonderful to see you home."

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to show on his face. "Indeed. Has Mother been behaving?" When the General groaned and rolled his eyes, Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, shocking Toumoku. "I had thought not. Everyone that had been assembled to search for a solution can now return to his or her usual tasks. Everyone needs to be questioned, however, for any knowledge of a witch or dark miko that could have aided Tsukiko.

"And speaking of that fool, inform Seiko that he need no longer inquire about the barrier. He should focus on the identity of the traitor's accomplice. I think I shall take a stroll through the dungeons myself, though. It will be quite amusing to see Tsukiko's reaction to my presence when he learns that his elaborate plan completely failed."

"Yes, My Lord. I will disseminate the information and ensure that everyone is questioned. Do you believe the witch resides in the West?"

"It would be a wise choice, would it not, to hide oneself inside the barrier designed to keep this Sesshoumaru out? Especially if one believed that the barrier could never fall. I believe she is, more likely than not, hiding in the West at this very moment. She will be located, and she will pay for her involvement in such treasonous actions.

"I will not be returning to the palace as of yet however. There is something very important I must do before I can stay. Until then, continue to keep watch over my mother. I suspect she is willing to do whatever necessary to ensure her place here; however nothing will change my mind. She will still be leaving the palace upon my return."

"Yes, My Lord," Toumoku replied, thrilled that he was still alive. "Excuse my curiosity, My Lord, but how did you bring down the barrier?"

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile that nearly made the General soil himself. "I found the new Lady of the Western Lands."


	101. The Impossible

Chapter 101 - The Impossible *Bad Illusion* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

It would only take a moment, and he simply could not resist. Tsukiko had been so unbearably smug, believing that he had outsmarted the Western Lord, and Sesshoumaru ached to put him in his place. The taiyoukai easily maneuvered the labyrinth-like system of halls beneath the palace, heading straight towards the West's only prisoner.

He allowed a victorious smirk to show as he walked into the dungeon, nodding to the surprised Seiko, who quickly got out of his way. It seemed that Tsukiko had failed to sense his approach, having been more focused on the knife once again carving his flesh, which only added to Sesshoumaru's amusement.

The taiyoukai stopped directly in front of his mother's most favored concubine and waited for the traitor to open his eyes. He made no sound, and simply stood in complete silence. Finally Tsukiko's eyes fluttered open, confused as to why the torture had stopped.

"No," he whispered. It wasn't possible. There was no way! Sesshoumaru should never have been able to bring down the barrier. It should have held forever and kept him out of the West until the end of time.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied darkly.

"No! This is some trick! There is no way you found a woman to love you! It's impossible!"

The taiyoukai chuckled. "But I did, traitor, and she is an angel walking the earth. Your plan backfired, Tsukiko, you fool. Not only did your actions bring us together, but also your spell bags provided everything necessary for her mating gift. I should be thanking you."

"No, it's not possible!" Tsukiko repeated, unable to accept what was right before his eyes. "No one could ever love you! It's a trick!"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Seiko, who looked rather shocked as well, though he had the decency to try and hide it. "Find out who assisted him with the spell. I shall return. Do not fail me, Seiko."

The dungeon-master nodded his understanding. "Welcome back, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement before turning back to the prisoner once again. "I do hope you enjoy your stay, Tsukiko," he said snidely before walking away. The taiyoukai chuckled as he made his way through the dark halls, listening to the sound of Tsukiko still screaming that it wasn't possible.


	102. The Child

Chapter 102 - The Child *Parental Love* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Before he left the palace, Sesshoumaru made sure to stop and visit with Rin. She had been so excited to see him when he first arrived, but he had been eager to get what needed doing done. Now that all of his tasks were finished, it was time to spend a few minutes with his little girl.

When the taiyoukai entered the library where she was taking her lessons, Rin popped up and ran to his side, once again throwing her arms around his legs. "My Lord, Rin is so happy to see you! You were gone for so very long!"

Sesshoumaru patted her head and gestured for her to sit, shooting a glare at her tutors who quickly got the message and left them alone. He crouched down beside where she sat so he could be at eye level. "Indeed, I was. It was beyond my control, but I apologize for worrying you. Have you been well?"

"Bored," she answered. "I hate the winter. Is it almost over? Rin wants to travel with Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Spring is coming," he said with a nod, "and we will be traveling again soon, though we will have additional companions this time."

Rin's eyes widened, giving away her eagerness. "Who?"

"The miko, Kagome, and her traveling companions," he started, and then paused for dramatic effect, knowing that she would be thrilled when he told her, "including the young kitsune."

"Shippo?!" she yelled before covering her mouth and mumbling apologies. She started again at a much more bearable level. "We'll be traveling with Lady Kagome and Shippo? Rin will finally have someone to play with!"

"Indeed you will," he said with a smirk. "Rin, there is something that I wish to discuss with you." His little girl looked up at him in question, batting her eyelashes in an adorable fashion. "You do know that this Sesshoumaru cares for you, yes?"

"Oh, yes!" Rin answered quickly. "Lord Sesshoumaru takes very good care of Rin."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "That is not what I meant. I care about you, Rin."

The child's eyes widened, glimmering with the warning of tears. "You... you do?"

"Of course I do. I thought you knew."

"I knew Lord Sesshoumaru will always protect me and that you don't like it when Rin gets hurt, but you..."

"I consider you my daughter," he said softly, remembering how much it had meant to Shippo when Kagome spoke similar words. "Like my own pup." He carefully wiped away a tear that escaped the corner of her eye. He ached to pull her into his arms, but he didn't know how. He had never done something like this before. Kagome was the first person to ever see something other than his emotionless mask.

Thankfully, Rin did know how to handle such a declaration as she threw herself at him, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He allowed his arms to surround her as well, and he held her close, surprised by the strange feeling in his chest. He thought only Kagome could make him feel such a thing, but apparently Rin mattered to him just as much as the miko.

"Rin loves you, too," the little girl cried against him, and though he hadn't actually said those words to her, he decided not to correct her. He did love her, after all, even if he didn't know how to say it just yet. "I love you, Papa."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. Kagome had been right. Rin did wish to call him by something other than Lord Sesshoumaru, but it wasn't Father as he suggested. The miko had given him two more things, a pup that knew he loved her and a new name. Papa.


	103. The Greeting

Chapter 103 - The Greeting *Bachelor's Pride* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome was waiting impatiently for Sesshoumaru to return. He said he wouldn't be gone long, but it had been hours! She wasn't worried about him because she knew he could more than take care of himself. She just missed him. Now that her confusion had resolved itself, all she wanted to do was leap into his arms and kiss him senseless, and she would, too, if he ever showed up!

Sesshoumaru was quickly approaching the cabin where Kagome and her companions awaited him, followed by several servants who were weighed down by the large amount of food they carried. He could understand his miko's excitement over eating at an inn or in a village. Traveling as much as they did, they usually ate only the strange future foods Kagome brought from her time and whatever Inuyasha managed to hunt or catch. It was no surprise she rejoiced in variety, and he was eager to give her this. When they began hunting down Naraku and the jewel shards again, they wouldn't be able to enjoy this kind of extravagance often, especially when they reached the more unpopulated areas. The taiyoukai decided he should spoil her while he could.

He had almost reached the door when it was suddenly opened. He was surprised when Kagome threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her knees bent and toes pointed toward the sky in her excitement. Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped his arms around the miko, hoping to keep her from losing her grip while enjoying the closeness.

He buried his nose in her hair and, unable to resist, instantly began peppering her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. She smelled so good, felt so right in his arms, and he was thrilled with the greeting he was receiving. One hand moved lower, cupping her ass to keep her supported, while the other moved higher, burrowing into her hair.

"Kagome," he gasped, only to be surprised again when she found his lips and kissed him so passionately he thought for sure that he must have died at some point. Had he never made it out from under that pile of snow? It seemed a distinct possibility that everything from being rescued by his angel of a miko to now had been some kind of elaborate dream designed by the gods to show him what he had been missing in his life for so long.

Finally Kagome pulled back for breath and grinned at him. "You took forever!"

The taiyoukai chuckled as he slowly lowered her to her feet. "I was only away for a few hours."

"Well, it felt like forever!"

Sesshoumaru looked over her shoulder, his eyes landing on Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow in question and the hanyou shrugged. "My apologies, Kagome. I returned as quickly as I could manage. I also brought you a surprise." At that, he turned and drew her attention to the servants behind him.

"Food?"

"More than you could ever want," he replied while wrapping an arm around her and leading her back inside. He gestured to the servants, who quickly headed inside and set to laying out their feast. "Such a wonderful greeting," he purred in Kagome's ear. "What did I do to deserve such?"

The miko smiled widely at him. "Oh, I don't know. I just missed you." There were so many things she could tell him, words that she knew he ached to hear, but now wasn't the time. No, now was for prodding him gently, hinting at her knowledge of his secret, and enjoying his confusion. He deserved it for not telling her the truth from the beginning.


	104. The Deflection

Chapter 104 - The Deflection *Endless Story* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Once everyone had eaten, the group was gathered around the fireplace in the main room, chatting as they often did. Deciding now was as good a time as any; Kagome turned her attention to the taiyoukai beside her.

"I was wondering, Sesshoumaru. How was it that your mom's..." she paused, uncomfortable with the whole idea of a concubine, "special friend told you about the barrier? I mean did he go for a walk with you, and then gloat the moment you walked out of the West or what? You never did say before."

The taiyoukai's eyes widened and he shot a glare at Inuyasha, thinking that the hanyou had spilled the beans. Inuyasha raised his hands in surrender, his face relaying his innocence, and Sesshoumaru turned back to the miko while searching for some kind of acceptable answer. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to her. He was doing enough of that as it was, but she had him backed into a corner. Why was she suddenly so curious anyway?

"Does it matter?" he asked. "You successfully brought down the barrier. The details are of little importance."

Kagome frowned, dissatisfied with his answer, though his floundering had met her expectations. "I was just curious. Is there some reason you don't want to answer me?" The miko had to fight to keep the smile off her face, turning slightly away to bite her bottom lip to hold back her laughter. Shippo seemed to notice as he laughed softly, catching everyone's attention and sparing the taiyoukai, at least for a moment.

"What's so funny, runt?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't figure out why Kagome was suddenly questioning Sesshoumaru's story. And if Shippo knew, he wanted an explanation.

"Oh, nothing," the kit lied. "I just had a funny thought."

Inuyasha wanted to interrogate the kitsune until he gave up the information, but Kagome interrupted, her next question for the taiyoukai just as bad as the last.

"You know, there's something else that doesn't make sense to me either. You said you'd been trapped outside the West for almost a month and a half, but you came to ask Inuyasha for help less than two weeks ago. Is there some reason you didn't think of the red Tetsusaiga sooner?"

Sesshoumaru was on the verge of panicking. Why was Kagome suddenly asking very pointed questions, the answers to which would reveal his secret? Did she suspect something? Had she merely spent the whole day going over his story, finding holes? It didn't make sense that these questions just suddenly popped into her head.

He had no idea how to answer her last inquiry, and so he went for broke, hoping to distract her from asking him anything else. "There is something I have been wondering as well, Kagome. Where, exactly, are you from? You have the most intriguing, magical things and the way you speak; you often use words or phrases I have never heard before. Why is that?"

Now Kagome finally allowed the smile to show on her face. He thought he could get around her questions by asking his own? Well, she had already decided to tell him the truth of her origins, back before she learned that he was Prince. Now he was going to get his ear chewed off, but that didn't mean she would forget that he still hadn't answered her.


	105. The Lure

Chapter 105 - The Lure *Under the Honey Shine* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

As soon as the sun set, Kagome yawned dramatically and announced that she was heading to bed. Sesshoumaru watched as she walked down the hall, aching to follow. He decided, however, that if she wanted his company, she would have said something. The taiyoukai couldn't help but wonder if she would wear that attractive, incredibly arousing combination that she had worn the night before, and he had to bite back a groan at the thought.

The miko walked with an extra sway in her step as she entered the room he had told her the night before was now hers. His room. He was surprised that she didn't close the door behind her. The taiyoukai was seated in just the right spot to see down the hall and into the room, and he was very thankful he had chosen that particular seat.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she walked past the open door while pulling her shirt over her head, revealing the most interesting and erotic breast binding. The candlelight flickered over her pale flesh; giving her a warm, honey tone. It was ridiculous how badly he wanted to touch her, to run his tongue over every inch of her sweet flesh.

She left his field of vision for a moment and then returned, walking back the way she had come. This time she had her pajama top on, and then she was out of sight again. He mentally cursed that scrap of fabric. He would have much preferred that she leave it off, and then removed the breast binding as well. That was a view he wouldn't mind getting.

The taiyoukai prayed she would come into sight one more time, and he felt blessed when she did. The miko slowly shimmied out of her jeans, and then bent low to step out of them and pick them up. Again the flickering flame only seemed to accentuate her beauty. Her legs seemed to go on forever, and he wondered, not for the first time, how they would feel wrapped around his waist.

Sesshoumaru groaned aloud, catching Inuyasha's attention, and the hanyou came over to see what was so intriguing. Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome bent over, wearing only a tiny top and panties, and he flushed so red; his face matched his fire rat. He looked away quickly and nudged his elder brother.

"What the fuck are you doing sitting here?"

The taiyoukai spared the hanyou just a glance before returning his focus to the open doorway at the end of the hall. "She did not ask this Sesshoumaru to join her."

"What the fuck do you think she's doing now? Gods, you're thick. She's trying to tempt you into going down there."

"How can you be so certain?" Sesshoumaru asked, worried that Inuyasha might be wrong, and he would upset the miko he desired to touch so badly.

"That girl has never once changed with a door open, or where someone might see. Not even when she had a crush on me did she do that. She's calling for you, idiot. Go."

Sesshoumaru fought the desire to growl at Inuyasha's mention of Kagome's past feelings for him and pushed it out of his mind. She no longer had a 'crush' on the hanyou. They were only friends. Him, on the other hand... He was praying she had feelings for him. She said the previous night that she cared for him. Could she really be trying to lure him to her?

His eyes locked on the miko as she came into view once again, this time brushing her hair in that tiny outfit. He swallowed hard and rose to his feet. If she wanted him, then he would definitely oblige her. If not, well, maybe he could play it off somehow. Either way, he was walking down that hall.


	106. The Legs

Chapter 106 - The Legs *Masquerade* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome had to fight to keep from glancing down the hall as she did her best to catch the taiyoukai's attention. If she looked to see if he was watching it would ruin her plans, so she mentally chanted to herself not to peek. She couldn't believe how bold she was being. She had never changed in front of a male before, and yet there she was, stripping for his benefit. She could practically feel his eyes burning into her, and she smiled. This had to work. There was no way he could resist such an invitation.

The miko arranged herself on the bed, lying on her stomach and kicking her legs idly in the air while her upper body was held up by her elbows over one of her textbooks. She was only pretending to read while she waited, refusing to glance at the door and see if he was coming. She could handle the wait. The more time passed, though, the more nervous she became and the faster her feet twitched, but finally it happened. She heard a soft knock on the doorframe.

Kagome turned and grinned at Sesshoumaru, easily seeing his nervousness, the sight of which calmed her considerably. "Why don't you come in?" she asked. The taiyoukai quickly obeyed, awaiting her next command, which came moments later. "Close the door."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, laid out as she was, and when she made a move to roll over, the words left his mouth without prior authorization. "No, don't move."

The miko froze, turning her head to study his face in confusion. It didn't last long, however, before the taiyoukai caught one of her feet. He pressed his lips to her ankle, and then began a slow progression upwards; leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses along her calf. He didn't know what had gotten into him to risk touching her without express permission, but she wasn't stopping him. That was good enough for Sesshoumaru at the moment.

"So beautiful," he murmured, tracing from behind her knee up the back of her thigh with just the tips of his claws, stopping only when he reached the fabric that covered her. When Kagome released a little whimper of pleasure, he couldn't help himself. He leaned over her with a hand resting on each side of her legs and followed the path of his claws with his tongue. When he once again reached the bottom of her shorts, he breathed her in deeply, catching the scent of her arousal.

She smelled so good, and the knowledge that he was the one to excite her made his cock throb painfully. He nibbled at her inner thigh, reveling in her small gasp of surprise, and then switched to her other leg, making his way downward, repeating his actions in reverse. "So delicious," he purred as he kissed the arch of her foot. "I never thought I would miss that scrap of green fabric."

"My skirt?" she asked in confusion.

"Hn, but these strange pants of yours..."

"They're jeans," she interrupted, only to be hushed by a playful nip to the back of her knee.

"They reveal the shape of your legs, but hide your skin from me. I prefer this clothing much more."

Kagome giggled. "Like my legs, do you?"

"Indeed," he purred, pressing one more kiss to her calf before letting her leg fall to the bed.

When he released her, her quick movement surprised him. Kagome sat up and caught the end of his sash, slowly pulling until the bow let loose. She allowed the length of fall to the floor and began to open his haori. Sesshoumaru was thankful for many things at that moment. He was thankful that Inuyasha had encouraged him to join her. He was thankful that he had already removed his armor and swords. He was especially thankful that he thought to wrap his moko-moko around his neck in the way that covered his scar the best. He was most thankful, however, for whatever had come over the sweet, pure miko that had caused her to desire to see him unclothed not once, but two nights in a row.

"Is there a reason you don't seem to want to take your fur off?" Kagome asked in the most innocent voice she could muster, laughing inside as his eyes widened comically. "You're not hiding something from me, are you, Sesshoumaru?"


	107. The Fantasy

Chapter 107 - The Fantasy *Chaos* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome waited for several long moments, watching as Sesshoumaru floundered for an answer before moving on. "I'm curious," she said just before she leaned in and kissed his navel. The taiyoukai released a gasp and she smiled, allowing her tongue to slip out and trace the dips of muscle definition on his lower abdomen. "What do you wear under these hakama?"

Sesshoumaru's shock at her boldness was apparent, but he quickly moved past that rather stunning question. He thought for a moment, wondering why she would ask such a thing, before replying honestly. "Nothing."

The miko grinned. "That's too bad. I was going to suggest you take them off, get more comfortable, but not if you're naked under there. I don't think I'm quite ready to see that." The way she crinkled her nose as she spoke was adorable, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but lean down and kiss the tip of her nose.

He was mentally cursing himself. Why didn't he wear underwear?! He absolutely detested the undergarments of the era, finding them hot and unnecessarily constraining. He enjoyed the way the cool silk would slip along his bare skin, loved the freedom of movement, but none of it was worth missing out on dropping his pants before climbing into bed with Kagome. If he could go back in time just long enough to redress himself that morning at the fortress, he would definitely have worn a fundoshi, no matter how much he hated the things.

Kagome laughed softly at his rapidly changing facial expressions. She scooted up into the bed, tossing her book aside, and slid under the covers on the far side of the mattress. Hoping to drag him out of his mind, she patted the bed beside her. "Wanna lie down anyway?"

The taiyoukai released a sigh of relief and sat down beside her, arranging himself in a semi-reclined position to match her own. He cursed his moko-moko as he sat on the end of the thing and had to lift his rear to pull it loose. Otherwise, he risked strangling himself with his own fluff. Not quite what he was going for.

He was stunned when the miko leaned close again and pressed her lips to his chest while one hand ran teasingly over his skin, drawing an involuntary moan. Her touch felt like heaven, and he wished that it would never end. He was definitely enjoying this confident, adventurous Kagome. He just wondered what had caused the change in her. The night before she had been hesitant, and she certainly hadn't attacked him with her tongue as she was now, which was something she was more than welcome to do to him whenever she pleased.

Her small hand found the little trail of soft, white fur that led from just under his navel and continued lower, leading into his hakama. At the same time, her tongue returned to his abdominal muscles, and Sesshoumaru's mind was thrown into chaos. He was standing at attention, and she was so close to touching him. He decided there was no way to hide his fierce erection because she had to already know it was there. She hadn't reacted badly to his being aroused the previous evening, either, so he pushed that thought from his mind.

There were other thoughts that proved a little harder to vanquish, however. The way she stroked his furry treasure trail had him biting his bottom lip to keep from releasing a pitiful, begging whine. Her hot breath washed over his flesh, and he shivered.

He had heard of the oral pleasure human women sometimes gave their males, something that demon females were never allowed to do because of their very dangerous fangs, and he wondered if Kagome would ever consider such a thing. He quickly cast the thought away. His miko was sweet and innocent, and to even think to ask her to perform such an act was wrong. Still, he couldn't keep from picturing it anyway, her lips stretched tightly around his cock, her tongue flicking over it as she sucked. It was definitely an alluring mental image, and he finally lost the battle to hold back his whimper.

Kagome froze at the sound he released. It felt as if an arrow had pierced her heart at his whimper. It sounded so much like Prince when she had caused him pain while treating his wounds. Instantly, she wondered how she had managed to hurt Sesshoumaru while marveling at the fact that he sounded the same, no matter his form.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up to look into his eyes.

"Nothing," he murmured, fighting to control his breathing, not wanting to be caught panting in front of the miko. "I just... You can't... I need..." Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration, and Kagome smiled.

"What do you need, Sesshoumaru?"

Oh, that was such a loaded question! The things that he would say if he had less self-control, the vulgar things that would come out of his mouth would have embarrassed her to the point that her blush would never fade again. 'I need you to touch me. I want you to wrap your hand around my dick. I wish you'd put it in your mouth. I ache to be inside you. I want to rip these little scraps you call pajamas off and taste every inch of you. I want to hear you come. I want to nail you until dawn and make you scream all night long.'

"Gods, Kagome, I fucking need you."

His eyes widened as he realized that last thought had actually been voiced aloud.


	108. The Desire

Chapter 108 - The Desire *Brand New Map* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome simply stared at him in complete silence while Sesshoumaru mentally flogged himself. How could he have said that out loud? Now he had more than likely ruined everything and scared her away with his hypersexual mind. Why did he have to have such dirty thoughts? Yes, it had been a damned long time since he had been intimate with anyone, but that didn't excuse it. She was a virgin, and he knew he would have to take things slow with her yet he allowed his mind to string together such filthy thoughts until it seemed as if he were seeing it happen live behind his closed eyes.

"I... I've never heard you swear before."

"I am sorry, Kagome. I did not mean to say..."

"You need me? Why are you sorry? Was it a lie?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, shocked. Was she not upset with him? Had he not frightened her? "It is the truth," he replied softly.

"Then why apologize for it?" She waited, but when he said nothing, she continued. "Tell me how you need me."

He thought he had been shocked before, but now he reached an all-new level of amazement. Did this sweet little human woman really just ask him to... to basically... talk dirty to her? Was that truly what she wanted? Could he even do such a thing?

When he failed to speak after a very long minute, Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru, how do you need me?"

She obviously wanted some kind of answer, so the taiyoukai pulled up all his legendary strength, hoping it was enough to speak what this little vixen wanted to hear.

"I ache for you, Kagome. I ache to touch you. I burn for you to touch me, so much that it hurts. The scent of you makes my mouth water, and I am dying for a taste. I want to strip you and caress every inch of your body with my fingers, my lips, my tongue, and my teeth. I want you so badly it feels as though I may die from the power of my need alone."

He stopped there, hoping that it was enough, because if she heard the things he wanted her to do with her mouth, or just how badly he desired to thrust himself into her slick heat, she was certain to think him a crude, vulgar man and turn him away. He had no idea who he was speaking to in that regard. His assumptions about the miko were wrong, as Kagome had soaked in every word, and every word caused her to further soak her panties. His voice, deep, husky, and full of desire went straight to her core, even when what he said was completely innocent. To hear his confession, what he wanted to do with her, was a million times more arousing.

While he worried, he noticed the quickly growing scent of her arousal. It wrapped around his head, blocking out everything else. Unable to help himself, he perched his body over hers and kissed her passionately, and then moved lower, kissing and licking his way down her neck and across her shoulder. He worshipped every inch of flesh left bare by her pajamas and yanked the fabric out of the way in places so he could touch even more.

Sesshoumaru traced the swell of her breasts with his tongue, and then hiked the bottom of her shirt up until it was bunched just beneath them. She gasped and squirmed as he mapped out every pleasurable point on her abdomen, and when he made it to the top of her shorts, he looked up at her, his eyes questioning, asking for permission to go further.

Kagome thought for only a moment. She trusted him, believed that he would stop if she asked him to, and so she smiled, caressed his cheek, and nodded.


	109. The Taste

Chapter 109 - The Taste *Dewdrops* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru was certain he had just hallucinated her giving him permission to continue, but when he hooked his fingers under the edges of her tiny shorts, she made no move to stop him. He slowly dragged them down her mile long legs, breathing in the increasing scent of her arousal while carefully studying the interesting underwear she had on. He had caught a glimpse earlier when she changed in the doorway, but up close they were far more intriguing.

Fully divested of her shorts, Kagome lifted herself up on her elbows, eager to see just what the taiyoukai intended to do. When he buried his nose between her thighs and breathed her in deeply she giggled, and Sesshoumaru relaxed a great deal at the sound. She wasn't nervous or tense. She seemed perfectly okay with the way things were going, and he was thrilled.

The taiyoukai caught both hands behind her knees and slowly began to spread her thighs, watching her face closely for any change. He groaned at the thought of actually being able to do as he so desired and began to kiss, nibble, and lick her inner thighs, moving closer and closer to her barely covered core. Unable to go slow for much longer, he ran his nose along her satin covered folds, followed closely by his tongue. He purred at the muted taste of her and quickly hooked one finger under the fabric, pulling it to the side.

The sight of her folds, dripping with moisture like a flower covered in dew, made his mouth water and he swallowed hard. Sesshoumaru thanked every god he could think of that she wasn't stopping him before leaning in and dragging his tongue the length of her slit. He purred in ecstasy at her sweetness, and the vibrations continued through her body, causing her to cry out. He smirked against her before locating her clit and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He loved every new sound she made as he introduced her to the pleasure he could bring.

Kagome quickly had her fingers fisted in his hair, holding his head to her as if afraid he would try to pull away. She needn't worry, as he was enjoying himself far too much to stop. He was, however, becoming irritated with having to hold her panties to the side. Unwilling to remove himself from between her legs to take them off properly, Sesshoumaru merely sliced the sides and tugged them out from under her, tossing them to the floor. She might be angry about it later, but right now she hadn't even noticed.

The sounds of her pleasure were addictive, and he wanted to hear more. The taiyoukai quickly sliced the claws off of all the fingers on his right hand, checking for sharp spots before slowly pressing one long digit inside. She cried out, her hips bucking against his hand, and he suckled her clit hard, making her see stars. The feel of her slick passage tightening around his finger was entrancing, and his mind was eager to transfer that sensation to another part of his body that was throbbing painfully.

Unwilling to let this end with her achieving only one climax, Sesshoumaru added a second finger, and eventually a third as he brought her to peak after peak, drinking in the sweet ambrosia of her orgasms. He could hear her panting for breath as her hands pulled harder on his hair, almost as if her grip was all that was holding her body to earth.

"Oh gods," she muttered while attempting to come down from a particularly powerful peak. He wasn't making it easy, as his fingers continued to thrust in and out of her slick, twitching passage and his tongue persisted in flicking over her clit in the most perfect way. "Sesshoumaru," she whined. "You have to... oh!"

He smirked as he looked her over from his place between her thighs. The sweat covering her body was sparkling in the candlelight, and his only regret was not removing her shirt and the strange but enticing breast binding beneath. Her hair was wild, and the way her back arched as she came again made him wonder just how good it would feel to have her arching against him as he was thrusting inside her, his body pressed close to her.

He knew she couldn't take much more, but he intended to make this last one linger in her mind. He allowed her to calm slightly before giving it his all, utilizing everything he had learned so far about bringing her pleasure. It didn't take long for her oversensitive body to give him what he wanted, and she cried out as she came.

"Oh, fuck, Sesshoumaru! Gods, I love you!"


	110. The Love

Chapter 110 - The Love *You Turn it into Light* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The taiyoukai froze, unable to move after what he just heard, and he stared up at her, waiting for her eyes to meet his. Did she really just say she loved him? Did she mean it or was it a spur of the moment declaration caused by being delirious with pleasure? He had no idea, but he **needed** to know.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome slowly relaxed, floating back to earth after the many orgasms he had coaxed from her body. Her breathing finally seemed to regulate itself, and several minutes after she said the words he had been dying to hear, she looked down at him. He was still lying between her thighs, and she could only see the upper half of his face, but there was something about his eyes that seemed off. She also couldn't help but notice that his fingers were still inside her, and they hadn't moved for quite a while.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, growing worried the longer he stared at her. Had she done something wrong? For the love of god, she prayed she hadn't farted! "Sesshoumaru, what's the matter?"

"Did you mean it?" Realizing that he was talking into her pussy, he finally managed to make himself move. He rather enjoyed the little groan of disappointment she released as he slid his fingers out of her slick heat, and he didn't neglect to lick them clean. He quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then climbed up her body. He knelt, one knee between her thighs and the other on her left, and Sesshoumaru once more found himself staring into her eyes.

"Mean what?" She saw his shoulders slump and his bright golden eyes dull. When he went to move off of her, she stopped him, hooking her right leg around his hip. "Wait, don't go." Kagome quickly ran through everything she could remember happening for the last few minutes. She had apparently said something that affected him somehow, and she needed to remember what! After a great deal of thought, her shoulders slumped in a very similar fashion to the way his just had.

"What did I say, Sesshoumaru? You had my brain pretty well scrambled." She tried to sound playful, hoping to snap him out of his funk, but failed miserably. Again he tried to pull away, and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Tell me."

The taiyoukai shook his head, closing his eyes. Looking into those deep blue pools hurt too much. She had said what he ached to hear, but in a moment of passion, and she didn't even remember! "You said..." he started only to be stopped by her sudden gasp.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as it suddenly came back to her. She smiled widely and tugged at his neck, drawing him down to kiss him. He didn't respond, and the miko sighed against his lips. "Yes, I meant it, Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to say it that way, but I meant it. I... Would you look at me, damn it?"

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, seeing the warmth in hers as well as the beautiful smile on her lips.

Satisfied that he was now focused fully on her, Kagome continued. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. I really, really do." She watched as he seemed to study her, evaluating the honesty of her words, and she knew the instant he realized her sincerity. His eyes practically glowed with happiness, and the way his lips quirked up in a genuine smile made her heart beat faster. "You look pleased with yourself."

"I am," he replied. "Though I am much more pleased with you. I love you, Kagome, more than I could ever put into words."

Her smile widened, and she kissed him again. This time it was returned with passion and heat, and the miko was surprised to feel her body warming with arousal once again. After what he had just done to her, she had been certain she could take no more, but apparently her body thought differently. When he pulled back to allow her to breathe, her smile turned devious, and she gave the taiyoukai a push.

"Off," she demanded. His eyes widened, worry and confusion apparent, and she laughed.

"Off?"

"Off. You off me, and then your pants off you." She could see his confusion turn to shock, and she laughed. "Trust me. You want to do as you're told."


	111. The Size

Chapter 111 - The Size *Naked Love* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome watched the hesitance on Sesshoumaru's face with a smile. She was both nervous and determined. He made her feel as if she had touched the stars, and now she wanted to do the same for him. Hoping to reassure him, the miko pressed a soft kiss to his lips and ran her fingertips over the stripes on his cheek. She was careful where she touched, not wanting to draw his attention to the fact that his fur had fallen away as he climbed up her body. She also made sure her eyes did not linger on the scar around his neck. The miko wondered why it still remained, thinking his demon healing should have taken care of it long ago.

With a playful nudge, Kagome encouraged him to do as she asked him. "Is there a reason you don't want to take your pants off, Sesshoumaru?"

In truth there was a reason. The taiyoukai had no idea her level of experience. He knew from her scent that she was innocent, but he could not forget Inuyasha's comment about her knowledge of sex. He was well endowed and worried that he might frighten her. He had never been more aroused in his life. Having the chance to taste her, to hear her sounds of pleasure, and to bring her to climax had him harder than he had ever been, and he would have sworn his cock was bigger than he remembered it. How would she react?

After a bit of hectic thought, Sesshoumaru climbed from the bed. If she wanted to see what he had to offer, he would show her. He had no idea what she was planning, his ideas stretched between wishing to snuggle against him skin to skin to wanting him to fuck her until the sun burned bright in the sky. He hoped she was leaning toward the latter end of the spectrum because the throbbing between his legs was growing more painful by the moment.

His attention was caught immediately as the miko rose to her knees on the mattress; her legs spread wide, and yanked her tiny shirt over her head. She reached behind her and a moment later her strange, but erotic breast binding fell slack. The taiyoukai swallowed hard as she slid the straps down her arms, finally revealing her perky breasts, tipped in dusky, pink nipples. Her areolas weren't overly large, instead perfectly proportioned to her breasts, and he groaned at the desire to taste them.

Kagome grinned at his reaction and tossed her bra at him, laughing as he caught it on one long, elegant finger. He held it up for inspection for a moment before tossing it away and stepping closer.

"Ah, ah, ah," she scolded. "You're not coming back in this bed until you've done what I asked you to." She subtly flipped the covers over his forgotten fur, hoping to keep him from seeing it and realizing the scar he had been hiding from her had been revealed. She was planning on letting him know she was in on his secret, but not now. She wanted nothing to ruin this night, and having him panic over being found out and having to stop for an explanation would certainly cool the flames.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were no longer focused on his worries over allowing her to see his erection. All he could think about was getting to taste those pale mounds. He wanted to flick his tongue over her nipples, to feel them tighten in his mouth. Nothing else mattered at the moment, so he dropped his pants.

Kagome's eyes widened, but only for a moment before she managed to regain control of her face. He was bigger than she imagined, but his size wasn't nearly as important as how he felt about her. He would never hurt her, not even with that massive cock she knew he wished to bury inside her. She trusted in his love, believed him when he promised he would never hurt her.

Her lips quirked up in a small smile as Sesshoumaru knelt on the bed in front of her. His hands started on her shoulders, and he locked eyes with her, watching for any hint that she wanted him to stop. Instead he found only love and trust in her deep blue orbs, and he groaned again as he cupped her breasts. They filled his hands, and he gently massaged them. When she let out a little moan, he bent and caught one already tightening peak between his lips while he rolled the other between thumb and forefinger.

She was delicious there, just as every other part of her body was, and he whimpered as suckled and flicked his tongue over the tip. Nothing had ever felt so right as touching her did. It was as if her body had been made for him, and he thanked the gods for giving him something so wonderful.

Sesshoumaru gasped as Kagome's right hand found his cock, wrapping around his throbbing length, and his eyes snapped to hers once more.

"Lay back for me," she whispered, and he did, not bothering to think it through. It didn't matter what she intended to do to him. If this is what she wanted, she would get it.


	112. The Difference

Chapter 112 - The Difference *Dance With Me* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome knelt beside the Demon Lord, her fingertips dancing lightly over his abdomen, watching as the muscles twitched and bunched at her touch. She smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to one nipple. "You have to be the most sinfully beautiful man to have ever walked the earth. What did I do to deserve you?"

It was incredibly hard to think as his imagination had decided to pour dirty thoughts into his mind as if he were standing under a waterfall of erotic images. Still, he managed to focus on her question enough to reply. "You are more than deserving, my angel, for everything you have done. It is this Sesshoumaru who is unworthy."

The miko's smile widened. "I think you're worthy."

The taiyoukai's heart sped up as her hand moved lower and lower on his body, finally wrapping around his aching length once more. Kagome shifted slightly, moving closer to the lower half of his body so that she could get a better look. She explored the somewhat foreign appendage, having only ever seen diagrams of a penis before, and used her finger to trace along the most prominent veins. She ran her fingertips over the almost velvet-like skin of the head, smearing the clear liquid that had begun to leak from the tiny slit at the end.

Sesshoumaru had to bite his lip to keep from begging her for more. It was obvious that she wanted to explore his body, and he would allow it, no matter how hard it was. This was all new to her, and he wanted her to be comfortable touching him. When she lowered her head to flick her tongue over the tip, he gasped in shock.

"Kagome," he panted. "You don't have to..." Oh how he wanted her to do just that, but the last thing he wished for was for her to think she had to reciprocate. She was no whore, and it was not her responsibility to please him in such a way. He would absolutely love to feel her lips wrapped around his cock, but she was too good for such an act.

The miko merely smirked at him. "Sesshoumaru, relax. Remember when Inuyasha hinted that I know a lot about sex?"

The taiyoukai had to mentally restrain himself, his body going tense as the thought of his sweet, innocent miko on her knees at Inuyasha's feet invaded his mind. Had she really done such a thing for the hanyou?

Kagome immediately noticed the change in his demeanor and quickly set out to correct this misunderstanding. "Calm down. I've never done this before." She laughed at how quickly his tense body melted back into the mattress. "The thought of me being with someone else bothers you that much?"

Sesshoumaru sat up and caught her chin, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "You are much too good to service a male in this way."

The miko rolled her eyes while pushing him back down onto the bed. "You're seriously telling me you don't want it?" She could see the truth in his eyes; just how badly he craved what she intended to do. Why try and stop her? She decided to continue on with her explanation, hoping it would change his mind. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to hear him whimper and moan in pleasure that she gave him. Just the thought of it made her feel both powerful and aroused.

"Things are different in my time. Sex is everywhere. It's not something hidden or to be ashamed of. Hell, they advertise orange juice with naked women! They teach us about it in school and even if they didn't, I have heard detailed stories of every intimate encounter my friends have had. I know more than you might think, and right now, I want to do this for you. It's not shameful. It's no different than what you did to me."

"You really wish to do so?" Sesshoumaru asked her, his concern obvious in his voice.

"I wouldn't be down here if I didn't," she replied with a grin. Unwilling to wait any longer, she leaned down once more and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip, reveling in his whine of pleasure.


	113. The Reward

Chapter 113 - The Reward *Hollow Men* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into the mattress as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Her tongue swirled around the tip, and he whimpered. He needed more contact, needed to feel her hot mouth wrapped fully around his length. Thankfully, Kagome seemed to understand. She slowly took more and more of him in, relaxing her throat the way her friends had explained. When she could fit no more without gagging, she wrapped her hand around what was left and began in earnest.

The sounds of his pleasure were empowering, as was the way she could feel his thigh shaking under her free hand. She had never imagined she could bring the great Lord Sesshoumaru to such a state. She looked up at his face while she sucked hard at the head before sliding his length into her mouth once more and moaned at the sight. His expression was one of bliss and pain at the same time, and she was thrilled to be the one to relieve the painful pressure inside him. She had been the one to cause it, after all, so it was only fair, she thought with a smirk.

Kagome moved faster, her head bobbing while the hand wrapped around the rest of his length stroked in a twisting motion. It slid easily, slick with her saliva, and she could feel his body growing more and more rigid. It was obvious he was fighting the urge to thrust his hips upward, and she was grateful. She didn't know what would happen if he hit the back of her throat with any amount of force, and she didn't want to find out either.

Sesshoumaru thought for certain that he was dying. He had never experienced such pleasure in all his life, and the fact that his miko angel was the one giving it to him only made it better. She made quite the sight, completely nude, her pink lips wrapped around his cock, breasts bouncing slightly as her head moved. It was a beautiful sight, and one he had never thought he would actually see. He never would have imagined Kagome would volunteer to do such a thing, let alone go to the trouble of convincing him that it would be all right. This was pure and utter ecstasy, and he found himself loving Kagome more now than before. How could he not?

He knew his end was approaching, and he wondered if she realized it as well. His whole body jumped in surprise as she wrapped the hand not currently stroking his cock around his balls, her grip gentle but firm, and he moaned loudly at the new sensations. Sesshoumaru pulled the claws of his right hand out of the mattress and brushed his fingers through her hair, causing her to look up at him. He tried his best to convey his worry, and when her eyes twinkled with mischief; his head fell back with a groan. She was going to finish him. He was sure of it, and he couldn't wait.

Kagome was relieved that he was close. Her lips were going numb, and her jaw was protesting as well. Yuka had always told her you could time a man's climax by holding tight to his balls, and she trusted her friend's experience. The look that Sesshoumaru gave her only confirmed it. She sucked harder, stroking faster, and was rewarded as the taiyoukai let out a long whine while his seed filled her mouth. Refusing to look like an amateur the miko swallowed every drop and continued to suck at his length, drawing out his pleasure. She released his cock when it began to soften, looked up at him, and licked her lips.

Sesshoumaru was panting heavily. He had never experienced such a powerful climax in all his years. It felt as though she had sucked him dry and drained his energy until he was hollow. It had been an exquisite experience, one for which he would be eternally grateful. He moaned softly as he felt the miko climb up his body, her skin sliding along his sweat-slicked flesh, until her head was level with his. He stared into her eyes, trying to convey the sheer force of his love for her.

She kissed him, a long, lazy, but loving exchange of tongues before sliding to the side. She rested her head on his chest over his heart and smiled as his arm wrapped around her back, holding her close. She hooked one leg over his thigh; her foot tucked under his knee, and snuggled in to press as much of her skin to his as possible. The miko pulled the covers over their entwined bodies and let out a pleased sigh. She could tell he was already drifting off to sleep, and so she joined him.

They had things they needed to talk about, but they could wait until morning.


	114. The Prince

Chapter 114 - The Prince *Fairytale* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru was panicking. When he first woke up, he felt more relaxed than he ever had before, and he spent a great deal of time mentally reliving what was hands down the best night of his life so far. The feel of her body molded to his was incredible, and the scent of their activities lingered in the air. It wasn't until Kagome shifted and her hair brushed across his neck that he realized it.

His fur was no longer around his neck! When had he lost it? What if she noticed? He could confess his secret now, but that was exactly it. He wanted to tell her, and not have her discover it. What if she saw the scar and drew the same conclusion as Inuyasha had when he noticed it? Then he might not get the chance to explain things. She had been devastated by the loss of Prince, and he had allowed her pain to continue when he could have stopped it, all for his own purposes.

The taiyoukai was trapped. He had no idea where his moko-moko had gotten to, and he couldn't have retrieved it if he did. Having his angel's body entwined with his had quickly gone from heaven to hell, as he could do nothing to hide his scar until she moved. He had no idea if she had spotted his scar during their night together, but she hadn't said anything. He imagined that she would get angry at his deception, so he assumed she hadn't seen it. Since he could not cover it now, he spent the time thinking of how he would explain himself. He would crawl on his knees and beg forgiveness if necessary. He could only hope she took his confession well.

Kagome sighed and shifted slightly against Sesshoumaru. She felt the moment he realized his situation, and she knew that they would have to deal with it as soon as she opened her eyes. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She deduced from Inuyasha's hinting, why he hid it from her, but she didn't know for certain. She needed him to explain his reasoning to her, but first she needed for him to relax.

"Sesshoumaru," the miko whispered, her voice thick with sleep. "Calm down."

The taiyoukai tensed further. She was awake and apparently could sense his inner turmoil. What the hell was he going to do now?

"Kagome, I..." he started. His voice cracked with his nervousness, fearing that he would lose her just when he finally had her.

"I know, Sesshoumaru. I've known since yesterday morning."

"Known what?' he asked her. He needed time to formulate a plan, and he needed confirmation that she knew what he was afraid she had discovered.

She smiled and opened her bright blue eyes, looking deeply into his. "That my life really is a fairytale, and that my Prince came back to me the only way he could. All I don't know is why you didn't want me to know."

"You are not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? I can't imagine that the great and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru would want to go around telling everyone that he'd been made weak, even if it was only temporary. Was that the horrible thing your mother did to you?"

"It was," he replied. "I did not want you to know until," he paused, searching for the right words, "until you fell in love with me, in this form. I did not want your heart confused. The situation seems so similar to that of Inuyasha, you, and the dead miko. I did not want you to be unsure which me you loved and I feared that if you did find out, your love would never truly be for this Sesshoumaru, but for Prince instead."

Kagome looked up at him with compassionate eyes. "I get it, but the love I had for Prince is nothing like the love I have for you. They are two very different things. Neither is dependent on the other, nor are they mutually exclusive."

"But the barrier... My inquisitor learned that the barrier could be brought down only by a woman who loves this Sesshoumaru. You could sense the spell bags long before you and I became close. The spell must have sensed your love for Prince."

She smiled. "I don't know why I could sense the bags, but I do know that I fell in love with you a long time ago. I was just too confused and afraid to admit it, even to myself."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise while his lips quirked up in a genuine smile. "You did?"

Kagome caressed the stripes on his cheek. "I did, so you don't have to keep hiding this anymore." She ran her fingertips along the scar that ringed his neck, watching in shock as it faded away before her eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt as his neck began to tingle and immediately knew what was happening by the expression on her face. 'Why now?' he wondered. He couldn't understand why the scar hadn't healed the second he returned to his humanoid form. Things would have been so much easier if it had, but it did not go away until the woman he was so intent on hiding it from touched it. What did that mean?

"It's gone," she exclaimed softly. "It's like it was waiting for me, so that I could be certain you were my Prince."

"I am not your Prince," Sesshoumaru whispered, gently caressing her cheek. "I am your Lord and you are my Lady. I love you, Kagome."


	115. The Explanations

Chapter 115 - The Explanations *The Things I Pass Down* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent several hours talking. The taiyoukai told her about his mother's curse, and why the bitch had cast it on him in the first place. He relayed Tsukiko's words and actions when he was forcibly removed from the West and the horrors of his two weeks on his own. He explained to her just how her rescue and her caring affected him, how it made him look at life, and the entire world differently, and how he had slowly fallen for her. He explained his sudden disappearance and brought her fully up to speed with everything that had occurred.

He warned her about the reception she would receive from his mother when they went to the palace, and promised that no harm would come to her. It was eventually decided that it was time to be on their way. Sesshoumaru had a great deal of catching up to do as Lord of the West, and now that Kagome knew his secret, he no longer needed to worry about his mother letting the cat out of the bag.

They would travel on foot, even though it would take several days, because the taiyoukai was determined to find the witch that had aided Tsukiko. If the imprisoned concubine had confessed anything further, Sesshoumaru knew that he would have received a message by now. His General wouldn't dare hide information from him again. Without a known identity, he would have to hunt the witch down by feel alone. Shippo would be a great help with the task, even though Kagome wasn't thrilled about his involvement. Sesshoumaru promised her that the kitsune would not be harmed, and she agreed to trust him in this just as she did in everything else.

It was quickly approaching noon when the couple finally showed their faces to the rest of their companions. It was immediately apparent just what Miroku believed happened between the two during the night, and Kagome fought not to blush. The monk was likely right, at least partially, and she had nothing to be ashamed of. She was a woman in love, a woman who would soon be mated, and what she and Sesshoumaru did together behind closed doors was no one's business but their own.

The group was informed of their plans and after a hearty lunch of last night's leftovers they packed up and set out on their way. Shippo was eager to help Sesshoumaru, thrilled his skill with magic was finally of some use. He would find that witch and Sesshoumaru, soon to be his Papa, would make her pay for what she had done.

The kit was smiling from ear to ear. Now that Kagome had accepted her feelings for the Demon Lord, things would be different. His Mama would always be happy and safe, even as they chased after Naraku. He would have a complete family again, with a father that would be able to teach him to fight, who could help him perfect his magic. He would have a sister to play with, and he didn't doubt that sometime in the near future, there would be little pups to join their fun. He couldn't wait to teach his new siblings everything he knew. There was a lot of knowledge to pass down, and he would take his position as eldest seriously.


	116. The Certainty

Chapter 116 - The Certainty *The Day When You And The Sun Perished* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

She could feel the Western Lord approaching. She had no choice but to work faster. If he found her before she finished her little project, she would certainly die. She could only pray that if she were to fail, that the woman Lord Sesshoumaru cared for had softened him somehow. Then, perhaps, her death would be quick. Otherwise, she knew she would suffer as no other had suffered before. Not only had she conspired with that foolish concubine, Tsukiko, to bar the taiyoukai from ever entering his homelands again, but she also hired those idiot dragons to have his woman killed.

How could she have been so stupid? She knew better than to act against Lords, especially the Western Lord, but her greed had gotten the best of her. Tsukiko had paid her handsomely for her work and also promised her a high position in the palace once he became Lord himself. She should have seen the folly of their actions. She should have turned him down flat, but no, she had to fill her coin purse until the seams split under the pressure. She had no need of money, and yet she craved it like most others. Greed would be her downfall if she didn't hurry.

Her plan now was a good one. She knew Lord Sesshoumaru adored the woman he traveled with. That had been abundantly clear by his reaction to her temporary death, and Migotoyami suspected he would do anything to prevent it from happening again. She had peeked in on their traveling party once more, when her energy had regenerated, and she knew all too well that if the girl were to die, the whole world would go with her. Sesshoumaru would burn out the sun itself in his grief. He would agree to her offer. She was certain of it.


	117. The Plans

Chapter 117 - The Plans *My Medicine* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Inuyasha's jealousy was so thick in his throat he feared he would choke on it. For the last two days they had been walking through the West, and he was forced to watch the much too happy couple. Sesshoumaru always seemed to be touching her in some way, holding her hand or with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He even carried her when she got tired. That had always been his job!

It felt like the miko had forgotten all about him. She was his best friend, he loved her, and even though he knew they could never have been right together, that didn't take away the pain of seeing them together. For her to be in love with someone else and deliriously happy seemed to carve a hole in his stomach that no amount of ramen could fill. He had always thought that Kagome would never leave him, but now he wasn't so sure.

He knew this was entirely his fault. If he had been able to let go of Kikyo and truly loved only Kagome then he could have had her. Instead, he had been a fool, unable to let go of his loyalty to the dead woman, despite his love for the live one. He knew that eventually Kagome would find another man to love. He just hoped it would have been far in the future to give him more time with her. Instead he helped and encouraged Sesshoumaru to pursue her, and nudged her into opening her heart and taking a chance. It was the right thing to do, but it was bitter medicine to swallow.

Kagome had been watching Inuyasha all day. He seemed off somehow. His usually proud posture was slumped, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she wondered why. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and then tilted her head towards the hanyou in question. The taiyoukai shrugged, and the miko sighed.

Sesshoumaru truly had no idea why Inuyasha seemed so down. His scent and aura reeked of sadness and depression, but did not reveal the cause. He gave Kagome a gentle nudge, and she took the hint. Her hand slipped out of his, and she sped up her steps until she was walking alongside her best friend.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a questioning tone.

"What is it, wench?" he grunted back at her.

Frustrated that he didn't even bother to glance at her, Kagome grabbed his hand and tugged. "Look at me, Inuyasha."

The hanyou stopped and turned, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. Before he knew what was happening, she had his cheeks in her hands, tilting his face so she could see the golden portals to his soul. She could always read his eyes, not matter what he said or did in an attempt to hide his true feelings.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha felt like he was drowning in her eyes, and he gave in. There was no point in trying to lie to her. The girl would drag the information she wanted out of him no matter how determined he was to keep it inside. "You... you're gonna leave me. You promised me you'd never leave me."

Kagome threw herself at the dejected hanyou, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Inuyasha was hesitant to return the hug, expecting Sesshoumaru to be angry with him touching his mate-to-be, but the taiyoukai held a small smile on his lips that served to confuse the hell out of him. His arms wrapped slowly around the miko's waist, and he held her back, just as tightly as she clung to him.

"I would never leave you, stupid," she murmured into his shoulder. "You're my best friend. Things will be a little different, but I'm not going anywhere. Sesshoumaru is joining us, and we're hunting the jewel shards together. And when it's done, you will be coming to live at the palace."

"I don't wanna live at no fucking palace," the muttered, though there was no real fight in his tone.

"You will live with me in the palace. I can't do this without you, you know. Being a Lord means Sesshoumaru is going to be busy sometimes. Who's going to keep me company?" She paused, and when he didn't reply, she sighed. "You will, idiot. You're going to keep me company. You're going to stand by my side just as I stand by yours. Then we'll find you a pretty girl, get you mated, and our pups can play with yours."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her final statement, and he pulled her back, giving her an incredulous look. "Girl? Mated? **Pups?** Have you lost your fucking mind, Kagome?"

The miko merely laughed and tweaked one silvery puppy ear. "You heard me, Inuyasha. I'll give you a little time to get used to being a Lord, but after that, you're going to find someone to be happy with forever like I have. If I have to bring every girl in the world to you one by one until you find her, I will. Miroku and Sango will be married, you'll be mated, and everyone will live happily ever after."

Sango blushed a brilliant red, and Miroku beamed from ear to ear. Shippo laughed happily at their amusing reactions to his Mama's words, and Kirara let out a little mew of agreement. Sesshoumaru even managed a chuckle, shaking his head at his sweet miko. Of course she had plans to ensure everyone was happy. He would expect no less.


	118. The Witch

Chapter 118 - The Witch *Black Tears* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

They would make it to the palace in two more days if they continued at their current pace, and Sesshoumaru was losing his patience. He was certain the witch was hiding in the West, but Shippo had yet to sense a hint of the aura of her magic. Was she somewhere on the outskirts? If she were though, wouldn't the kitsune have sensed her as they traveled around the border finding spell bags?

He needed to eliminate that witch. She had conspired against him to steal his lands, and she was responsible for Kagome's temporary death. He had no idea the witch had sent the dragons that attacked them and killed his sweet angel, but it was her barrier that had made him unable to save her. That was enough. Kagome would never be truly safe so long as a witch of her obvious power survived and remained his enemy. He needed to kill her, not only for revenge, but also for his own peace of mind.

As if reacting to his thoughts, Shippo suddenly froze. The little kitsune's head whipped to the side, his face a mask of concentration. When he turned fully and began to walk, Sesshoumaru was instantly at his side.

"Do you sense something, Shippo?" the taiyoukai asked.

"Yeah, but it's weak still. This way," he said while pointing in the direction he was walking.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked up in a devious, deadly smirk, pleased they had a heading. The predator in him took over. It was time to hunt down his prey. He scooped the kit up and placed him on his unarmored shoulder, stalking in the direction Shippo indicated. Everyone followed in silence, not wanting to interrupt the very determined demon.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder, now assured that his older brother would not skin him alive for touching her. "You stay with me, wench. This is gonna get messy."

The miko sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I've had enough black magic to last me a lifetime."

Little did Kagome know that the witch was waiting, everything but the final ingredient added to her spell. She could feel them approaching, heading right for her this time, and though she shook with nervousness she fought to keep her composure.

Migotoyami leaned over the bubbling cauldron, ignoring the sweltering heat, and pictured her own death. When that failed, she pinched herself as close to her eye as she dared. One black tear rolled slowly down her cheek and dripped into the boiling liquid. Bright white light exploded in the darkness, and she cursed as she quickly turned away, shielding her face. Once the light dimmed, she turned back to her work, a wicked smile on her face. It was ready and now, so was she.


	119. The Spring

Chapter 119 - The Spring *Undercover Action* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Night had fallen, and they had not yet reached the witch's lair. Sesshoumaru had offered to lead them to another of his smaller residences for the night, but it was eventually decided that they might as well make camp where they were. If they went to his home they would be going out of their way and no one wanted to waste time.

It was by no means warm, but it was no longer frigidly cold, so they would be able to rest comfortably enough for the night. Between a fire and Kagome's futuristic sleeping bags, they would be fine. Inuyasha set out almost immediately to hunt, and Sesshoumaru smirked from where he stood just beside his miko. He had a surprise for her, and she would be thrilled.

"Kagome," he purred in her ear seductively. "Would you enjoy a bath?"

She turned and looked at the taiyoukai, her eyes bright. "There's a spring nearby?"

"Indeed there is," he replied. "Come, I will show you." The miko quickly collected her bathing supplies and excused them from the campsite, ignoring Miroku's shit-eating grin. Sesshoumaru was hopeful, but reserved. He hadn't managed to be truly alone with Kagome since they left his cabin days ago, and he was going insane.

He knew that she was no longer uncomfortable while nude in his presence, but that didn't necessarily mean she would invite him to join her in the hot spring. She might not even wish for him to watch, and when they arrived, he only smirked at her pleased exclamation of beauty and waited. He wanted nothing more than to press her naked body to his again, but he would not push his luck.

Kagome turned to the taiyoukai with a small smile. She assured herself that he was watching before sliding off her jacket. She tossed it aside and stripped down as slowly as she could manage. The air was warmer around the natural heat source, but her nipples tightened the second the cool air hit them. Once she was bare, she hurriedly stepped into the water. She moaned softly in pleasure as the heat surrounded her. She found a small collection of smooth stones to settle on, and after a moment, she looked up at her silent companion.

She could have laughed at the look in his eyes. He was so conflicted. He had obviously enjoyed the show, and he clearly ached to join her, yet he held himself back. She quickly realized he was waiting for an invitation, and so she extended one.

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "The water's wonderful. I thought that maybe you might, I don't know, join me?"

This time she did laugh aloud as she watched the taiyoukai undress in a flourish. He was sitting beside her in seconds, and she turned to him with a wicked smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Did you truly think, for even a moment, that I would turn down your offer?" he murmured to her in that tone that made her want to melt. "My Lady, completely nude and dripping wet, inviting me to join her? I could not have stayed away if I tried."

Feeling empowered by his obvious desire for her, Kagome moved to straddle his thighs, moaning softly as his erection brushed her lower abdomen under the water. He made her feel sexy, wanted, and that gave her confidence she would otherwise have lacked. The miko leaned up and kissed her Demon Lord passionately while running her hands over his chest.

Sesshoumaru responded eagerly, his hands finding the curve of her waist beneath the surface of the spring. He held firmly to her as if worried she might escape him and whimpered as she pulled her lips from his. He watched in aroused amazement as Kagome leaned back, submersing her hair under the water. Her back was arched, her breasts jutting from the water in a very attractive fashion, and the angle she bent in pushing her lower body higher up on his thighs. The taiyoukai moaned at the sight, as well as the feel of her core sliding against his aching cock. He was impressed with her flexibility and found himself wondering just how that would work to his advantage in the bedroom.

She straightened back up, water running in rivulets from her soaked black hair down her chest until they rejoined the spring around the middle of her abdomen. Sesshoumaru was thankful for the height of the stones they sat on; glad it was not lower so that her breasts could hide from him under the cloudy water. He hadn't gotten nearly enough time with them, and he was dying to explore the soft, pale mounds again.

"I can't wait to get to the palace," she said rather stiltedly, gasping as his hands slid up her sides to cup and massage her breasts. Her nipples were tight from being exposed to the cooler air outside the warm water, but she felt as they tightened further under his attentions. When his lips wrapped around one peak, she moaned and shifted in his lap. The feel of his length brushing against her clit made her shift further in an attempt to repeat the blissful feeling.

"Why is that?" he asked before switching his attention to her other breast.

"Because then I can be naked with you whenever I want."

The taiyoukai's lips curled into a smirk around the nipple in his mouth, and he glanced up at her face, seeing both sincerity and need in her eyes.

"Indeed, and I do hope you will want to often."


	120. The Ache

Chapter 120 - The Ache *The Last Pain* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

He had no idea what the minx in his lap had planned, but he prayed it would be at least as wonderful as their night a few days prior. His body ached for hers, and now that he finally touched her, tasted her, and heard the sounds of her pleasure, he needed more.

Little did he know, Kagome was thinking along a similar line. Ever since she'd experienced his tongue and he crawled up her body, she wondered what doing something more would feel like. His fingers inside her had been exquisite, but the feel of his hard length brushing against her most private place had started an unfamiliar ache inside her. She wanted to know what it felt like to feel her body stretch to accommodate his size and be completely filled by the man she loved.

She wasn't one that worried about sex before marriage. She was a virgin, but not because she was saving herself for her wedding night, and she questioned the intelligence of people who did that. How could you bind yourself to someone, both legally and before the gods, without first knowing if you were completely compatible both domestically and physically?

She had no intention of mating the demon that held her so tenderly and set her body on fire without having been with him first. She was sure he would be just as disappointed as she would if they mated only to discover they had no real spark in bed. She doubted it could be possible, considering the way even an innocent brush of his hand sent fire through her veins, but she had to be sure.

Could she do it now? Could she bite back that bit of nervousness and give him her virginity? Did she want her first time to be in a hot spring? She mentally flicked that thought aside. It didn't matter where they were, only that they were together. She tried to ponder the important decision she was making, but it was difficult with the way he was touching her. She absolutely adored his mouth; not only for the way his voice sent a shiver down her spine, but also for the way he used it to worship her body. Lips, tongue, and even fangs brought her incredible pleasure, making any serious thought impossible.

Deciding that she needed a moment with her mind clear, she gently tugged his hair. He reluctantly pulled back to look at her, confused by what he saw in her eyes. It was an appraising expression, as if she were judging him, weighing his worth, and it made him nervous. He thought for sure that her declaration of love meant that she was agreeing to be his, but she hadn't actually spoken those words, and he hadn't asked. Now he worried that perhaps she wasn't sure.

Kagome studied his face, and after a moment her lips slowly curled up in a smile. "I don't know if you were planning something," she spoke softly, almost hesitantly.

When her head dipped, he caught her chin with one hooked finger, moving her enough that he could stare into her eyes. "What do you mean?" The miko blushed, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but lean in and kiss her softly.

She mentally mourned the loss of his incredible kisses when their lips parted, but she had to try again. "I wanted... No, I want..." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes before deciding she couldn't form the words. Maybe actions would be better. What she had in mind would certainly get her point across.

The miko shifted in his lap, lifting her lower body higher. Sesshoumaru gasped as her hand wrapped around his length, his eyes widening as he felt her slide it along her slick folds. When she placed it at her entrance, his hands caught her hips firmly, ensuring that she could go no further.

"Kagome?" he asked. "Are you sure you want to..."

The miko smiled and kissed him once more, though it was shorter this time as she had something to say. "I want to know what it feels like... to have you inside me. I want to be with you."

"Here?" he asked. He knew this was her first time, and he had always intended to make it special. "Now?"

"Unless you don't want to," she whispered, now slightly embarrassed that she had been so forward.

"I am absolutely dying to, Kagome, but I want you to be sure. I do not wish to move to quickly for your comfort." His grip on her hips loosened slightly, and he groaned as she shifted, allowing the head to dip inside her. He could feel the heat from her body, scorching compared to the warm water, and he was strongly tempted to thrust inside her. He wanted to feel that heat surrounding him fully, squeezing him tightly. He was thankful that he managed to hold on to some threat of self-control, because though he noticed she had no barrier to break, this would still likely be somewhat uncomfortable for her.

"I want this," she whispered. "I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru moaned in utter delight at her words. "You are aware that this may be uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Just go slow," she replied. "I'll be fine."

The taiyoukai began to slowly push upwards while Kagome forced herself lower. Her eyes widened and he stopped, only for her to encourage him to continue.

"It was only a pinch," she whispered, surprised that she was the one reassuring him. "And hopefully just this once."

Sesshoumaru bit his lip to keep from whimpering in ecstasy as his cock burrowed its way inside her waiting body, completely uncaring that for their first time, his angel was on top. Dominance meant nothing compared to the heaven he was in. He would get his turn, but until then, he was going to enjoy every second of Kagome riding him. He hoped it would never end.


	121. The Ecstasy

Chapter 121 - The Ecstasy *Cry No More* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome grimaced and he frowned. This wasn't working the way they wanted it to. He stilled his hips, refusing to cause her more discomfort, and when he saw a single tear slip down her cheek, proof of her pain, he held her firmly, halting her descent.

"Sesshoumaru," she whined. "I want to do this."

The taiyoukai shook his head and lifted her, sliding his cock out of her body. "There is a better way to do this." He set the miko down and climbed out of the spring, gathering his moko-moko. He laid it out and then lifted Kagome from the water as if she were weightless. He arranged her on his fur, pulling the two loose ends over her for warmth, her bottom at the very edge of the spring. Then he lowered himself back into the warm water and smirked up at her as he spread her thighs.

As his tongue slid along her folds, he smirked. It had been as he suspected. Her natural lubrication had been thinned by the water surrounding her. That was why she was so uncomfortable. Perhaps they could have sex in a hot spring in the future, but for her first time, she needed something different.

The miko looked confused for a moment, but soon her head fell back in pleasure. He wasted no time, taking advantage of all he had learned a few nights prior. He brought her to climax once with just his tongue before cutting the claws from his right hand again. He slid two long digits inside her slick heat, coaxing her body to release more of her sweet ambrosia. Sesshoumaru added a third finger, spreading them apart slightly, stretching her in preparation for his entry. He sucked firmly on her clit, sliding one fang over the little bundle of nerves, and she came for him again with a loud cry.

He silently hoped that if her friends heard that they would be intelligent enough to know that she was fine. It certainly would kill the mood if her traveling companions came rushing into the clearing thinking she was being attacked. It would be embarrassing both for his modest miko and for whoever stumbled upon their activities as well.

Sesshoumaru left Kagome panting for breath and climbed out of the spring once more. He arranged himself a short distance away, leaning against a large boulder, in a position quite similar to the one in the spring. He watched as her breathing slowly regulated itself, and she rolled to her side, studying him, her eyes questioning.

"Come to me, my angel."

She shifted to her hands and knees, hanging his fur over the back of her neck and dangling on either side of her as she crawled closer to the taiyoukai.

He let out a rumbling growl of approval at the sight she made. No inu bitch could have looked better. Seeing her on her hands and knees, completely nude, draped in his fur, and crawling towards him with a very predatory look in her eye was beyond arousing. She settled herself over his upper thighs and looked into his eyes. He kissed her passionately, his hands sliding along her sides until he reached her breasts. He cupped them, massaging gently, and then leaned in once more for a taste.

Kagome moaned softly, running her fingers through his silken, silver strands, a smile on her lips. She would never grow tired of his touch. The way he worshipped her made her feel like a goddess. She had never felt so good about herself, so confident, and she had Sesshoumaru to thank for it. He pulled her hips closer and she moaned again, feeling his hard length pressed between their bodies.

"I want to do this at your pace, Kagome," he murmured against her skin.

She nodded and rose up on her knees, once again lining his cock up with her entrance. She began to lower herself slowly and was relieved to find it was much less uncomfortable. It felt much smoother, her insides not pulling but instead accommodating him easily.

"Mmm," Kagome hummed. "So much better."

He smiled and pulled her lips to his, kissing her with all the desire he held. He once again ached to thrust up into her welcoming heat, but he could wait. He let out a whimper of pleasure as her body finally was flush with his, his cock fully sheathed inside her.

"So good," he whispered.

Kagome was in complete agreement on that front. It felt incredible, and she wondered just how much better it could get. She lifted her body from his, sliding his length out just a bit before lowering once again. She moaned at the sensation and repeated it, lifting herself higher this time. Her strokes grew longer and longer, and she moved faster as she began to feel more confident in her actions.

The sounds he was making, the little whines and growls, sent fire through her veins, and she could feel herself quickly approaching her peak. Her body tensed, and her movements stopped completely as her head flew back, sending her hair whipping over his legs, and she cried out in ecstasy.

It took her a minute to begin to move again, her body shaking in the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm. Sesshoumaru had to grit his teeth to keep in the sound of his frustration at her lack of movement. It felt far too good to stop, even if it was just a pause. When she lifted her body once more it was clear her legs were tired. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hip, assisting her by picking her up and bringing her down while thrusting up into her body. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the air, and she began to release a constant chant of "more, more, more," with every stroke.

Eager to give her what she desired; his still claw-free hand found her clit, rubbing in tight circles while he moved his hips faster. Her muscles fluttered around him before clamping down tightly, and he groaned at the overwhelming sensation while fighting back his own end. He wasn't done yet.


	122. The Decision

Chapter 122 - The Decision *Colors of the Heart* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru quickly shifted their bodies, laying her on her back while still holding tight to her hips. The change in position gave him more control while taking the strain off her tired legs. Kagome continued to moan and whimper in pleasure as he took advantage of the increase in leverage. He slid one arm under her lower back and lifted her. He knew she was at the right angle when she gasped, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Good?" he asked with a smirk.

"So good," she breathed back.

The taiyoukai brought her to peak after peak, all the while holding back his own, but he was slowly losing that battle. He wanted to feel her body pressed to his, so he sat back on his haunches and picked Kagome up, pressing their upper bodies together tightly. One arm held firm to her hips while the other crossed over her back, clutching tightly to her shoulder.

Their sweat-slicked forms slid easily, and Kagome whined at the new sensation of her hard nipples brushing against his chest. It didn't take long before the sensory overload pushed her to an all new level of pleasure. Her face was buried in his shoulder, and in an effort not to deafen him with her scream, the miko sunk her teeth into his flesh.

Her tight pussy clamping down around him combined with the pain of her bite was all he could take, and he thrust one last time, burying his cock as deep as it could go, and he held her as his seed filled her. Sesshoumaru laid his forehead on Kagome's shoulder, panting for breath, in awe of what he had just experienced. If their time together a few nights ago had been good, this had been a thousand times better.

Moments passed before the miko finally pulled her teeth from his flesh. She stared at the perfect impression of her bite in shock, and leaned back to look at him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to..."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You are welcome to bite me any time you wish." When she furrowed her brows in confusion, he explained. "It felt incredible. You were incredible." He kissed her sweetly, relaying his adoration, and his thanks for the exquisite pleasure she had given him.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said before laughing softly. "Gods, the whole forest had to have heard us."

"Music to my ears," he replied. He shifted, groaning in disappointment as he lifted her from his body, his softening length slipping from her still twitching passage. "And now we truly need a bath." He arranged her in his arms and stood, stepping back into the steamy water, holding her close.

"Definitely compatible," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" he asked. He heard her perfectly, but had no idea what she was referring to.

"We are definitely physically compatible."

"You questioned this?" he asked, concern in his tone. How could she not have known that already? The way her body called to his, the way she fit into his arms, the fire that burned for her always; he had known she was the only woman for him long ago.

"There was no way I would ever get married or mated without knowing that there was truly a spark. This wasn't a spark. This is a forest fire."

He chuckled at her words, relieved that he had managed to ease her worries without having even known they existed. The taiyoukai nuzzled his face in her throat affectionately. "Does that mean that you will be this Sesshoumaru's mate?"

Kagome rubbed her cheek against his in a similar fashion. "Yes. I'll be your mate."

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief. She said the words. He wanted to howl with joy. His heart finally felt complete, now that he knew she would always be a part of it, not just because he would always love her, but because she would love him as well.


	123. The Mortification

Chapter 123 - The Mortification *Bargain* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The next morning the group set out bright and early, hoping to reach the witch's lair before nightfall. Shippo had announced that they were closing in, much to Sesshoumaru's pleasure, and the taiyoukai was completely focused on his hunt. He had asked Kagome to stay back, wary of exposing her to the dangers of black magic, so the miko walked beside Inuyasha at the very end of their procession.

The hanyou was having a hard time looking her in the eye, and she couldn't help but notice how every time he glanced in her direction, his cheeks flushed red. Kagome was beginning to get irritated, and after another glance and blush, she had enough.

"What's your problem now, Inuyasha?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked, his eyes shifting, looking everywhere but at her.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"He can scent this Sesshoumaru on you," the taiyoukai explained from his place at the front of their group.

It was Kagome's turn to blush, and she stared at Inuyasha, looking for either confirmation or denial. The hanyou sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just... I guess I didn't expect it to happen so fast." He stopped there for a moment before adding, "Or so loud."

Everyone turned to glare at Miroku, who had snorted rather loudly in his mirth over the hanyou's words. The monk raised his hands in surrender, and Kagome turned her focus back to her best friend.

"You heard?" she asked softly.

"Well, not all of it, I think. Just some of the..." he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Miroku couldn't help himself and butted into their conversation. "Just the highlights, Lady Kagome," he said with a wicked smirk. "And what highlights they were."

Kagome was gaping at her perverted friend like a fish out of water. "Did you all...?"

"I'm sure Inuyasha heard a great deal more than either Sango or I. Shippo had his fingers in his ears."

That was it, Kagome decided. Her blood would never leave her face again. "I... I... damn it, Sesshoumaru!" she hollered. "Never again!"

In an instant, the taiyoukai was at her side, worry and amusement warring in his eyes. "You surely do not mean that, Kagome," he purred, one hand cupping her bright red cheek.

"Like hell I don't! You had to have realized they could hear us."

"Trust me, my angel; your companions were the farthest thing from my mind, and yours as well. Would you punish me for bringing you such pleasure?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and practically snarled at the demon before her. "Shut. Your. Mouth."

Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back a smirk as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If it matters so much to you, this Sesshoumaru will erect a soundproof barrier from now on."

"If it...?" The miko let out a sharp shriek. "If it means so much to me? That my friends not hear everything we're doing together in private? Yeah, that means quite a lot to me!"

Now everyone was holding back giggles, and Sesshoumaru was fighting very hard to keep his face schooled in a calm mask. He pulled the mortified woman into his arms and purred softly in her ear, feeling as her tense body went limp against him.

"I truly am sorry, Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "I was far too focused on you to even think of anything else. I'm not sure why you are so surprised. You did say that you expected that the entire forest had heard once we had finished." When she tensed again, he sighed. "I enjoyed every single sound you made. I promise you, I will not allow it to happen again."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled away. "You damn well better not," she hissed before glaring at all her friends. "Not another word," she grumbled before focusing on Miroku. "And that goes double for you!"


	124. The Darkness

Chapter 124 - The Darkness *My Beautifully Elegant Flower of Evil* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

They had been walking for hours, chatting cordially amongst themselves, when Shippo suddenly held up his hand, waving it for silence. "There." He pointed at what appeared to be a very well hidden entrance to a cave of some kind. The kit was quickly passed to his mother, and Sesshoumaru approached. Kagome frowned, worried for his safety, as he moved the brush aside.

The taiyoukai took a deep breath, instantly analyzing the scents in the air. He returned to his group and spoke softly. "There is only one being inside."

"You're not going in there," Kagome whispered back. "Who knows what kind of magic she's got going on! You'll be on her turf!"

Sesshoumaru scowled at his miko. "Do you question my strength?"

She merely rolled her eyes. "No, I question hers! She made a barrier capable of keeping you out! Who knows what else she can do. I'd rather you not be turned into a frog or worse."

"A frog?" he asked with a smirk. "Could you not love this Sesshoumaru as an amphibian?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his question. "Oh, I'd still love you, but our bedroom would be a very quiet place." Her laughter continued at his chuckle. Finally, she shook off her amusement and became very serious. "There has to be a way to lure her out."

"Not likely, Mama," Shippo chimed in. "She thinks she's safe in there. Witches don't leave their lairs very often. Only when absolutely necessary. We're going to have to go in."

"We?" Kagome asked with a glare. "You think I'm letting you in there, Shippo?"

"Oh, come on, Mama!" he practically wailed. "I'll be fine. I'm the one who knows about magic. If Sesshoumaru goes in without me, he wouldn't have a clue what he was walking into. I'll be able to see her spells. He needs me!"

"You're not going without me," Kagome laid down the law.

Sesshoumaru looked appraisingly over his angel and sighed. "We will all go, but you will stay close to Inuyasha."

"Only if Shippo stays close to me," she growled, her motherly instinct screaming at her to protect her child at all costs.

After a great deal of negotiating, it was agreed that Sesshoumaru would lead, Shippo on his shoulder, with Kagome and Inuyasha directly behind them. The taiyoukai had suggested leaving Miroku and Sango outside for their own safety, but the pair had refused. They would fight by their friends' sides as they always did, no matter the enemy. Sesshoumaru wasn't necessarily thrilled with this arrangement, but it was the best he could do considering Kagome's stubbornness.

Walking as close together as they dared, the group entered the cave. As soon as the brush fell back over the entrance, they were bathed in darkness. Kagome shifted around for several moments before locating her flashlight and guided their way deeper. The tunnel they found themselves in seemed to go on forever, and the scents in the air grew stronger with every step they took. Soon the demons and hanyou were covering their noses, hoping to filter out the strong odors of herbs and tinctures. Kirara had her face buried in Sango's hair, trying to do the same.

"Gods, what is that stink?" Kagome muttered as they rounded a corner.

"That stink," a seductive female voice drawled, "is your salvation, little human."

Everyone tensed at the first syllable, and the miko flicked the beam of light around, searching for the speaker. Finally, she spotted movement and moments later, a speck of light appeared high above them. It grew brighter by the second and soon revealed a large chamber before them.

A woman stepped out of the shadows and Kagome gasped. She was stunningly beautiful, pale with blazing red hair that almost flickered like flames in the light. She wore a crimson gown that pooled around her feet. The dress hugged her curves, accentuating her breasts, and only added to the dark allure of her. She had a black aura surrounding her that made the miko's skin crawl, and instantly she found herself tucked behind the tall taiyoukai, hiding her completely from the witch's sight.

"Your miko has nothing to fear, My Lord," she continued. "In fact, I am certain you will want to hear my offer."


	125. The Offer

Chapter 125 - The Offer *A Whip and a Witch* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Why would this Sesshoumaru listen to a word from you, treasonous witch?" he snarled. He felt Shippo shiver on his shoulder, only confirming what he already felt. There was an absurd amount of evil flowing from the woman before him. "For conspiring against the West and this Sesshoumaru, the penalty is death."

Migotoyami opened her mouth to speak, but before she could begin, a glowing green whip crossed the distance. She moved faster than a human woman should have been able to, and Sesshoumaru frowned minutely before lashing out again. She continued to evade him, only angering the taiyoukai further.

Clinging to the Demon Lord's fur, Shippo studied her movements closely before leaning in to Sesshoumaru's ear. "She is using magic to project her image. She is not where she appears to be."

The taiyoukai snarled and snapped his whip one last time. The image of the witch disappeared entirely, and her voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once as she spoke. "My Lord, you have my deepest apologies for my participation in the raising of the barrier. It was foolish and greedy of me to agree to aid Tsukiko in his endeavors. I understand your wish to kill me, but you will want to listen to my offer first."

"Nothing you could offer this Sesshoumaru will save your life."

Migotoyami laughed darkly, the sound sending shivers up each human's spine, before she tried again. "Not even the life of your love?"

"You dare threaten my mate-to-be?" he growled dangerously, one hand slipping behind him to touch the miko's side.

"I have no such intentions. You misunderstand me. Do you not desire for your little human to last longer than a few decades?" Absolute silence fell in the chamber, and the witch showed herself once more; solidify from nothing out of the shadows. "I can do that for you. I can make her live as long as you shall, My Lord."

"Don't trust her," Shippo whispered.

"That would be unwise," the witch replied. "Do you wish to lose your new mother so soon, little kitsune?"

"Of course not," he yelled. "But who knows what you would do to her?!"

"For my life, I offer you hers. Is that not a fair trade?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, worrying both the kit and Kagome. He wanted nothing more than to have his angel live as long as he did. When he lost her, he would lose his mind, his will to live, and everything that made him who he was. But could he risk trusting a witch? He had already revived Kagome with the Tenseiga, and the sword with the power over death would only work once. Besides, it could do nothing to protect her from the ravages of time. If he did not find a way to extend her lifespan, the witch was right. He would lose her in decades when he wished to hold her for millennia.

When he spoke, his voice was quiet and rough, just the thought of losing her making his heart ache. "Tell me more."


	126. The Interrogation

Chapter 126 - The Interrogation *Requiem for the Evil* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Inuyasha hollered, wrapping his arms around the miko and dragging her to the back of their group, determined to keep as much distance between Kagome and the witch as possible. "No way in hell will you let that cunt near Kagome!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such abrasive language."

"You think I give a fuck if you take offense to my vocabulary?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Calm down," Kagome whispered, catching the violently gesturing hanyou's hand in hers. "Let Sesshoumaru handle it."

"Have you lost your mind, Kagome?" he hissed at her. "You're gonna let him let that witch do something to you? He's supposed to be protecting you," he finished loudly.

Sesshoumaru ignored his younger brother, his eyes never leaving the witch before him. "Tell me what you would do, what it would require."

Migotoyami smiled, trying her best to appear innocent, though she knew her face made that nearly impossible. She simply looked evil, always had, but she forced her sincerity to the surface, hoping it was visible in her eyes.

"It would require very little. Only your word that you will not kill me for my transgressions against you."

"For the transgressions you've already committed," Shippo corrected. "I won't let you trick him with word games, witch."

"Please, call me Migotoyami."

Shippo's eyes widened. "Your true name?" he asked, his eyes moving rapidly, trying to take in every movement on her face, searching for a hint of dishonesty.

"My true name, kit," she replied. "I do not seek to trick My Lord. Feel free to question whatever you like until you are comfortable. I have nothing to hide."

"Continue then," Sesshoumaru ordered, wishing Kagome was still close. He needed to touch her, to be certain she was safe and well in this den of evil, and he mentally cursed Inuyasha for dragging her away.

"It is a simple potion, and I have taken the liberty of making it in advance. It is ready now. All she need do is drink it, and her lifespan will match your own."

"Will it draw from his, shortening his own life?" Shippo asked.

"No, it will not affect My Lord at all, except of course his happiness at not losing his love."

"Will it keep her from aging?" Sesshoumaru inquired. He could see the potion keeping her alive but aging until her body turned to dust, and he would not wish such a thing on his worst enemy. Not even his mother. Witches were crafty things, and Shippo was right to wish to analyze every word the woman spoke.

"Indeed. She will age at the same rate as you will, My Lord."

"Is it gonna hurt her?" Inuyasha demanded from the back.

"Of course not. It is entirely safe."

"Has it been done before?" Sango decided to chime in.

"It has, though not by me. My Lord is not the first demon to desire to keep his human lover by their side, though I cannot think of a single demon that chose a miko as his mate. That is definitely new. I was once charged to make the potion, but it was not able to be used."

"Explain this," Sesshoumaru pushed.

"Your father, My Lord. He came to me long ago and asked that I make the potion for his human wife. I did so, only to discover that she was with child. It is unsafe to drink the potion while carrying a pup. I assume your miko does not suffer from such a condition at this time."

Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of that! What if she got pregnant? She couldn't be chasing after Naraku huge with a sore back and swollen ankles! And she certainly couldn't carry a newborn into battle! Why hadn't she considered that before having sex?!

Sesshoumaru could feel his miko's emotional turmoil and mentally sighed. "She does not carry a child."

"Are you sure?" Kagome whispered.

The taiyoukai reached backwards, not taking his eyes off the witch for a moment, and Kagome slipped away from Inuyasha, making her way to his side. "You are not currently fertile, I promise you," he purred in what he hoped was a comforting tone. He both heard and felt her heave a sigh of relief and fought back a frown. Did she not wish to carry his pup? Now, however, was not the time for such contemplation, so he pushed to worry away.

"My father intended to trust a witch with Izayoi's life?"

"Indeed," she said with a small nod. "What a pity your father died before she could drink. The spell will increase your miko's healing abilities to match your own. The princess might have survived had she been able to drink before carrying your brother."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and it felt like someone had just run a sword through his heart. It was his fault his mother was dead. He always believed that, but to hear it confirmed was more painful than he expected. If she hadn't been pregnant, she would have drunk this potion that was being offered to Kagome. She would not have been as vulnerable to the illness she eventually succumbed to when he was young. If he hadn't had to come to her rescue while she was giving birth his father might have survived as well.

Unaware of his friend's dark thoughts, the monk thought of another question. "How else will this potion change her?" Miroku asked. "Will it make her a demon?"

Migotoyami chuckled. This time her laughter did not seem dark and oppressive but genuine. "No, there is no potion than can turn a human into a demon. If there was, I do not doubt there would be a great deal more demons than there are humans, and that is surely not the case. It will only extend her life and help ensure that she gets to keep it. Does anyone have any other questions?"

She was amazed at the level of concern this little miko's friends held for her. It was clear that she was cherished by all, and the witch felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. This young woman was obviously worthy of such a gift, and it would be an honor to bestow it upon her. Perhaps doing this bit of good would save her soul some of the eternal torment she knew she was due in the afterlife for all the evil deeds she had done throughout her unnaturally long life.

"Will it affect my powers?" Kagome asked. "Will I still be able to sense the jewel shards?"

"Yes, My Lady. Your connection to the Shikon cannot be severed. Your powers will remain as they are now. I assure you there are no ill side effects to this potion, only positive ones."

"You're human, aren't you?" the miko inquired, peeking around Sesshoumaru to study the witch.

"I am," Migotoyami said with a nod.

"But you didn't use this potion to extend your own life? You must have done something to have been alive when the Inu no Taisho lived."

"Indeed, I have done something, but it is not something you would wish to do. My life has been extended through dark magic. The potion I have made for you does not draw from darkness but from life."

"Every spell, every potion requires some kind of sacrifice," Shippo stated. "What is the sacrifice for Mama?"

The witch smiled genuinely once again. "A smart child. I have given of myself. But a drop was needed, and it shall not be missed." In truth, she shortened her existence a good hundred years or more with that one tear, but she was growing weary, and those years would truly not be missed. She would live on for centuries still, until the darkness she served was no longer enough to keep her alive. She had already begun to age, only slightly, but it was noticed all the same.

Everyone was silent for several long minutes. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard as each of Kagome's companions searched their minds for anything else to ask. Finally, Shippo leaned close and whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear.

"She speaks the truth. She gave her true name, and she has answered honestly."

"What does her name have to do with it?" Inuyasha muttered from the back.

"Knowing her true name gives me power over her. Her magics are laid plain before my eyes, and she cannot deceive me. She cannot hide from me."

Kagome looked up at her son in awe. She had no idea just how much he knew about magic. "Shippo?" she said asked softly. "You trust her?"

"I would never trust her, but I believe what she has said. The potion is safe and will do as she promised."

Sesshoumaru leveled a hard gaze on the witch. "If she is harmed in any way, you will suffer a fate far worse than death."

"Agreed."


	127. The Potion

Chapter 127 - The Potion *Pulse of Darkness* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said in an authoritative tone. "Come here."

The hanyou came, muttering all the way, until he stood beside his elder brother. "What?"

"Keep an eye on her. I wish to speak to Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded and turned a hard glare at Migotoyami. The witch stayed perfectly still while she awaited the Western Lord's decision. She was nervous but still confident that he would agree. He cared far too much about this human woman to risk losing her to time.

Sesshoumaru turned his focus to Kagome, taking his eyes off the witch for the first time since she had spoken and announced her presence. His face was serious as he studied his angel. "The decision is ultimately yours, Kagome. I cannot ask you to do this. It is your life that will be affected."

The miko looked up at the taiyoukai with a small smile. "I'd rather not make you watch me grow old and die. I want to stay with you forever. Do you really think it will do what she says it will?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. "I trust Shippo's judgment and am sure you do as well. He would never risk your safety or allow harm to come to you if he could prevent it."

Kagome's smile widened. "Then I guess I'm drinking that horrid smelling potion, huh?" She turned to the witch while holding tightly to her inu's hand. "Is that all I need to do? Drink it?"

"Indeed. The taste will leave much to be desired, but the reward is great. I must warn you; you will lose consciousness for a short while as the magic makes the necessary changes."

Inuyasha snorted. "You just want to make sure he doesn't take your head when she passes out."

"But of course. I would prefer to survive this situation."

"Will it hurt?" the miko asked softly.

"No, you will sleep through it. When you wake, you will feel no different than you always have."

"Okay then. I'll do it," Kagome said, her tone wavering with nervousness.

"And you, My Lord? Do you give your word to forgive my past transgressions against you?"

"That all depends on the results. If any harm comes to her..." he trailed off.

"Then I will suffer a fate worse than death. Yes, I understand and accept those terms." Inside, Migotoyami was quivering with fear, and it was taking every bit of strength she held to keep from shaking like a leaf. She knew her potion would do what she promised, and she knew the Western Lord was an honorable demon who would keep his word, but that didn't make facing off with him any easier.

The witch walked to her cauldron, collecting a goblet along the way, and filled it with the potion she worked so hard on. She approached the group as close as she dared before holding it out. Shippo wanted to go take it from her, but Kagome held him back while Sesshoumaru approached instead. He took the goblet from her hands and brought it back to where everyone waited anxiously. He allowed Shippo to study it closely, and he did the same, taking in the vile scent to assure himself it contained nothing he might identify as harmful.

When both demons were satisfied, Kagome accepted it. Trying to break the tension, she grinned. "Over the lips and through the gums, look out stomach, here it comes." She brought the goblet to her lips and downed the liquid as quickly as possible. Sesshoumaru had to fight down an incredibly inappropriate chuckle at the face she made. "Gods, that was horrible!" she gasped. She shook her head violently as if trying to shake the taste from her tongue when she suddenly began to feel lightheaded.

She turned to Sesshoumaru just in time for him to watch her eyes roll back in her head. The taiyoukai caught her and held her close, his ears trained on the sound of her heartbeat and breathing. When he was convinced that she was not in danger, he turned his eyes on the witch.

"How long?"

"It shouldn't take more than a few minutes, My Lord."


	128. The Scent

Chapter 128 - The Scent *Sunlight* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The tension in the air was palpable as everyone waited for the miko that meant so much to them to wake. With each second that ticked by, Inuyasha grew angrier. He would never have allowed her to drink it, but then he sometimes found it difficult to trust his own friends. Strangers, enemies at that, could never gain his trust. It was simply impossible. He silently prayed for Kagome to open her eyes. If she didn't, he would do more than throttle Sesshoumaru. He would string him up by the claws of his toes and beat him to death, and he didn't think the taiyoukai would put up much of a fight.

Finally, after what felt like hours, a small moan echoed in the silence. Sesshoumaru gently pushed Kagome's bangs out of her eyes and nuzzled her cheek. "Kagome?" he called her name softly. "Kagome, wake up. Open your eyes, please." Everyone gathered around, except Inuyasha, who kept his eyes on the witch while listening closely.

It felt like her brain was spinning inside her skull, but slowly the strange sensation faded, and she felt like she could focus once more. Kagome carefully peeked her eyes open, finding a very relieved Sesshoumaru. He kissed her, an exchange filled with his love and relief, and she kissed him back, knowing he needed reassurance. When their lips finally parted, she smiled softly.

"I'm okay. I promise."

Sesshoumaru immediately buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent deeply. Shippo leapt onto her shoulder and did the same while Kirara let out an irritated mew, as there was no room for her to join in. Shippo pulled back first, his eyes wide, and Sesshoumaru followed, the taiyoukai's face showing pure and utter happiness.

Kagome looked at them both in question. "What? Do I smell funny?"

"The hint of death and decay that all humans carry is gone," the taiyoukai told her.

The miko smiled. "So, what does that mean?"

"It means you have stopped aging. It worked, and you will stay with me until the end of time."

The happy couple turned their attention to the witch who stood stalk still, awaiting their judgment. "Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"It was my pleasure to serve you, the new Lady of the West," she said honestly.

"I will hear no hint of you, or your magic again," Sesshoumaru demanded. "You will remain in the West where I can watch you, and I may call on you again." His mind had immediately gone to Rin. If this could be done for Kagome, then it could be done for his human pup as well. Perhaps even Kagome's human companions, if they wished it.

"I am here to serve you, My Lord," Migotoyami replied. She had never been so relieved in all her years. Her life was spared, and as a bonus, he did not banish her from his lands. She had been in the West for centuries, and she had not been looking forward to finding a new home.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned, Kagome still in his arms, and headed back the way they had come. Everyone followed behind, Inuyasha at the back, walking backwards to ensure that they weren't followed or caught off guard. When they finally reached the end of the tunnel and stepped out into the sunlight, everyone relaxed.

"Never thought I would miss the sun so much," Sango said.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha muttered. "I want to put as much distance between us and that witch as possible."

As soon as she sensed that the last one of them had left her home completely, Migotoyami fell to her knees, breathing heavily. That had to have been the most stressful time of her life, waiting to learn her fate. She vowed at that very moment that she would never aid another in their endeavors to conspire against someone, be they human, demon, or hanyou, Lord or peasant. It wasn't worth the risk.


	129. The Introductions

Chapter 129 - The Introductions *Cold Nobility* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Once the servants had returned from the cabin, word about Kagome's enthusiastic greeting and Lord Sesshomaru's reciprocation spread throughout the palace like wildfire. Now the current Lady of the West was waiting just outside the main entrance. She could feel her son approaching and she had quite a few choice words for him when he arrived. General Toumoku stood by her side, keeping an eye on her as ordered. He had tried to counsel her against what she planned, but the Lady was stubborn and refused to hear him. She could feel the eyes of the castle inhabitants on her back, but she refused to turn and acknowledge the gathered servants. No one wanted to miss the show.

"We're almost there?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshoumaru had been holding tight to her hand every moment he could since they left the witch the day before, and she could feel the tension in him growing.

"The Western Palace will be coming into view just over that hill in moments." He gestured toward the horizon.

The group continued on, and the taiyoukai found it difficult not to smirk at the sounds of awe everyone, minus one hanyou, was making. He was thrilled that Kagome was impressed. He wanted nothing but the best for his angel, and he hoped his home would please her. It was to be their home now, and while it may not have the amazing things that she had told him about from her time, it was still the most luxurious palace in all of Japan.

"It's beautiful," the miko breathed. "You seriously live there?"

"It ain't so amazing," Inuyasha muttered. He didn't know what everyone was getting so excited over. It was just a big building where people ate and slept. He never needed much, just a tree to perch in, so he didn't see the appeal. Yes, he was sure the beds were much more comfortable than sleeping on a branch, but who cared? They weren't staying long anyway. They had jewel shards to find and a spider-hanyou to hunt.

The large, obviously heavy gates opened before them, and they continued along the winding path. As soon as the main entrance came into view, Sesshoumaru slowed, pulling Kagome to a stop beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her worry obvious as she took in his tight features.

"Mother is waiting for us."

"So, the bitch wants to make a scene, huh?" Inuyasha commented while standing at his brother's side. "This ought to be fun."

"Remember," Sesshoumaru said, staring deeply into Kagome's eyes. "She has no power, and she desires nothing but to cause trouble. Take whatever she says with a grain of salt."

"Or a fist full," the hanyou added. When the taiyoukai shot him a glare he rolled his eyes. "What? You know it's true. She's gonna say whatever she can think of to hurt Kagome. She's probably got a bunch of nasty shit just waiting, hoping to make the little human girl cry and run away. She'll do anything to keep you from mating a human."

The Lady chuckled darkly as her son came into view. He was obviously attempting to ready his companions to meet her, but it would do no good. She couldn't believe the human woman Sesshoumaru had chosen. She was such a small, frail looking thing, with wide doe eyes that clearly spoke of her amazement at what she was seeing. It was obvious the girl was nothing but a lowly peasant who had likely never set eyes on a palace before.

Finally, the group began their approach once more. When they reached speaking distance, the Western Lady began.

"Welcome home, my son," she said, her tone disingenuous. "I see you've picked up another human pet. She looks so similar to the young one. It is obvious, Sesshoumaru, that you have a type: weak and pathetic. Do you so need to be reminded of your strength that you surround yourself with beings that are completely dependent upon you for their protection and care?"

"Kagome can more than take care of herself," the taiyoukai replied while forcing himself not to hold her hand too tightly. The last thing he wanted was to cause her injury and make her look fragile before his mother.

The Western Lady let out a rather undignified snort before scenting the group before her. One eyebrow rose as she realized that the girl was not as innocent and naive as she had assumed. "Oh, dear, you simply couldn't wait to spread your legs for the Western Lord, could you?"

The miko lifted her gaze to meet the cold gold of her mate-to-be's mother. "I waited long enough, but I assure you, I stand by my decision. He was exquisite."

Though she was stunned by the human girl's response, she mentally shook it off and continued with her planned attack. "So I've heard. The ladies at court are always complementing my son's sexual prowess. Sesshoumaru, darling, if you've made your way through all of the available nobles, surely you could have found someone more fitting than a peasant wench to dally with."

"I will have to remember to thank them," Kagome grinned. "His experience served him well."

The Lady Mother frowned. Why was this human not bursting into tears after hearing that her love had worked his way through the ladies of the court before lowering himself to lay with her? Should she not be upset? She set out to try one last thing. "My son, you should know better than to choose a girl that is after nothing but your title."

Sesshoumaru smirked wickedly. They had successfully anticipated his mother's angle and were more than prepared for it. "My angel has no need of my title. She has her own."

At that moment, Kagome stopped masking her aura, allowing her miko energy to flow out of her and lick at everyone present. The Western Lady gasped and took a step back as the miko's energy sparked and hissed as it made contact with her skin. She was the only one negatively affected, as the General did nothing but smile softly, while her youkai and hanyou companions looked perfectly comfortable with her power surrounding them.

"Allow me to introduce my mate-to-be, the Shikon Miko, Kagome Higurashi," the taiyoukai said, his smirk widening as his mother's discomfort seemed to grow by the second.

"You dare bring a miko whore into my house?" she snarled.

"Have you forgotten so quickly, Mother, that this is no longer your home?" He stepped forward until he was just inches from her, and leaned down, glaring into her eyes. "And my angel is no whore." He brushed past her, and his companions followed. They entered the palace, and Sesshoumaru turned to the head servant who was awaiting her orders. "Have rooms prepared for our guests in the family wing, and have my mother's possessions moved to the smallest room in the guest wing."

"But My Lord," the slightly hunched older demoness gasped.

"There will be no repercussions, I promise you. The Western Lady no longer holds any power here. You will answer to my future mate, Lady Kagome."

The head servant bowed low and mumbled her allegiance to the human female at her Lord's side. She had been waiting a very long time for the Lady Mother to be replaced, and she honestly didn't care who Lord Sesshoumaru chose. Anyone would be better.

The thoroughly put-off Lady Mother growled dangerously while trying to ignore the burns that covered every inch of her skin from the little miko bitch's powers. This would not stand.


	130. The Past

Chapter 130 - The Past *Cursed Past* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru gave his companions a tour of the palace, giving the servants time to prepare their rooms. He showed them everything from the throne room and great dining hall to the kitchens. All the while he was introducing them to the servants, ensuring that his staff knew that they were to be treated with the utmost respect. After a short tour, he led them back to the family wing, and each headed into their rooms to rest before dinner was served.

When they were alone in Sesshoumaru's chambers, Kagome wrapped her arms around the taiyoukai's neck and smiled up at him. "So, is it true?" she asked, her tone playful, which set his mind at ease. "Did you really work your way through the ladies at court?"

A smirk slowly spread across Sesshoumaru's face. "I had my share, centuries ago, when I was young," he confessed. "But I had not been with a woman for over two hundred years, until you. The position of Lord is very demanding, and I did not desire the annoyance of a demoness clinging to me in hopes of becoming my mate. I had no need for a mate, and so I did not pay much attention to them."

"But they still threw themselves at you, didn't they?"

"Indeed. But none caught my eye, and now I know why. I was waiting for you."

Kagome's smile widened. "Aren't you a romantic," she murmured before pressing her lips to his. When they separated, she studied him for a moment. "Did your mother really think that what you've done in the past would upset me?"

"Obviously. I am relieved that she failed."

"Well, I know how old you are. That would be a hell of a long time to be alone. In my time, people were surprised I was a virgin at seventeen. How could I possibly have thought you were one at over eight hundred? Ridiculous! Of course, I also wasn't expecting for it to have been that long."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Time moves differently for youkai, angel. A century can sometimes feel like less than a year. Especially during times of war."

"So, am I going to be running into these women you've been with?"

"Perhaps, from time to time, but most of the women I laid with left the palace when they realized they could not sway my attentions to them."

"Aww," Kagome said with an adorable pout. "And I was hoping to compare notes."

The taiyoukai's eyes widened, making her giggle. "You are not serious."

"No, but can you imagine your mother's reaction then? I already managed to shock her because I didn't burst into tears. Screwing with her might be fun." Kagome fell silent for a long moment before starting once more. "So, what kind of punishment did you have in mind for what she did to you?"

"I intend to banish her from the palace. I told her to find a new home in the West so I can keep watch over her and ensure she behaves. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking... Is she the only one who can do that spell?"

She watched as Sesshoumaru's smirk turned wicked. "No, she is not."


	131. The Position

Chapter 131 - The Position *Pressure* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Isn't there a little girl waiting to see you?" Kagome asked, breaking Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts on revenge.

"Indeed, there is, but Rin can wait. There is something I have been waiting to see as well."

"Oh?" the miko asked innocently. "What's that?"

He stepped closer, and his lips brushed her cheek as he spoke. "You." Ever since they left the witch the day before, he had ached to strip her bare and assure himself that the spell had worked with no ill effects. Taking such a risk had set him on edge, and he needed reassurance that everything was truly okay.

"Is that so?" she asked with a playful smile. "I wouldn't mind seeing you either."

Kagome watched with interest as Sesshoumaru placed his swords in the rack near the head of the large bed. He slowly removed his armor, smirking at the way her eyes stayed locked on his hands as he untied his sash. He went to open his haori but paused with a small frown.

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Kagome whined, much to his amusement.

"Because you should be doing the same instead of simply staring at this Sesshoumaru."

The miko smiled, and her hands found the bottom hem of her sweater. "Go on. You first."

With a low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine, Sesshoumaru continued. He quickly toed off his boots and allowed his haori to slip from his shoulders to the floor. He slid out of his hakama and kicked them away, thoroughly enjoying the way Kagome's eyes skimmed over his form hungrily. He remembered the last time she looked at him that way, and he wouldn't mind a replay of that night's pleasurable activities.

"You really are evil, you know that?"

"Evil?" he repeated.

"Deliciously evil," she replied before pulling her sweater over her head and tossing it aside.

"As long as you approve," he purred. "So, are the accommodations up to your standards?"

Kagome approached the bed and knelt on the edge of the mattress. She bounced several times, and Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn to the sight of her breasts jiggling seductively behind the lace that covered them. Unable to stop himself, he walked up behind her. He stood between her calves and pressed his back to hers, one arm looping around her waist.

The miko leaned into him, reveling in the skin-to-skin contact. She wrapped one arm around his neck, twisting to pull his lips down to hers in a passionate exchange. Kagome moaned softly as his hands slid over her covered breasts, and her soft, toned abdomen.

"I am going to have to learn how to remove these strange breast bindings of yours," he murmured in her ear.

"At least you're not slicing them off me. That's a no-no."

"Why?" he whispered before tugging gently on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Because if I'm going to be staying here in your time, I'd like them to last as long as possible." She quickly opened the front of her jeans before nudging the taiyoukai at her back. "If you want me to finish, you're going to have to let me go."

Sesshoumaru released a dramatic sigh and stepped away, watching with interest as she unhooked her bra and shimmied out of her jeans. Unable to resist, he wrapped his arms around her once more. He ran his fingers carefully along her satin covered core before repeating the motion with more pressure, parting her lips and rubbing her clit. A moment later, he slipped his hand beneath the last barrier covering her and found the little bundle of nerves once again.

As he rubbed in tight circles, enjoying her breathy moans and the way she squirmed in his arms, he spoke once again in her ear. "I do enjoy these undergarments of yours. Very seductive."

"Oh?" she breathed.

"Indeed. They hide your treasures from me while at the same time drawing the eye. You look almost like an intricately wrapped gift."

He pushed her to the very edge of orgasm before pulling back and dragging her panties down her legs. He crowded her towards the bed before encouraging her to kneel on the mattress once again. Kagome felt the bed shift as he climbed up behind her, his knees just outside her own. She could feel his hard length brushing her inner thigh and moaned. His hands were everywhere as he caressed her bare flesh, tracing her curves as if he were planning to sculpt her later and needed intricate measurements.

"Bend down for me," he purred in her ear and Kagome couldn't help but oblige him. She fell down onto her hands, and he quickly followed. His much larger form caged in her smaller one. She never felt so small or feminine before. "This is how I will take you when I make you my mate."


	132. The Dominance

Chapter 132 - The Dominance *Fear* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru knew he would have to explain things to her before he could mark her as his mate. When he did so, his beast would rise to the surface and share consciousness with him, and he wasn't sure what would happen. He and his beast had never shared a woman, and he had no idea how the creature might behave.

He was expecting that his inner animal would be rougher with his little miko than he had been, and he was thankful that the witch's potion would speed her healing. Though he would do his best to keep from injuring her, it was possible that she would feel the sting of his claws, and that he might bite her more than necessary. He needed her to understand because the last thing he wanted was for her to fear him. He was worried that her powers might try to protect her if she became afraid. She couldn't fight him during their mating or it might not take, so he hoped that being with her in this position now would help her be more comfortable when the time came.

Sesshoumaru brushed her hair to one side and kissed the shoulder where he would mark her when the time came. "So beautiful," he murmured against her skin. "Mine."

Kagome whimpered softly, aching for the climax he had denied her. She arched her back, pressing her body more tightly to his, hoping to encourage him forward. She smiled victoriously as his hand once again found her clit, causing her to buck against him at the stimulation. He was ensuring that she was ready for him and was thrilled to find that she was. "Sesshoumaru, I want you," she breathed. The miko sighed in relief as he shifted, lining his hard length up with her entrance.

The sound of her practically begging him to fuck her was more than he could resist, so he gave her what she wanted. He pressed in slowly, thoroughly enjoying the way her body both welcomed him while at the same time fighting to keep him out. He stopped halfway and smirked at Kagome's groan.

"Do it, Kagome. Bury my cock inside you." Though he was in the dominant position, he still wanted her to have some semblance of control over their encounter.

The miko's eyes widened a bit at his demand, but she pushed back against him anyway, groaning when he was finally fully sheathed inside her. It felt like he was bigger in this position and hitting spots he hadn't previously, and without thought, she leaned forward before rocking back again. They both gasped at the pleasure, and Kagome began a steady rhythm.

"Mmm," she hummed. "So good."

Soon, Sesshoumaru could hold back no longer, and he met her thrust, smirking as she yelped in surprise. She felt as his balls slapped her clit, and her eyes dropped to half-mast as she rocked back into him again, this time with more force. Soon they were moving in sync with each other; the sound of skin hitting skin joined with their moans, growls, and cries of pleasure. It didn't take long for Kagome to find her peak, but Sesshoumaru continued on.

He balanced his weight on his left arm while his right slid along her abdomen before cupping her left breast. He molded it firmly, clinging tightly to her body, and clenched his teeth as her slick passage clamped down around him again with another climax. By the time she was approaching her third orgasm, Sesshoumaru was nearing his own end, and when it happened, he slammed his hips into hers, his muscles locking in place as his release washed over him.

Unwilling to break their connection, he held her close and fell to his side, taking her with him. After several moments Kagome's panting slowed to regular breaths, and her pulse stopped racing. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to her shoulder again, worshipping the place his mark would rest for eternity.


	133. The Lesson

Chapter 133 - The Lesson *Cold Bullet Blues* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"You know," the miko started. "We're going to have to be careful. I can't get pregnant before we kill Naraku. It just wouldn't be safe."

"I told you, I can scent when you are fertile. I will not pup you until you are ready."

Kagome laughed. "But sperm can live inside a woman for three days! Who knows how long demon swimmers can last. I might not be fertile now, but they might survive until I am."

"Sperm?" he repeated questioningly.

"That's the things in your... stuff... that makes the baby."

"My stuff?" he said in an amused tone.

"You know what I mean. Your semen, ejaculate, whatever. What do you call it?"

"Seed," he replied as if that were the only logical answer.

"But that's not right. It's not a seed that you plant in my womb, and it grows. Your sperm swim until they find my egg, and then they combine to make a baby."

"Pup," he corrected. "Tell me of these sperm," he said while rolling the foreign word over his tongue. He shifted, and they both groaned as his now flaccid length slid out of her body.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned, feeling as their combined bodily fluids dripped down her thigh. "Now I'm going to be all sticky. Umm, sperm. Well, they're tiny, microscopic, which means you can't see them without magnification. They're, well, not like worms, but not like fish either. They swim. They have a big head and a long wiggly tail."

"The knowledge of your people is incredible."

"You know what? I'll have to show you the chapter in my heath book. It's got pictures. Maybe I should go on birth control." She could practically feel the question bubbling up inside him, so she continued. "It tricks the body into thinking it's already pregnant so it doesn't become fertile. Gods, I do not want to have to explain to my mother why I need birth control. But it would only last for so long, so I'd have to keep going back to my time."

"I have been thinking on this," Sesshoumaru interjected. "I believe you should continue to visit your time to collect supplies and see your family until Naraku has been defeated."

"Yeah, but once I complete the jewel, I don't know what will happen. I wouldn't risk going through the well again and ending up stuck in my time, so I'd have to tell everyone goodbye before then."

Just the thought of having to wait five hundred years to see her again was terrifying, and he held her closer to his body. "Once we have defeated Naraku, would you wish to carry my pup?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course I will. Until then, though, we have to do something. I guess the next time I go home, I'll have to bite the bullet and have Mama take me to the doctor. That is not going to be fun in the least."

"She will not approve?" he asked in concern, ignoring her strange phrase.

"Who knows? It's more just that it will be embarrassing to have to talk to my mother about sex." Kagome mentally shuddered at the thought of that uncomfortable conversation. "Until then, maybe we shouldn't, you know." Sesshoumaru sighed against her shoulder, and Kagome laughed softly. "Would it really be that bad?" she asked.

"It will be torture."


	134. The Punishment

Chapter 134 - The Punishment *Noblesse Oblige* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Dinner was an awkward affair with the Lady Mother glaring across the table at her son and the woman he intended to mate. None of Kagome's companions felt comfortable chatting, and so everyone ate in a heavy, oppressive silence. That continued on until Kagome noticed Shippo and Rin begin to squirm.

"Do you guys want to go play?" she asked. It was cruel to expect them to sit there quietly while the adults finished, and when they both answered positively, she gave them a nod and a smile. "Go on then. Rin, why don't you show Shippo your favorite parts of the palace?"

The two young ones popped up like springs and bolted. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Jaken before tilting his head towards the door. The little kappa youkai knew that look and quickly rose to chase after them. His short little legs made catching up difficult, and everyone could hear as he bellowed down the hall for the children to slow down.

Kagome laughed at Jaken's rather desperate tone, the happy sound seemingly breaking the spell over the dining hall. Soon, Sango and Kagome were admiring the wall hangings in the room and comparing their bedchambers. Miroku and Inuyasha joked with each other, and Sesshoumaru was happy to merely watch. His mother, however, did not approve of the interlopers' new level of comfort in her palace, and she set out to make them aware of it.

"Spread your legs for my son again, I see," she said darkly. "And yet he hasn't marked you. If he truly intended to make you his mate, surely he would have done so by now. How stupid you must be to believe he cares for you."

"Mother," Sesshoumaru snapped. "You will watch your tone while addressing the future Lady of the West." He had kept his mouth shut earlier and allowed Kagome to defend herself in the hopes of not making her appear weaker than his mother already assumed her to be. His angel held her own against the bitch, but now he was tired of hearing it.

"I will do no such thing," she hissed. "This little whore will not take my title. I will not allow you to follow in your father's footsteps and disgrace our family line further. The world has no need of any more filthy hanyou. The one currently fouling our air is more than sufficient."

"Bitch, you should watch your tongue before I rip it out and slap you in the face with it," Inuyasha hollered, rising to his feet. He refused to listen to her insult Kagome again with no consequences. Why Sesshoumaru hadn't already kicked the old bitch out was beyond him.

"You wouldn't last a second against me, boy," the Western Lady replied, rising to her feet as well.

"Inuyasha, please sit down" Kagome requested softly.

"So, the girl sees that her little puppy dog would fall at my claws. Good, protect him, little slut. Save your hanyou from certain death."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, finally having enough. "Speaking of dogs, Mother," he started. She saw the wicked glint in his eyes and felt a shiver of foreboding shoot down her spine. "I believe there is a better punishment for your treachery against this Sesshoumaru than casting you out. You will be allowed to remain in the palace."

"I am glad you came to your senses, pup."

"Though you may not find it nearly as comfortable as you used to."

She narrowed her eyes at the taiyoukai, trying to interpret his threat. She didn't have long to think on it, however, before Sesshoumaru began chanting very familiar words.

"You wouldn't dare," she snarled.

Sesshoumaru did not respond, only continued on with the spell, and everyone watched in amusement as the bitch dropped to her knees. She began pleading for mercy, though her words quickly changed into growls and yips as she transformed into a dog very similar in appearance to 'Prince'. When the spell was completed, the taiyoukai walked over to the newly changed dog and chuckled at the sight of her.

"It is quite unpleasant to lose your powers and be reduced to nothing but a mortal dog, isn't it Mother? At least you will have the benefit of regular meals and shelter, where as I nearly starved and was on the verge of freezing to death before my angel rescued me." When she barked angrily at him, he ignored her. "Get used to it, Mother. You will be in this form for a very long time."


	135. The Evening

Chapter 135 - The Evening *The Master* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Any remaining semblance of a formal meal dissolved quickly after the Lady Mother's transformation. She was running around the dining room barking up a storm as if she expected someone to save her. The servants she approached, however, made poor attempts to hide their amusement. This only served to further anger Sesshoumaru's mother, and eventually she was leashed and dragged to her chambers to be locked in until more fitting arrangements could be made.

Inuyasha had been unable to resist patting his elder brother on the back. He hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to do anything so fitting, and he mentioned that Kagome must have removed the stick from the taiyoukai's ass. He was surprised when all his comment received was a sharp glare, and he laughed along with Kagome.

The hanyou, slayer, and monk eventually retired to their rooms, more than ready for a good night's sleep in a proper bed, and once the children were found, they were tucked in as well. Finally all that remained of the group was Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai had decided to continue the tour and showed her his study, where he would spend a great deal of his days in the palace, and her chambers, that had just that morning belonged to his mother before she was moved to the guest wing.

Kagome questioned the point in having her own rooms, as she fully intended to sleep with her mate every night. This pleased Sesshoumaru greatly. His parents had always slept in separate rooms, and he was relieved to know that the woman he had chosen desired to be with him at every available opportunity. Their pups, a thought that never failed to make him smile, would know that their parents loved each other just as much as they were loved.

Hearing the Lady Mother still raising a ruckus as she barked, the couple was thankful that no one else was staying in the guest wing, as they wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink.

"What, exactly, are you planning on doing with her?" the miko asked.

"I plan to leave her in that form until she learns her lesson, which is what she said to this Sesshoumaru once she cast that vile spell on me."

"That could take a very long time."

"Indeed, and until then, she will be treated as the common dog she is. Perhaps we should train her to do tricks."

Kagome broke down into giggles at the thought of the arrogant and incredibly rude demoness balancing a bone on her nose and rolling over on cue. "That would probably take even longer."

The couple headed back to Sesshoumaru's chambers and once they were alone, the miko turned to study her future mate. "Is there a reason you haven't made me your mate yet?" she asked. She had been wondering ever since the Lady Mother had mentioned it, and while she knew that it had nothing to do with Sesshoumaru not wanting her, she did want to know why. She had imagined that he would do whatever was necessary the moment she agreed to the mating, but that hadn't been the case at all.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly while mentally cursing his mother's vile mouth. He worried that his angel might suddenly begin questioning his love for her, which was what the bitch had intended. "There are a few things that must be done before I can do so," he replied.

"Vague much?"

The taiyoukai wrapped his arms around the miko and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. "There are things I must explain to you. Also, I have to retrieve your mating gift."

"Mating gift?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, your mating gift."

"I don't need a gift, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, her tone revealing her sincerity.

"But you will still receive one. It is traditional and as Lord, I must follow tradition."

The miko laughed and snuggled deeper into his hold. "Fine, so what do you need to explain?" She could see his hesitancy and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me now, but you're going to have to tell me eventually, right? Why wait?"


	136. The Pleading

Chapter 136 - The Pleading *Hesitation* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru thought over what he wanted to say to her for several long minutes before finally starting. He turned Kagome slightly so he could see her eyes as he spoke. "When we mate, my beast will rise to the surface and share consciousness with this Sesshoumaru. Both sides must accept you for the mating mark to take."

He studied her closely for a few moments, expecting to see fear or disgust in her eyes, but he found none. "This does not upset you?" he asked, confusion apparent in his tone.

"Why would it?" Kagome asked. "It's still you." The miko looked up at him with trust shining in her eyes. "How does he feel about me?"

"He adores you, of course, just as much as I do."

"Then what are you so worried about?

The taiyoukai shook his head. This woman would never fail to surprise him. "In doing so, I will not have full control. He may be," he paused, searching for a word that would not incite panic, "rougher with you than I have been. He may not be as careful of our claws. I will have to bite you," he shifted her slightly and pulled back the collar of her shirt, pressing his lips to the spot, "here to mark you, but he may desire to bite more than is necessary."

"And?"

"That does not worry you?"

Kagome smiled. "I know what you are, Sesshoumaru. I know you have claws," she said while holding one of his larger hands in her two much smaller ones. She toyed with his fingers before running the tips of his claws along her palm. "And I know you have fangs," she continued, turning to kiss him passionately, running her tongue carefully over his elongated canines. "I like them."

A slight blush stained her cheeks, but she forced herself forward, knowing he needed to hear her thoughts.

"They... They excite me, Sesshoumaru. The way you touch me, so delicate, so careful, when I know what kind of damage these hands can do, is amazing, and when I feel your fangs on my skin it sends tingles through me. I trust you, no matter what. If mating you means getting a few cuts and bites from time to time, I can live with that. I might even enjoy it," she finished in a teasing tone.

"Really?" he asked in awe.

"Really." They both fell silent for several minutes, Sesshoumaru soaking in the new information while his beast gloated in his mind. Kagome, however, had a request and was trying to work up the nerve to ask him for what she wanted. They moved, lying down on the bed, their limbs entwined, and after a while, the miko decided to go for it. She didn't want him to fall asleep before she got the words out, and she wasn't sure how tired he was. It had been a long, emotionally tiring day after all.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "Do you think maybe I could meet him?"

"Meet him?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I mean, I think it would be nice to get to know him like I know you. He's a part of you, and you shouldn't have to keep him hidden."

The taiyoukai's mind was thrown into turmoil. Did he dare unleash the beast inside him and trust it with the woman he loved? Could he deny her when what she asked of him was something the beast desired as well? "I'm not sure it would be a good idea," he finally replied, though he regretted his words as he heard both Kagome and his beast whine their disappointment. "This means that much to you?"

"Of course it does! I'm going to be mated to him just as much as I am to you. I trust you, and I trust him. Should I not? Should I be afraid of him?"

"No," he breathed softly. "He will not hurt you purposely. I only fear that he will not realize your delicate nature."

"I'm not so delicate," she said with a huff. "I've been fighting demons and running for my life for two years now. Cuts and bruises are nothing compared to what I've been through. Bite marks can't be much worse. I mean, Mistress Centipede bit the jewel right out of my side, and I survived. I want to meet him. I want to know all of you, Sesshoumaru."

Between her gentle pleading and his beast's whimpering and begging, the taiyoukai felt his resolve wavering. Finally, he caved. "Fine, but I will not surrender full control. I will only allow him to rise as he will during mating and share consciousness."

Kagome jumped to her knees and bounced in her excitement. Halfway wasn't quite what she wanted, but perhaps this would make him comfortable enough to do so in the future. She didn't like the idea of him feeling the need to hide half of himself from her. She truly wished to know everything he was, and that included the beast that lived inside him.

"Now?" he asked.

"Of course now!"


	137. The Beast

Chapter 137 - The Beast *Savage Dog Cerberus* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome watched with rapt attention as Sesshoumaru's beast rose to the surface. His eyes bled red and his markings turned jagged, and the miko found herself becoming aroused. She hadn't quite expected that, but she couldn't help it. He was showing her an all-new side of himself; the darker, more instinctive and animalistic side, and just the thought was exciting.

Before she knew what was happening, the miko found herself in his arms again. His nose burrowed into her hair, and he yanked her shirt to the side, nibbling and licking at the spot their mark would go. The beast was thrilled when Kagome tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her throat. It was a sign of trust, and he rewarded that trust by dragging his fangs over her pulse, proving to her that she was safe with him. The miko moaned softly at the sensation, and he did it again, receiving a louder moan from her.

'She is perfect,' the beast murmured in their mind, and Sesshoumaru silently agreed. She showed no fear, only endless trust, and he found himself loving her even more.

The taiyoukai relaxed somewhat and released a bit more control. He was curious to see what the beast would do and now he was assured that it had no desire to harm her. It seemed to understand that she was human and that her body could be easily broken if they weren't careful. She wasn't a demoness who would revel in the pain and need the show of dominance. She was different, a human who did not fear his instincts, who welcomed his other half, and she deserved to be worshipped for such. The scent of her arousal filled his nose, and Sesshoumaru groaned softly, though it sounded more like a guttural growl with his beast at the surface.

"You're not scary at all," she whispered, cupping his cheeks to stare into his crimson eyes. "What was he so worried about? You're not a savage beast." She laughed as he licked her nose, and then gasped as he tugged at her shirt, trying to pull it over her head but failing. "Hang on," she said before shifting slightly and removing the annoying barrier that was keeping them both from the contact they desired. "This too?" she asked, running her fingers under the shoulder straps of her bra. He nodded, and she quickly slipped out of it, tossing it aside.

She lay back and allowed the beast to explore her bare skin. He used a great deal more tongue as he worshipped her body than Sesshoumaru usually did, and he wasn't shy with the fangs either. The way he dragged his claws teasingly over her skin gave her goose bumps, and Kagome found herself whimpering in pleasure under the sensual assault. When he moved lower, nudging at her jeans, the miko quickly unhooked them. She squealed in surprise as he yanked them off, and her panties followed quickly thereafter.

As the beast buried his face between her thighs, Sesshoumaru released a bit more control. His angel was certainly enjoying herself, and he knew she wanted to meet his beast entirely. If things continued the way they were, he might just be able to allow his other half his freedom to do as he wished. If it made Kagome happy, he was willing to give it a try.

Kagome cried out in ecstasy as the beast did things with his tongue she didn't even know were possible. There was no hesitation in his movements, no restraint, and she reached her peak faster than she ever had before. Her hands were twisted in his hair, clinging tightly to him as the beast continued. He didn't pause or slow for a second until the miko was panting for breath, her heart pounding in her chest. Satisfied that he had wrung every orgasm possible from her exhausted form, the beast crawled up her body and licked her lips before kissing her properly.

Sesshoumaru finally let go of the reins entirely as the beast curled up beside Kagome, holding her tightly to his body. When she finally caught her breath, the miko twisted to see his face. "Can you talk?" she asked curiously.

"I can," he responded, his voice rough and deep.

"He let go completely, didn't he?"

"He did."

"I knew he would. You won't hurt me any more than he would. I love you, both sides of you," she whispered. Kagome snuggled closer and quickly drifted off to sleep. It was hours before the beast receded, enjoying the time with their mate-to-be. He soaked in her scent and aura, listening to the soft, slow beating of her heart while rejoicing in the fact that Sesshoumaru had made the right decision. The miko was meant for them.

When the taiyoukai's more civilized side was back in control, he nuzzled his angel gently. He no longer had to worry that his other half would harm her during mating. If anything, he would only add to the pleasure of their coupling. Perhaps he would have to let his beast out to play more often, and he was certain she wouldn't mind a bit.

Sesshoumaru felt incredibly relaxed. Not having to maintain the mental locks and chains that usually held his other half, even for a short while, had allowed him to rest in a way he hadn't in ages and knowing he could trust his beast, he wouldn't need to fight nearly as hard to keep him restrained. Kagome had given him an amazing gift without even knowing it.


	138. The Instructions

Chapter 138 - The Instructions *Morning Moon* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The next morning it was decided that Sesshoumaru would take Kagome back to Edo so that she could make the trip home. Knowing that they would not be having sex again until she obtained the 'birth control' she had explained to him made them both eager to get the trip over with quickly. Sango offered to come along. The slayer didn't know the true purpose of Kagome's trip, but she wanted to keep her friend company until she went through the well. Sango also needed to replenish some of the herbs she carried, and Kaede usually had what she was looking for or knew where to find it.

Breakfast was much more comfortable than the previous meals due to the marked absence of one very nasty inu demoness. Everyone chatted, and Kagome shared her plans. Inuyasha and Miroku chose to remain at the palace, neither male minding being waited on in the least. Shippo, of course, had no intention of leaving Rin unless he had to.

Silence fell as the head servant approached Sesshoumaru. She looked distressed, and everyone wanted to hear what she had to say.

"My Lord, your mother," she started.

"What did she do?" Sesshoumaru asked, mild annoyance audible in his tone.

"She destroyed her room during the night, My Lord."

The taiyoukai raised a brow with interest. "Did she now? I will look in on her." Sesshoumaru decided that now was the perfect time to give the staff the instructions on his mother's care, something he had been considering all morning. "For now, she is to be fed twice a day."

"Yes, My Lord," the head servant said with a bow. "But what shall we feed her?"

The taiyoukai's lip quirked up in a smirk. "Whatever scraps remain from breakfast and dinner. Just throw it all into a bowl together. She will also be given a bowl of water to drink. Check occasionally and make sure it is filled when necessary. At this point, she will remain in her room, which is not to be cleaned. She made the mess, she can live with it. She will, however, have to be taken outside to relieve herself. She will be leashed at all times and any mess will be cleaned up."

"Oh, oh!" Inuyasha practically hollered. "Can I be the one to walk the bitch?"

Kagome giggled. "Why in the world would you want to do that?"

"Why would I want to walk the bitch that has treated me like diseased vermin my whole life? Because it would piss her off. To be led around on a leash by the person she hates the most, while she's forced to use the gardens as her bathroom? I'm definitely the one for the job. But I'm not cleaning up after her."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "As you wish, Inuyasha. You are welcome to be the one to walk her. Perhaps it is best this way. The servants may be uncomfortable doing so, knowing that she was once their Lady."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Just promise me you won't be intentionally cruel to her," Kagome asked softly.

"Aww, now why would I promise that? I'm gonna taunt the bitch every chance I get."

"Inuyasha," the miko said, her tone slightly chastising. "She's already being punished."

"Well, it ain't like I'm gonna be kicking her or anything. Just reminding her of her new station."

"She more than deserves it," Sesshoumaru explained to Kagome. "She treated Inuyasha far worse than she ever did me."

"Worse than the spell?" she asked.

"Far worse."

"Alright, fine. But no hurting her!"

"I ain't a damn monster, Kagome. Sheesh! And you shouldn't give a shit anyway!"

The miko sighed and shook her head. She knew the Lady Mother more than deserved her punishment. Hell, the whole thing had been her idea, but that didn't stop her from feeling a twinge of guilt from time to time about it. Reminding herself how Sesshoumaru had suffered, however, worked well to wash it away, and the knowledge that the Lady Mother had done even worse to her best friend finished it off.


	139. The Destruction

Chapter 139 - The Destruction *Vulnerability* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The sound of the heavy wooden door opening caught the Lady Mother off guard. She had been doing her damnedest to destroy her mattress, standing in the middle of it and clawing her way through the outer layer until she uncovered the filling, which she flung behind her as violently as possible. She was pissed, and she wanted to make sure Sesshoumaru knew it.

"Did you enjoy your temper tantrum, Mother?" the taiyoukai asked as he took in the disaster area. Not only had she ripped apart the mattress, but she had also torn the bedding, ripped the curtains from the windows, and emptied the feather pillows. It also appeared as if she had leapt onto the dressers as every decorative element was on the floor. Many expensive antiques were shattered, and the surfaces of the wooden furniture were covered in claw marks.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sight. His mother stood frozen in the middle of the bed like a deer caught in headlights. Kagome had never seen such destruction before. The feather pillows had caused the most dramatic change in the room, causing the entire floor to look as if it were covered in a layer of soft, fluffy snow. The miko had never expected such an elegant and classy woman to behave so childishly, and told her so.

Finally, the Lady Mother got over the surprise. She crouched lower and snarled threateningly. She wanted nothing more than to rip that little human whore's throat out, followed by her ungrateful and vindictive son's s well. She was the Lady of the Western Lands, damn it, and she should not be treated as she was. It was simply reprehensible, and she would find a way to make everyone involved pay in the most painful way she could devise.

"Stop it, Mother. Growling will get you nowhere. Neither will your behavior. This is your room now. It was your choice to destroy it, and it will not be cleaned for you. You ruined your bed and now you must lay in it. I would recommend watching out for the broken pottery. Pain feels so much more vivid in your current form than you are used to, and you will heal a great deal more slowly.

"Your breakfast and dinner will be brought to you in your chamber. Inuyasha will be along to take you out to the gardens to relieve yourself from time to time. I would refrain from attempting to bite anyone. Until you learn how to behave, you will remain in this room. When you have decided to be a good dog, perhaps I will allow you your freedom to roam the palace, but privileges must be earned. There is a great deal you need to learn to accept, and until you have, you will remain a mortal canine."

The dog let out another snarl, and Sesshoumaru merely shrugged his shoulders. If she was not ready to listen, it didn't matter to him. He was in no hurry to change her back. That would happen when her attitude was adequately adjusted, and she had truly learned to respect Kagome and Inuyasha. He took his angel's hand and moved back just enough to swing the heavy door closed.

The Lady Mother let out a whimper as she found herself alone again. She had never even considered how Sesshoumaru felt when she placed the spell on him, trapping him in a mortal canine body. To lose one's strength and powers and be unable to communicate was torture. She had never felt so weak and vulnerable in her entire, very long life, but luckily she was still in the palace. She was safe and protected; warm and would be fed. She was still being taken care of, something that she had never allowed for her son. Even as a child, she had forced him to fend for himself. Though she would never admit it, she was thankful Sesshoumaru was not nearly as heartless as she was.


	140. The Suggestion

Chapter 140 - The Suggestion * Season's Call* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sango and Kagome walked side by side along the dirt road that ran through Edo. Sesshoumaru had brought them to the edge of the village in his youki orb, not wanting to waste time traveling any slower, and though he wanted to escort them all the way to Kaede's hut, the miko eventually convinced him to allow them to continue on their own. Kagome needed some time to speak with Sango in private, and she couldn't do that with him tagging along.

"You're so lucky," the slayer said wistfully as she remembered the long, passionate kiss the miko and taiyoukai had shared before they parted ways.

Kagome smiled. "You could have that too. You know Miroku's in love with you."

Sango rolled her eyes. "He might be in love with my rear end, but that's about it."

"That's not true, and you know it," the miko scolded gently.

"So, what's got you all tense?" the slayer asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from herself.

Kagome allowed the redirection and let out a heavy sigh. "I have to go home to get birth control." When Sango gave her a questioning look, she explained further. "Its medicine from my time that makes your body think it's pregnant so you don't ovulate, and you don't get pregnant."

"Why is that so upsetting?"

"Because I have to ask my mom to take me to the doctor to get it. Mama and I have never had the sex talk." Kagome said the last two words in a hushed tone, as if it were something dirty, which made Sango laugh.

"So? Why are you worried about that?"

"Because I'll have to tell her I'm having sex!" Kagome exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

The slayer rolled her eyes. "You know, we have something like that in this time too. The women in my village used it. They would train and fight until they reached a certain age. Then, when they were ready to be mothers, they'd stop taking it and have children."

The miko's eyes widened. "Really? And it works?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe you could use it instead of the stuff from your time. I'm sure Kaede knows how to make it. I hadn't learned yet, before... they all died."

Kagome patted her hand on her friend's shoulder while giving her a compassionate smile. "That would be great. Then I won't have to talk to my mother about sex. That's just too weird."

"Besides," Sango started, forcing away the painful memories of the massacre of her people. "You'll need it for a long time. You're going to have to stop going through the well at some point. Think about it. Female inu go into season only twice a year, so they're only fertile for a short time, instead of it happening every month. If you don't take something, you could end up pregnant every year or two. If you live for centuries, imagine how many kids you'd have!"

The miko shook her head. "Yeah, definitely taking birth control. Can you imagine my mother's face if we live through to my time, and I show up with my hundreds of offspring?" Kagome broke down laughing, and Sango quickly joined them. "I have no intention of being a baby machine. Here's hoping Kaede can teach me how to make it."

The pair walked a little faster with Kagome no longer weighed down by her worries. She would have to tell her mother about Sesshoumaru at some point, but she wasn't ready to explain that she wasn't coming home when her quest was over. It would break the older woman's heart.


	141. The Value

Chapter 141 - The Value *Light and Shadow* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

A slow smile spread across Totosai's face. "Ah, there he is. The soon to be mated man."

Sesshoumaru ignored the old demon's comment, getting right down to business. "Is it done?" This mating gift was very important. Kagome had to love it, but even more than that, it had to be of the highest quality. One's mating gift announced to everyone in demon society how valued one's mate was. His angel meant the world to him, more than his title, his lands, and his riches, and this gift had to convey that. He wanted to make sure that every demon, from the other Cardinal Lords to the lowest of servants, knew that his mate was revered above all others. It would go a long way in gaining her the respect she deserved.

"Yup, right over there," the sword smith replied while pointing.

The taiyoukai approached the worktable, spotting his commissioned piece laid out on a piece of fabric. He studied it for a moment before lifting it to more closely inspect each element. Sesshoumaru turned it slightly; taking in the way the light reflected off the highly shined materials, and he imagined it against Kagome's pale flesh. The detail work was exquisite, beautiful and flawless, and just as they had discussed. Satisfied, he returned his attention to Totosai. "How much?"

"You like it then?"

Sesshoumaru fought down the desire to frown. If he didn't like it, the old fool would certainly know. He nodded once in lieu of a reply, repeating his question. "How much?"

Totosai rolled his eyes. "Never have been one for small talk, huh? It's free if I get to meet your girl. I have to see the woman who fell in love with you. She's got to be something, alright." His tone made it clear that he was just as disbelieving as he had been when Sesshoumaru first arrived to have the mating gift made. He couldn't figure out how any female could possibly love such a cold, emotionless, and violent demon.

The taiyoukai smirked. "I am fairly certain you have already met my angel."

"How in the heck could I have done that? It's not like I'm invited to your fancy dress balls. I don't know you snobby elites."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, shocking Totosai, who had never heard a hint of amusement from the demon Lord before. "She is not one of the 'snobby elites'," he repeated the old man's words. "Kagome is an entirely different creature."

The sword smith's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in shock. "Kagome? You mean to tell me you're mating Inuyasha's Kagome?"

A snarl escaped the taiyoukai before he could stop it. "She is not Inuyasha's Kagome," he clarified in a rather threatening tone. "She is mine."

"Tell me you didn't kill the boy," Totosai begged, sincere concern in his voice. "I swear, your father will come back to haunt you if you did."

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to show on his face, his frustration over his angel being called Inuyasha's quickly fading. "I see that even the fastest spreading rumors do not reach you here. Inuyasha is alive and well, and is currently resting at the palace."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I acknowledged Inuyasha as our father's son and my brother."

"So he knows about you and the girl?" The shocked confusion was apparent on the old man's face and in his tone. The last time he saw the hanyou and the miko, they seemed awfully close, and Kagome's affection for Inuyasha had been obvious. He had been certain that the two would end up together eventually. He couldn't figure out how the girl had managed to jump from one brother to the other without the two males slaughtering each other over mating rights.

"Indeed, he does. He was actually somewhat helpful as I courted her."

"And you're really going to mate a human? What the hell happened to you?" Totosai knew that something big had to have occurred to change Sesshoumaru's views of both his brother and of human/demon matings. He had hated hanyou and resented his father for loving a human for so long that something tremendous and life altering had to have happened to make him change his opinions.

"My angel taught me that one's value is not determined by their race or social status, but by their individual worth, by what is in their heart, and by how they treat others. She saved me from a slow and painful death, and nursed me back to health without ever expecting anything in return. She changed everything for this Sesshoumaru."

The sincerity in the taiyoukai's voice and in his eyes was obvious, and Totosai smiled. "Well, if anyone was going to be able to change you, it would be Kagome. So, you think she'll like it?" he asked while gesturing towards the mating gift Sesshoumaru still held.

"I do. She does not desire a mating gift at all, but I believe this will suit her well."


	142. The Humiliation

Chapter 142 - The Humiliation *Solitariness* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The former Lady of the West was curled up in the middle of her destroyed mattress feeling sorry for herself. She had never expected Sesshoumaru to force her to stay in the room once she tore it apart. She thought he would move her to more suitable chambers, so now she was regretting her actions. She had never felt so alone, trapped in a room that might as well have been a cell. She should have known that the servants wouldn't be on her side. She had never been nice to them, so they were more than likely enjoying her suffering.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear when the door opened behind her. When it slammed hard, she quickly leapt to her feet, turning to see who was intruding on her solitude. The Lady Mother snarled viciously, baring her fangs at the smirking half-breed.

"So," he started. "You ready for your walkie?" The condescension in his tone irked her, and she barked angrily at him. How dare this filthy creature talk down to her?! "Like it or not, you're going, bitch," he said while idly swinging the length of rope he held by his side.

The dog snarled again, and when Inuyasha took a step towards her, she attempted to leap away. Before she knew what happened, the loop of rope was around her neck and tightened so she couldn't pull free. The former Lady of the West braced her front legs, refusing to budge, but when the hanyou tugged, she found he was much too strong to fight against. Still, she struggled, flopping like a fish out of water, until she realized that she was having trouble breathing. Every movement tightened the loop of rope around her neck.

Inuyasha gave one last tug, and finally, the dog climbed to its feet and jumped down from the bed. He leaned down and loosened the rope so that she could breathe before opening the door. He led, making sure that she knew who was in charge, and while they walked, he spoke.

"So, how do you like the leash Sesshoumaru whipped up for me? It's just like the one Tsukiko used to drag him out of the West. You're lucky though. I'll be taking it off when we're done and you're back in your room. Your little whore left his on, trailing behind him wherever he went, until it finally got stuck and trapped him. By the time Kagome found him, buried in the snow, starving and freezing, the rope had cut into his neck so deep that the skin was trying to heal over it. It took her hours to cut it free and pry it out of his flesh, even longer to clean the wounds, and then she spent the night praying that it didn't get infected.

"That's what you did to your son, your only pup, you cold-hearted bitch. I think you deserve the same, but Kagome would never let us do that to you, no matter what you've done. The wench made me promise not to hurt you. Sesshoumaru is right. She is an angel, and you should be thankful for her. Otherwise, things would be a lot worse for your nasty ass."

The Western Lady made no sound as she walked alongside the hanyou, her head held high. She would not show weakness to anyone, and Inuyasha was taking a route that virtually guaranteed everyone would see her. He led her through the kitchens, and she did her best to ignore the whispers of the staff. They didn't even bother to wait until she was out of earshot to make their comments, and it became evident that she had completely lost their respect, if she ever really had it to begin with. She knew her servants feared her, but she was quickly learning that there was a very big difference between that and respect.

When they were finally outside, she breathed in the crisp, cool air deeply, glad to be out of her stuffy room, even if it was humiliating to be paraded around like a common pet. She followed along, allowing Inuyasha to lead her without a struggle. The hanyou walked slowly so that she would have the opportunity to stop when she found a place to her liking, but after several minutes had passed without her sniffing the ground at all, he grew impatient.

"You're gonna have to go eventually. It's up to you whether it's out here in front of everyone or in your room in private, but don't forget, Sesshoumaru told you that no one is cleaning up that mess you made. You piss in your room, and you'll be stuck with it. I don't know how much weaker your sense of smell is, but I know I wouldn't want to sleep in a room that stinks like piss, and if you take a shit... I suggest you go now."

Though she was loath to admit it, even to herself, the half-breed was right. Her new room was much smaller than she was used to, and no matter what she did; there was no way she could avoid the smell relieving herself inside would cause. She could feel eyes burning into her back and knew that if she were to turn around, she would find every window occupied. She knew they were waiting to see just how far her degradation would go.

She lifted her nose higher in the air and walked a short distance, Inuyasha allowing her to lead. Something about the way she carried herself had changed, and he suspected she had given in to his logic. His suspicion was confirmed as she headed behind a large bush that would successfully block the views of those watching from the palace. She gritted her teeth in frustration at her circumstances before squatting and peeing as quickly as she could manage. She refused to do anything further. She was certain her son would come to his senses, and she could hold it until then.

They headed back to the Lady Mother's room soon afterward, and Inuyasha took her inside, closing the door behind them to ensure she would not attempt to escape when he removed her leash. He smirked as he noticed the addition to the mess on the floor.

"Check it out, bitch. Your breakfast is here! Enjoy it. I know I certainly did, but then, it looked a lot better on my plate than it does in your bowl."

She was so stunned by what she was expected to eat that she didn't notice as the rope was slipped over her head. The slamming of the door startled her again, and when she looked around, she realized she was alone. Her stomach grumbled loudly, and she stared down at the bowl of scraps. She was hungry, but she wasn't that hungry. She would wait out Sesshoumaru. He would get over his little hissy fit and change her back. He wouldn't dare leave her like this for any length of time. She just knew it.


	143. The Children

Chapter 143 - The Children *Descent* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"Papa seems so angry at his mother, more than usual," Rin said thoughtfully. "I wonder what she did."

"You mean you don't know?" Shippo asked in shock. When the girl shook her head, the kitsune smiled and launched into an enthusiastic and very detailed account, starting with what he learned about Sesshoumaru's experiences as Prince before Kagome found him right through to their arrival at the palace. He loved being the center of attention and Shippo had a grand old time, including dramatic gestures and even different voices from time to time when recounting conversations.

When he was finally finished, Rin had an enormous smile on her face. "So Lady Kagome and my Papa are going to be mated?"

"Yup!"

"So she'll be Rin's new Mama?"

"Uh-huh, and you and I will be brother and sister."

"And Papa will be your new father too!"

Shippo looked a little hesitant at that. He wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru would accept him quite the same way he had Kagome and Rin, and he was wary of calling the taiyoukai Papa. Sure, the demon Lord would protect him and hopefully teach him about his demon powers since Inuyasha had never had the patience to do so, but the rest... He didn't want to push it. "I don't really know about that."

Rin scowled. "Of course he will! My Papa will love Shippo just like he loves Rin. You'll see."

Eager to change the subject, as he had a feeling Rin would continue to try to convince him until she felt she had succeeded, he finally took in the uptick voices from around the palace. When the girl opened her mouth to continue, Shippo shushed her, holding one finger over his mouth.

After a moment, he was able to sort through the jumble of voices and determined what everyone was talking about. "Something's happening," he said softly. He rose from his seat and headed to the window, gesturing for Rin to join him. They both giggled softly at the sight of Inuyasha leading the Lady Mother around on a makeshift leash. "Everyone in the palace is watching this right now," he told her. "And they're loving it. She's not a nice person at all, is she?"

"No," Rin answered. "She has always called me Lord Sesshoumaru's pet."

Shippo laughed. "Well, now she's the pet, isn't she? I can hear the servants talking."

"What are they saying?"

"That she deserves this, and that she needed to be knocked down a peg or two. She has a very high opinion of herself, but she ended up where she is because of her own actions."

"She does deserve it after what she did to my Papa!"

The two watched the former Lady of the West's humiliation in silence. Shippo continued to listen to what the servants were saying, soaking in all the new bits of information. After a while, he turned to his soon-to-be sister.

"What's her name, anyway?" the kitsune asked.

"I don't know. I've only ever heard them call her Lady, or Papa call her Mother."

"You know what I think? I think she needs a new name, just like when we called Lord Sesshoumaru 'Prince'. A nice dog name, you know?"

Rin's smile turned wicked, matching the one on Shippo's face. "That's a great idea! You were the one who named Papa 'Prince', weren't you?" The kit nodded. "So what should we call her?"

"I don't know yet, but nothing as dignified as Prince. Inuyasha keeps calling her 'Bitch', but I don't think he means it as a real name. I'd like to call her Mutt or something. We'll have to think about it." Both children fell silent again as they began running possibilities through their minds. It had to be perfect, and they also knew it would have to be approved by both Sesshoumaru and Kagome if they expected anyone to actually use it. The former Western Lady no longer deserved to be referred to with such respect and reverence as the title conveyed, that much was certain.


	144. The Others

Chapter 144 - The Others *Silver-eyed Witch* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru was on his way back to the palace, Kagome's mating gift safely stowed away, when he decided to make a quick detour. He had been running something through his mind since leaving his angel at Kaede's village, and he had a few questions to ask. The taiyoukai quickly checked his location and changed direction, heading to a place he left just a few days prior.

Really, he felt rather stupid. The thought had crossed his mind momentarily, but he had been so focused on his miko's safety that he hadn't given it the time necessary to really think it through. Now that he knew the witch's potion worked and was safe, he realized that he should have asked for more.

He assumed that Miroku and Sango would like to take it as well, and he hoped that he was correct, because it would be torturous for Kagome to have to watch as her close friends aged and died while she continued on unchanged. Rin was just as important to Sesshoumaru as his angel was, just in a different way, and he did not want to lose her to time any more than he had his miko.

The taiyoukai located the witch's lair easily and entered the long, dark tunnel. She would likely sense him coming, so he didn't bother with stealth or quiet. His footsteps echoed loudly and after a moment, he began to see light in the distance. He rounded a curve and a large room came into sight. The witch sat at a table, looking in his direction, almost as if she had been waiting for him.

"Welcome, My Lord," she said, rising to bow respectfully.

She picked up a basket and slowly crossed the distance between them, approaching him hesitantly. She held it out but, instead of accepting what was offered, Sesshoumaru pulled the bit of fabric off the top, revealing the contents. Four jars of dark liquid came into sight, and he looked up at Migotoyami questioningly.

"I expected that you would return, and so I saved what remained of the potion rather than have to make it again."

The witch had known that the Western Lord was far too preoccupied with his miko during his previous visit to fully contemplate the possibilities the potion could present. She knew he would eventually return and demand more of the potion. Since every time she made it, she was taking precious years off her life, she decided to put aside what remained of her first batch rather than discard it. She had been more than willing to sacrifice a bit of time for the miko knowing it would save her from the taiyoukai's wrath, but she had no desire to repeat the process over and over again.

"These three," she gestured to the three full jars, "are for the slayer, monk, and your little human child. This," she pointed to the final jar, which was only half full, "is for your brother."

Sesshoumaru studied Migotoyami's face closely, staring into her reflective silver eyes. "They will work the same way as the potion did with Kagome?"

"Yes."

"How will this affect Rin's aging?" he asked. His human pup was still very young, and he did not want to risk halting her aging so that she would be stuck as a child forever. Still, he did not wish to wait to give her the potion if possible, as the Tetsaiga had already revived her. The increased healing ability the potion would give would be a blessing.

"The child will age as a youkai would, both mentally and physically. She and the kitsune would mature at the same rate as siblings should."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. "And Inuyasha? As a hanyou, he will not age as a human would. Our father's blood is strong. Why would he need the potion?"

"Though he is a very powerful hanyou, he will still age at a much faster rate than you, My Lord. On his human nights he would age at a human rate, and his true age would begin to show. Without the potion, he will eventually die on his night of weakness, his human form far too old to survive any longer. I had to alter the potion slightly for him, and he requires a lesser amount. It will allow him to age as if he were a full demon such as yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru."

A thought struck him then. "What of my pups? They will be hanyou. Will they require this potion as well?"

The witch smiled slightly. "No. Your miko's life force has been permanently altered, as has her blood. Any pups you and she have, while hanyou, will age as if they were full demons. The same would apply to any children the slayer and monk have. You should have no further need for this potion, unless your brother decides to mate a human or another hanyou. If that occurs, you know where to find me."

Sesshoumaru nodded and accepted the basket she still held out towards him. When he turned to leave, he was stopped by the witch's voice.


	145. The Details

Chapter 145 - The Details *Darker Than Black* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

When she was certain she had his attention, Migotoyami spoke once more. "The spell you cast on your mother. Do you know everything you wish to about its effects?"

The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How is it that you know about that?"

"Word of your mother's punishment has already spread far and wide. It is essential that I stay well informed, and I have ears in many places. Do you have any questions for me?"

"You know the details of the spell?"

"I do. Your mother stole it from me long ago."

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly. "Why am I not surprised? Of course she would willingly use dark magic on her only pup."

"I do not believe even she knows exactly how it works. She came to me centuries ago under false pretenses. She ordered me to perform a spell for her, and I was foolish enough to trust the Western Lady alone in my lair, though I suppose I truly had no other choice. It was not until a great deal later that I discovered the pages she had ripped from my books. It was very unwise of her to use a spell she did not fully understand. The books only detailed how to cast various spells, not their true extent."

"She took more than one spell?" he asked, concerned about what else his mother might know how to do.

"She did, though none of the others taken would be of any concern to you. She seemed most interested in ways to increase and preserve her beauty. She values her appearance and its effects on males very highly."

Sesshoumaru was not surprised in the least by the witch's revelations. He always knew how vain his mother was. He hadn't, however, known the true extent of her vanity. To use dark magic to enhance her natural appearance when she was already an incredibly beautiful female was foolishness, and he couldn't help but wonder if she would eventually suffer from ill effects. Black magic did not often come without consequences of some kind. It would serve her right if she were to lose that which she valued the most.

Deciding that he would take advantage of the information the witch was offering, Sesshoumaru asked a question. "Tell me, if I leave her in that form, will she age as a mortal canine?"

"No, she will remain virtually ageless. You can leave her as a dog for as long as you wish without shortening her lifespan. While her senses are weaker, and her healing is slower, she still retains her demon blood." The wicked smirk on his face made her shudder, and she almost felt sorry for the Lady Mother. Almost.

"Healing abilities while under the spell are still faster than a mortal canine's would be, are they not?"

"Yes, My Lord. The spell does not strip you of all your demonic characteristics. If it did, you would have died days before the miko found you, and if you had managed to survive, your wounds would have healed a great deal more slowly. Your demon blood also helped to protect you from infection.

"If you choose to keep your mother close, contained and protected within the palace walls, she will survive without complications until you decide to change her back. If I may, My Lord; I recommend keeping her in that form for a very long time, as even now she plots against your mate-to-be."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Darkness cannot hide itself from darkness, My Lord. I can see into her heart just as easily as I know my own, just as I can that of your true enemy."

"Do you speak of Naraku?"

"I do."

"Explain yourself," Sesshoumaru demanded. If this witch had information on the vile spider hanyou, he wanted to know everything. Even the smallest hint could be enough for them to finally bring him down. Once Naraku was dealt with, his life with Kagome could truly begin.


	146. The Medicine

Chapter 146 - The Medicine *Immanence* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome's trip home was short. She refreshed her supplies quickly, eager to return to the Feudal Era. The longer she stayed in her time, the more likely it was that her mother would ask questions she wasn't prepared to answer. Mrs. Higurashi often inquired about her daughter's recent travels, and this time the miko wasn't eager to share all that she experienced since she was last home. She didn't know how she was going to explain her impending mating. To do so would be to tell her mother that at some point she would not be returning. Since she didn't know when yet, she didn't want to worry the older woman unnecessarily. When they were approaching the end of their quest, she would tell her, but not before.

The miko had been wracked with guilt when she had to confess that she had gotten none of her school work done over the last few weeks. Though Mrs. Higurashi tried to hide her disappointment, Kagome knew that it was embarrassing for her mother to have a daughter basically failing out of school, even if she did have a very good reason. She accepted the new list of her makeup work and promised herself that she would get as much done as she could before Sesshoumaru showed up to collect her. Even if in the end she would likely never graduate, she owed it to her family to keep up for as long as she could.

Kagome rushed through her good-byes and headed back through the well, eager to get back to Kaede's hut. She had an herbal medicine to learn how to make. She was abundantly thankful that the old miko knew how to make the Feudal Era's version of birth control, because it saved her a very awkward conversation with her mother that would have led to the questions she least wanted to answer. If she was getting mated, then she would obviously be staying in the past with her mate. No, it was better this way.

Kagome and Sango watched closely, the miko taking copious notes, as the older woman demonstrated how to make the herbal medicine Kagome intended to make good use of over the coming years. She had no intention of being a baby factory. She loved Sesshoumaru and would love having his pups, but a reasonable amount of them and not until she was ready. Having given it some thought, Kagome had decided that pups could wait a while, even after they defeated Naraku. She was enjoying her time with her taiyoukai and knew that a baby would change everything. No, she wanted it to be just the two of them for a while. Besides, they already had two children to take care of. There was no reason to rush things.

"Tell me, child," Kaede started as she stirred the pot over the fire. "When will you start your bleeding time?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Soon, I think. I'm already starting to cramp." She pulled her calendar out of the depths of her large yellow bag and checked. She always had been one to keep track of her cycle. Wandering around the wilds of Japan, it was helpful to know when to expect her monthly visitor. She never, ever wanted to run out of her modern feminine hygiene products, though, she realized, at some point she would, no matter how much she stockpiled. Aging like her demon mate would ensure it. "Yup, today or tomorrow I expect. Why?"

"That is good. You must take this medicine on the first or second day of your bleeding for it to be effective. By the time it has passed, you will no longer become fertile, so long as you take it monthly without fail."

"Will one batch be just enough for one month, or can I bottle it?"

"You can bottle what remains. Just ensure that you do not forget when your supply will run out. If you are not prepared, and do not have the necessary supplies to make a new batch, the effects will wear off, and you will have to wait until the next month to take it again."

Kagome nodded her understanding. "And is it only good for so long before it has to be thrown away and replaced?"

"If you make a large batch, it must be used within six months or it will begin to lose its effectiveness. It is almost finished. Watch." All three women leaned close, waiting for what was about to happen. "There," Kaede said as the liquid bubbling in the pot changed color. "As soon as the color shifts, remove it from the fire and allow it to cool. It is ready."


	147. The Father

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, again. Between teeth extraction, dry socket, and overdoing it with my foot, I just felt icky and got into a funk. I'm trying to shake it so hopefully you'll be hearing from me again tomorrow instead of a week from now again!

Chapter 147 - The Father *Palpitation* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

With a head full of new information and new plans growing to accommodate what he learned, Sesshoumaru made his way back to the palace. He headed to his study, intent on working through the mountain of correspondence that had built up during his absence. His mother should have been handling it as it was, in fact, her responsibility, but she hadn't read or written a single character since he came of an age to be able to do it for her.

The taiyoukai sat down and fought the desire to sigh. This could not be allowed to continue. He had a life now and a woman to spend it with. He couldn't spend hours reading and responding to announcements of births and engagements, summaries of food stores, and the yields of the various crops. It was definitely time to get an assistant. He needed someone to deal with the day to day drudgery, who could keep him apprised, and alert him to anything important enough to need his attention.

Sesshoumaru began to sort through the various scrolls, organizing them into a basic system from most to least important. He had so much to do, it was ridiculous, and this wasn't even all of it. He also needed to announce his mating to both the Cardinal and the lesser Lords throughout all of Japan. He had no intention of holding a mating celebration, even if it was expected of him. It was a waste of time and resources, and his expanded pack had a spider hanyou to kill and a jewel to complete. Perhaps after, if Kagome desired it. It was a ball for her anyway, and she would have to be presented to everyone at some point.

Deciding to get started on the announcements first, Sesshoumaru bellowed "Jaken!"

The little toad's name echoed through the halls, and a few minutes later, Jaken showed up, huffing and puffing for breath. He bowed low in the doorway, revealing his charges behind him. "Pardon me, My Lord. The children slowed me down."

Sesshoumaru waved off his groveling and got right down to business. "Summon my scribe."

"Yes, My Lord," Jaken replied before rushing off, forgetting all about the children he was supposed to be supervising.

Rin walked into the study and beamed up at her new father. "Papa, when will Lady Kagome be back?"

Sesshoumaru lifted the little girl and set her on the edge of his desk so that they could speak eye to eye. "I will be retrieving her in three days time."

"Shippo says you're going to mate her. Is he right?"

"Indeed, he is."

"Does that mean she'll be Rin's Mama?" the child asked in an excited, hopeful tone.

"Yes, she will." The way Rin's already bright smile grew made Sesshoumaru smile as well, though it was much smaller than hers.

"And then you'll be Shippo's Papa too, right? He said he wasn't sure, but you will, right, Papa?"

"Rin, don't," Shippo whispered before turning his attention towards intense golden eyes. The kitsune's heart was racing as he tried to undo what Rin had done. "You don't have to, Lord Sesshoumaru. I mean, I know I'm not inu, and I'm not your responsibility."

"Nonsense," the taiyoukai said calmly. "You are Kagome's child, and as such are now mine as well. I will never be able to replace your father, but if you wish it, I will be happy to take over where he left off. You will need someone to teach you about your powers and guide you as you grow into a man."

"You... You mean it?" Shippo whispered.

"Of course. I love your mother, and I accept everything and everyone that comes with her. I acknowledged Inuyasha for her sake. Why would I not accept you as my pup, kit though you are?" Sesshoumaru could see Shippo's hesitance and sighed softly. "Come here, child."

Slowly, the quivering kitsune approached, and when he was within range, the taiyoukai scooped him up and set him on the edge of the desk beside Rin. The little girl took Shippo's hand in an attempt to reassure him, and Sesshoumaru smiled at the pair.

"I accept you as pack, my pack, and take full responsibility for your care and guidance. You are now an heir to the West, Shippo, just as Inuyasha and Rin are."

"I'm an heir?" the little human girl asked in shock.

"Of course you are, Rin."

"We're a weird pack, huh, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru smiled once again. "Indeed we are, but one I would never seek to change. You, Shippo, have no need to address me so formally."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Whatever you choose to."

"I can call you Papa?" Sesshoumaru nodded, and Shippo's eyes lit up, sparkling like emeralds. The little kitsune launched himself at his new father, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck, and the taiyoukai patted him softly on the back. "Thank you, Papa," the kit whispered.

Their family moment was interrupted by a hesitant voice. "You summoned me, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned displeased eyes on the intruder, but forgave the fool immediately as he recognized his scribe. He nodded at the young inu and gestured for him to enter. A moment later, the pattering of little running feet grew louder as the person grew closer.

Looking at the children, he squawked, "How dare you bother your Lord when he is working?!" only to be shut up by a vicious glare.

"I intended to have the letter ready for you to copy when you arrived," Sesshoumaru spoke to the scribe, "but I was distracted."

"I'm sorry," Shippo whispered, ashamed, as he hopped down off the desk.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Shippo," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Family is far more important than any paperwork. Why don't you two go play?"

A dazed Shippo, and a very happy Rin left the room and started down the hall. A few moments later, the taiyoukai heard his little girl whisper, "I told you so, Shippo."


	148. The Distraction

Author's Note: This one has to be one of my favorite chapters of this fic so far, and is inspired by one of my childhood friends, with who I had a similar discussion many years ago.

Chapter 148 - The Distraction *Boredom* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Several hours later, the group gathered in the dining room for the evening meal. An awkward silence hung in the air, and Sesshoumaru knew instinctively that it was due to Kagome's absence. In an attempt to break the tension, the taiyoukai spoke.

"So, Inuyasha, have you enjoyed walking Mother?"

The hanyou chuckled. "Not a bad gig. She don't like it much, that's for sure."

"Has she behaved?"

"She wiggled like a fish on a hook when I first leashed her, but when she realized she couldn't breathe, she gave up and let me loosen it. She followed along pretty good after that. I had to talk her into actually doing something though."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious about his mother's reactions to her new situation.

"She didn't want to go. We walked around the gardens, and she didn't sniff or nothing. I had to remind her that you weren't gonna let anyone clean her room, and if she pissed in there, then she'd be stuck with it."

"And she surrendered in the face of logic?"

"Kinda. The bitch still hasn't taken a shit, and she sure as hell needs to."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded teasingly. "We are trying to eat." Silence fell for a long, drawn out moment, before the monk grinned. "How in the world could you know that?"

"Because she's farting up a storm, and fuck, does she stink! The way she acts, I'm not even sure she knows she's doing it. She certainly doesn't acknowledge it. I don't know how weak her senses are, but she's got to smell it even if it is mostly silent. It's fucking rank. I've heard her stomach gurgle a few times, too."

The hanyou looked over at the giggling children, a smirk on his face. He was enjoying the Lady Mother's situation quite a bit, and he didn't mind letting everyone in on the details. Deciding he wasn't done yet, Inuyasha continued while fighting back laughter of his own.

"It's the weirdest sound when she rips ass. It's almost like a little gust of wind. Just... 'poooof'," he gave his best impression, pursing his lips as he released the breathy sound. "I can't figure it out."

Shippo's eyes lit up, and he practically yelled, "It's because she doesn't have butt cheeks!" The kit suddenly realized the volume of his declaration, and his face burned a bright red. He glanced around, seeing curious expressions on his companion's faces. Even Sesshoumaru looked at least slightly interested, and so he forged through his embarrassment and tried to explain. "Well, it's not the air coming out that makes the sound so much as the skin flapping against itself as the air moves past. Without butt cheeks, she has nothing to make that slapping sound, you know?"

The room was completely silent for a least a whole minute before Inuyasha broke down in howling laughter. Rin giggled, her hands covering her face, and Miroku chuckled as well. Sesshoumaru merely smirked, but his amusement was visible in his eyes, which allowed Shippo to relax and laugh along with them.

"I imagine that this is the first time anyone had discussed the logistics of farting and sound production in the formal dining hall in the Western Palace," Miroku said sagely once he managed to calm himself.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"At least we're not bored anymore!" Shippo chimed in and everyone nodded. This silliness was far better than the awkward silence they suffered through earlier. If only the Lady Mother knew that, not so very far away, her son and his companions were discussing her bodily functions. Her pride wouldn't have survived.


	149. The Change

Chapter 149 - The Change *Seal* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

After dinner, Sesshoumaru returned to his study. He saw no reason to go to bed, as he really didn't need the rest, and without Kagome, his bed would seem terribly lonely. He nodded to the scribe who had just come back from his own dinner break. The pile of written announcements was growing larger, but so was the list of recipients. As the Lord of the West, it was his responsibility to send a scroll to everyone of any importance. To forget someone would be considered a slight against them, and so the number of announcements only seemed to grow higher as he remembered someone from this land or that, from the most obscure minor Lords to those from the furthest corners of Japan.

It was a tedious task that was not even close to nearing its end. He left the date of their mating blank, as he was unsure when exactly it would occur, so that would have to be added in later by the scribe. Sesshoumaru, however, would have to go through and personally sign every one before they could be sealed with wax in the sign of his house. He was definitely not looking forward to that part. He would have to remember to search out candidates to become his assistant, because once Kagome returned, he would have no patience for the piles and piles of paperwork.

He had just begun to read yet another update on the food stores of one of his villages when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he said flatly while continuing his perusal of the scroll. Finding nothing of interest or concern, Sesshoumaru set it down and looked up at his General in question.

"My Lord, I have come to see if you have decided what will be done with the prisoner."

"Has Seiko grown bored already?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk.

"No, of course not, My Lord. He has continued his... artistic endeavors, despite having taken Tsukiko's complete confession already."

"So the fool has confessed? What has he said?"

"Everything from the witch's location to descriptions of the jewels he stole from the Lady Mother to obtain the necessary ingredients for the spell. He has shared anything he could think of in an effort to end his torture. He does not seem to understand that Seiko enjoys his job."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, noticing how General Toumoku tensed at the unfamiliar sound. "Indeed. I suppose it is time to enact his sentence." The taiyoukai rose and walked towards the door. He paused for a moment and looked back at the young inu writing diligently. "Do not work all night, boy. You need your rest." When both the General and the scribe gawked at him in shock, he sighed. "Am I not allowed to have compassion for others?"

General Toumoku allowed a hesitant smile to show on his face. "Of course you are, My Lord. It's just... This change in you will take some getting used to."

The taiyoukai allowed a small smile to show on his face as he thought of Kagome and how she changed his entire world without even trying. "I am not certain I am used to it yet either."


	150. The Prisoner

Chapter 150 - The Prisoner *Low of Solipsism* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru lead the way, General Toumoku following close behind, as he made his way through the labyrinth of passages beneath the palace. Finally he reached the dungeon and took in the sight that greeted him. Seiko sat on a stool directly in front of where the prisoner was chained, and he seemed to be entranced by something. The taiyoukai stepped closer and discovered what it was that had his interrogator so interested.

He could see an incredibly realistic landscape carved into Tsukiko's chest and abdomen, and it was disappearing, one cut at a time. All the while, the chained concubine stared at the stone wall on the opposite side of the room. His eyes looked empty, as if he completely checked out, and for a moment, Sesshoumaru wondered if Seiko's unique brand of torture had completely broken the man.

"Do they heal in the order you carved them?" the Western Lord asked. Seiko's eyes never left his fading masterpiece as he nodded. "That is certainly intriguing. I can see why you enjoy your work as you do. Do you ever run out of ideas?"

"Never," Seiko whispered. "It's like the whole world is in my head just waiting to get out."

"You make prints of them all?" Sesshoumaru inquired, glancing around the room and taking in the sight of long scrolls of paper leaned in the corners while large sheets hung from here and there, drying.

"I do."

"You are a gifted artist."

Finally, Seiko turned to look at his guests. "Thank you, My Lord." The interrogator/artist had never been complimented on his work before, and for that compliment to come from Lord Sesshoumaru was nearly overwhelming.

"Have you ever tried paints, or do you prefer blood as your medium?"

"I've never had paints to try. I really started this because I was bored with just cutting. It gave me an outlet, so that I was creating something instead of only bringing an end."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. He never before considered that his dungeon master might need something else to occupy his time, but it made sense now that he took the time to think about it. "It is time for our prisoner's stay to end."

Though Seiko looked disappointed, he merely rose and took his stool away, tucking it under his worktable. He would miss having a canvass, and he never knew how long it would be until he got another one, but it was not his place to complain. He was there to do a job, to do what was expected of him, and though he longed for something more, he didn't dare risk what he already had.

Sesshoumaru stalked closer to Tsukiko and studied the traitor's face. Still his eyes looked empty, staring off into space. The Western Lord's focus returned to Seiko once more. "How long has he been like this?"

"Eh, in and out, he is. After he told me everything he could think of, and I do mean everything... The man wouldn't shut up. He just kept babbling: stories from his childhood, your mother's favorite sexual positions, and the list of ingredients the witch had given him to retrieve, and how he searched for and found every one, it never stopped. For a while he repeated himself, begging for me to tell him what I wanted to know, but I just kept going like I'd been told. He wakes up when the pain starts. He still hasn't figured out how to block it out."


	151. The Execution

Chapter 151 - The Execution *Dirge* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The taiyoukai absorbed what he had been told. After a moment of thought, he moved closer, stopping just inches from the fool that had caused him so much pain but whose actions had brought him the gift of a lifetime, his angel. He still wanted to slaughter the fool slowly, but a small part of his mind felt something he had never experienced before: pity. In an effort to get Tsukiko's attention, Sesshoumaru summoned his poison to rise and allowed one drip to fall on the inu's chest.

His wake up call got the desired result as the traitorous concubine's eyes opened wide, searching the area in shock, trying to find the cause of this new, and sharp pain. When they focused on Sesshoumaru, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it over? Is it time? I've told him everything he wants to know, everything! The witch should be right where I said she is. Your mother's jewels, I sold them in a village just outside the Western border into the North. I'm sure you can get them back. I don't know what else you want from me!"

"Calm yourself," Sesshoumaru said in his usual monotonous tone. "There is nothing left to tell. This Sesshoumaru has dealt with the witch as well as with Mother. I care not about her missing jewels. Tell me, do you regret your actions? Would you still plot against me in the hopes of becoming the Western Lord?"

Tsukiko shook his head so violently his chains rattled. "Never! I would never even think to do something so stupid again. I should have known. I should have known that you would win."

The taiyoukai studied his mother's most favored concubine as he babbled, begging forgiveness and swearing his allegiance. He watched his facial expressions and breathed in his scent, examining the subtle nuances that gave away everything.

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru demanded. He was furious. He had actually felt pity for this man, and he thought to attempt to deceive him? "Even now you prove yourself a fool. You think to lie to me, as if I could be so easily tricked? You have no remorse, no regret. You still think yourself more intelligent than I, hoping to manipulate me. Have the whispers of the staff truly reached even this dark place? Indeed, I have changed, but there is a limit to everything. Not even my angel would forgive your actions."

At that moment, the taiyoukai was grateful that he had kept his senses about him. If he hadn't been paying attention, he might have allowed Tsukiko to trick him. He might have given him a quick and painless death, or he might have even pardoned the fool. No, he could not trust that everyone was innately good the way he knew Kagome did. He was and would always be surrounded by those that would seek to take what was his, and now that he had something so precious, he would have to be extra careful. He would have to protect his angel, because he could never survive if he lost her.

Thoughts of what this traitor might have done to the woman he loved if he were given the chance flooded through Sesshoumaru's mind, and he allowed them, he reveled in them, as they gave him the strength to do what he knew had to be done. Kagome need never know how the prisoner died, only that he did, because if the choice were her safety or someone else's life, her safety would always win.

The taiyoukai wrapped his hand around the now shaking prisoner's throat, allowing his claws to puncture the skin, and his poison slowly seeped into Tsukiko's bloodstream. His eyes widened in shocked pain but moments later, he began to laugh; dark, hateful laughter that sent shivers up the spines of Toumoku and Seiko, both of who had seen a great deal in their many years. Something about this man though, this traitor, was blacker than usual, and it unsettled them.

Sesshoumaru's poison made its way through Tsukiko's body, every beat of his heart spreading it further while his laughter continued. It grew raspy and was often interrupted by coughing as his organ systems began to slowly shut down. Still, he laughed until he took his last, gasping breath, the sound carrying him into the arms of death. Finally, he fell limp, hanging from his chains while the corrosive poison in his veins continued to eat through his body.

"You may want to take a few steps back," Sesshoumaru said in his usual cold tone, seeing as a growing puddle of acidic fluids began to spread across the floor. Seiko and Toumoku did so, the interrogator quickly moving his stored scrolls from one corner in the hopes of keeping them safe. The taiyoukai watched, deep in thought for a moment, before speaking once more. "Collect your things, Seiko. I believe it is time for you to have more comfortable accommodations."


	152. The Reunion

Chapter 152 - The Reunion *Scent of Strength* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru landed just outside Kaede's village and took advantage of his long stride in an effort to reach his angel as quickly as possible. He really wanted to run to her, but his pride would not allow it. When Kagome came into sight, he smiled, as the miko had no such reservations.

Being away from him for so long had been hell, and though she did her best to keep her mind busy, the miko's thoughts had continued to drift to the taiyoukai she loved. The second she felt his aura approaching, she jumped up and ran from the hut, leaving Sango and Kaede behind without a word. The sight of him made her heart beat faster, and when she saw his smile, her stomach exploded with butterflies.

She was running towards him at full speed, and when she leapt, he caught her easily. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his hips, and her lips found his immediately.

The kiss was passionate and all-encompassing, causing the world around them to disappear. There was no breeze rustling the tree branches, no chirping of insects, nothing but the sound of their breathing, and their hearts beating. When Kagome pulled back for air, Sesshoumaru continued peppering her face with kisses, making the miko laugh.

"Missed me?" she asked teasingly.

The taiyoukai buried his face in her hair and breathed her scent in deeply, a low, seductive growl rumbling in his chest.

"I'm so glad you're not wearing armor," she whispered before kissing him again.

This time, the taiyoukai pulled back, inhaling her enticing scent once more. "Had I realized, I would not have allowed you to leave me."

His voice was deep and guttural, causing Kagome to pull back to study his face, finding his eyes darker than usual. "Sesshoumaru? Are you all right?"

"Better than all right," he replied.

"Realized what?" she asked in confusion.

"That your bleeding time was close."

"Oh, so then you know that we can't..."

Sesshoumaru cut her off, shifting her in his arms, pressing her lower body tightly to his own so that she could feel just how aroused he was. "Indeed, we can."

"But..."

"Kagome, you know what I am, correct?"

Even more confused, Kagome frowned. "Yeah, an inu youkai."

"A predator, Kagome. And what do predators crave?"

"Umm," she thought for a moment before saying the first thing that popped into her head. "Blood?"

"Exactly."

The miko scrunched up her face. "Eww, really?"

"Does that disgust you?" he asked while he struggled to maintain control. The scent of her had him holding on by a thread, but he refused to do something that might jeopardize their relationship.

Kagome thought about it for a long moment. In truth, she wanted him badly. If the prospect of a mess didn't bother him then why should she let it bother her? "No, I guess not."

"Good."

The taiyoukai turned, heading away from the village, and Kagome laughed. "Eager?"

"Very," he purred, nuzzling his face into her hair as he walked. "Did you obtain what you needed in your time?" he asked.

"Kind of," Kagome replied, not in the mood to attempt to explain the whole thing at the moment.

"Kind of does not answer my question," he grumbled while his thoughts rushed quickly through his mind. "You cannot conceive during your bleeding time, correct?"

"Nope," she answered happily.

"Then you will explain yourself to this Sesshoumaru later." He was thrilled that he wouldn't have to attempt to hold himself back, because he wanted not just to taste her blood but also to be inside her once more. If they had not been separated over the last few days, he knew that he would have failed miserably in his attempts to keep from taking her until she obtained birth control. The scent of her was much too tempting.


	153. The Embarrassment

Note: From reviews of the last chapter, I get that some people think this menstrual blood thing is icky. For some reason, I tend to use this quite a lot. The whole predator/blood thing just seems appropriate in my mind. If it bugs you, skip this and 154. 155 will start the regular lemon.

Chapter 153 - The Embarrassment *Metallic Kiss* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Slowly, Kagome began recognizing landmarks, and she realized he was taking her to the hot spring. When they arrived, he set her on her feet and began to remove her clothing as quickly as he could while trying not to frighten her. He was very thankful he had introduced her to his beast already, because otherwise, she might not have reacted well to his loss of control.

When she was left in just her bra and panties, Sesshoumaru began to kiss his way down her body, running his hands over her curves appreciatively. He caught one nipple between his thumb and forefinger through the silk of her bra while dragging his tongue over the exposed swell of her breast. She could see that his eyes were primarily red now, but gold still swirled within. The taiyoukai struggled for control and finally recovered enough of it to speak to her.

"If you wish for me to stop, Kagome, tell me now." He absolutely ached to touch her, to taste her life's fluid, to bury himself inside her to the hilt until she screamed in ecstasy, but he had to make sure she wanted him because he knew he was moving faster than he usually did. She had been unsure because of the blood, but now he hoped she understood that was what he craved.

"No," Kagome whispered, studying his now primarily golden eyes. He fought his control so hard to make sure she was okay with what was happening, and she appreciated it. When she saw how his shoulders slumped, she realized that he had misinterpreted her response. The miko wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth back to her breast. "I don't want you to stop, Sesshoumaru. I want you."

The taiyoukai smirked, relieved, and rose to his feet. Sesshoumaru released full control to his beast now that he was certain it was safe, his eyes bleeding red completely. He quickly stripped off his own clothing before returning to her. He ran one clawed fingertip along the edge of her bra.

"Take it off," he purred.

Kagome quickly unhooked her bra and allowed him to slide it down her arms. He then picked her up and laid her on his moko-moko. He crawled slowly up her body, worshipping her bare flesh, and when he reached her panties, he glanced up at her, seeking permission one last time. She nodded, and he slid them down her legs. He was surprised for a moment when he found no folded up fabric there to catch her blood but shrugged it off. She was from the future, and he didn't doubt there were things, even about this, that he had no knowledge of.

Sesshoumaru spread her thighs wide and began his ascent up her body once more. He caught sight of a bit of white string between her folds, and he frowned, confused.

"What is this?" he asked, watching as Kagome's cheeks burned bright red when she realized what he was referring to.

"A tampon," she whispered. "It's used to absorb the blood."

"What a waste," he said; that deep, thick tone of his making her shiver. "Remove it."

Kagome quickly did what he asked, absolutely mortified that she had forgotten all about it. She let out a squeak of surprise as his tongue found her core, but it turned to a moan as it flicked over her clit. He was incredible with his tongue, his beast even more so than his more civilized half, and she quickly forgot all about her embarrassment.


	154. The Sound

Chapter 154 - The Sound *Crimson Lotus* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru teasingly trailed the tips of his claws over her lower abdomen while his tongue coaxed her sweet, blood laced juices from her body. He groaned at the first hint of her blood, the sound sending shivers up her spine. He shifted his hand so that his thumb found her clit, and he rubbed the little nub lightly, enjoying her soft moans.

Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head as his tongue burrowed inside her and seemed to hit every sensitive spot she had. The beast was eager to please her, and he definitely enjoyed the sweet tang of her arousal, but tasting her blood was special because she was human. His other half would not want to draw her blood purposely, so her cycle was his only real opportunity.

Inside, the taiyoukai's more civilized half was cursing himself for not having noticed the slight change in her scent that would have indicated her time was approaching. She must have begun to bleed very soon after he left her on the outskirts of Edo, because the flow of her blood was slight, indicating she was a few days into her cycle. The knowledge that he missed the best part was enough to make him vow that he would pay a great deal more attention to her scent in the future. Yes, he would have many more opportunities to attempt to drown himself in her blood during her cycle, but he nearly missed out on the very first one!

Her blood carried her power, and it sent tingles through him. He could feel the sensation spread down his throat and through his body until it reached the tips of his fingers and toes. It felt as if every part of him was awake in a way it had never been before, and he knew he would never get enough of that all-encompassing sensation.

Eager for more, the beast increased his pressure on her clit, driving her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Kagome cried out loudly as he hit an especially sensitive spot, and then the miko's eyes popped open at the sound of her own voice. Instantly, she was pushing his head away, hissing his name in an attempt to get his attention. When he refused to stop or look up, she gave one final shove.

"Sesshoumaru! Sound!"

She could have sworn she could feel him smirking against her slick folds, but he still did not respond, and so Kagome wrapped her fingers in his hair and attempted to tug him upwards. She absolutely refused to be humiliated again by someone overhearing her. She seemed incapable of staying silent under his attentions no matter how hard she tried, and she needed him to stop!

Sesshoumaru sighed and shifted until he could see her eyes staring down at him. He removed his tongue from its delicious treat just long enough to speak. "It has been taken care of, Kagome. Calm yourself."

The miko sighed in relief and went limp once again, only to jump in surprise when he caught her clit between his teeth. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the little bundle of nerves rapidly and watched with smug pride as her back arched while she cried out in ecstasy. He quickly moved lower to drink in the blood-laced ambrosia she released for him during her climax. After her first, Kagome's orgasms came quickly and followed closely one after the next until finally; the beast could wait no longer.


	155. The Blood

Chapter 155 - The Blood *Burning Heart* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru had been walking a fine line, balancing the desire to taste as much of her blood as possible with the aching need to be inside of her, and now that balance had shifted. His throbbing cock was screaming for attention, and he decided he would no longer ignore it. The taiyoukai, beast fully in control, crawled slowly up Kagome's body, leaving licks and gentle nips along the way, until he was eye to eye to eye with his angel.

The miko moaned softly at the sight of his burning red eyes. She wanted him badly, and her racing heart sped up just a bit more at the realization that she would finally have him. He licked his lips dramatically before kissing Kagome passionately. He trailed his tongue along her jaw while his hands traveled down her sides. He caught her hips and lifted her lower half from the ground, preparing her for his entry. He lined his cock up quickly and thrust inside in one swift movement.

Kagome let out a yip of surprise at his swift penetration, but she didn't have long to dwell on it as he set a fast pace, much faster than Sesshoumaru had ever used. It was exhilarating, feeling his strength and unnatural speed, and she was quickly approaching another climax.

The beast was thoroughly enjoying his first time with the miko. The sounds she was making for him were like music to his ears, mixed with the sharp slap of skin hitting skin, and the sight of her breasts bouncing with every thrust was inviting. Unable to resist, he leaned closer and dragged his fangs down the soft, pale flesh of one dusky pink tipped mound. He used just enough pressure to cause shallow scratches, and he savored the bit of blood that escaped the minor wounds.

The taste of her blood, not muted by her arousal, was incredible, and he decided that he wanted more. Any and all concern for her humanity fled the beast's mind while he shifted one hand from her hip to under her lower back, leaving the other free. He traced the tips of his claws over her chest, leaving shallow scratches that just barely bled, and he licked his claws, savoring her life's fluid once more. Over and over he cut her, sometimes a little deeper than others, until it felt as if his entire body was aflame with the tingles her power caused.

Kagome didn't seem to notice the wounds he was inflicting. She was far too focused on the way his cock rubbed against a spot inside her that made her see stars, and when he shifted the way he was holding her, he seemed to reach even deeper. He was hitting the mouth of her womb with each thrust, sending an amazing wave of pleasure with just the slightest twinge of pain throughout her body. He was moving so quickly all she could do was cling to his shoulders while her ankles hooked together behind his back, holding on for dear life.

He knew he was closely approaching his end, and though she had climaxed many times already, he wanted one more before he finished. He sliced one last set of lines before slipping his hand between their bodies. His fingers found her clit, and he rubbed it vigorously while trailing his tongue over her unmarred breast.

He wasn't expecting her to reach her peak quite as quickly as she did, and when her inner muscles clamped down around him, his orgasm was ripped from his body. The overwhelming pleasure of being forced to climax caused him to bury his fangs deeply in the soft, pale mound of flesh. He let out a whimper of ecstasy before going limp over her body, his elbows barely supporting his weight.

The beast, fully sated in a way it had never been before, instantly receded. When the civilized half took control once more, he groaned at the way his muscles felt almost melted inside of his body. Concerned that he was hurting her, he quickly shifted in an attempt to lift his weight off of the miko. Only then did he realize he had his fangs buried in her delicate human flesh.


	156. The Forgiveness

Chapter 156 - The Forgiveness *Pale Bride* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock and his stomach instantly twisted itself into knots. He very slowly opened his mouth, slipping his fangs out of her flesh. She let out a whimper of discomfort and guilt seized him harder than it ever had before. He injured the woman he loved, and he was certain she would never be able to forgive him or trust him again. Exactly what he feared would happen if he allowed his beast its freedom had happened, and he cursed his own stupidity for risking his angel's safety.

The sight he was greeted with as he lifted his weight off of her only made it worse. Her beautiful, creamy white skin was covered in angry red wounds. It was so much worse than what he thought initially. His beast had purposely drawn her blood over and over again. While his beast had been in control, the more civilized half had merely closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations, muted though they were. He never dared to thrust so fast or with such force, but Kagome's sounds of pleasure had told him that not only was it all right, but that she was enjoying it. Too bad he would never get the chance to experience it firsthand. In fact, he would probably never be allowed to touch her again.

"Kagome," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly. "I am so sorry."

The miko opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru in confusion. "For what?" The look on his face, the pain and even fear visible in his eyes, made her heart ache, and she reached up to cup his cheek.

The taiyoukai couldn't understand how she could still look at him with love in her eyes after what he had done. "For causing you injury."

Kagome glanced down, spotting for the first time the crisscrossing of scratches and cuts covering her chest. The only thing she actually felt was the bite, but since it had occurred during a powerful climax, it hadn't hurt nearly as much as she expected it would have otherwise.

"No biggie. I'm fine."

"How can you say that? Look at what I have done to you."

The miko smiled softly. "Sesshoumaru, you wanted my heart, and you have it. You desired my body, and I gave it to you. If you crave my blood, well, you can have that too. Don't worry so much. I'm supposed to heal faster because of the potion. Now we'll be able to see if the witch told the truth."

"I do not deserve you," he whispered.

"Let's agree to disagree on that," she replied teasingly. When his face did not change, guilt still screaming at her from his eyes, she sighed. Glancing down at her body, an idea struck her. She slid one finger along one of the trails of blood coming from the deep bite wounds, collecting the red fluid on it, and then held it out to him. "I'm already bleeding," she said while holding it out to him like an offering. "Why let it go to waste?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at her finger for a long moment. Unable to resist, he wrapped his tongue around her digit and cleaned it of every trace of blood. Then he watched in awe as his angel spread more of her blood over her breast, painting her dusty pink nipple red.

Her gaze locked with his, and she smiled. "Well?" she nudged.

Almost as if he had no control, the taiyoukai leaned down and pulled her tight peak into his mouth, sucking firmly, savoring the taste of her blood mixed with the sweetness of her skin. He loved the little breathy moan she released for him, and he proceeded to clean every traced of her life's fluids from her pale flesh. Then he kissed her passionately, utterly relieved that she did not seem to be angry or fearful. She still loved him and trusted him, and there was no hesitancy in her response as she kissed him back.

When she needed a breath, Sesshoumaru pulled back, and they both watched as her wounds began to fade. They went in sets, in the order they'd been made, and the sight reminded him a great deal of Seiko's work. His stomach churned at the thought that he'd just done to his desired mate what his interrogator did to his prisoners to extract information. Still, she didn't seem to see it as torture. In fact, she didn't seem to mind it at all, which confused the hell out of him. She was human! She should fear pain, and do everything in her power to avoid it, but instead she chose to stay with a man that had caused her injury on purpose? He would never understand his angel.

When the last of her wounds healed, Kagome smiled brightly up at the taiyoukai. "See? All better now. Nothing to worry about." When he gave her a confused look, she merely laughed. "Stop being so serious! Now, we need to get back. I didn't even tell Sango and Kaede where I was going. I just ran out, and I've been gone for a long time. They're probably worried."

At that, Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to show on his face. "I very much doubt it. Both the slayer and the old miko must know what the blood of a predator's desired mate does to a youkai. They more than likely expected you to be gone for a while."

"You mean they knew this was going to happen?" Kagome asked with a blush. "Why wouldn't they warn me?"

"Perhaps they were just as uncomfortable discussing intimate matters with you as you were with your mother. Now, explain to me how you 'kind of' retrieved the 'birth control' you desired to obtain."


	157. The Reception

Chapter 157 - The Reception *Omen* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

The couple cleaned up in the spring as best they could without any supplies or towels while Kagome explained how she would be making her own birth control using Kaede's recipe instead of getting it from her time. Sesshoumaru had been unable to keep from chuckling as his angel relayed her concerns of being a baby factory. It was a rather humorous image, his sweet miko surrounded by dozens upon dozens of pups of all ages, but he agreed with her. Avoiding being intimate with her entirely during her fertile period would have been torturous, so he was pleased that she found a solution.

Sesshoumaru shared the highlights of what had gone on during her absence, minus Tsukiko's death. He told her about his conversation with the children, which earned him an enthusiastic kiss. Kagome was thrilled to hear that her mate-to-be had accepted her kit as his own, and she was sure that Shippo was just as pleased. The child needed a father figure, and Inuyasha had never been a viable option. He was still too young and wild to be a good example, and Miroku wasn't much better.

When they reached Kaede's hut, both the elder miko and Sango had knowing looks on their faces, causing Kagome to blush like a tomato while she did her best to avoid eye contact with the women. She collected her things, making sure that her bottles of potion were closed tightly. She always used plastic soda bottles rather than water bottles because they were thicker and more durable. Empty water bottles always got crunched in her bag, making them useless. She tucked away her textbooks and did a quick once over of the hut to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything important.

Kagome thanked Kaede for her hospitality and assistance, and waited while Sango did the same before heading out to join Sesshoumaru waiting a short distance away. No one wanted to walk for days, so the taiyoukai formed his energy ball and transported them to his palace in seconds.

The miko hadn't been expecting the reception she received. As soon as her feet touched the ground, two very happy children tackled her. Once she freed herself from clingy little limbs, Inuyasha swept her into his arms. Adjusting to life in the palace was tough for the hanyou and without Kagome; he hadn't known what to do. With her by his side, he could be comfortable anywhere, but by himself he felt awkward and out of place. He had never missed the girl so much in his life.

Even Miroku desired a hug, one that was supervised by two sets of golden eyes. The monk knew better than to even think of groping her, though. He barely got away with it with Inuyasha. There was no way he was going to risk the dismemberment that would surely follow if Sesshoumaru thought he touched his mate-to-be inappropriately. The monk also made sure to embrace Sango, who blushed and pulled away quickly, fearing his wandering hand. She missed him, and she didn't want to have to knock him unconscious right away.

Even the servants came to welcome their new Lady back to the palace, respectfully bowing as she passed. Each greeted her cordially, something that surprised not only Kagome but also Sesshoumaru. He worried that it would take time for everyone to accept that he had chosen a human miko as his mate, but apparently he had worried needlessly. They seemed quite happy with his choice, but he imagined, it was probably more that they were relieved she was replacing his tyrant of a mother, and he didn't blame them. They would quickly learn that their new Lady was exponentially more patient and kind than his mother had ever been. Still, he took it as a good omen. If the servants in the Western palace could so easily accept a human as their Lady, perhaps the rest of his people would as well.


	158. The Daughter

Chapter 158 - The Daughter *A Tiny Sunshine* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Now that everyone was at the palace, Sesshoumaru gathered them all in the sitting room. There were some things that needed to be discussed. Once they were settled, the taiyoukai looked them over one by one while organizing his thoughts. His hand brushed the handle of the basket he brought with him, and he quietly cleared his throat to get their attention. All small talk ceased, each person very curious about what Sesshoumaru had to say.

"I paid another visit to Migotoyami," he started.

"By yourself?" Kagome asked, her worry apparent. "But she's dangerous!"

"Calm yourself," the taiyoukai continued, his heart warmed by her concern for his safety. Even though others might have taken her worry as Kagome doubting his strength, Sesshoumaru knew better. She knew how powerful he was, and she trusted him with her life. She also loved him so much that she feared for his well being anyway.

"Why the hell would you go back there?" Inuyasha demanded.

"To retrieve these," Sesshoumaru replied, moving the basket containing the four jars of potion to where everyone could see it. "It is, of course, a choice each of you will have to make on your own, but I wanted to make sure you had the option."

"What is it?" Rin asked innocently.

The taiyoukai smiled softly at his little girl. "It is a potion that will slow your aging so that you will live as long as this Sesshoumaru. Kagome already drank hers, so she will be with me forever."

"But shouldn't Rin wait until she's older?" the miko inquired.

"I asked that. The potion will slow Rin's aging to match that of a youkai pup. If she chooses to drink, she will age at the same rate as Shippo, as siblings should. The change will be both physical and mental, so she will not have an adult mind trapped in the body of a child."

Kagome smiled and nodded her understanding. "So long as it's safe. The increased healing would be a good thing. So many children die in this time from simple illnesses."

"Indeed, the potion would protect her and keep her with us. Rin, it is up to you if you choose to drink or not. I will not attempt to sway your decision," Sesshoumaru said. The last thing he wanted was to pressure her into making such a huge decision. It really wasn't fair, asking a child to make such an important choice, but it was his only option, because he would not simply order her to change her life in such a permanent way. The last thing he wanted was to lose the light his little girl brought into his world.

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment. She looked around at everyone in the room, her eyes lingering on her Papa, her new mother, and Shippo, her brother and friend. Did she want to grow up quickly, separating her from her family, or did she want to stay with them forever? She had always wished she were an inu so that she would be more like her Lord Sesshoumaru, and while she knew that wasn't possible, this potion would do something close enough so that her Papa wouldn't have to watch her grow old and die.

After a few long minutes, Rin nodded her head. "I'll do it. It won't hurt, will it?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it doesn't hurt. It will make you go to sleep for a few minutes, and when you wake up, you'll feel exactly like you did before. It does taste horrible, though."


	159. The Rest

Chapter 159 - The Rest *You Shall Overcome* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Inuyasha had been staring at the jars during their discussion, growing more and more curious. "Why are there four? One for Rin, one for Miroku, and one for Sango. Who's the last one for?"

"It is for you, brother," Sesshoumaru replied.

"But I thought you said he would live a long time, too," Kagome said, her voice quivering slightly at the thought of losing Inuyasha.

"Though our father's blood flows strong in his veins, Inuyasha's human blood remains. Every night of the new moon, when he becomes human, his body will age at a human rate, and his many years will begin to show. At some point, he would die on his night of weakness, his body no longer strong enough to survive. The witch altered the potion to work on his mixed blood so that he will age like a full youkai."

"Fuck, I'd never thought of that," Inuyasha muttered. He was silent for a few moments before smirking. "Well, I'll do it. Someone's got to hang around to make sure you take good care of Kagome and kick your ass if you hurt her."

Kagome laughed while Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at his younger brother. "I will never hurt her."

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, she's gonna need me to keep her company while you're busy being Lord."

The miko smiled at her best friend. "I don't think I could survive here without you, Inuyasha." She giggled as the hanyou blushed. "Wait, so will our babies need the potion too?"

"Pups, and no. The potion changed your blood, so any pups we have will already age as full youkai, despite being hanyou. The same is true for any children Sango and Miroku have if they choose to drink. They will age as youkai because of the altered blood of their parents."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he took in Sango's blush. She refused to make eye contact with Miroku, who looked very pleased with himself.

"Come on, Sango. You know it's going to happen," Kagome teased, hoping to help her friend overcome her embarrassment.

"No, I don't. What if he finds some village girl that's prettier than me to bear his children? He's always asking!"

At that, Miroku frowned. He had to set things right, and he needed to do it now. He turned to the woman sitting at his right and gently caught one of her hands. "My dear Sango, from the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the only woman for me. Your beauty and strength are unrivaled, as are your loyalty and honor. I would, if you will allow it, love to make you my wife once this is all over."

Sango's blush darkened to almost purple as she glanced around the room, seeing everyone staring at her, waiting for some kind of response. "Then why do you flirt with every pretty girl you see?"

"My sincerest apologies for causing you to question my devotion to you. It is mostly out of habit, though at times it was more an attempt to lighten the mood. It seems as though not everyone enjoys my brand of humor. I promise you, Sango, that you are the only woman I desire."

Kagome sighed softly at the romantic words coming from the usually perverted monk. She could only hope Sango would forgive Miroku for everything he had done in the past. The two were meant to be together after all, and she didn't know what she would do without the two of them with her.

"Promise you'll behave yourself?" Sango asked.

"I will do my best," Miroku replied with a grin.

Sango shook her head but smiled. "Okay, I'll drink if you will, but you'd better watch it, or you'll be making good use of the extra healing abilities. I'm tired of you flirting with every girl you see!"

The monk nodded his agreement, and Sesshoumaru allowed himself to relax slightly. He knew that it would have been devastating to his angel to watch her friends age and die before her eyes while she remained young. This way, her companions would remain by her side just as she would by his, until the end of time.

"So, no one will need more of the potion after this, huh? Our pups and their kids will be covered."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We would only need more if Inuyasha chooses to mate another hanyou or a human woman, at least until our children begin finding mates as well. Then it may become more complicated."

Kagome smiled. "Well, then let's do this. Rin, why don't you come sit with me?" The little girl hurried to her new Mama, thrilled when she was scooped up and snuggled into the miko's lap. Sesshoumaru passed out the jars and sat back to watch. "It tastes terrible," Kagome reminded Rin, "so it's best to drink it as fast as you can, okay?" Rin nodded and the miko handed her the opened jar.

The human child downed the liquid in one long gulp followed by a disgusted face. The others drank as well, and one by one they drifted off. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo watched over them, waiting for each to wake up. Once they had, the taiyoukai rose, pressed a quick kiss to his angel's forehead, and headed towards the door.

"There is a great deal more to discuss, but the rest will hold until dinner. There are some things I need to check on." Then he was gone, leaving everyone else to discuss the change they had just undergone.


	160. The Protector

Chapter 160 - The Protector *When Two Powers Collide* & *Last Adolescence*(Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome smiled at her friends. "At least you guys should be able to get your arms out of those slings sooner now, huh?"

Miroku nodded. "It will be interesting to see just how much our healing abilities have accelerated."

"My cuts healed so quickly you could actually watch it happen. It was amazing. I don't think it'll take too long."

Inuyasha scowled. "And when the fuck were you hurt, Wench?"

The miko's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't meant to reveal that Sesshoumaru's beast had used her as a scratching post. How was she going to talk her way out of this one? "Oh, well, I mean, I wasn't hurt exactly. It... It... It was private, okay? It's personal!"

"Sesshoumaru hurt you, didn't he? What did the bastard do?" Inuyasha snarled. When Kagome merely blushed and refused to answer, the hanyou rose, ready to go and beat the information out of his older brother no matter what it took.

When the miko saw her friend rise, she was immediately on her feet, tugging on his sleeve while pleading with him to forget about it. She didn't need the brothers fighting, and she really didn't want to explain how she became injured while they were being intimate. Inuyasha would never understand that she was okay with it. He thought of himself as her protector, and he took it very seriously.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Calm down. Everything's fine. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything wrong!"

"The hell he didn't!"

Kagome gave one last tug and let out a sigh of frustration. "Inuyasha, sit!" She quickly knelt beside the prostrated hanyou and grabbed one furry ear. "You are going to let it go, now. What happens between Sesshoumaru and I is none of your business. I don't need you to protect me from my mate, and if I did, I'd be the first one to let you know. So, you are going to calm down and forget all about this, or I'm going to 'it' you until your spine is just as crumbled as your hand was. Even with your increased healing, I'm sure it would take a good long time to heal from that. Do you understand me?"

When Inuyasha didn't reply, Kagome tugged his ear a little harder and repeated her question. This time the hanyou grumbled his agreement. When his sensitive, furry appendage was released, he quickly rose and returned to his seat while trying not to look as if he were pouting. He didn't like the idea of Kagome not wanting or needing his protection. If she didn't need him anymore than what good was he to her?

The miko rose and returned to her seat as well, fighting down a blush as she took in the way all her other companions were watching her every move. Eager to change the subject, and get Inuyasha's mind of their exchange, Kagome forced a smile.

**Start *Last Adolescence***

"So, how's it been walking the Lady?" she asked.

"She ain't the Lady, wench, not any more. You are. And it's fun as hell. She absolutely hates it."

"Speaking of walking," Miroku said with a grin. "Has she gone yet?"

Shippo and Rin broke down in giggles, and Inuyasha matched Miroku's grin with one of his own. "Nope, and it's been days. She is one stubborn bitch."

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked in confusion, glancing at Sango, who appeared just as out of the loop as she was.

"We had a rather philosophic discussion on the subject of dog farts while you were gone," the monk explained.

"Philosophic?" Shippo asked. "More like anatomical really."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she was silent for a long moment. "You were talking about Sesshoumaru's mother's farts? And where did this conversation take place?"

"In the main dining hall," Inuyasha chimed in.

"With Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, utterly astounded by the immaturity of her friends.

"Yes, indeed," Miroku replied. "I think even he was amused."

Kagome shook her head. "Men. You're like children. So, does she cooperate when you walk her? I really hate the idea of her being on a rope like that, especially after seeing what it did to Prince, I mean, Sesshoumaru."

"It ain't like I'm strangling the bitch. Once she stopped flopping around and pulling away, I loosened it, and she walked okay. I'm not leaving it on her so there's no chance it could get embedded."

"Still, I don't like it, so I brought her back something better."

Inuyasha's lips spread into a wide smile. "Oh, tell me you brought her a collar and leash!"

Kagome laughed. "Yep, and a harness, too. They're better for walking, especially with untrained pets, because they can't pull free like they can with a collar. I'm not sure how you're going to get it on her though. I doubt she'll be cooperative."

"You show me how it goes on, and I'll make it happen," the hanyou said confidently.

"But what if she bites you?"

"I'm a hell of a lot faster and stronger than her now. It won't be a problem."

Kagome spent the next several minutes explaining the mechanics of a dog harness. She showed him how to tighten it to fit her. Then the hanyou headed off to introduce the once-Lady to her new getup. Silence fell for a moment before Shippo perked up, remembering something else to do with Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Oh, Mama! We decided that she needs a new name, like when we named Prince. What do you think?"

The miko grinned. "Sounds like fun."


	161. The Luck

Chapter 161 - The Luck *Outside the Castle* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

"So, what are we thinking? Did you guys come up with possibilities?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing great. I mean, we don't want something elegant like Prince. We want something that will remind her of her new position," Shippo explained.

"Something embarrassing," Rin added. "Like Fluffy, or Fifi."

The miko grinned. "Both great suggestions."

"Yeah," the little girl said with a nod. "But they don't quite fit."

"You've got to have some good ideas, Kagome," Sango chimed in. "What do they name dogs in your time?"

The miko looked thoughtful. "Well, all kinds of things, really. I've never had a dog. Just a cat. There's so much to choose from. There's cutesie names like Sugar and Baby. A lot of people give their dogs people names, so there's a million options."

Miroku rubbed his chin while searching his mind for ideas. "A regular name would defeat the purpose of renaming her."

"What is her name, anyway? I've never heard it used," Kagome unknowingly repeated Shippo's earlier question to Rin.

"I asked Papa," Rin replied. "It's Manami."

"Beautiful love," Miroku said.

"That doesn't fit her at all," Sango added.

"Not even a little," Kagome agreed. "We definitely need to pick a more suitable name for her."

"She's lucky Inuyasha isn't here. He seems pretty determined to call her 'bitch'."

The miko's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's it, Miroku! That's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" the monk asked in confusion.

"Lucky! She's lucky she's living in the palace and lucky that Sesshoumaru didn't kick her out to fend for herself like she did him. She's still living the good life here. She's being fed, and she has a nice, warm room and a soft, albeit shredded bed. She's safe and protected. She has no idea what life would be like for her outside the palace, having to hunt her own food, find her own shelter, and defend herself."

Shippo grinned. "But she doesn't think she's lucky since she got turned into a dog. She'll hate it! It'll keep reminding her of her situation and the mess she got herself into."

"Is everyone in agreement, then?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded, and the old Lady of the West was officially renamed 'Lucky'. She just didn't know it yet.


	162. The Thanks

Chapter 162 - The Thanks *Stream of Consciousness* & *Tangent* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)

Kagome knocked softly on the door to Sesshoumaru's study and opened it slowly when she heard him call out for her to enter. She spotted him immediately and smiled.

"You do not have to knock," he said.

"I didn't know if I was interrupting," she said while walking closer.

"You are always welcome to interrupt me," Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk. He held out one hand to her and scooted back, making room for her in his lap. He pulled her gently to him and buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in deeply. "Is there something you need?"

"Not really. I just... I wanted to thank you... for everything." Kagome had been thinking about it for a while and she finally had the chance to get it all out.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, I do. Thank you for accepting Inuyasha. I know you did it for me, and I know he didn't make it easy," she said with a small smile. It was the truth. Her hanyou friend had gone to great lengths to antagonize Sesshoumaru, and he never once took the bait.

"It is I who should be thanking you for reuniting me with my only brother. If you had not changed the way I look at the world, he and I would still be enemies."

Kagome shook her head but moved on, knowing she was never going to get him to simply accept her thanks on that one. "Thank you for accepting Shippo, even though he's not inu. It means a lot to him. He's always needed a strong male influence, and Inuyasha's just not capable of being a good role model."

"I was happy to. It was because of you that I was finally able to tell Rin that I think of her as my own. I accept everything that comes with you. You could not be happy without Shippo, and I want for you to be happy here with me."

The miko smiled and continued, following her train of thought. "And thank you for getting the potion for everyone. I don't think I could have handled watching Sango and Miroku grow old while I stayed the same. They're like family. And I know I would have lost it if Inuyasha died."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded this time. He had done it for the same reason he accepted Shippo as his own. Kagome loved her friends, and he would do whatever it took to keep them with her. She was already giving up so much: her family and her friends in her time, and all the comforts and advances of home to stay with him. That alone would be hard enough.

"Thank you for thinking I'm worth the trouble. I know choosing a human mate is going to cause problems for you with the other Lords and with your people."

"Perhaps, but only in the beginning. I suspect they will accept you quickly and over time your humanity will be seen as a benefit. The humans in my lands will find it easier to be ruled by a human rather than a demon, because you will understand them, and they will feel represented. There are already a great deal more humans than demons, and the disparity grows daily."

"Maybe. I suppose it makes sense, but I doubt the demons will accept me so easily."

"It matters not. They will respect you as my mate, or they will face the consequences."

**Start *Tangent***

Kagome smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "My big tough protector." They both fell silent for a long while before something else entirely unrelated popped into the miko's head. "I was thinking. When I go back home for the last time to say good-bye, I'll have to leave my textbooks there. Otherwise, Mama will have to pay the school for them, and I don't want to leave her with problems. It's going to be hard enough for her as it is. I wish I could keep them, though. They'd come in handy. Do you think it would be possible to have them copied? I mean, I know the pictures couldn't be, but the text would be enough."

"It can be done easily. Atsushi?"

Suddenly, a head popped up on the other side of the room from behind a large pile of loosely rolled scrolls. "Yes, my Lord?"

Kagome jumped in surprise. "Where did he come from?"

"My apologies for startling you, My Lady," the young inu said, worried that Lord Sesshoumaru would be angered that he frightened the miko.

"It's not your fault. I just didn't know you were in here," Kagome said with a smile before turning her attention to the taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru, why didn't you tell me?" she hissed.

"I did not think it mattered," he answered before turning his attention to his scribe once more. "You write quickly enough. Would you be able to copy several books over the next few weeks?"

Atsushi was stunned for a moment, as he wasn't used to being asked if he could complete something, only ordered to do so. "It should not be a problem. I am nearly finished with these."

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome. "Atsushi has been writing the announcements that will be sent out after our mating."

The miko looked over the many scrolls, her eyes wide. "You have to announce it to that many people?"

"Indeed. To leave someone out would be considered a slight, and so I must ensure that everyone of even minor importance receives one. Are your books in our chambers?" Kagome nodded. "I will have them brought to you, Atsushi. Prepare to be surprised by their contents."

Again silence fell for several minutes, Kagome unsure if she wanted to say anything further in front of the young inu. Her stomach growled, which caused Sesshoumaru to check the time.

"Ah, it is almost time for dinner. Your stomach keeps better time than some clocks."

The miko blushed. "Yeah, it doesn't let me forget a meal. Oh, I was thinking. Your mom's been locked up in her room all this time, right?"

"Except for her walks in the gardens with Inuyasha. Why?"

"Well, maybe she's decided to behave. We're not going to know unless we give her a chance. It's not like she can tell us. Maybe she could join us for dinner."

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I will collect her after I take you to the dining hall. You can tell the servants to prepare her meal to be served with ours." Kagome looked nervous, but hesitantly agreed. Seeing her worry, the taiyoukai pressed his lips to her temple. "You will have to learn to address the servants eventually."


End file.
